Cat and Mouse
by Rainfox88
Summary: In the shadow of Umbrella's fall, Ada follows Wesker within his organization while trying to fathom exactly what their relationship is, was, and will be...knowing no matter what, there will always be lies, danger, and manipulation, but also love deep down
1. Prologue

**Cat and Mouse**

**A Resident Evil Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil! Capcom does!

**Prologue**

Everything was fuzzy. The anguish cries and running machinery haunted her ears. She kept moving throughout the underground Umbrella facility. She had to get out, had to find _him_. The G-virus sample in her hand pulsed, wanting to get out to destroy and infect.

Ada Wong wasn't going to die here. She had already helped Leon, Claire, and Sherry get away, though they didn't want to leave without her. But she couldn't go with them. She stayed to distract the monster that was once William Birkin. It was the only way they could escape on the train.

She heard the train depart only minutes ago. That meant there was only minutes left before the underground facility went up in hell. If she could just get to the main elevator shaft. It would lead her straight up into the Umbrella Pharmacy in the city, and she could have a straight way out of this hell.

She heard screeching metal behind her. Ada spun around. Her wounds, though bandaged, were fresh with pain. One of the metallic sliding doors were ripped open, bursting it down onto the floor.

William Birkin in his late stage of mutation came through the wreckage, roaring at her with hunger. Ada aimed her gun, though she knew it would do no good. The six legged monster came slowly first, growling and hissing. Its gaping jaws of jagged teeth dripped pools of saliva.

She was so close to the main shaft. Its doors just yards away. She couldn't outrun William in this state. The monster was closing in, stalking her with a gleam of animalistic rage.

"William! It's me, Ada!" she yelled. She knew it was useless. Annette Birkin tried the same thing after shooting Ada. She tried getting William to remember her, but he was just too far gone.

Suddenly, William screeched, and he charged full speed. It was like watching an armored train coming right at her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her legs were frozen. She pulled the trigger, unloading her entire clip. William was unfazed by the bullets. She needed a bigger gun.

She managed to dive out of the way just in time. She hit hard on the concrete floor. She had no time to get to her feet before William was on top of her. She dropped her gun, dropped the G-virus, and tried to move. A large paw of claws crushed down on her shoulder, just where Annette had shot her. Ada cried out. She started kicking William hard, but it only seem to piss the monster off.

She was going to die here. After so long of surviving and fighting, she was going to die by a monster that was once her good friend. It was bad enough that John was dead. But now she would never get to see _him_ again.

William roared out, opening his jaws wide to finally crush her in. Ada couldn't hear herself, but she knew she tried to call William's name again. She tried to wiggle out, ripping her shoulder more, trying to escape.

It was then that it happened. William had just a second to lift his head up with a scream before he was suddenly thrown off of Ada and sent crashing into the pipelines along the wall. Steam burst out, sizzling the monster's skin as it screeched and got to its feet.

Ada was confused. She looked over, expecting another monster. At first, she couldn't believe her eyes. She had to blink, but he was real. Albert Wesker was only feet from her in black clothes and his shades.

Ada was able to move, and she sat up. William was roaring. She saw him charge Wesker full speed. Wesker gave no sign of sadness, regret, or even anger as he watched his best friend and partner rush him like prey. He only pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, and waited.

Ada was horrified, and she tried to reach for her gun. There was no way Wesker could outrun William's monster form. Then in a blink of an eye, Wesker was a blur, and he dodged left. William ran right past him. The monster howled out, skidding on his paws to turn around. He charged Wesker again, but this time, Wesker charged him as well.

He was a flash. Ada forced herself to her feet, unable to believe her eyes. Wesker hit William with so much force, that the huge monster went flying backwards, landing on his back. Before William could flip himself onto his feet, Wesker was there, and he thrust his hand into the monster's chest. William flailed his clawed arms, yowling in pain and anger. Wesker merely dodged the beast's blows, and without hesitation tore William's heart right out.

Wesker leaped back, crushing the heart like it was jelly. William screeched, bursting Ada's ears. The monster struggled to move, only to suddenly topple over dead. She turned her eyes to Wesker. He walked slowly over to her, flicking the remains of the heart from his gloved hands.

Ada was at a lost for words. Not only had she not seen this man for four weeks, but in that amount of time, she could tell he had changed dramatically. They stared at each other, and Ada was trying to speak. She was trying to ask him what was going on.

"_One minute until detonation. All personal evacuate immediately. I repeat, one minute until detonation. All personal evacuate immediately."_

The calm woman's voice on the intercom came between them. Ada remembered the time limit. They were going up in flames! She heard another crash. Wesker and Ada looked over, saw that William was not dead. The monster was mutating again! Its flesh bubbled, and the bones popped and cracked. William was growing bigger and meatier.

"I'll explain later," she heard Wesker say calmly. He grabbed her, and picked her up bridal style. Just as William started to lash out long tentacles, and was roaring again, Wesker was heading for the main shaft. He didn't even bother using the elevator.

Ada thought she was going to be sick, he was moving so fast. He used this new inhuman speed to actually climb up the main shaft himself much faster than the elevator could ever go.

Wesker got all the way up into the pharmacy, but they didn't stop there. He exited the building, still carrying her. It was then they heard the explosion several floors down below them. The walls shook, and the ground cracked. Wesker took them where it was safe, on top of a tall building away from the blast radius.

The air of Raccoon City was filled with death and the smell of autumn. Wesker put Ada down, only for her to just collapse to her knees. Wesker peered at her for only a moment, before turning his back. He got onto the communications device he had attached to his ear. Ada was trying to gather everything in her mind. She heard Wesker talking to someone.

"Get the info you need from the other U.B.C.S and then get out of there. Make sure you leave no one alive. Call me when you get the evac chopper."

U.B.C.S? That was Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Ada was confused. She found herself becoming suddenly very tired and weak. She looked down at her side, saw that blood was flowing from a large gash. Wesker faced her, but she could tell he was tense. She noticed he had the G-virus sample, and he pocketed it.

She heard him speaking, but didn't understand his words. Her eyes were fluttering shut, and she suddenly collapsed into pitch darkness. To come such a long way, only to end up like this. She hated herself for it.


	2. Chapter 1: After the Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil! Capcom does!

**Chapter 1: After the Nightmare**

Ada awoke suddenly from the vivid dream. She sat up, realizing she was in her quarters. She reached for the large scar anyways. William had slashed her open good, almost killing her. She survived, thanks to Albert Wesker. Now all she had was a horrible scar that ran from her right side around to her hip.

A little over two years ago, that day in Raccoon City happened. Still, once in awhile, the memories would haunt her in her sleep. Raccoon City may have been wiped from the planet, but the horrors there would always be in her mind. One hundred thousand people were gone from that incident, all because of Umbrella.

Just as she looked over to her alarm clock, it started going off. Ada grumbled, and turned it off. Good ol' six o'clock in the morning! She got out of bed, wearing only a lace tank top and boxers.

She headed for her bathroom, knowing a nice shower would wake her up. She would need to report to Wesker in an hour. Shaking the effects of the dream off of her, she figured she should start focusing on the day ahead.

***

An hour later, and Ada was heading to the satellite room where Wesker usually was, especially at this hour of the morning. The giant, luxurious facility was a labyrinth of hallways, rooms, and laboratories. Having fifty floors above ground level, there were also five basement levels. Each basement level had two sectors.

It had once been an Umbrella facility, but Wesker had taken it over after the company's demise. The facility was located outside the city of Raleigh. Those who worked for Wesker, like the scientists and soldiers she passed in the hallways, had their own homes, and needed clearance before they could leave or come in. As for Ada, she lived here. Her quarters acted like a luxurious suite. She had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchenette, and a living room. Her quarters were right next to Wesker's. Their rooms only being separated by a single unlocked door.

Just as the doors were sliding open so she could enter the dark room, two familiar faces were blocking her. Nicholai Ginovaef and Jack Krauser peered at her curiously. Krauser even grinned, and Ada had to glare at him. She was good friends with Nicholai, but Krauser was another thing. He had only been working for Wesker for almost two months. He was a great soldier, yes, but nothing else. Ada found him aggravating at times. She didn't know his purpose to Wesker. Though Ada did have to give Krauser credit for being brave (or stupid) enough to challenge Wesker at times. It would only be a matter of time before Krauser learned that Wesker's word was law around here.

"Well, good morning boys," Ada greeted.

"You are late," Krauser yawned.

"I'm allowed to be a little late," Ada purred. "I'm special."

Krauser snorted, shooting her a glare. Nicholai chuckled at the brute man's side. The Russian had files in his arms, while Krauser held a case. Nicholai and Wesker had a long history together, even longer than Ada's and Wesker's. Apparently, even back when Nicholai worked for Sergei Vladimir, he held his loyalty to Wesker, and worked against Sergei. Ada couldn't complain. She rather disliked Sergei, and it pained her to know that he was still out there somewhere, trying to scrounge the last of Umbrella's ashes.

"So exactly what are you two doing?" Ada asked.

"Wesker spotted Vincent Goldman in New York. He's lead us to his hideout. We are supposed to be heading out. Krauser and I just need to drop this off at Dr. Rendell's office," Nicholai explained in his Russian accent.

"Sounds exciting," Ada sighed, squeezing past them. Her heels clicked on the floor as she passed. "Don't have too much fun."

"Oh, don't worry. You are coming too," Krauser replied, still eyeing her.

Ada paused and looked back to them. They must have noticed her confused look, because Nicholai chuckled again.

"Wesker is going. Which automatically means you are too," he said.

The two started chuckling to themselves, and went off around the corner, heading for Dr. Rendell's office. Ada glared at their backs, but then only shrugged.

The satellite room was dark. Only the lights from the computer screens lit the room in a dim, silver bath. When she reached the chair where Wesker normally sat to watch the world with Umbrella's old satellites, she found him not there. The computer chair was empty, except for the cup of coffee on its arm.

The satellite imaging showed New York, off in the countryside somewhere. Ada didn't recognize the area. She picked up the cup of coffee, found that it was still plenty warm. Smiling, she took a big gulp.

"That's mine."

She turned to see her boss walk up. He was in the process of wiping his sunglasses off with his shirt. He wore all black, of course. Ada hardly saw him wear any other color.

She only smiled at him, and took another drink. He stared at her with his strange, red and gold cat eyes. She could tell he was thinking if it was worth his time to fight her over the coffee. Apparently not, because he nodded up to the big screen.

"Vincent Goldman has returned to his sanctuary. If he stays there long enough, then we just might be able to have a nice little reunion with him."

"We? You mean you. I've never met him…surprisingly," Ada sighed. She finished his cup of coffee and handed it to him.

Wesker looked into his mug, saw that there was no coffee. He gave her a mild glare, and sat it down on the chair. He moved past her, sliding his sunglasses on. As he did, Ada could smell his cologne that she loved so much.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2: Snake in the Ground

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil! Capcom does!

**Chapter 2: Snake in the Ground**

Ada heaved a sigh for the third time. So much for finding Vincent Goldman. By the time they reached New York to his hideout manor, the place had been burned to rubble. There wasn't much left of the manor. Ada could still smell the smoke that lingered after the burning. Parts of the mansion weren't that bad, but some Ada didn't dare try to explore. The study room she was in got burned into a gloomy room of ash and rubble. At least the floor was safe to walk on.

Ada always found herself going through the leftovers of such things. Vincent Goldman may have been an Umbrella higher-up, barely surviving the ordeal on Sheena Island. However, he was a witless rat running and hiding.

She could barely hear Nicholai and Jack's voices down the hallway from the room she was in. She heard more of the noise of destruction they were making than their voices. She slightly rolled her eyes from a crash she heard. They must've took it literally when Wesker said 'seek and destroy'.

Her eyes landed on a ruined painting that hung slanted on the wall. She could not tell what the picture had been of, but she didn't care. A circular hole of concrete, not much bigger than her hand was in the wall behind the remains of the painting.

She stretched to hit the painting off the wall. It fell with a small crash to the burnt floor. Something was in that hole; something important. She could feel it!

As she tried to reach up into the hole, she came to realize that she was just a tad too short. Ada growled and glanced around the study for something to stand on. There was nothing but rubble and remains of furniture and documents. There was nothing stable enough to hold her weight.

She decided to try one more time before leaving to go find something to stand on. As she was stretching to squeeze her hand into the hole, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and heaved her up those last inches. A small smile crept on her face as she felt a small envelope. She grabbed it and pulled it out of the secret hideaway.

Wesker sat her down while reading a diary in his other hand. He had picked her up and sat her down effortlessly, as if she weighed two pounds. He was still reading the diary even as she turned to face him with the envelope.

"Interesting…the last entry was the first of this month," Wesker stated, looking up at her through dark shades. "You shouldn't stick your hand in holes you know nothing about."

Ada smiled sweetly at him. "That was two weeks before he burned this place to hell. What's so interesting about that? I'm a big girl, I think I can handle a small hole."

The corner of Wesker's lip twitched a smirk, and she could barely hear him purr a chuckle. "It's interesting in the fact that the last entry was torn out. I'm sure you could handle the hole, but you sure couldn't handle reaching it on your own."

Ada frowned a little. "Torn out? Where did you find that diary anyway?"

Wesker slapped the diary shut. Ada noticed it was in mint condition even through such a catastrophic fire. She glanced down to the yellow envelope in her hand, and noticed that it was a little damaged from the fire, but not much.

"I destroyed that safe in the master bedroom. This diary was inside along with many other valuables of Goldman's."

Ada gave him a mild glare. That was the same safe she had spent two and a half hours on trying to find the combination to open it. It was Vincent Goldman's treasure vault, built into the wall in his bedroom. The fire did nothing to damage it or the contents inside. Apparently, Wesker cheated to get the treasure inside.

"You told me to find the combination for it, and then you just go and destroy the thing? So, I spent almost three hours searching for nothing?"

"I didn't exactly say that. I said find something useful for us, and you took it upon yourself to open the safe. Besides, you found something, didn't you?"

He went to grab the envelope, but Ada slipped it out of his reach. She opened it up herself to read the paper inside. She taunted him with it, only because she knew she could get away with it. He only watched her calmly, his face a stoic mask as always.

"Hmm, lookie here. The combination to the safe," Ada sighed, and tossed the first page. The second page was a photograph of a beautiful blonde woman of wealth. Ada cringed at the sight. She had had enough of that woman not even two years ago. "Alexia Ashford, for whatever reason her picture is in here, but that bitch is dead and gone."

Ada tossed Alexia's picture, which was burnt a little more than the combination paper. She looked at the final paper, and her eyes widened. It was a small list of samples that Umbrella had created. Some were failures, some weren't. It seemed there was a case of these together somewhere. The exact location, however, was not on the paper. The page only showed pictures and information. Not only that, but the paper stated routing numbers for banks, secret locations, and even secret codes for certain facilities within Umbrella.

"Ooh, something interesting," Ada purred. She saw Wesker furrow his eyebrow, and knew that she had caught his attention. He took a step toward her, and she took a step back. She would mess with him until it aggravated him. She knew him well enough to know when to stop.

"Lets see here…The offspring of the Progenitor Virus, such a long list. T-virus, G-"

Wesker snatched the paper out of her hands before she could list off the names of the other viruses, most of which she hadn't heard of. She did know that Wesker already had some of them, she helped him get them, but what was stopping him to get even more?

Ada watched Wesker scan the page. She saw his expression change from serious to mild amusement. That handsome smirk curled on his lips, and he looked up at her. She swore she saw those gold and red cat eyes flash with delight behind the sunglasses.

"I think we found the link to our missing page."

"Oh?"

"Vincent tore the last entry out of his diary. However, it doesn't make sense on why he would leave the rest of the diary and this envelope for us to find."

"Maybe he wants us to find them," Ada suggested.

Before Wesker could answer her, another loud crash sounded, and the study room shook. Ada grumbled out in annoyance. What the hell were Nicholai and Krauser doing? Ada and Wesker exchanged glances, and then were heading out of the room toward the noise.

"I thought you told them to play nicely?" Ada asked as she walked at his side.

"That is probably nice to them," he answered coolly, pushing up his shades.

"Well, then, you should explain to them a little better. They can get us caught if too much noise is made."

"Since when are you worried so much? Don't worry, if we were discovered, I think we could take them," Wesker chuckled, passing her his smirk that only she could get out of him. "If it came down to it though, I'd be sure to stuff you down that little hole so no one could find you."

"Thanks. I would stuff you in the safe that you made me work so hard on, but you broke it with your stupid power. Guess that means I'd just leave you out in the open."

"Glad to know that you care so much."

"I hope you know that you owe me after that," Ada added.

"I'll put it on the schedule," Wesker said with a nod.

Ada rolled her eyes. "And I thought I was high maintenance."

They had to come to a sudden stop. The whole floor in the main hall was blown away. They were looking down into some kind of basement. However, Ada noticed steps that led down even deeper in the manor. Nicholai and Krauser were on the other side of the hole. Ada looked around, seeing if their dynamite had weakened the burnt state of the building even more. Besides for the few drops of debris and ash, everything seemed stable and quiet.

"We found the not-so-secret laboratory," Nicholai said, motioning to the stairs that led down in the basement floor below them.

"Apparently, you have," Wesker sighed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ladies first!" Krauser yelled, playing with his knife.

Ada felt Wesker look over to her. She merely smiled, and called across the hall to Krauser. "That's alright, boys! At least I will get the job done!"

With that, Ada used her grappling gun to rappel down into the gloomy basement. She didn't hear Krauser snort disdainfully. She already was heading down into the secret labs to investigate. Not long behind her were Nicholai and Krauser.

The labs didn't look that bad compared to the fact that its structure was ruined. They would have to hurry up before the manor decided to collapse on top of them. It didn't help that Krauser used explosives in such an area.

The three split up to go through Goldman's labs. Ada soon found out that the labs were stripped of anything useful. Goldman either cleaned everything up before the fire, or after. He held all the important documents and research Wesker needed to restore Umbrella.

Another explosion rippled through the laboratory, and Ada had to fight to keep her balance. The ceiling above her started to crack, and pebbles fell around her. Still, the structure was able to hold.

"Damn you, Krauser," she spat.

It was then she heard the most deafening crack in her life. Structures around her splintered away, and the ceiling crumbled above her. It took only a second for her heart to leap to her throat, and her adrenaline pumping, before she took off in a dead sprint.

She saw ceiling start to fall at her only escape. She quickly shot out her grappling gun at the threshold. The spike jammed into the frame, and she pulled the trigger. The grabbling gun pulled her off her feet, and she slid along the ground.

She felt crushing stone slam down just behind her as she barely slid into the next room. She still held onto the grappling gun, even though she slid past its point from her speed. The force snapped the wire of the gun, and she let it drop from her hands. She kept going, sliding past Wesker until she slowed to a stop.

She laid on the cold floor for a moment, taking in breaths, and letting her mind absorb the knowledge that she was alive and well. Soft footsteps came over her, and she was looking up into Wesker's face as he peered curiously down at her.

Ada was spitting curse words even as Wesker helped her to her feet. She wanted to give Krauser a piece of her mind now! She went over and saw that her grappling gun was ruined in the action to save her life. She would have to get a new one.

She took a big gulp of air to calm down. She faced Wesker, only to see that he had a look of mild amusement on his handsome face. She glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to ask if I'm okay?"

"No."

"Bastard. I almost got killed from that ass blowing shit up!"

Another explosion happened, bigger then the one that almost killed her. She lost her balance, in which Wesker caught her. This explosion caused the fatality to happen. The manor's structure snapped, and everything was starting to collapse.

"The hell?!" spat Ada. She never had this kind of mouth, but she was pissed. Adrenaline was still eating at her from her dash to survival moments before.

"Hang on," Wesker said, and picked her up bridal style.

Butterflies filled her stomach from Wesker's sharp speed through the chaos. Everything was a flashing blur around her. Seconds later, they were out of the danger of the falling manor. Wesker sat her down, and they both watched the manor succumb to its demise.

Nicholai and Krauser barely made it out of the wreckage alive, before the whole place went down. They all covered their faces from the debris that flew up, and it threw the property around them into haze.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! You could've gotten us killed!" Ada spat angrily, rounding on the brutish soldier.

Ada wasn't intimidated by Jack Krauser. She went to jump him, even as he pulled his sleek knife out. Wesker caught her wrist and jerked her back. Ada took control of herself after that; Wesker's grip was tight enough as it was. Nicholai was quiet, his machine gun slung around his shoulder. He spit some debris from his mouth.

"Ada has a point. Explain," Wesker stated sharply.

Jack didn't back down from Wesker. He snorted at them, twirling his knife with skillful hands. He, too, spit some debris from his mouth, never letting his cold eyes leave from Wesker's shades.

"I didn't do anything. There was something down there. Something huge."

Ada went to say something, but Wesker stopped her with a finger to her lips. There was silence all around them. The haze from the debris was floating all around them. Ada watched Wesker slowly as he took in their surroundings with his keen senses. He was trying to sense if Krauser told the truth.

Not even thirty feet behind them, another explosion blew more junk into the air from the manor pile. They all turned ready, just as a giant, coiling body came out of the wreckage. The sick appearance of a monstrosity at its worst, Ada had only once, seen a snake so huge. That had been Yawn from the Spencer mansion in Arkley Forest. This snake was even bigger, and infected with something horrendous.

Opening its gaping mouth to let out a sickening scream, the monster whipped its body all around to get out of the rubble. Its mouth was big enough to easily swallow a person whole. It came straight for them with such speed.

"Offense, now!" Wesker yelled.

Ada, Nicholai, and Krauser split up. Nicholai unslung the machine gun, and got ready. Krauser skidded to a halt and drew a gleaming magnum. Ada only had her M92F, and drew it. Wesker had no weapons, but there was a reason for that.

Wesker taunted the oncoming snake. Ada got nervous at the speed the snake was at, heading towards Wesker like a hellish train. The snake opened its large mouth and struck with superpower. Wesker caught the snake's jaws in his hands. Still, the force slid Wesker back several feet. He held the snake in that position, hot breath hitting him too close for comfort. Ada didn't hesitate; Wesker couldn't hold the snake forever. She aimed carefully, and shot a single bullet. One eye got blown away, and the huge snake roared out in pain.

It lifted its head so quickly, it took Wesker with it. The monster whipped its head, and sent Wesker flying. Wesker was like a cat in the air, and flipped his body just in time to land on his feet with a harsh skid backwards.

Nicholai and Krauser had already opened fire when Ada fired her single shot. The snake struck at the men, both of which dodged easily. The thrashing snake threw its body around, and both Nicholai and Krauser were hit with the tail.

With its good eye, the snake faced Ada, and went for her with a cry. Ada quickly aimed her gun, using every fiber in her being to remain calm. She shot one other bullet, and it took out the snake's remaining eye. With an agonizing hiss, the snake flared, but it kept coming for her and wouldn't stop.

Ada reached for her grappling gun, but it wasn't there. All she saw was fangs, and a dark, wet mouth swooping down for her. She was knocked out of the way, sent rolling with whoever came in.

Ada and Wesker rolled to a stop, and the man in black leaped to his feet. Ada got to her own feet. She had lost her gun in the roll. Wesker lost his sunglasses. Now she could see the sharpness of his red and gold cat eyes as he glared at the blind monster.

With blinding speed, Wesker shot forward. He used a thrust punch in the air to strike the creature to the ground. As Wesker fell, he dove down with his legs, and crashed into the snake's head, sending blood everywhere. The snake flailed its body only once before dying to Wesker's power.

Krauser and Nicholai were already walking over. Both were slightly wounded, but alright in the least. Ada had a bloody elbow and her ankle was screwed up, but she would live. She had much worse before.

She scooped up her gun and holstered it. She also found Wesker's sunglasses, and picked them up, even though they were broken. When she walked over to Wesker, Krauser, and Nicholai by the snake's corpse, she could tell that Wesker was not happy.

"Damn, you weren't joking," Nicholai hissed. He kicked the remains of the skull in irritation. Like Wesker, the Russian was easily annoyed.

Krauser kicked the thing much harder than Nicholai, sending more muscle and flesh flying with blood. He glared up at Wesker, and kept the gaze, even though Wesker's sunglasses weren't on. Ada was impressed. She thought she was the only one who could keep Wesker's gaze without the sunglasses, and, even then, that was hard. Krauser gave no sign of a struggle staring directly back at Wesker's strange eyes.

"I didn't know Vincent had a pet in his basement," Wesker said coolly.

A sick smile curled on Krauser's face. "Yeah, well, he don't no more. So much for what we were expecting to find."

Wesker looked over to Ada, his face unreadable. He locked eyes with her. "Hmm, indeed," Wesker sighed.

Ada walked up to him, still keeping his gaze. She held out his broken sunglasses in her hand. Wesker glanced down to them. He didn't seem upset about them being broken, but he took them anyways. His fingers brushed her palm so slightly as he took his shades back.

Ada looked over to Krauser with a small smirk. "I still blame this on you."

"I figured," Krauser chuckled.

"Yeah, well, at least you have the boss looking out for you. I don't see him giving a shit about us in battle," Nicholai stated, his tone playful. It was rare for the serious Russian to use such a tone, but he did have a such side to him. He said those exact words because he knew Wesker wouldn't say anything.

Ada decided to join in on Nicholai's joking. "Only because Wesker can't stand to be without me."

Nicholai chuckled softly, even as Wesker moved past Ada to stab a syringe into the monster's body. He withdrew a blood sample, and tossed it to the Russian.

"You know exactly what to do with that," he said.

"Of course," Nicholai nodded.

"Ada, please tell me you still have that paper on you."

"You took it from me," Ada told him.

"I gave it back."

"No, you didn't."

Wesker gave her a glare, his eyes flashing. Ada smiled and held up her hands. Wesker was getting annoyed, so she backed off. She pulled it out of her pocket and showed him. Yes, he gave it back to her before she rappelled down into the basement.

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here," Wesker growled.


	4. Chapter 3: Making Bets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil! Capcom does!

**Chapter 3: Making Bets**

Ada walked with Nicholai down into Sector 1 to go see Dr. Rendell. They were dropping the snake blood off before reporting back to Wesker. The winding hallways through Sector 1 were marked with directions, not that they needed them.

"Where'd Krauser go?" she asked as they rounded a corner.

"Back to the Agency. He should be back sometime tomorrow," Nicholai replied, glancing at her.

Ada hardly nodded. Jack Krauser played a military officer in the President's secret force. It was known as the Agency, and Ada didn't know much about it. She did know that Leon Scott Kennedy was among them training. Krauser's job was to spy on the President and the Agency, yes, including Leon Scott Kennedy. Any survivor of Raccoon City was a nuisance to Wesker.

However, there was more to Krauser than he or Wesker led on. Ada wondered exactly why Krauser was here. If Nicholai knew, he was keeping quiet. The Russian had become good friends with Krauser, and it also didn't help that Nicholai and Wesker had a strong past.

They entered Dr. Rendell's laboratory, Nicholai getting the sample ready. Dr. Isaac Rendell…age 41. Ada didn't like him at all, but she had no choice. Dr. Rendell was a brilliant scientist. He was good looking, with sharp green eyes, and untidy brown hair. His five o'clock shadow only seemed to heighten his looks, even if he was dressed in a lab coat all day.

The thing was, Ada didn't trust him. There was something dark about Dr. Rendell, even though he had a good smile and handshake. He worked loyally for Wesker alone. Ada didn't understand if it was just because of that, or if it was just something else.

"Oh, hello you two," Rendell greeted, putting down some Petri dishes.

"Hey, Rendell. I got something for you. Wesker wants you to analyze it. See what kind of virus it is," Nicholai replied. He handed the scientist the snake blood.

Dr. Rendell's eyes flashed, and he slightly smiled, looking at the blood sample through the container. "How interesting. Where did it come from?"

"New York, at Vincent Goldman's hideout. The sample itself came from a B.O.W."

"Hmm. Well, I will get right on it. Tell him I will bring him the results."

Nicholai nodded. He looked to Ada, then turned to leave. Rendell and Ada watched each other for a moment. Rendell smiled at her, and she smiled back. She followed Nicholai out of there to head up to the ground floor.

Nicholai was chuckling as they were walking down the hallways again. Ada glared at him. They passed many scientists and soldiers along their route. When they hopped on the elevator, she saw one of the many security cameras zoom in on them. She wondered if Wesker was watching them or if it was the security division. When it came to them, Wesker was a little more nosy than the security division.

"What's so funny anyway?" Ada asked, as she hit the button for first floor.

"You and Rendell. You have this secret hate against him, and he hasn't even done anything to you. Poor guy always wonders, but he can't say or do anything about it. Because, you know, it's…you."

"Me?" Ada grunted, though she did smile a little. "It's called being guarded, Nicholai. I don't trust him. And don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know."

Nicholai chuckled again, and by this time the elevator doors dinged open. They stepped out and started for the next set of elevators to head up to the top floors. As they passed windows, they saw it was well past sunset. The stars were out, not that they could see them very well with the lights surrounding the perimeter of the facility grounds. At least it was a better sight than being inside the city of Raleigh.

They went up to the highest floor, which was where the satellite room, along with Ada and Wesker's quarters were located. As they were stepping out, Ada saw Dr. Hillman, a middle-aged doctor who she could actually trust. His duty was to watch after Sherry Birkin. He was the young girl's doctor, caretaker, and tutor.

In fact, Sherry was with him, but they were being escorted by soldiers. When Sherry was being moved anywhere outside her room, there was always this sad scene. Ada hated seeing the twelve year old treated like a prisoner, but there was nothing she could do.

"Ada! Hi!" Sherry greeted, her blue eyes brightening as soon as she saw the female agent.

"Hey there, sweetheart. What's going on?"

"Dr. Hillman's taking me down do run some tests on me," Sherry answered.

"Tests?" Ada echoed, and glanced up to Dr. Hillman.

"She hasn't been feeling well for a couple of days. I just want to make sure everything is okay," the doctor said with a weak, but sincere smile.

"Ada, we gotta go," Nicholai said, already waiting for her on the other side of the escort.

Ada hugged Sherry real quick. "I will stop by your room later to see how you are feeling, okay? Oh yeah, and I got some more artwork supplies for you. I will bring them with me."

"Thanks, Ada!"

Ada smiled, patting the blonde haired girl on the back. She let her go, and watched for only a moment as Dr. Hillman guided her into the elevator with the soldiers. With a sigh, she started walking with Nicholai again towards the satellite room.

Ada blamed herself for Sherry's position. She told Wesker where she was located. When Leon left for the training, he left her in the safe, caring arms of the Agency. Wesker waited for the right moment, then went in and killed nineteen people to get Sherry. That was not long after the Rockford Island incident almost two years ago.

Ada didn't understand Sherry's use to Wesker. She was only a prisoner, nothing more. Ada couldn't do anything, not against Wesker. But she couldn't understand why Wesker would treat Sherry the way he did. She was the only daughter of his best friend and partner, William Birkin. William was dead, gone forever, and the only way Wesker could treat Sherry was like a hostage.

"Are you okay?"

Nicholai's words broke her out of her reverie. Ada shook out of her thoughts, and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

"You are getting too attached to that girl."

"Well, you don't know her that well." Ada shrugged. "I knew Sherry before the events in Raccoon City. I was friends with William and Annette remember?"

"Only because you were having an affair with Wesker," Nicholai stated, half-grinning. "Didn't Annette shoot you? That's not very friendly."

"Yeah, well, she never trusted Wesker. She pretty much assumed I was in on his betrayal."

Ada slightly frowned at her own words. Betrayal was such a hard word to bear on her shoulders. Wesker betrayed Umbrella and Spencer, but he didn't betray William or Ada. Ada, on the other hand, betrayed somebody she shouldn't have.

_John…_

She didn't want to think about it. When they entered the satellite room, her thoughts of that vanished. Wesker was over at a supercomputer, just one of many that were in the room. They noticed he was going though all the codes from the paper they found at Vincent Goldman's hideout.

"We dropped the sample off. Rendell said he would come and tell you when he found out the results," Nicholai greeted.

"Good," Wesker stated, not even looking up at them. He was hacking through Umbrella's database so quickly, Ada didn't have time to see exactly what he was doing. Usually, it was her job to hack through such things, but apparently Wesker decided to do it himself this time.

"Nicholai, you are dismissed. See you in the morning," Wesker said after a long moment of silence.

Nicholai nodded his head. He twitched a smile at Ada, then turned and left. Ada watched him go for only a moment, before turning her attention back to her boss.

"What's wrong with Sherry?" she asked.

It took Wesker a moment to answer her. "Flu-like symptoms. I haven't had time to really look her over. I'm sure Dr. Hillman will take care of it."

By his tone, she could tell he hardly cared. The screen lights from the computers were burning off his sunglasses, making it all impossible to see his eyes.

"Hmm, interesting."

"What?" she asked, walking over.

"These codes have been hacked into before."

"Vincent?"

"No, Sergei."

"Sergei?" Ada echoed. "Are you sure?"

"It has his name all over it," he said, finally looking away from the screen to peer at her.

Ada slightly rolled her eyes. "Sergei seems like the kind of guy that wouldn't be stupid enough to leave traces."

"Maybe so," Wesker shrugged, but then he slightly smiled. "But he is also the kind to do it on purpose. He wants to be found."

"Or it could have been Vincent, and he was just stupid enough to leave the traces," Ada argued. "We did get the codes from his hideout."

Wesker chuckled. "That doesn't mean that he is the only one who has them."

"You wanna make this a bet?"

Wesker heaved a sigh. Ada had to smile. Wesker looked back to the computer screen. Umbrella's symbol was spinning around in the background while passwords were waiting to be put in.

"Fine, but only because I love making a fool out of you," Wesker finally said, walking past her.

"Touché," Ada purred, following him.

They left the satellite room. Ada had no idea where they were going, even as they were passing their quarters, and heading for the elevators.

"What exactly are we doing now?" she heaved.

"I'm going to Sector 1. You should be going to bed."

"What am I? Four?" Ada growled.

Wesker half-smiled. "I need you to report to me at 5 in the morning."

Ada scrunched her eyebrows a little. What the hell time was that? She glared at him, just as they were rounding the corner that led to the elevators.

"What for?"

There was a ding, and one of the elevators' doors were sliding open. They saw Dr. Rendell, and he was already power walking over to them. Wesker and Ada came to a stop, just as Rendell reached them with printed results.

"I have the results of the virus that was found in the B.O.W." Rendell handed the paper to Wesker. "Believe it or not, but it is the T-Veronica virus."

Ada was surprised. Wesker supposedly had the only remains of the T-Veronica virus, thanks to Steve Burnside. How else could anyone get it? She looked to her boss, but his expression was unreadable.

Wesker looked up at Rendell, and flicked his hand to dismiss the scientist. Rendell hesitated, then nodded. He turned and went straight back into the elevator he came from. Ada blinked, only watching Rendell for a second before she realized that Wesker was already heading back towards the satellite room. She had to hurry to catch up to him.

"Ok. So what now? How else could anyone get the T-Veronica virus?"

Wesker didn't answer her. They walked all the way back into the satellite room. The monitors lit the room so they could see just right. Wesker went over to his computer chair, but he did not sit. He glanced at the result paper once again.

"It could've been Sergei. He's drastically sneaky like that," she said, leaning on the chair right beside him.

"Or it could've been Vincent."

She gave him a hard look. He took his sunglasses off to rub his eyes. When he noticed the look he was giving her, he could only shrug.

"Vincent? Are you just trying to disagree with me? Sergei has more people working for him. He could have had a party on Rockford Island."

"So, you are saying that Vincent was stupid enough to leave traces in the database, but witty enough to snag a sample of the T-Veronica virus?" Wesker asked.

"Well, what about you? You think Sergei left prints on purpose, that makes no sense. Then you are thinking that Vincent got the sample, when Sergei has much more experience in that area."

"You want to add this to our bet?"

Ada could've smacked her forehead. She rolled her eyes slightly, but then couldn't help it, and only ended up twitching a smile. "I don't know about you sometimes."

"Vincent admired Alexander Ashford. And he had affinity for Alexia. I'm sure he was able to weasel his way into getting a sample somehow," Wesker replied evenly, folding the result paper and putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you for telling me that. I never had a chance to meet Vincent. Damn, I wish I had," Ada snorted smartly.

Wesker glared at her, his eyes slightly burning red in the dark for only a second. He then slipped his shades on. "Go to bed, Ada."

"Fine," she shrugged. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't forget. Five o'clock."

She left the satellite room and went to her quarters, leaving Wesker to do whatever it was he was going to do. Wesker hardly slept at all; the virus changed him in so many ways.

Ada decided she was going to grab the art supplies she bought for Sherry, and take them to her room. She wondered if Sherry was back in her room yet, or if they were still doing tests on her. Ada hoped the young girl was okay. Not that she should worry. Wesker did provide Sherry with the best doctors and tutors, even though she was still a prisoner.

She also wondered why Wesker wanted her to come in so early. She grumbled at the thought of getting up at such an hour. Wesker may not have been able to sleep very much anymore, not needing that much. But there were still normal human beings that did. Ada heaved a sigh, and left her quarters with Sherry's art supplies.


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble in Paris

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Resident Evil! Capcom does!**

**Chapter 4: Trouble in Paris**

Ada filed into the satellite room at a minute before 5 a.m. Her heels tapped along the floor as she walked. She saw the rows of dim computers that gave off a little light, and they led her up to the broader part of the room. Satellite images lit up the most, showing where Albert Wesker was located.

He sat in the black chair, using the buttons and computer in it to watch the world through the old Umbrella satellites. Ada blinked to get her eyes adjusted to the room, then walked over to her boss. He hardly looked over to her from the computer images before him. Ada didn't care.

She looked around, noticed that she was the only one in here besides him. Where was Nicholai and Krauser? When she noticed his coffee, she immediately forgot about them. She snatched it for herself. She needed it more than he did.

She sat down on the arm of his chair, just above his computer panel. Wesker said nothing. If he needed to use the panel, he just went over her legs. Ada watched the satellite images. Wesker had one satellite looking around Mexico, and another on a town in the UK.

"Can you ever get your own coffee?" Wesker asked, glancing over to her.

"Why? It's easier to just drink yours," Ada snorted.

Wesker heaved a sigh. He changed the satellite images after Ada took another sip of his coffee.

"Where's Nicholai and Krauser?" she asked.

"I only called you in at this time."

"Why?"

He took his mug back from her, smiling a little as he took a drink. She saw Wesker pop his neck before putting his drink down. He was looking up at the images once again. The lights from the screens reflected off of his sunglasses. Ada went behind Wesker, and started to massage his shoulders and neck.

"Is there a reason why you wanted me so early then?" Ada asked.

Her question went unanswered because of an interruption. Jack Krauser came walking up, his hulking form turned from silhouette into flesh as he came up to them. Wesker was unfazed by Krauser's entrance. Ada watched the deadly soldier closely.

Krauser smirked at her, and Ada realized she was still massaging Wesker's shoulders. She quickly stopped and walked around to Wesker's other side. Krauser cleared his throat, and he held out a folder.

Wesker nodded at Ada. With a small glare to her boss, she took the file from Krauser's hand, and opened it. Her heart was stunned when she saw Leon Scott Kennedy's profile there in her hands. She had to catch herself before she could say his name, and she took control of her emotions. She dearly hoped Wesker hadn't seen her falter.

"Well?" Wesker asked.

"It's a profile…on Leon Scott Kennedy. He was that man I helped in Raccoon City, remember?" Ada replied evenly, handing Leon's file over to Wesker.

"Interesting," Wesker said, though he sighed when he said it. He flipped through the profile quickly, then held it out to Krauser.

Krauser took the profile back. He looked strangely satisfied, but for what, Ada didn't know. She knew that it was Leon who left Sherry with the agency to go train as one of the their agents. In return, the agency would take care and protect Sherry Birkin. Ada ruined all of that, when she was forced to tell Wesker where Sherry was located. Did Leon know about Sherry's abduction? Or was he too busy with the agency to know?

"That is the one you wanted, correct?" Krauser asked.

"Yes, yes. Keep an eye on him when you are in with the agency. But for now, I want you and Ada to join Nicholai in Paris. He just contacted me saying he has a lead on Rebecca Chambers and Claire Redfield. Ada, I'm counting on you to let them lead you to their hideout."

"What about you?" Ada asked. She knew Wesker enough to know that he would jump at any opportunity to kill Chris Redfield, or any of them for the matter. If Claire Redfield was in Paris, then there was a good chance that Chris was there as well.

"I have something I need to do first. I'll be right behind you. Maybe we'll get lucky this time, and kill those nest of cockroaches."

Wesker was already out of his chair. Ada wasn't thrilled about working with Krauser. Krauser was already heading out, but Ada hesitated. Wesker put his hands on her shoulders and gently started to guide her for the exit. Ada let him do it.

"I also want you to keep an eye on Krauser."

"How is he able to get out of the agency so much, anyways?" Ada grumbled, aware of Wesker's breath on her ear.

"He's a VIP in the branch. They don't know he's a spy, of course. But he works closely with the trainees. He does the dirty training…killing, survival, all that. However, because of his position, he can miss just about as many days as he wants. Just enough in the week to be able to do his job here."

After that, Wesker gently nudged her out of the room, and shut the door behind her. Ada felt coldness on her back, but ignored it. She went to get ready to fly to Paris, France.

***

Ada and Krauser followed Nicholai through the forest that rested many miles outside the city of Paris. It was getting into the evening, and soon it would be night. They had followed Rebecca and Claire, but lost them near here.

They decided to stop and rethink their plan. They organized themselves, but didn't set off immediately. Ada was getting restless. There was still no sign of Wesker. Where could he have been?

"So, tell me. What's your relationship with the boss-man?" Krauser asked bluntly, playing with his knife like he usually did.

"What's your relationship with that knife?" Ada rounded curtly.

Krauser snorted at her, and caught the gleaming blade. "I'm of German descent, but I was raised by Spetsnaz. I prefer knives over anything else. And you?"

Ada smiled sweetly. "I'm just his agent."

Krauser gave her a look. Nicholai laughed behind them. The Russian stood up from fixing his headset.

"Don't let her lie," he said.

"Oh, don't worry. I could tell she was lying the very moment she spoke," Krauser chuckled. He then looked back at her. "C'mon, don't be shy. I see how you act around him. Rubbing his shoulders and such."

"Maybe it's part of my job," Ada insisted, but then quickly regretted her words.

Nicholai and Krauser started to laugh. Ada had to hold herself back from punching either one of the men.

"I didn't know that sleeping with him was part of your _job_," Nicholai chuckled.

"Ooh, now that sounds interesting," Krauser snickered.

Ada had her jaw clenched so hard, she could feel the pain coming from the bone. They were hitting a nerve, and she hated them for it. She wasn't proud of herself from her past mistakes of getting involved with Albert Wesker, but this was an intimate bond she could not break from. She was in love with the wrong man, and they were practically teasing her in person from it.

She was letting her emotions get the best of her. She had to get control of herself. All that disgusted remorse she had of herself came rushing to her head. Wesker saved her so many times, that created a bond. How they worked with each other, that created a bond. How they made love with each other over the years and even now, that created a bond. There was no escape from Albert Wesker, and she knew it to be true. Those bonds made her his own. Wesker owned her, and there was no other way to say it.

Ada saw the gleaming of a gun not far down from them in the bushes. Her heart leaped to her throat. She looked to Nicholai and Krauser, who were calming down.

"Get down!" she yelled.

They dropped, and just in seconds, the shot was fired, zipping past them. Nicholai and Krauser were up, and so was Ada. A shootout began. In her attempt to run to cover, Ada came face to face with Claire Redfield.

The two women froze, guns pointed at the other. Their eyes were locked, but tormented. They had only met briefly back in Raccoon City, but they both had that deep bond to Leon. That wasn't the only reason Ada was hesitating in killing her. Leon loved Claire, she knew. Claire loved Leon in return. The most important thing of all, was that they both wanted Sherry back in their care, and Ada wanted that just the same.

Ada, so badly, she wanted to tell Claire about Sherry. Did she even know? Did she know much about Leon? A quick flick of her eyes told Ada that Krauser was fist fighting with Chris Redfield, and Nicholai was having a shootout with Jill Valentine. They were outnumbered, Ada saw Rebecca Chambers coming back with Barry Burton, Carlos Oliviera, and Billy Coen. They may have had the upper hand now, but Ada knew once Wesker showed up, they were all dead.

Ada looked desperately at Claire. "Claire, I-"

"You? Working with Wesker?" Claire hissed. "Leon trusted you! Just wait until I tell him! I trusted you too!"

"Wait!" Ada hissed. She slowly lowered her gun, showing Claire that she didn't want to do any harm. "Wesker will be here anytime. Please, you all need to get out of here, quick."

"Why the hell should I believe you?" Claire spat.

"Because…I care for Leon as well. I care…for Sherry. I want you three to be happy…together."

Claire was stunned, and was forced to lower her gun. They stared at one another for a long moment, but Ada knew they had little time. She pulled a flash grenade, and nodded at Claire.

"Get your brother and the others out of here. Leave no traces, or Wesker will be able to track you all down like a bloodhound. I'll make a distraction."

"Thanks…Ada."

"Just go."

She pulled the pin and let it fly. Claire was running for her brother. When the grenade went off, Ada, Krauser, and Nicholai were thrown into smoke. The others were lost, and within minutes, the haze dispersed to show that they were alone. Chris and the others escaped.

"What the hell?! We have to go after them!" Nicholai spat.

"Who threw the fucking grenade?" Krauser yelled, rounding on Ada.

Ada remained calm, trying to think of an explanation. If they or Wesker found out what she just did, she was dead.

"Claire threw it."

"None of them had grenades like that," Krauser hissed, his sharp blue eyes on her.

"Well, duh," Ada retorted. "We were fighting, and she took it from my belt. Why do you think she aimed it at you guys?"

Krauser growled low in his throat. Nicholai seemed unsure as well. Ada pretended to be a little wounded from the fight. The Russian looked all around, as if to see some sign on which way they went. Ada's phone went off so suddenly, that she jumped. It was Wesker.

She took it out and pushed the button. Wesker stared at her with his usual stoic expression. His sunglasses never made it any better. Ada couldn't tell where he was. Wherever he was, he was not happy.

"Did you find them?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, they got away. We were outnumbered anyway," Ada replied coolly.

"There will be another time," Wesker said with equal coolness. "I need you three here in Paris _now_."

His signal was cut off, meaning he hung up on her. Ada sighed, more out of relief than anything else. She turned to the two soldiers.

"He wants us in Paris ASAP."


	6. Chapter 5: The Fit

**Chapter 5: The Fit**

Ada, Krauser, and Nicholai met up with Wesker in Paris. Wesker was so tense, Ada knew better than to speak out of term. It was very rare for Wesker to get so angry, and then show it so openly. Ada and Nicholai were tense from nervousness. Krauser was much calmer, but he didn't know Wesker's angry side by experience like they did. Ada was sure Krauser wouldn't of cared either way. He wasn't afraid of Wesker; and that was that.

"We fly back to HQ _immediately_," Wesker hissed, and said no more.

Ada was nervous. What was going on? Wesker would at least always let them know what was going on. They got on the helicopter and headed for the secret headquarters.

***

Ada was getting braver. While Krauser and Nicholai followed on behind, she moved her legs faster to keep up with Wesker's pace. She watched him as they power walked through the labyrinth of hallways.

"Wesker, what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Wesker slowed to a stop, in which they all did. Ada was startled to see that Wesker was shaking from his anger. In the back of her mind, she prayed that Wesker would not have a fit. He was showing signs of it though, and it made her even more nervous.

"Nicholai, Krauser, go down to Sector 3 now. If there is an outbreak, take it out. Do not let anything get into Burnside's container."

"Yes, sir," sighed Nicholai, nodding at Krauser.

The two headed off with quick steps, rounding a corner while getting their guns ready. Ada was so confused. An outbreak? Here? But how? She looked back to Wesker, and saw that he was trying to calm down. He didn't want to have a fit either, no one did. It had been so long since he had one, Ada was sure if he was to have one now, it would be a bad one.

"Wesker," she whispered, trying to settle him.

"Ada, you better find that little brat before I do," Wesker seethed.

"What? What do you mean?"

"She escaped while we were gone. She ruined everything down in Sector 3. If Burnside's body is ruined, I'm going to kill her."

Ada didn't waste no time. She had to find Sherry, and fast. If Wesker found her at this moment, he would likely kill her anyway. Part of her, however, did not want to leave Wesker alone. If he was to have a fit, then they were all in danger. And Ada was the only person that could stop Wesker's fits.

***

She found Sherry in Sector 5, trying to find an escape through the dumpster chute. As badly as Ada wanted to let her go, let her escape, she knew that both she and Sherry would be killed when Wesker found out.

She dragged Sherry all the way up. Sherry was crying and fighting the whole way. It tortured Ada, but she had to do it. She didn't dare throw Sherry back in her enclosure in Sector 1, or to her normal room for that matter. Ada took Sherry all the way up to her room. When Ada slipped into her room, she let Sherry go, and the girl dropped onto the floor.

"Sherry, what the hell have you done?" Ada whispered hoarsely. She realized exactly how scared she was for Sherry now. She realized how scared she was for herself.

"I want Claire and Leon! Please, let me go! Why didn't you let me go?! I thought you were my friend Ada!"

"You don't understand, Sherry! You put many other people's lives in danger for letting loose an outbreak! This place could've been Raccoon City all over again! Do you want that?!"

"No, I just want out of here!"

Ada found herself stunned. She could not speak, only stare down at Sherry with extreme sadness and guilt. That guilt took her breath away so painfully. Why did she have to tell Wesker where she was? Why did Wesker even want this little girl? She served no true purpose to him.

"I'm afraid of him," Sherry whispered through harsh tears.

"Who?" Ada asked, bending down to soothe her. She knew in her head exactly who she was talking about. Sherry was starting to calm down a little bit, but tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

"Mr. Wesker…I've known him for all of my life, but he has never been so cruel. He used to be friends with daddy, even though mommy didn't trust him...remember? She was right though…I can see it. Mr. Wesker only used daddy. And to think that I used to call him uncle!"

Ada flicked her eyes away. It had been awhile, but Ada remembered. She was there with Sherry back in those crucial days. Sherry wiped her tears away on her sleeve, sniffing and also moving to where she could wrap her arms protectively around herself.

"Mommy did say he did a lot of evil things. I should have believed her, but Daddy loved Mr. Wesker like family! Mommy said that Mr. Wesker killed lots and lots of people at their job…like Dr. Marcus…and Dr. Howe."

Ada felt her throat grow tight. She couldn't breath. Her heart froze with the ice of pain. Her beloved John? Killed by Albert Wesker? Ada thought he was killed in the outbreak at the Spencer mansion…but that was what Wesker told her.

_John…no_, Ada thought.

Sherry glanced up at Ada. She was waiting to see if Ada was going to say anything about John. Ada remembered how Sherry was always confused with Ada's relationship with John and Wesker. It used to make her smile, knowing child innocence. But now…

"Sherry, John died from the outbreak…and Dr. Marcus had an ailment. It's okay," Ada stated, kicking herself for lying to the young girl. She knew Wesker assassinated Marcus, pretty much witnessed it. As for John, she didn't even want to think about him.

Sherry was shallow of breath. Ada helped the girl up, and led her to her room. She let Sherry get into her bed. She settled the girl in while also thinking of what she was going to say to Wesker in her mind.

"Promise me you will stay right here, okay Sherry? If you leave my room, Wesker will kill you. You must let me talk to him, alright?"

Sherry barely nodded her head. Ada went to leave, but Sherry stopped her with a weak voice. She turned back to the sad girl.

"Ada…I know you put your life in danger to help me…and I want to thank you for that. You are a really great person. I don't think you belong here with Mr. Wesker. Why? Why are you here? Are you a prisoner like me?"

Ada gave her a weak smile. "In a way, yes…but let me tell you something, Sherry. Love will make you do crazy things. Don't worry though. I'm here to protect you."

"Will I…ever see Claire and Leon again?"

"Of course you will, Sherry. I will make sure of it."

"Thank you, Ada…so much."

"You're welcome," Ada whispered. She tried to slip out, but Sherry still wasn't done. Ada needed to find Wesker fast though.

"Ada?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…love Mr. Wesker?"

Ada choked upon hearing those words. Immediately, she was shaking her head, even though her heart was piercing something else. In the end, she had to just accept the fact, and nodded at Sherry. Ada couldn't believe that she felt tears coming to her eyes, and so she turned away from the girl.

"Yes, but…it's…complicated. I am forever bonded with that man, Sherry. I cannot escape him. You have a chance to be free…I don't. It's very possible to love somebody and yet really despise them at the same time. I will be back later." She left quickly after that. She didn't want to talk about that stuff anymore. Ada wiped away her tears. She knew Wesker wasn't in his room, so decided to check the satellite room; he wasn't there. He had to of been down in Sector 3. She headed there by elevator.

As soon as she got out, she knew there was trouble. She ran for the commotion, not even bothering with being cautious. Her heart was racing! She knew something was terribly wrong.

She almost collided into Nicholai. He was out of breath, sweat all over him. Scientists were all over the place, dead and alive. She saw no monsters, no signs of outbreak. There sure was a lot of destruction everywhere. Ada knew what it was before it even came out of Nicholai's mouth.

"I was trying to find you! Fucking wear a headset on you, or a cell phone or something! Wesker is having a fit!" he yelled through breaths.

Ada shot past him. She knew she shouldn't of left him! Part of her wanted to leave him in the pain, knowing now that it was he who killed John. She knew she couldn't though, even as she desperately ran for him.

When she found Wesker, he wasn't alone. Krauser had his knife ready, but was as far from Wesker as he could get. Wesker was gripping his head in pain. He hardly yelled out, he was used to it. Ada knew he was trying to get himself in control, but without her it was close to useless.

"Leave!" Ada spat.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Krauser snarled, eyes flashing like his blade.

"Go! I'll explain later! Now!" Ada ordered.

Krauser reluctantly left, not looking back. Ada took a good couple of breaths. She hated doing this. She watched Wesker lurch over, hands crushed a hold to his temples. She could see the skin and muscle spasm and twitch from the fit. In an attempt to win his control over, Wesker started to punch the cement wall beside him. The wall was smashed and cracked by each hit of his fist.

Ada went in as soon as he was done. This endangered her as much as it did Wesker. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to pull him down to her height. It only took her touch to release his bloody hands from his head. He slowly let them drop, and Ada made sure his face was in her neck. She tried to soothe him the best she could.

The twitching and muscle spasms slowly subsided, and Wesker's breathing became normal. He had lost his sunglasses somewhere, but Ada couldn't tell if his pupils were dilating or not; he had his eyes closed and also had his face hidden.

Slowly, he pulled away. Ada watched him closely to make sure he was alright. He blinked hard a couple of times, trying to get his eyes to refocus. He rubbed his forehead, and stared into nothingness. Ada sighed in relief; the fit was over.

"Are you…okay?" Ada asked.

Wesker didn't answer her. He stared at the wall he destroyed. It was really one of the only times she ever got to see so much emotion in his eyes, even though his face was stoic. He finally was able to look over at her.

"Did you find her?"

Ada hesitated, then nodded.

"Good." He walked out of the room. Ada was startled. She quickly followed after him. His quick recovery of the fit went unnoticed. Nicholai and Krauser watched him closely as he passed, with Ada right behind.

"You two have cleanup duty with the scientists," Wesker stated coldly.

Normally, Ada would've laughed at them having to do cleanup, but this was different. This was caused by Sherry and Wesker. It wasn't a funny matter. Ada followed him as best she could.

"What are you going to do to her?" she demanded as they got closer to her room.

Wesker didn't answer, just kept walking. Ada was growing so angry. She helped him regain his sanity and the humanity he had left from this last fit, and this is how he treats her?! Ada couldn't believe him. Just before he could reach to open her door, Ada zipped in front of him, and blocked the entrance. She glared up into those strange, gold and red cat eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she demanded.

"Move aside, Ada," he growled.

"No, tell me."

Wesker acted as if he was going to grab her. She didn't even flinch, even though she knew that his strength could crush her so easily. She knew Wesker never touched her like that, and knew he never would unless it came down to him killing her. Ada didn't want to be on that list ever.

"She just wants out," Ada stated.

"Too bad."

"What use is she to you, anyway? All you've done is keep her as a prisoner. She hasn't done anything! She has no use! Let her go! She's just a little girl, Wesker! She's Will's _daughter_ remember?!"

She couldn't believe it. She was winning an argument with Albert Wesker. Wesker clenched his jaw hard, and then let out a sigh. He shook his head at her.

"I'll let her go when I wish it. Keep her in your room tonight…maybe tomorrow I will be able to do something rational with her," he growled, and stalked off.

Ada was paralyzed with shock. Never before had she won an argument of the sorts with him. There were often small, mostly comical arguments that she would win, but none that never mattered so much. Wesker had to of been tired from the fit.

Ada heaved a sigh of relief, and went into her room to see Sherry. She didn't feel too good inside though, and knew that she wouldn't be able to rest unless she went and saw Wesker. She needed to see if he was alright from the fit, even if that meant leaving Sherry alone in her room for the night to stay with Wesker.

She did too. After the girl was asleep, she slipped out of her room to head to the satellite room. She knew Wesker would be there. As she was on her way, she ran into Krauser. He looked as if he was leaving.

"I have to head back to base. I'll be back in a couple of days."

Ada nodded at him, still focused on the door to the satellite room. Krauser wasn't done though. He looked her over with an expressionless face. Ada was growing tired of him. She knew what he was about to ask too.

"What the hell was that?"

"That is what we call a fit."

"A fit?" Krauser echoed.

Ada nodded, then knew she should explain. "When Wesker got injected with the virus that made him how he is, it came with some side effects. These fits only happen if Wesker gets too angry or something close. Basically, it's the virus trying to take over what's left of his humanity. Wesker used to have them a lot, but has learned to control the virus and himself. He hasn't had one in a long time."

"What's your purpose?" Krauser asked.

Ada gave a hallow laugh. "Me? For some reason, I'm the only person that can calm him down. There are very few times he can get over it himself, but most of the time it doesn't get better unless I'm here. I've gotten so used to him not having any, today was so…scary."

"Interesting," Krauser purred. "So, exactly what would happen if he didn't get over it? What if you weren't here to help him, or you couldn't help him?"

Ada swallowed hard. A knot grew in her stomach. She didn't want to think about that. She slowly shook her head at Krauser. "I…don't know."

Even as the words flowed out of her lips, Ada was receiving terrible images of what could happen to Wesker. Him mutating into a horrible beast was on the top of Ada's list.

"Make sure to tell him. I'll be doing my job at the base, watching Kennedy and all," sighed Krauser as he stalked off.

Ada watched his large form disappear around one of the dark corners of the corridors. When he was gone, Ada sighed softly. She headed for the satellite room.


	7. Chapter 6: The Search for Sherry

**Chapter 6: The Search for Sherry**

The satellite images glowed in the dark room. The chair was empty, but Ada knew that Wesker was here somewhere. She headed past the chair and computers to the back, entering the hidden lounge room.

The lounge room was small and cozy, meant for quick breaks. There was a place for coffee, and a small sink and fridge. A couple of chairs were sitting around, along with a single coffee table. There was also a comfy sofa up against the opposite wall from the door. Ada felt odd coming into this room. She hadn't been in here in awhile. Wesker hardly used it, and they were both usually busy in front of the computers to come into here. In fact, Ada hadn't been in this room since she and Wesker had sex in here. That was barely a couple years ago, not long after Rockford Island incident, and after Wesker destroyed HCF.

Ada shook the memory and the chills from that night from her, and walked over to Wesker quietly. He had his forehead to the wall not far from the sink, arms over his head to help calm him down. Ada couldn't tell if Wesker was sick or not. It wasn't uncommon for him to get nauseous after a fit. Right now, he just looked like he was putting himself in time-out.

Ada thought about touching him, but then thought against it. Wesker was concentrating on his humanity, and she didn't want to ruin it. She changed her direction, and walked over to the sofa to sit down. She grabbed a magazine to keep herself occupied after she got comfortable, very aware that this sofa was where they made love back then.

Wesker could stay where he was for hours or for seconds. Ada didn't know, so busied herself with the magazine. Neither of them slept good at all after a fit anyways. There would be times that Ada would sleep in Wesker's room with him after he had a fit, but they would hardly sleep. Ada didn't know if it was because she was afraid to wake up to him going crazy and killing her, or waking up to him being a mutated monster. She would sleep with him though, because she would worry for him if she didn't. If Wesker happened to tell her to go back to her own room, she would comply, knowing all too well that Wesker would just come to her in the night.

Ada wondered if Wesker was ever afraid. If she was him, she would definitely fear for the worst with the fits. Wesker seemed so calm, even after the fits he seemed to act as if he was okay. Ada wondered if Wesker ever thought about what could happen to him if the fit didn't stop. Would he go insane? Would he turn into a monster like William Birkin? Would he be nothing but a bloodthirsty animal running amok?

Ada hardly looked up from the magazine even when Wesker sat down beside her. She saw he was a little pale. He must've gotten sick before she came to see him. He looked better though, and it made Ada feel relieved. He was without sunglasses, and so she could see his eyes well. They were tired and dark as he thought to himself.

"I didn't…hurt you did I?" he asked softly. Ada couldn't tell if it was because he was tired or if he was nervous to ask her.

"Not a scratch," Ada replied with a small smile. She lifted her legs up to prop them on his knees. She tossed the magazine onto the table so she could focus on her boss.

"Where's the girl?"

"In my room."

"Is she secured there?"

"She isn't going anywhere. I promise," Ada sighed.

She saw Wesker rub his temple in the corner of her eye. She twitched a smile. That was a good sign that Wesker was himself. Silence rubbed between the two, and then Ada looked over to him.

"Krauser left back to base. He said he would be back in a couple of days."

"Was he done with cleanup?"

"Don't know."

Wesker sighed softly, and moved her legs from his lap. He got up slowly, as if he was still plagued by nausea. Ada looked up at him from her spot on the couch.

"I'm sure Nicholai has it covered," Ada stated before Wesker could even think about going down there to check it out.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you should go to your room and rest," Ada said casually, getting to her feet and stretching. She yawned softly afterwards.

"You have no authority to tell me what to do. I'm your boss. Besides, you know I can't rest after a fit."

"Goodnight, Wesker."

Wesker twitched a smirk, but Ada didn't see it. Her back was to him as she walked out of the lounge. She headed through the satellite room and went back to her quarters. Sherry was still asleep in her bed. Ada left her be, and went to the living room to relax on her couch. She watched the view of the city from her window. The city's lights were beautiful to her, especially tonight.

Ada didn't know how long she sat in the dark. She was deep in thought, but her mind was hazy. She couldn't even remember her thoughts as she was zoned out. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

***

Ada jolted awake when Nicholai came into her room. She looked over at the clock. It was going on eight in the morning. She was late reporting to Wesker. Nicholai walked over to her cautiously. He was wary of her, as if he expected her to lunge him.

"I came to get the girl."

Ada said not one word. She was trying to wake up. She hardly slept at all last night. The longest stretch she had was between six and now. She was supposed to be in the satellite room every morning at seven.

She slowly got up. She led the Russian into her room. She paused just inside her large bedroom. Nicholai looked all around her. Her queen sized bed showed signs that someone had been sleeping in it, but was now vacant. Ada's heart shot up into her throat, and she became instantly awake. Sherry was gone.

"Well?" Nicholai growled.

Ada didn't know what to say. If Wesker found out that Sherry was gone, he would flip. She would be in trouble, and Sherry…Sherry would be dead. Ada couldn't think of anything to protect both of them. Nicholai wasn't stupid. He glared at her.

"Great," he heaved. "I'm going to Wesker."

"No!"

He turned back to her, slightly surprised by her outburst. Ada took a deep breath and got control over herself. She pulled a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"I'll talk to him. You start looking for her. She couldn't of gone far. I wasn't asleep for long. You know I never sleep good after one of Wesker's fits."

"I can tell," Nicholai sighed. "You better say the perfect words, or Wesker just might have another one."

The Russian turned and stalked out of her room. Ada hurried to the satellite room. She didn't care that she looked like shit. She was even wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She needed to get to Wesker before he found out that Sherry was missing.

When she strolled into the dark room, she composed herself. Wesker was searching through satellite images of places all over the world. He was wearing sunglasses, but just by his body she could tell that he didn't sleep an ounce last night.

She stopped at his side while he sat in his chair. He paused pushing buttons, and looked over at her. His sunglasses were reflecting the satellite images, so she could not see his eyes. She did, however, see his small smirk.

"You look like shit," he commented, and went back to the satellite images.

"You don't care that I'm late?" Ada inquired.

"It's an excused tardy. You had a good reason. I was late too."

"Oh, so just because you're late then," Ada retorted with a small smile.

"I'm hoping I can find Redfield today so we can annihilate him."

"Wow, annihilate. You mean business if you use that word."

"Of course," Wesker chuckled.

He offered her a drink of his coffee. She refused, but only because she was trying to ready herself to tell him the news. Her smile slowly faded, and Wesker shrugged. He went back to searching the satellites.

"Has Nicholai taken Sherry back to her room yet?"

Ada swallowed hard. This was what she dreaded most. She didn't answer him, and that made Wesker look up at her. She lowered her eyes to the floor. She heard Wesker growl softly, and he moved to get up. Ada watched him take off his sunglasses and rub his eyes before putting them back on and facing her directly. "What's going on, Ada?"

"I let her sleep in my bed, and I stayed in the living room. I was up for most of the night, but I fell asleep around six in the morning. When Nicholai came and woke me up to get her…she was…gone."

Wesker's jaw clenched so hard, it made Ada wince. For a moment, the two just stood there in very tense silence.

"And how long were you planning on keeping this from me? You come in here pretending everything was fine and then-"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay first!" Ada interrupted hotly.

"I'm going to kill that girl when I find her," Wesker hissed, and he pushed passed her.

Ada's heart wrenched painfully. She whirled around and ran after Wesker. She got in his way and blocked his escape from the satellite room.

"What use does she have to you?! Huh?! Why is she so damn important?! She's just a little girl, and you're keeping her prisoner!"

"If I didn't know any better, Ada, it sounds like you let her go."

"I did not! I fell asleep and she got out! I don't blame her! If I were in her shoes, I wouldn't hesitate in finding an escape!"

"What's more important to you, Ada? That little girl's life, or your own life?"

Ada was shocked by his question. Was he threatening her? She glared at him, unafraid. The last thing she needed to do was to show Wesker that he was intimidating her.

He grabbed her wrist hard as she went to walk out on him. He jerked her back around to face him. He used his free hand to point to the door behind her. His tone meant business, and Ada didn't like it.

"I own you. Get the girl back."

He let her go. He turned around and stalked back over to his chair. Ada stormed out of the dark room. She met up with Nicholai and they started searching. According to the Russian, Sherry got out and was by herself looking for an escape. Someone within Wesker's organization snuck her out. That was what the cameras showed.

"So, now we're looking at either a scientist who just wanted to let her go, or somebody else," Nicholai explained.

"Like who?" Ada asked.

"An agent from another organization or someone that Redfield hired to get her back. Either way, we're screwed."

"Tell me about it," sighed Ada.

"How did Wesker react?"

"If I don't get her back, he'll kill me."

Nicholai's eyes widened in surprise. He was taken aback, and he had to shake his head to get everything straight. "Wow, then we better get going. This would be a great time to have Krauser."

"Well, we don't. It's just us. So let's get to tracking."

***

It took them all day, but they found her. They tried out Chris Redfield and his followers to see if it was them who got her back. A big shootout with them endured, only for Ada to find out that they had no idea where Sherry was. Wesker kept in touch through Ada the entire time. He was finally able to tell them that Sherry was taken by another organization racing to take Umbrella's place.

Once night fell, and the city lights were blazing, Nicholai and Ada snuck into the warehouse they were keeping Sherry. Nicholai was armed better than Ada. Their plan was espionage, until they were alerted by guard dogs.

Nicholai and Ada split up. Ada ran through the storage warehouse fighting attack dogs and organization members. She headed for the back office for Sherry. She did a fan kick at lunging dog. She reached for her grappling gun to help her out in tight situations, but realized that she still didn't have one.

She barely made it to the back in one piece. She had only one clip for her M92F left. She used her only grenades on swarms of dogs and members. She had no idea where Nicholai was, and she was injured. A fierce bite plagued her right forearm from a dog. It was bleeding badly. She had minor cuts and bruises as well, but the dog bite made it hard for her to move her arm and shoot.

She hoped Sherry was alright. She burst into the room, and the shootout began. Ada saw a fire extinguisher and shot it. The red tube blew up and spewed all over the place. Ada ran for cover behind a knocked over table. Sherry was screaming while tied to a chair.

Just as she was finishing off the last of the members, more burst into the room behind her. She cursed and whirled on them, but she felt striking pain hit her in the abdomen. The pain was so scorching, everything around her instantly became hazy. Her ears started ringing, and she felt drunk. Ada tried to reach for Sherry, but failed. She collapsed to the floor and went into cold darkness.

******************************************************************************************

Okay!!!!! Finally, Chapter 6 and I'm gonna speak! Thanks for the reviews! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope all of you are enjoying it! I will keep going on with this story until it is finished! It might take me awhile, but dang it, I will do it! Oh, and I will let you all in on a little secret! This story also has a prequel, which I will eventually put up! It also has a sequel! Yay! Anyways, please keep reviewing! I enjoy constructive criticism!


	8. Chapter 7: Krauser's an Ass

**Chapter 7: Krauser's an Ass**

Ada groaned and moved. She felt pain and she whimpered. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She was greeted by bright fluorescent lights above her. Her vision was blurry, but as she blinked softly, it cleared up.

Ada moved very sluggishly to sit up, and realized she was in an infirmary. The pain pulsed down at her abdomen, but she ignored it. She recognized this room. This was one of the infirmaries at HQ. She had woke up here some other times before, from other situations. Wesker was always in her room when she did awake.

Speaking of the devil, his black clothes made him stand out in such a white room. Ada wasn't surprised to see him here. He was sitting in the chair nearest to the bed. He looked like he was sleeping with his head craned back, but she couldn't tell from his sunglasses.

Ada decided not to disturb him if he was. She wanted to know about Sherry anyways. Not caring about her gunshot wound, she threw the blanket off and she moved to crawl out of bed.

"I don't think so."

His voice startled her. As she looked over to him, he was standing up and coming over to her. He took her legs gently and moved them back onto the bed. Ada watched him closely.

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice was rough and cracked.

Wesker handed her a cup of water and some pills. She took them without question. She was more worried about the warehouse incident over anything else at the moment.

"Backup arrived. I left to get there as fast as I could when I found out you two were going to get surrounded. You got shot, but luckily it wasn't fatal."

"What happened to Nicholai? Where's Sherry?"

"Nicholai got surrounded. I was able to save him. Sherry is fine. She's back in her room. You're the only one who got hurt like this."

Ada lowered her eyes. Wesker saved her life yet again. There was no way she would be able to get out from under him. She truly did belong to him.

"I failed you. Aren't you supposed to be killing me now?"

Wesker chuckled softly. "It wasn't your fault. None of us knew that the warehouse was going to get extra visitors."

"What about Sherry?" she asked gingerly.

"I told her that she got you in deep trouble and threw her in her room. I figured the guilt was a good enough punishment for now until I figure out what I'm going to do with her," Wesker answered smoothly.

"Am I in deep trouble?"

Wesker put on that charming smile that he rarely showed. He picked up a duralumin case and sat it at her feet. She looked from it to him. He just took off his sunglasses to look at her directly.

"One week of bed rest. You are not to leave HQ unless I permit otherwise. Krauser is back, so I'm having him keep an eye on you if I'm not around."

Ada blinked. "How long was I out?"

As Wesker walked to the door, he put his sunglasses back on. He opened the door and paused in the threshold. He turned back to her for only a moment.

"Two days," he said, and shut the door behind him.

Ada was bewildered. Two days was a long time to be knocked out. She took the duralumin case and slowly opened it. A smile formed on her lips, and she shook her head. Sometimes, she couldn't believe Albert Wesker. As long as she has known him, she still didn't get him at times. Inside the case was a brand new, nicely modified grappling gun.

***

Ada was already starting to feel antsy by her second day of bed rest. She hated not being able to do anything. Even though her gunshot wound was doing much better, Wesker would not let her come back to work. Krauser watched her closely when he wasn't busy with Wesker or Nicholai, and it annoyed her.

Her forearm was wrapped good for the healing dog bite. Her gunshot was hidden under the dress she wore for the day. Ada went and saw Sherry in her room while Krauser stayed watch outside.

"Ada!" Sherry screamed, and ran to her. Ada winced when the girl jumped into a hug with her. Sherry drew back at Ada's hiss. "I'm so sorry! Ada, I almost got you killed!"

Ada smiled weakly. "Sherry, it's alright. I understand that you wanted out. I would want out too."

Sherry stepped back, lowering her head as if ashamed. "I'm sorry, Ada. I got you in trouble with Mr. Wesker, and almost got you killed trying to save me. I should've listened to you."

"The important thing is that we're both alive and well."

"Yeah, but we're not free."

Ada was surprised in Sherry's words. She smiled softly and nodded. The girl was right. They were alive, but they were prisoners. She squeezed Sherry's hand in an attempt to reassure her.

"He said if I cause anymore trouble that he will kill me. He said that the only reason why I was still alive now was because of you. He told me that you were being punished for my actions."

"Don't you worry about Wesker, Sherry. I will protect you at all costs, okay? I will get you out of here one of these days. You've just got to be patient."

Sherry shook her head. "No, Ada. If he finds out that you were able to get me out, then he will kill you! I couldn't live with myself if that was to happen!"

Ada smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. I'll make sure of it. I promised to protect you and get you back to Leon and Claire, didn't I?"

"Yeah," mumbled Sherry.

"Okay, then. I have to go now. Your tutor is going to be here shortly. I will see ya later, alright?"

Sherry nodded, though she looked upset. Ada hugged the girl gently. Sherry was careful not to put too much pressure on Ada's gunshot wound. Ada left just as Dr. Hillman was coming in.

Ada would have rather wanted to see Sherry in a real school, but since she was a prisoner, a private tutor was her only option for education. Ada hoped for the day that Leon and Claire got Sherry back and became a family.

"Have a nice little chat with the girl?" Krauser asked as they headed up an elevator to the top floor.

"Yeah, of course. She's better company than you."

Krauser chuckled. "Ouch."

"Are you almost done babysitting me?"

"Hey, I'm just doing what the boss told me to do."

"Really? I just thought you were doing it because you liked me," Ada replied in a snarky tone.

She saw Krauser shiver in disgust. He moved away from her inside the elevator. A smirk curled on Ada's lips, even as Krauser glared at her.

"Are you kidding? The way you're connected to the boss…no thank you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nicholai says that men stay away from you because of Wesker," Krauser answered as the elevator dinged. The doors swished open and the two started walking out into the hallways.

"What?" Ada snorted.

"No, no, it's different for me. I wouldn't sleep with you only for a fact, that, in a very weird and disgusting way, I would be sleeping with Wesker. Other men are just beaten…or killed."

Ada came to a slow halt. Was Krauser playing with her? If he was, she wasn't liking it. She glared at him. He rubbed his scarred face while yawning, then noticed her glare.

"What?"

"You're not funny."

"I wasn't meaning to be funny. I'm just telling you what Nicholai told me. You mean you didn't know? I thought you did, you know, from you relationship with Wesker."

"What relationship? He's my boss."

A smirk curled on the German's face, and he snorted a laugh. He held up his arms in playful defeat under her piercing glare.

"Right, right. Sorry."

"Alright, you better just tell me Nicholai's crap story, so you can have your fun, and I can figure out what the hell you're trying to say."

"Wesker goes out of his way to kill men who think they can get into your pants. Why do you think no man comes near you here?"

Ada burst into laughter. It was so sudden, that passing scientists and soldiers gave her odd looks and hurried past them. Krauser was confused, and took a step back. He looked all around them. Ada continued to laugh.

"That's the funniest damn thing ever! Oh, my bullet wound!" Ada laughed.

Krauser seemed a little flushed. He glared at her with his blue eyes. Ada finally got her laughter under control and she composed herself. She couldn't stop the smile that plagued her face afterwards though.

"Then you tell me why no man comes near you? Except for Wesker, Nicholai, and me…well, Nicholai and I don't count. We know better."

"Maybe I send off a vibe that says that I'm too good for all these pigs. Maybe I just turn them down just 'cause."

Krauser snorted. "And what happens to those men who try?" Ada gave him a look and he continued. "They disappear mysteriously, don't they?"

"Oh, come on."

"That Chester guy from Sector 3? Remember him? He talked you up like you were a fine wine. What happened to him? Oh, yeah! Wesker killed him!"

"He got fired."

"Yeah, he got fired all right. And, Eric from the pharmacy? He asked you out, and you said maybe. The next day Wesker chunked him out of the 30thfloor window!"

"He gave the wrong pills to one of the guards."

"And you thought Wesker cared so much about this guard that he needed to toss this poor sap out of a window…on the 30th floor?"

Ada sighed.

"Who else? Let's see. There is quite a list. I mean, you are a good-looking woman. Oops, better watch what I say, hehe!"

"You're an ass."

"What?" Krauser grumbled as she started to walk off. He followed her in pursuit. "Nicholai told me enough. He and Wesker go way back. You don't think that Nicholai might know more than what appears when it comes to Wesker? Nicholai told me all about you and Wesker. He wasn't shy to tell me that Wesker even killed John to get you."

Ada stopped short. Krauser almost ran into her. He crossed his arms as she turned to face him. Ada could barely breathe. How the hell did Nicholai know about her and John? Wesker was the only option. Krauser wasn't lying.

"You didn't know?" Krauser asked, a small smirk curling on his scarred face.

There was something in his eyes that Ada hated. She just snapped, went out of control. She couldn't help herself. Her heart was in pain. She slammed her fist into Krauser's face.

He hardly made a yelp, but his instinct kicked in, and he grabbed her forearm, crushing the tender wound under the bandage. He flipped her over, and Ada kicked out in the swing to hit him and regain balance. The animal snagged her before she could react, and slammed her into the wall so hard, she felt her head crack.

Krauser let her go, and he stepped back with smugness written on his face. Ada couldn't hold her head up, and her vision went in and out of being fuzzy and red. She tried to move. She wasn't done fighting. She swayed as she tried to stand up straight.

"You attacked me first. So, don't think I'm going to help you."

Krauser's voice was loud, but at the same time echoed as if it was distant. She felt severe pain swell from the back of her head. She tried to focus on Krauser, but everything started to fade.

The last thing she remembered seeing before blacking out, was Wesker. He hit Krauser by surprise. He grabbed Krauser by the throat, and punched him hard in the stomach. Krauser dropped to his knees, and Wesker used a downward heel kick to knock the German completely to the ground and out of commission. Ada blinked to clear her eyes, but they only got worse.

Wesker made his way over to her. As he kneeled next to her, she reached for him. Blackness consumed her, and she was lost to it.

***

Ada woke up in another bed. The room was dark themed, and as she looked around with sore eyes, she noticed that it was Wesker's room. She slowly sat up, and felt the back of her head. She grumbled when she felt another bandage.

"Well, if you would play nice," came Wesker's voice.

She jumped. She saw him hiding in his lounge chair reading the newspaper. His sunglasses were off, and he was drinking wine. They did not break eye contact for a whole, silent moment.

"Krauser?" she groaned.

"Knocked out. I accidentally put him in a coma. All well, maybe he will learn his lesson when he wakes up. I'm having the doctors use the coma to their advantage to quickly heal him."

"Why did you hurt him? I started it…even though he egged me."

"Krauser did not follow my orders. I told him to watch over you to make sure you were alright while you were healing, and he made you worse. I wouldn't of gave a damn if you killed him after he touched you. He should have known better."

"So, what's my punishment for starting a fight?" Ada sighed.

"You just said he egged you. I believe it. No punishment, but you do have another week of bed rest."

"What?! You can't do that!" Ada spat.

"Uh, yes I can, dear. I'm your boss. What's the big deal? I'm still paying you money," snorted Wesker, getting up and coming over to her. He sat down at the edge of his bed next to her.

"You know I don't like not being able to do anything."

"Well, you can't do much like this."

"I'm fine," Ada growled.

"Head trauma is just fine? You're lucky Krauser didn't crush your skull in. It was a deep cut. I put stitches in, but no fracture. You might get dizzy spells for a couple of days until it heals."

"Fine, then help me up so I can go to my room."

"Oh, no. You are staying right there. You are not to leave my quarters unless I say otherwise."

Ada rolled her eyes. Wesker chuckled softly, and he stood up. He was heading for the door. Ada watched him go, until her heart wrenched, and she called out to him. He paused right at the door to his bedroom, and he looked back to her.

Ada lowered her eyes, trying to get a good breath. "Did Krauser tell the truth?"

"About what?"

"Do you kill men that get near me? Or is it always a coincidence?"

"That should be none of your concern."

Ada clenched her jaw for a moment, and she heard Wesker sigh. When she looked back up at him, he was at the bedside again. He glared down at her with his strange eyes.

"Some men distract you. I take out the ones that do. Does that answer your question?"

"I don't get distracted on such things. We both know that. If you want to take out things that distract me, then you better take out Krauser and yourself. You kill men because you want me for yourself."

"That too," Wesker stated bluntly. "Now go to sleep."

Ada was shocked by how casual he said it. As he turned to leave, she lashed out her bandaged arm and grabbed his wrist. Wesker paused and looked down at her.

"Is that why you killed John?"

"I didn't kill John."

"Yes, you did."

Wesker heaved another sigh. "Ada, that is the past. Forget it. It will only distract you."

"It bugs me now! Just tell me the truth, and I'll let it go! It won't change anything, but I will accept it!"

"Yes, I killed John. Are you happy?"

Ada's throat tightened almost to the point she couldn't breathe. She had suspected Wesker of killing John since Sherry told her, but to hear it come from his mouth was absolutely horrible. She stared up at him, and he stared directly back.

"Why?" she murmured.

"The same exact reason you are thinking of right now. I will be back in an hour to check on you."

He turned and left his room, leaving her alone to her thoughts. So, Wesker killed John to get to her. He used the outbreak as a cover-up. Ada blamed herself. She was the one who was attracted to Albert Wesker when she was dating John.

As much of an impact it was, Ada didn't actually feel that bad. She accepted it, and hid it away in the back of her mind. She would always love John, but he was her past. Albert Wesker was her future, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Geez, men...Anyways, I know my chapters are kinda short!^_^ I am working on that lol! Thank you!

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: HCF Madness

**Chapter 8: HCF Madness**

Ada was bored being stuck in Wesker's room, so left against his word. So he wouldn't get too angry, she went to the satellite room. Wesker gave her a look when he saw her, but said not a word and went back to work. After three days of being stuck in his room, and Ada was ready to get back to work. She still had eleven more days of bed rest.

She did little stuff to keep herself busy. She got Wesker coffee, and ordered soldiers and scientists what to do. Nicholai was out a lot doing business for Wesker. Ada wanted back in that position.

"Really, I'm fine!" Ada exclaimed the fourth day, trying to persuade Wesker to let her come back to work.

Wesker only ignored her, and searched through more satellite images, watching and calculating. Ada grumbled at his side. She gave up, knowing it was useless. She leaned on the side of his chair and pouted.

It was then the doors slid open and Krauser walked in. Ada couldn't help but to smile at his appearance. The German was holding his bandaged head as he stalked up to them. He looked sore and beaten up as he did so.

Krauser glared icily at Ada when he stopped in front of them. Ada glared right back, but couldn't help but to raise her chin a little in her superiority. Wesker stopped pushing buttons and looked over at his other lackey. His sunglasses were shining with changing images of the satellites, but there was no mistake of his clenched jaw.

"Jack Krauser, it's about time you show up for work."

"I was in a coma," he growled.

"You went against my orders. That was a mild punishment. The next time, I won't be so easy on you. I specifically told you to watch over Miss Wong to make sure she was healing alright, and you attacked her. Because of this, she has another week of bed rest."

"She attacked me first! Did you punish her?" Krauser barked.

"That is not your business now, is it, Krauser?"

Krauser snorted loudly. "Of course, you didn't! She's your bitch!"

Ada glared at him. She was about to lunge at him again, but Wesker stopped her. He stood from his chair, and Ada froze her position next to him. Krauser wasn't intimidated by his boss. He glared defiantly at Wesker.

"Whether she is my -_bitch_- or not, is none of your concern. If you do anything of the sorts again, I will kill you. Now, I believe you owe Miss Wong an apology."

Ada gawked at Wesker from his words. She then glared at Krauser. What good would an apology do? She knew Jack Krauser would not mean a word of it.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Ada didn't say anything. Wesker cleared his throat, and nodded his head at the bulky man. "Good, now get out of my face. I believe you have a job to do."

"Feh," growled Krauser, and he stalked out of the satellite room.

Ada turned to Wesker before he could sit down. "Your _bitch_?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Wesker shrugged passively. "I had to get him out of my face somehow. Now, I believe you have some resting to do, hmm?"

"Right, right," Ada purred coyly. "Bitches need their rest."

Wesker heaved a sigh.

"Sorry," he groused.

"You know, you still owe me for all my hard work on that stupid safe that you just ended up crushing."

"How 'bout dinner then?"

"That sounds good. You know what I like," Ada stated and walked out of the dark room. She didn't notice the coy smirk that formed on Wesker's lips.

***

She was running. She couldn't see, but she was running. Darkness was all over, moaning voices echoed. There were screams of dying people, roars of terrible creatures. Ada couldn't escape. Wounds were all over her body. She had no weapons, only the vile in her hand that she was destined to give Albert Wesker. The G-Virus pulsed in her hand, wanting to get out and kill.

William Birkin lunged out at her from the shadows. The monster was at his last stage of mutation. On all fours, he roared out like a rabid animal. He shot for her with incredible speed. Just before the monster slammed into her weak body, she jolted.

She was in bed, cold sweat plaguing her body. As she stumbled to move and get away, strong arms grabbed her. They pulled her down into the bed. Ada knew the touch too well. Relief flooded through her, and she crushed herself to Wesker's body.

He soothed her as he held her. Ada controlled her breaths, but the remains of the nightmare still plagued her conscious. She hid her face in his neck while they laid in his bed. It must've been very early in the morning if Wesker was here with her sleeping.

She felt Wesker slide his hands down her sides and stomach. He made sure she didn't slice open her gunshot wound.

Ada felt comforted in his arms. He made sure she was alright, and that soothed her a lot. Once she calmed down, her eyes fluttered shut, and she made sure she was up against him when she drifted back to slumber.

***

Ada woke up alone. Wesker could never sleep very much. She was slow to get herself moving. She got ready and headed to the satellite room. The nightmare was spontaneous. She hadn't had one in a long time. Nevertheless, it was a bad one. They never really made her so upset as much as the one she had last night.

Wesker said nothing to her when she came in. He wasn't surprised that she went against his orders again to get out of bed rest. She still had nine days left. She was bored out of her mind.

She said nothing as well. The nightmare still plagued her mind, but not as much as the fact that she was comforted by Wesker afterwards. She felt awkward from what happened last night. She was moreover disappointed in herself that she showed weakness in front of Wesker, and even more disappointed that she was so comforted by him.

She leaned on his chair and was quiet as he worked. Without a word, he lifted his cup of coffee in his hand and offered it to her. She took it quietly and took a drink. She watched the images go along the screen, until a video popped up.

Ada's eyes widened. It was Chris Redfield, but he wasn't alone. He had everyone with him. The worst of it was, that he and his gang weren't too far away. They were in District of Columbia, just the neighboring border from Wesker's HQ.

"Round up Nicholai and Krauser, Ada. I think we're going to make a trip down to the Potomac River."

Ada clenched her jaw, but nodded. She left and did just that. When the three of them returned to Wesker's lair, he was talking to Dr. Rendell. Whatever they were discussing stopped as soon as they came in. Ada wondered what they were talking about.

"Do it," Wesker said with a nod.

Rendell dipped his head, and a smirk formed on his lips. Ada didn't like it one bit. He barely acknowledged her, Nicholai, or Krauser as he headed out. Krauser yawned as the three of them walked over to Wesker.

"Nicholai, get the Excursion going. We leave in ten minutes for D.C. Krauser, you come with me."

Nicholai nodded, and slipped out. Krauser started to follow Wesker out of the satellite room as well. Ada glared at them, and started to follow.

"You're not going," Wesker stated before the doors slid open in front of him.

"That's not fair!" Ada barked.

"Fair? What use would you be?" Krauser snorted.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," Ada hissed.

"Knock it off," Wesker growled.

"Wesker, did you see where Chris and the others were at? That was an HCF facility! Since you betrayed them, they have been trying to kill you! Chris must think you are still working for them."

Wesker stared at Ada. She wouldn't look away from him. She wanted to go. Wesker shook his head at her.

"I don't care. That has nothing to do with you."

"That's bullshit, and you know it, Wesker."

Krauser's eyebrows raised in surprise at her tone and words towards the boss. He stepped away. Wesker remained passive, but he did glare at her.

"It's taken us a long time to get them off of our ass. I know, I was there with you. The problem is that you want me come! Then let me come with you!"

"What use would you have? You're wounded, Ada."

"I'm fine. There are some samples there that you want, right? I can get them for you. I know that facility more than Nicholai and Krauser do! We were there together for almost a month after Rockfort Island! Remember?!" Ada argued.

Wesker growled. "Fine. Don't make me regret it. Krauser, meet up with Nicholai. Ada, come with me."

Yes! She was finally able to go do something! Krauser glared at her, and left. Ada hurried after Wesker to go get the supplies they would need. The HCF facility was good sized, and would be armed with members.

***

The four of them went in together, but split up once inside. Ada moved stealthily in the shadows, avoiding gunfire and traps, going down deep into the basements for the samples. She just hoped she could meet up with Claire and warn her to get out. The last thing she wanted was to see her and the others get killed by Wesker.

She froze behind a pillar. She peeked around the corner and saw Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield with weapons scouting. They were safe for now. Wesker was in the top floors. Ada had to warn them somehow. She knew better though. Claire was the only one she could speak to without getting shot at. Chris didn't trust her at all.

She prayed Wesker wouldn't track them. She had to get going. She snuck passed them, barely escaping getting caught by Jill. She headed deeper, silently killing oblivious guards and scientists. She would hide from Chris's team. She barely got out of Barry's sharp sight, and later both Billy and Carlos almost shot her while they were fighting HCF members.

She found the labs and got to work. She filled the duralumin case with samples once she was alone. When she was done, she closed it. Her cell phone beeped, and she answered it. Wesker looked smug when he appeared on screen.

"Did you get the samples?"

"Yes."

"Good," he said, pushing up his shades. "Meet me up on the ground floor in the lobby. Nicholai and Krauser reported that HCF ran out thanks to us and Chris. You should have no trouble."

"Did you find Chris?" Ada asked warily.

"No, but something much better."

His signal went off. Ada didn't like the sound of that. She turned around, only for her to come face-to-face with three guns. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Rebecca Chambers did not relent their firearms. Ada cursed for not having sensed them.

"He didn't find me, but I found you," Chris seethed, cocking his gun.

Ada slowly raised her hands after sitting the case on the floor. Her mind was racing of ways to get out of this. Jill slowly moved in to take the case, and Ada made her back off.

"That's mine," Ada stated.

"It's not anymore," Chris replied.

Ada stayed in front of the case protectively. She kept her gaze with them. Rebecca looked nervous, and kept glancing around. Only Chris and Jill were focused on Ada.

"You don't understand. If I don't give this thing to Wesker, he will kill me."

"You should have thought of that when you started working for him," Chris retorted.

"I didn't have a choice with him," Ada said lowly.

"Chris!" a voice yelled from Chris's headset. Ada recognized it as Barry Burton's voice. Chris answered his headset while Jill and Rebecca kept their guns on Ada.

"What's wrong, Barry?"

"I managed to meet up with Billy and Carlos, but we were taken by surprise by Nicholai and some other guy. They took Carlos hostage. He's in the lobby with Wesker."

"What?" Rebecca cried. "Claire was supposed to be with them!"

"Oh, shit, Chris," Barry gasped.

"What?!"

"Wesker! He has Claire! Get up here fast!"

He cut out. Chris was so angry that he aimed his gun at Ada's face.

"You're the reason Wesker has made it this far with his plans…whatever they are. If I kill you, then it will help everyone."

"Wait! You don't understand! Wesker has Sherry! I'm the only way she has a chance to get out alive!"

"You're bluffing."

"No, Chris, stop," Jill breathed.

"Just trust me. I'm the only person that can talk to Wesker. I can get him to let Claire and Carlos go. You've just got to trust me."

"Then what's the plan?" Rebecca asked.

***

Ada met up with Wesker, Nicholai, and Krauser in the main hall. Carlos's hands were tied behind his back and he laid slumped on his knees. Nicholai kept guard on him with a gun to the back of his head. Ada sat the duralumin case down next to Wesker. She saw Claire not too far away. Krauser hovered over her with a pistol to the back of her head. Both she and Carlos looked beaten up.

Claire looked up, and their eyes met. Her eyes flashed and she slowly shook her head. Ada could do nothing for the moment. Wesker was watching. Ada knew that Chris and the others were watching from the corridors on both sides of the main hall.

"Now why would Chris want to come here?" Wesker asked loudly. "I destroyed HCF when I betrayed them. This was the last stronghold, and look how weak it was. Everyone ran out with their tails between their legs."

"Go…to hell," Claire spat.

Krauser put the gun harder to the back of her skull, but he did laugh at her brave words. Wesker started to slowly walk for Chris's sister. Ada had to time it perfectly, and she started to walk for Claire as well. However, Carlos yelled out behind them.

"Don't touch her!"

"Or else what, Mr. Oliviera?"

Nicholai slammed the butt of his machine gun down on Carlos's skull before he could answer the man in the shades. He dropped to the cold floor like a ton of bricks.

"Carlos!" Claire yelled. "You bastard!"

"Come on, Chris! I know you and your friends are watching! Why don't you come out and save your little sister?" Wesker taunted, moving for Claire.

Ada went for it. As long as Chris would hold out for just a little longer until she could talk to Wesker. He went to grab Claire, but Ada snagged his arm. Krauser immediately aimed his pistol at her face.

"I knew you were helping them. Just like in Paris! Claire threw your grenade? Hah, my ass!" Krauser barked.

She saw Wesker's eyes flash behind his sunglasses. He moved away from Claire, but he took Ada by the wrist and yanked her from the German and the Redfield girl.

"Krauser's words better not be true, Ada."

"Do you trust him over me?" Ada hissed.

"Then why did you stop me from grabbing her?"

"Chris and the others are all around us," Ada stated lowly.

"You think I didn't know that?" Wesker hissed.

A shot rang out, and Nicholai yelped. He fell onto one knee while gripping the other. Nicholai shot rounds into the shadows of the nearest corridor. He moved away from Carlos.

"Krauser, the girl!" Wesker snapped.

Krauser grabbed Claire by the throat and held her up with one arm. His other arm held the pistol and he kept it snug to Claire's breast. Chris and the others slowly moved out into the main hall with weapons ready. Nicholai and Ada aimed their guns at them. Wesker let her go to face them.

"Well, well, well. I recognize some of these faces," Wesker snorted.

"Let Claire go, Wesker. It's me you want, remember?"

"Chris, no!" Claire choked.

This was bad. Chris wasn't going for Ada's plan. They didn't trust her! Ada's mind was racing for another plan. If she didn't come up with anything fast, then Claire and many others were dead. While Chris, Jill, Barry, and Billy had their weapons aimed, Rebecca tended to the unconscious Carlos.

"I've been itching for some blood. It's about time I kill all of you," Wesker growled, clenching his arm.

"Let's finish this," Chris seethed.

Wesker chuckled while slowly walking for Chris and the others. He only made it a couple of feet, when he suddenly came to a halt. His smirk faded, replaced by a stoic mask. He looked up onto the upper floor balcony that looked over the main hall. Ada tried to follow his gaze, but the power suddenly went out in the whole facility.

Ada felt Wesker beside her. He had backed up. She heard soft movement up on the top balcony. It sounded like lots of footsteps. Ada went to ask Wesker what he was seeing, since she knew he could see in the dark, but before she could, three super bright search lights blew on.

Wesker groaned while covering his face. Ada knew that these such bright lights would hurt his keen eyes. The sunglasses couldn't blare out these lights. Ada heard Claire cry out, and she looked over. She barely managed an escape from a blinded Krauser. She ran for Chris and the others, who were under the lights' glare.

As Wesker moved his hands away from his face, a powerful shot rang out. They all saw Wesker get shot in the forehead. Ada yelped in surprise, feeling some of his blood spray onto her. Wesker fell backwards onto his back. Ada bent down to help him.

"Chris Redfield, if you know Wesker at all, then you know that you have only 24 seconds to get away before he stands back up. I suggest you head out now. More HCF members are on their way."

Chris hesitated, trying to see who the man was that just saved their lives. Barry rounded everyone up, and they all sped past Ada. Nicholai and Krauser started shooting the black ops soldiers on the second balcony just as the normal facility lights popped back on. They forgot all about Chris and the others.

Ada was shaky as she was kneeled next to Wesker. She looked up and saw the others staring down at her as they quickly went by. Most of them were glares. Barry had to carry Carlos out over his shoulder. Claire hesitated near Ada, wanting to say something. Chris was calling to her.

Ada looked down. Wesker was twitching and the hole in his skull started to heal instantly. Ada shot a glare at Claire and shook her head. Claire had to leave now. Wesker was coming back. Jill grabbed Claire's arm and started to pull her for the exit just as Wesker started to groan. Ada knew better, so backed away. Wesker shot awake, and he jumped to his feet.

Ada and Wesker looked up to the balcony to the retreating black ops unit. Krauser and Nicholai had no more good shots except for the leader that helped Chris out. They couldn't see his face from his gas mask that went with his suit, but they knew exactly who it was.

Hunk turned and sped off with his unit, carrying a powerful firearm that had to be have been the one that shot Wesker. Not even a minute later, the facility's alarm started going off. A lady's calm voice came onto the intercom, and Ada cursed at her words.

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personal evacuate immediately."

Her words kept repeating, but she and Wesker didn't stay for long. Ada snagged the duralumin case and followed her boss out of the facility with a limping Nicholai, and a grumbling Krauser. They lost sight of Chris and the others. They made their retreat to the Excursion. The black Ford vehicle sat silently in the midst of other cars. Just as they were coming up to it, they heard squealing tires.

Multiple black HCF vans came pouring out of the facility's underground parking lot. They all cursed out loud when they saw the headlights heading for them.

"Ada! Drive!" Wesker ordered.

She jumped into the driver's seat while Wesker joined her in the passenger seat. Nicholai and Krauser hopped into the back seats. Ada started the Excursion up quickly while the others got ready for a shootout.

"Can you drive a stick?!" Krauser barked.

Ada threw the large SUV into gear, and peeled out of the parking lot, making Krauser and Nicholai hit the back of their seats. She shifted the gears perfectly while making her escape onto the interstate. The HCF vans were gaining on them.

"Does that answer your question?" Nicholai grumbled, trying to ignore the pain in his leg.

"Feh," Krauser snorted.

"Ring around the rosy," Wesker stated evenly while loading his Magnum. Ada nodded, and sped the Excursion up into a higher gear. The roar of the engine could be heard in each gearshift.

"What the hell does that mean?" hissed Krauser.

"Just shoot," Wesker ordered while he opened the sunroof.

Nicholai and Krauser crawled into the back of the SUV and busted out the windows of the back doors. They started their shootout with the pursuing vans. Wesker made his shots while standing through the sunroof.

Ada kept watch on both the road in front of her, and the enemies behind them. She weaved through traffic in a relentless route to escape.

The HCF vans started to shoot back. Ada felt the shots hit the vehicle on both sides. Nicholai and Krauser would duck, reload, and shoot in the back. Wesker just kept shooting. Each bullet he received did no damage.

There were headlights heading straight for her. A van was aiming to collide into her. Ada braced for her action.

"Hang on!" she yelled, and she swerved the wheel.

She barely dodged the HCF van and almost nicked another car. She made it through, but had to be quick about rearranging the gears. The desperate turn had sent Nicholai crashing into Krauser in the back.

"Damn women and their driving!" Nicholai spat, then went on cursing in Russian.

"Would you rather do this?! I'll trade you, because apparently you can't shoot worth crap!" Ada retorted.

"Ada! Gear up!" Wesker ordered.

Ada slapped the Excursion back into highest gear. The men took on the vans while she drove. Not even a minute later did another van come out of nowhere and slam into Ada's side. It jerked them, but Ada was able to keep the SUV in control. When they rammed her again, Ada started to ram back. Nicholai and Krauser were both cursing, but she hardly cared at all.

Wesker shot out the van's tires and watched it pummel away into other traffic, crashing and stopping. They barely got three others before the final van veered off onto an exit, and disappeared.

Ada kept driving while she awaited Wesker's orders. She took this time to also try and get her adrenaline under control. Her breath was quick, but started to slow once the danger passed. Krauser and Nicholai were having a cussing fit behind her. Wesker eased back down into the passenger seat and closed the sunroof.

The second Ada looked over at him, she regretted it. Bullet wounds had him ripped to shreds all over his torso, arms, and neck. A single bullet in his forehead was the only one he had on his face, but he was still covered with blood.

"Head back to HQ," he growled, taking off his sunglasses.

* * *

Okay! I fixed the problems in this chapter! Sorry about that! I must have been having a stupid day, lol! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 9: Ada gets in Trouble

**Chapter 9: Ada gets in Trouble**

Ada had to endure Wesker's bad mood by herself. Nicholai disappeared with the samples to take them to Rendell while Krauser left to go back to base. He was so angry, she feared another fit, but he finally calmed down once Ada told him to take a shower.

His wounds had healed even before they reached HQ in the totaled Excursion, but he was still covered with his blood. Ada laid on his bed to wait for him. Once he was out, and he was okay, she was going to her room.

He was too. Ada was still amazed that Wesker could take such damage and heal instantly with no pain. His super strength and speed was one thing, but his deadly mind was what really brought the end to his enemies, especially rival organizations.

His animalistic senses just made him deadlier. His sharp eyes were sensitive to very bright lights, and that was the main reason he wore the sunglasses all the time. Over the years, he had gotten used to it, so now it wasn't that bad for him. His hearing was tied to that of a dog, being able to hear even the faintest of sounds. And lets not forget smell. It was one of his sharpest senses. He knew Ada's scent inside and out, making it all impossible for her to sneak up on him. Of course, no one could.

As he walked over to his bed, Ada sat up to greet him. His shades were off still, so she got to see his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I take it you forgot to inform me that you destroyed HCF? I thought this whole time they were still chasing us?"

"They just were. Where were you?" Wesker snorted.

"You know what I mean. You said that last facility in D.C. was the leftovers. It hasn't been that long since we got back from Rockfort and Antarctica!"

"I have my ways."

"Ways that doesn't involve in telling me?" Ada grumbled, crossing her arms.

Wesker sighed. "Did I have to?"

"Well, yeah! I was your partner when we worked there!"

"It must've slipped my mind," Wesker stated coolly.

Ada glared at him. She heaved a sigh and got up. She was ready to go to her own room and sleep in her own bed. As she took one step, Wesker spoke again in an almost gentle voice.

"Maybe I didn't tell you for a reason."

"Like what?" she scoffed.

"For your protection."

"Goodnight, Wesker."

"Hold on."

Ada sighed and stopped. She didn't turn around to face him, just stood there waiting. He walked over to her with silent steps. She looked up into those reptilian eyes of his. He caressed her shoulder, but Ada felt pain instead of the usual goose bumps she got from his touch.

When he withdrew his hand, his fingers had blood on them. Ada grunted at the sight. She didn't even know she was bleeding! Wesker rubbed her blood between his fingers as he peered at her.

"Another week of bed rest."

"What! For a damn cut?! No!"

"Don't argue with me. I'm your boss," he snorted. Ada growled, but knew by his tone that Wesker was just being smart.

"No more bed rest. My gunshot is good. This dog bite is good, my head is good; everything is good. I'll go insane!"

"Fine, let me clean you up then."

Ada sighed as she followed Wesker into his bathroom. She stood there while he cleaned her new gash on her shoulder blade. Apparently, when they got rammed by the van in the Excursion, the window splintered and a piece of glass sliced her open. She didn't even feel it.

"You know," Wesker whispered into her ear as he stood up against her from behind. "I think Nicholai has an eye for you."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Please, don't kill him. I don't want to deal with Krauser by myself."

Wesker chuckled so softly, it made Ada shiver. He kissed her on the neck. That didn't seem to be enough for him, and he started to kiss trails on her neck and shoulder. Ada closed her eyes. She slowly turned around to face him.

The next thing she knew, Wesker was guiding her backwards from the bathroom into his living room for the couch. All the while, he was kissing her lips, face, and neck, feeling her up and down. Ada returned everything she could while still managing to stay on her feet.

Wesker started to undress Ada while kissing her. He barely had her shirt lifted before a knock came upon his door. Wesker growled deep in his throat, and even Ada felt the flood of disappointment hit her. He let go of her shirt, but did not relent his hold of her.

"What, Nicholai?" Wesker growled loudly. "I'm a little busy."

"Rendell wants to talk to you about the samples," Nicholai replied through the door calmly.

Wesker growled again, and kissed her neck before pulling away. He answered the door. Ada slowly followed him up to his side as he greeted Nicholai in the threshold. Nicholai gave her an odd look before looking to his boss. His leg was bandaged up from his bullet wound.

"He says he has found something extraordinary," Nicholai stated dully, as if he was bored.

"Fine, I'm on my way."

Nicholai turned and left them. Ada sighed, and tried to squeeze out to go to her room, but Wesker caught her arm. He pulled her back inside before she could object.

"What?" she asked.

"You're staying here," Wesker answered simply as he fetched his sunglasses. She watched him slide them onto his face.

"Why?"

"Because, I said so."

She glared at him as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. After standing in silence for a moment, she sighed and made her way to Wesker's room. She laid down on his bed. She didn't know how long she laid there before she fell asleep.

***

Ada walked with John down into the labs of the Spencer estate. She had been here plenty times before, and this time was no different. As an Umbrella agent, she worked behind the scenes, so many of the scientists didn't know her until John told them.

Ada wasn't allowed down in the labs very much. When she wasn't, she would take strolls around the gorgeous mansion and its property to enjoy herself while she waited for John.

They went to the large lounge room where many of the scientists were taking their lunch break. She heard a man laughing loudly, and John chuckled at her side when they walked in.

"Someone's having fun," Ada stated with a smile as she stayed at her beau's side.

"That's good 'ol Will. You haven't met him. He doesn't hardly work here in the estate. He is here with his mentor, Dr. Marcus," John answered.

Ada saw Will. He was young for such a high scientist. He had dirty blonde hair that went well with his green eyes. He even had some stubble on his chin that only made him more attractive. He wore a lab coat and slacks like all the others.

"Well, hello there, John Howe! And who is this lovely lady?" Will greeted, standing up from sitting on the table where he was joking with the others.

"Will, this is my girlfriend, Ada Wong. Ada, dear, this is the one and only William Birkin."

"Nice to meet you," William said sincerely, taking her hand for a shake. "John here talks about you all the time. It's good to finally meet you."

"Thank you," Ada purred. "And I have heard a lot about you, Dr. Birkin. It is an honor to meet you."

"Please, just Will," Birkin said with a cheesy smile. "Dr. Birkin makes me sound old."

Ada laughed softly, and nodded at him. "How is it to work with the legendary Dr. Marcus, Will?"

"Oh, it's great! My partner in crime and I get into lots of trouble, but it's for the best I'm afraid."

"Partner in crime?" Ada echoed.

"Yeah, Albert. Albert Wesker. Speaking of which, where the hell is he?" William asked, whipping his head all around.

"He went with Dr. Marcus to B3," answered a young female doctor.

"And they left me to deal with all of you," chuckled Birkin, then he put up his hands in playful defeat. "Only joking! I would much rather be here then down there!"

"So, Will, how are your projects going?"

"Much better now that I'm down in the secret lab under Raccoon. I'm so happy Wesker was able to blackmail that fat bastard Brian Irons!"

Some of the doctors laughed, others were quiet. A tall, black doctor nodded at William Birkin. "Didn't he threaten?"

William shrugged innocently. "Blackmail, threaten, same thing. One just sounds a little better."

The lounge doors opened, and a skinny, blonde woman entered. She was carrying a couple of files, and she looked agitated. She went right up to William.

"I paged you four times, William!"

William scowled. "Oh, sorry, dear. I was visiting before Dr. Marcus made me do something. Ada, this is my lovely wife Annette. She is also my assistant in my projects. Ann, honey, this is John Howe's girlfriend, Ada Wong."

Annette gave her a small smile, and a quick nod. Ada nodded back. "It's nice to meet you, it really is, but we're extremely busy. Maybe we can talk later," she said, and dragged her husband from the lounge.

"The brilliant Dr. William Birkin is more laidback then I thought," Ada stated with a smile.

"He's a good man," John chuckled.

The two of them started to talk with some other doctors until the lounge doors opened again, and the great Dr. James Marcus came in. John was excited, and led her over to him where Dr. Marcus greeted them like a gentleman.

He took Ada's hand and kissed it after the introduction. Dr. Marcus looked to John with a genuine smile on his wise face.

"Dr. Howe, may I speak to you about Project 64 in my office?"

John hesitated, and looked to Ada. Ada nodded at him to let him know she was fine by herself. Marcus chuckled softly.

"Oh, no, she's fine. She can come with us. I have tea and coffee!"

Ada smiled and followed the doctors up onto the first floor of the mansion. They entered a large office on the west wing of the second floor. Ada looked around the clean room. A large deer head with an eighteen point rack was mounted on one wall while a large raptor was stuffed on the other. The room was filled with many trinkets and files and books. There was a computer and desk, but a couple of sofas and lounge chairs were also in the room.

When they came over to the couches, Ada found someone already there. He was a handsome man with a strong, fierce vibe coming from him. He was strong and attractive in his appearance, much stronger looking than William Birkin. His blonde hair was cut short to slick back, and dark sunglasses hid his eyes to make him even more of an enigma.

He wasn't dressed in a lab coat, but all black. He couldn't of been a scientist. Maybe an agent? Maybe a higher-up? He looked to be. Ada didn't know why, but she was instantly attracted to this man.

"Ah, Wesker there you are. I was wondering where you ran off to. I fetched John so we can discuss Project 64," Dr. Marcus said.

Wesker yawned as John and Ada walked around to sit down. Ada sat next to John across from Wesker and the coffee table while Marcus took his own seat in-between Wesker and John.

"Good afternoon, John. And who is this lovely thing?" Wesker purred while pulling off his sunglasses.

Ada locked eyes with this man. They stared at each other for only a moment, but to Ada, it felt like a millennium. She felt her lips grow a smile, even as Wesker's blue-grey eyes looked her up and down.

"Oh, where are my manners? Wesker, this is my girlfriend I have been talking about. You and Will are never here when she is, it seems. Her name is Ada Wong. Ada, allow me to introduce you to the infamous Albert Wesker."

"It surpasses an honor," Wesker purred, taking her hand and kissing it with a charming smile. Ada was speechless, and only nodded back at him. "I was starting to think that my good friend John Howe was making up imaginary girlfriends. It's good to see that he has wonderful taste."

"Wow, thanks, Wesker," John chuckled.

"Young lady, don't you be drawn by Wesker's words and voice. He's a silver-tongued snake," Marcus warned.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Dr. Marcus," chuckled Wesker.

"Tough love," Marcus shrugged.

"That's alright, Dr. Marcus. With all do respect, I'm sure men like Albert Wesker are too busy for women; especially for taken girls like me," Ada purred, passing Wesker a look.

She saw Wesker slowly lean back in the couch, a half-smirk almost invisible on his handsome face. She couldn't look away from his drawing eyes.

"I like this girl," Wesker said in soft amusement, and dared not take his eyes off of her.

John chuckled, "Oh, yes. She has no problems making friends."

"Okay, let's get down to business before Sir Spencer shows up," Marcus heaved.

They started to discuss Project 64. John carried out what the experiments were all about while Wesker and Marcus listened. Wesker hardly spoke, only had an occasional question. It was mainly Dr. Marcus who asked all the questions and was open with the discussion.

Ada only half listened. She knew all about John's projects within his team. She felt eyes on her as she took a drink of her tea. She carefully raised hers, only to lock them with Wesker's once more.

Ada didn't understand what she felt from this man. She could sense that he was dangerous and manipulative, but that only seem to draw her in more for some reason. The main thing that drew her to him though, were his eyes. They were the eyes of a lethally intelligent and ambitious man. She saw the scenario so clearly. Dr. Marcus was the strict but caring master. Wesker was the wild animal raised as a pet. One day all too soon, when the master turned his back, the pet was going to bite the hand. And not just that, but tear the throat out as well…

A tiny, barely visible smirk twitched on Wesker's lips. John and Marcus were deep in their discussion to notice the stare down between Ada and Wesker. Suddenly, Wesker's cell phone started to ring. This cut the doctors off, and silence filled the room as Wesker answered his phone.

"Wesker," he greeted calmly. After a moment, he scowled. "Well, I don't give a damn what Irons said. Chris, I put you in charge while I was out. He can't say anything about it." There was silence again as the person on the other side talked. "I know he hates your guts," Wesker said with a sarcastic snort.

Another silent moment. Ada listened carefully.

"Yes, do that," Wesker stated with a nod. Chris talked some more on the other side. "Okay, so Enrico is still sick and Barry took a vacation day? And Chickenheart is there, but he has what Enrico has. Well, tell him to stop kissing on Enrico and get back to work. If he was that sick, he should've just stayed home. Are you going to be alright with just you four?"

Ada glanced over to John. He gave her a meek smile, and patted her leg. Marcus was completely focused on Wesker's conversation, as if he was suspicious.

"Oh, Richard came in to pull a double. Are you pulling a double for Enrico's shift?…You and Jill?…Fine, yes…Alright, call me if something comes up, and I'll come in. Let me deal with Irons when I come in tomorrow. He can't fire you…no, you're my employee, not his…Ten-four. Call me if something happens."

Wesker hung up and strapped his cell phone back to his waist. He heaved a sigh, and leaned back in the couch again. Marcus chuckled beside him.

"Trouble at the precinct?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Wesker replied, getting to his feet. He slid his sunglasses back on, and looked like he was about to leave.

"You leaving?" John asked.

"Yes. I'm going to grab William and Annette, and we are going to head back to the underground lab," Wesker answered smoothly, then looked to his mentor.

Marcus nodded. "I will meet you there later. I have to come back tomorrow to discuss some issues with Sir Spencer. Are you and William going to join me, or are you two still too good for the estate?"

The three of them barely heard his chuckle, even though he hardly smiled. He stared down at Ada so intensely, she feared John and Marcus would notice.

"Oh, I forgot how much I enjoyed this place. I know that something is making me want to come back. So, I'm certain we will."

It was that point on, that Ada knew she was going to have to be careful when she was at the Spencer estate. She didn't understand this scorching chemistry between herself and Albert Wesker, but her gut feeling was telling her that it was dangerous.

***

Ada woke up early. Wesker never returned that she knew of. She slept in his bed all night. She growled lowly and left his quarters into her own. She took a shower, dressed, and got ready for a whole other day.

The boss wasn't in his favorite room, so she ran down into the labs. She found Nicholai, Krauser, and Wesker being lazy in a lounge in Sector 1. Wesker looked like he was sleeping in the lounge chair he was sitting in. Nicholai was barely awake as he played cards with Krauser. They whispered in Russian to each other as she came in.

Ada was in a bad mood. She glared at Nicholai and Krauser as she walked past them towards Wesker. She took Krauser's dog whistle just as he was getting it out of his pocket to put on the table with some of his other junk. Ada wondered why he had a dog whistle, but hardly cared at the moment.

Krauser glowered at her, but seem pretty interested in seeing what she was going to do. Nicholai's eyes widened, and he was instantly awake. He jumped to his feet, forgetting about the card game.

"Are you insane?" he hissed. "He's been up all night!"

Ada didn't care. Once she was only ten feet from her boss, she put the whistle to her mouth and blew. Nicholai, Krauser, and herself heard nothing from the dog whistle. Wesker, however, jumped from his sleep and covered his ears. Ada didn't bother to see his reaction when she stopped blowing; she just threw the whistle back at Krauser.

Wesker glared at her icily. Nicholai eased back down into his chair, and made himself as small as possible. Krauser didn't show it as much, but he did it too.

"It's on now," Nicholai whispered. Jack only grinned.

"Bother telling me why you woke me up from the very little sleep I had all night?" Wesker hissed, walking over to her and grabbing her arm hard.

"You forgot about me!" Ada spat, trying to yank herself free.

Wesker wasn't buying it. He dragged her to the other side of the room, away from the exit, and away from Nicholai and Krauser. This didn't stop the two from being able to hear Wesker and Ada. They watched on in careful amusement.

"I worked all night. I found you sleeping when I came in to let you know, so I left you."

"You could've woke me up!"

"What the hell would the purpose be in that?" snorted Wesker. "You are throwing such a tantrum."

"Oh, like you haven't when you didn't get what you wanted," Ada replied cheekily.

They heard Krauser snicker. Wesker punched the wall so hard beside Ada's head that it cracked and splintered all the way up to the ceiling. The sudden blow hardly made Ada flinch, but it made Nicholai and Krauser draw back.

"You two have work to do!" Wesker barked.

Nicholai got to his feet and left quickly. Krauser was right behind him. This left Ada and Wesker alone in the lounge room. His glare deepened, and she saw it even behind his sunglasses.

"Don't think this will go unpunished."

"What's the punishment?" Ada asked stiffly, crossing her arms. She wasn't afraid of Albert Wesker. "Seriously…because of a dog whistle?"

"I have barely had an hour of sleep because of those damn samples. I don't think it helped that you woke me up by blaring a damn whistle."

"Well, that's what daytime is for. Nighttime is for sleeping. I didn't hear a thing, by the way," Ada snorted.

She casually walked over to the table where Nicholai and Krauser had been playing cards. Nicholai had been winning, she could tell, by looking at the cards sprawled out across the tabletop. She was loving this on the inside, but she knew she would regret it when she made Wesker's agitation go over the edge. She picked up the dog whistle and turned to him. Their eyes locked in a stare down; Ada gave her sweetest smile of all.

She blew into the whistle, but she heard nothing. She didn't miss the sharp jerk from Wesker as she blew. He was trying to compose himself to show that the sharp noise he heard did not bug him.

"Damn thing must be broken!" Ada exclaimed in a snarky tone.

She went to blow in it as hard as she could, but before her lips could touch the metal whistle, Wesker caught her hard. He crushed the whistle in his palm and dropped it. He remained a very tight grip on her wrist.

"You have test duty. You can relieve Dr. Stark in Sector 4. You can do that until I wish otherwise."

"Test duty!" Ada shouted, but then caught herself. She glared at Wesker, but a sly smirk curled onto her beautiful face. Alright, if it was a game he wanted; she could play happily along. "Fine, sounds great! I'll be away from you, Nicholai, and Krauser for once!"

He let her go and she was out of there. She didn't look back and went all the way down into Sector 4 by elevator. She relieved the elderly Dr. Stark in the computer room. It was an easy job, but boring no less. All Ada had to do was watch the test scans and vital signs of Steve Burnside to make sure everything was running smoothly. She could do that no sweat!

***

Not even thirty minutes went by, and Ada was bored out of her mind. She was falling asleep in the chair. How the hell could Dr. Stark do this? Well, he was an old man; he was likely asleep most of the time. The same signs and signals went by the wide screens before her. The same beeping noises went by each other minute. Even the same pictures from Burnside's container in Sector 3 stayed on screen.

It was so quiet down here. Ada didn't know what to do with herself. She had to do something! This was almost worse than bed rest! She missed Nicholai's ranting, and Krauser's smart remarks. She shivered at that. She missed Wesker's cool demeanor just for the fact because she missed being able to aggravate him. She looked at her cell phone; thirty two minutes since Wesker sent her down here. She slammed her head down onto the desk.

* * *

Poor Ada!!! Oh, don't worry! She will get Wesker back....mwahahahaha.....:3


	11. Chapter 10: The Rat is Found

**Chapter 10: The Rat is Found**

Rockfort Island was a mess, and Ada cursed as she made her way through it. The outbreak had become critical after HCF's attack on the facilities. She had just signed off with Nicholai. He wasn't here with her and Wesker. He was back at Wesker's hideout getting everything ready.

She was tracking Alfred Ashford. He was sneakier than she thought he was going to be. She took out any monsters that she had to. She tried to avoid gunfire so as to not catch Alfred's attention.

She followed the girly man to the estate hidden behind the first. She stayed in the shadows as he paused before the door. He was catching his breath while holding his rifle. Ada slowly moved in to strike him from behind. Before she could get close enough, a hunter shrieked not even ten feet from them. Ada re-aimed her gun, while Alfred whirled around on her.

"You again? Just die!" Alfred spat.

She dodged his shot, and dove for cover. It wasn't enough though. The hunter leaped down for them. Alfred shrieked and ran into the estate. Ada cursed just as another hunter came out. They blocked her way to follow Alfred. She touched her headset as she calmly started to back away from the prowling creatures.

On Wesker's end, she heard someone, a girl, yelping in pain. Ada wondered who Wesker was torturing.

"What?" his voice growled.

"Alfred's in the back estate. And-"

"What is it?" Wesker asked, his voice cooler now.

"He had the discs that we needed. I can't get to him. I'm surrounded by hunters," Ada replied, aiming her gun at the closest one. "If we don't hurry, we'll lose him!"

"Stay there. I'm coming," Wesker replied, and signed off.

Ada rolled her eyes and opened fire on the nearest lizard. It screeched from each pellet. The other one shot for her, and Ada was barely able to do a backwards somersault to avoid its lethal claws. She came up and finished one. She had to keep moving to avoid the other. Before she could even kill the thing, two more hunters were coming out.

"Damn, a pack," she hissed.

She missed a swipe of talons, and did a fan kick to round it into another one. A third one came at her, and it was able to knock her to the ground. She used her legs to keep the creatures mouth from her, but the large hunter was still able to raise its muscular arm to give her a killing blow with blades.

Before the claws could penetrate her, a blur struck the hunter so hard from the side, that it crashed into the surrounding stone wall and cracked it. Blood erupted from the dying beast. Three other hunters howled out at Wesker's presence as he stood in front of Ada.

The first one charged with claws ready. Wesker grabbed the monster by the arm in midair and slammed it into the earth. He didn't let go of it. He slung it around like a toy, crashing the yowling creature into rock, ground, and another hunter. The captured hunter became a limp, battered body, and Wesker slammed its carcass into its brethren, making it crash backwards.

The free hunter lunged with a deafening scream, and Wesker was a blur with his speed. He grabbed it, and slammed it into the ground. Ada watched him tear the hunter completely in half and toss the body parts aside to face the last hunter. The final hunter shook off the dead one Wesker threw at it.

The hunter aimed for escape, but Wesker jumped after it. He caught the monster in midair and hurled it down into the ground. It crashed not even six feet from Ada's legs. Just as the screaming lizard was flexing its arms and legs to vault itself back up, Wesker slammed his complete weight down onto the beast's skull from a downward kick. Blood and skull fractures went everywhere. The beast was dead and gone.

"Pests," Wesker sighed as he walked over to her.

Ada was in the process of getting to her feet. She brushed herself off and faced her boss. He was staring at the corpses of the hunters. A tiny smirk could barely be noticed on his lips, and Ada knew he was gloating in his power. She saw him form a fist and take a deep breath.

"I love this power."

"I loved this outfit, but it's ruined now," sighed Ada.

Wesker chuckled softly as he stopped in front of her. She saw his smirk fade, and his eyes fell onto her shoulder. She followed his gaze. She had a nasty gash there, most likely from one of the hunters. She was lucky, it wasn't that bad. Only a little blood trickled down the wound. Still, Ada did not like the look in Wesker's eyes as he stared at her cut. If she wasn't mistaken, it was the gleam of primal hunger. She was sure she just lost the Albert Wesker she knew and loved.

"Do you like what you see?" Ada hissed, shoving him in his chest. She needed to wake him up.

Wesker shook out of his reverie. He backed away from her, gripping his bridge of his nose to try and concentrate with his eyes closed. Ada knew Wesker still had some training to do to be able to control the virus altogether. He gave her a mild look of confusion. It did not fit Albert Wesker at all.

"The next time you want to look at me as if I'm a piece of meat, make sure we're in bed together," Ada grumbled, and stalked passed him. She said it like that to calm him down faster.

He caught her wrist before she could get to the double doors that led into the castle. She looked backed at him, and saw that he had regained control over himself.

"I'll take care of Alfred."

"Fine, then what do you want me to do?" Ada asked. As he thought on it, Ada asked the question that had been bugging her since his arrival. "Who was on the wrong end of your shoe when I called?"

"Believe it or not, it was Redfield's sister."

"Claire?" Ada grunted, then quickly composed herself. "Why would she be here?"

"She was captured while looking for Chris. I almost killed her, but then I decided she might prove useful until we can get the sample."

"The only way we can get the sample, is if we get Alfred to tell us where Alexia is," Ada snorted.

"I have a feeling, it won't be that difficult," Wesker chuckled while stroking her chin. His touch felt good, but they had business to do first.

"So what's my new objective?"

"Go back to the front estate. I want you to keep an eye on the Redfield girl. Make sure she gets through. If you have the chance, kill off that red-haired boy as well. He has no use to us. Unless he meets up with Claire, I want him dead and out of the picture."

"Gotcha," Ada replied with a nod.

***

Ada jolted awake by a presence in the room. She was in the computer room. The vital signs and test scans were still running by. Her heart jolted. She fell asleep! Wesker would have her head if he found out! She snapped her head over to see a doctor. He was younger than Dr. Stark. It was Dr. White coming in to do his shift.

"U-um, Miss Wong? I'm here to take your place."

Ada smiled and got up from the chair. Dr. White did not move. He just stared at her timidly. Ada looked at herself. What was wrong?

"What? Is everything okay?" Ada asked.

"No, you're fine…I m-mean everything's fine!"

Ada could've slapped herself in the forehead. Poor Dr. White was afraid to look at her wrong, or say something wrong to her because of Wesker. She wanted to roll over and laugh, but at the same time she felt so sorry for the good doctor.

"I don't bite, Dr. White. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine. I'm just here to do my job. Dr. Wesker wishes to see you in his office."

With that, Dr. White sat in his chair that Ada fell asleep in. He got out his notes and started to observe the signs and tests. Ada left him and went up to the satellite room. She was sure she was in trouble. Wesker had eyes everywhere in this building. There was no doubt he caught her snoozing.

When she entered the dark lit room, she found Wesker at his chair drinking wine while watching images. Nicholai and Krauser were not too far away talking to each other. The two soldiers were snickering and laughing.

"Poor Dr. White was about to piss himself," Ada heaved when she stopped beside his chair. Krauser and Nicholai sniggered at her side. She barely glared at them.

"He knows better," was Wesker's cool reply.

"Knows what?" Ada snorted.

"You know what I'm talking about," Wesker answered, not even looking away from the flashing satellite images.

"Oh, good God," heaved Ada in aggravation. Why did men have to be so possessive? She just wanted to kick him hard.

"I thought you had a good night's sleep last night? Why did you take a long nap down in the test observation room?"

"It's called boredom. Sometimes, it's so bad, you fall asleep."

Krauser stifled a snicker. He and Nicholai just watched back and forth as the game was on between Ada and Wesker.

"Well, if you would do the job I give you, then maybe you wouldn't fall asleep."

"Maybe if the job you gave me didn't put me to sleep."

"Maybe if you would behave, I wouldn't give you such jobs."

"Maybe if you wouldn't forget about me in your own damn room, I would behave."

"That's because I had a job to do. Besides, I told you I came back, but you were already asleep. Presumably, by boredom, correct? Isn't this how this argument got started?" Wesker said smoothly, sipping his wine.

Again, she wanted to kick him. She was defeated. She glared at him as he never looked away from the screen. Krauser and Nicholai were already laughing from her defeat.

"Was there a logical reason why you wanted me?" Ada asked.

Krauser snorted a laugh even louder, and Ada glared at him. The screen started flashing, and they all looked to it. Ada couldn't see the location, but it was showing Vincent Goldman in all his glory while playing cards on a cruise liner. The satellite screen was beeping an alert. Wesker coolly looked up at her. She could see the reflections of the flashing screens ripple on his sunglasses. He smirked coyly, and Ada almost melted.

"Yeah, pack your things. All four of us are going to the Bahamas."

***

The four of them were undercover. She was extremely surprised to see that Jack Krauser could dress up fancy and at least look like he wasn't an animal. Nicholai came out looking to fit right on in. He had a sort of charm to him, that only a Russian man in a suit could pull off.

They shared two rooms on the cruiser that were connected by a door. Ada shared with Wesker while Nicholai and Krauser got the neighboring room. The luxury cruise made Ada just want to relax and enjoy it all, but they were here on business.

She was very aware of Wesker's eyes on her while she dressed and got herself ready. She tried to ignore him the best she could. When she was finally done, she went over to him. He looked up at her through his shades. His black clothes stood out on the gold and red luxury couch.

"Well?" Ada asked, showing off her dress. "Undercover enough?"

"You look…nice," he stated.

"Nice?" Ada asked, confused. Was he trying to compliment her or tell her it wasn't enough? She looked down at her fancy, expensive indigo dress. The heels she wore with it made her a little taller than what she was.

"If those two idiots weren't right next door and this was just a vacation, I would probably be taking it off of you," he said evenly, and downed the wine he had in one gulp. Alcohol didn't faze him in the least. No matter how hard he tried, Albert Wesker could not get drunk.

"Wow, thanks," Ada snorted, sitting down next to him on the classy sofa. "That must mean it's definitely good for undercover."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that. Vincent doesn't know you. He doesn't know Nicholai or Krauser either."

"But he knows you?"

"Yes, we knew each other through Marcus. That's why I'm staying here. I'm putting you in charge of bringing him here to me."

"What?! _She's _in charge?" Krauser hissed.

Ada didn't even hear the two of them come in. Krauser stalked over with Nicholai right behind him. Wesker hardly looked up at the two soldiers. He filled his wineglass up with some more to drink, but instead of drinking it himself, he handed it to Ada. Ada smiled, and took a drink while beaming up at the glaring Krauser.

"If you do not do as she says, then you will be punished."

Krauser growled, but said nothing. Nicholai had no problem. He was used to switching being in charge with Ada.

"So what's the story? I thought Vincent Goldman died on Sheena Island," Nicholai said coolly.

"Apparently, he didn't. He's important, that's all that matters. On Sheena Island, he presented to only be the manager of those Umbrella facilities, when, in fact, he was also an executive under Ashford," Wesker explained.

"How do you want us to bring him to you?" Krauser grumbled, crossing his arms.

Wesker glanced over at Ada, who was finishing her glass of wine. "Bring him here with the least amount of trouble as possible. The last thing we need is trouble from security."

He handed each of them a tiny camera and microphone to hide on themselves. He set it up on his laptop so he could watch the three of them in his room. Ada joined both her comrades' sides.

"I think I know the easiest way to pull off that plan," Ada stated with a seductive smile towards her boss. "You'll be watching, right? Maybe you'll enjoy it. C'mon boys, let's go."

Nicholai and Krauser exchanged looks, then followed her out of Wesker's suite. Ada smiled to herself as they headed down to the gambling arena to hunt out the rat.

***

Ada was careful at performing her plan. Krauser kept watch while pretending to watch a poker match. Nicholai sat at the bar alone with a drink, but was able to sit innocently enough to face Ada and Vincent so Wesker could watch from afar.

Ada introduced herself by "accidentally" bumping into him. He poured wine on her dress, but it was all part of her plan. Now that the apologies were through, Vincent spent all night trying to make it up to her. Ada played along as a casual, forgiving rich girl looking for a goodtime. Vincent saw this, and made it his agenda to woo her.

Ada took the advantage of this situation, and flirted right on back. She knew Wesker was itching to get out of his room right about now. By the looks of Krauser and Nicholai when she would glance over to them, they knew exactly what she was up to. She wondered if Wesker was talking to them at all.

"So, Vincent Goldman, where do you come from? What do you do for a living?" Ada asked flirtatiously. She beamed at him.

He smiled as he sipped his wine. He had bought her dinner and her favorite wine. It was a long process, Ada had been at this all day, but Vincent was falling for her. It was in these moments she knew that the calm Albert Wesker was clenching his jaw hard.

"Well, my beautiful lady, I come from New York, but I live in Italy. I'm a manager for a pharmaceutical company there."

"Ooh, sounds lovely. I have always wanted to go to Italy. Is it pretty there?" Ada asked sweetly, playing along.

"Oh, yes. It's wonderful. How about you, my darling? Where do you come from? What do you do?" he answered with a charming smile. He stroked her hand.

"Me? Oh, I come from Oregon. I'm tired of all the rain, so decided to come here on this cruise. As for my living, this is really it. My father owns a large company in Oregon, and my whole family is rich. I get bored a lot though, so I help them. Believe it or not, but it is a house furnishing company."

She could practically see the dollar signs pop like fireworks in his eyes. Ada said her whole family was rich because she knew Vincent Goldman was down on his last dollar since Umbrella's demise. She was hitting the jackpot.

"You know," he purred, giving her a smile with gleaming green eyes. "Why don't we take this to my room?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Ada giggled. " What room are you in?"

"I'm in the Noble Suite downstairs," he answered proudly. It was one of the most expensive rooms on the huge cruise liner.

Ada smiled. He didn't know that her room was the best on the whole ship. Wesker got them the King Suite. Again, she took the advantage. "Sounds nice, but how about we go to my room? I'm in the King Suite."

His jaw almost dropped, but he quickly composed himself. He gave her a sharp smirk and nodded. They both got up, and Ada started to lead him out. Ada slowly ran her fingers through her black hair, cuing Nicholai and Krauser to follow.

They went all the way up to the King Suite, but stopped outside the door. Ada needed to distract Vincent just in case he was aware of their followers. She also didn't want to give him the chance to turn and run once they entered the room and he saw Wesker.

She had little time; Krauser and Nicholai were coming up, and Vincent kept looking over his shoulder. Ada grabbed him and started kissing him. It didn't even take Vincent a second to get distracted. He started kissing back. Ada opened the door behind her, and guided them into the room while they made out.

Nicholai and Krauser slipped into the room and shut the door, locking it. Once Ada knew everything was secured, she stopped and backed away. Vincent looked around, and he was shocked to see Nicholai and Krauser behind them with guns pointed. Their guns had silencers on them to make everything hush-hush.

"What the?!" Vincent hissed, glaring at Ada.

"Oh, sorry, those are my bodyguards," Ada purred.

Wesker suddenly showed himself with a blur of movement. He snagged Vincent by the throat before he could do anything, and held him high off the floor. Vincent struggled to pry Wesker's fingers off of his airway.

"And this is my boss. I'm sure you remember him?" Ada purred.

"Wes…ker," Vincent choked, glaring down at dark shades.

"Vincent Goldman, it has been a long while. About time I found you. I think you know why I'm here? Hmm?"

"I'm not telling you anything! Umbrella's dead! You're nothing but a stray dog now, Wesker! That's what you get for biting the hand!" Vincent spat.

"Oh, come now, Vince. What about you? You're nothing but a witless rat now that your sanctuary is gone. No money, no glory…no pride."

Vincent suddenly pulled out a hidden gun in his tailcoat pocket. He shot Wesker right in the head. The blast made Wesker let go of the aristocratic man, and stumble back. Vincent didn't watch Wesker, he automatically grabbed Ada and rounded on Nicholai and Krauser, holding her hostage.

A single glance back, and Vincent realized that Wesker never dropped. He watched in horror as Wesker turned his head slowly back to glare at Vincent. The bloody hole in his forehead healed instantly, and the bullet dropped to the floor.

"What the…fuck?" Vincent hissed, keeping his gun on Ada.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Vincent," Wesker stated coolly, straightening his sunglasses.

"What are you?" Vincent spat.

"Oh, I apologize for not telling you, but I can't die."

Vincent pushed the barrel of the gun harder into Ada's temple. Ada was getting aggravated, but waited for the right moment. She kept her eyes on Wesker.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot her," Vincent threatened.

"Just try," Wesker stated calmly, sunglasses flashing.

Before he could pull the trigger, Ada elbowed him in the face, and kicked backwards. He tried to counter, but she grabbed him and slammed him down to the floor. He aimed to shoot at her, but she stomped down on his wrist. The shot blew by her face, and even grazed her outstretched arm.

Wesker came up and kicked the gun so hard from Vincent's hand, that his boot snapped Vincent's wrist in half. He started to scream in agony. Wesker bent over and picked the man up by the throat once again. Ada backed away, holding her bleeding arm. Wesker was suffocating Vincent so he couldn't scream.

"Where are the viruses?" Wesker demanded. "I just know you've been waiting to sell them off at the highest dollar."

"Ask him if he was the one who left the traces in the database," Ada stated, looking at the graze. She hardly noticed the look Wesker gave her.

"What do you have on Sergei?" Wesker asked.

"Sergei will destroy you. He has the Red Queen. So don't think you can do whatever you want. The database you have is limited, and the Red Queen is watching you."

"The Red Queen?" Krauser echoed, eyebrows furrowing.

Vincent hacked a small laugh through his struggle to breath. "As long as the Red Queen is active, you won't be in control of the game, Wesker."

"You talk as if you know Sergei well, Vincent."

"I've been working for him, you bastard. Shows how much you know," Vincent spat.

"Those aren't the answers I want, Vincent."

"Go…to hell," Vincent snarled, and spit on Wesker's face.

"Already been there," Wesker retorted, and closed his fist in to completely crush Vincent's throat. Vincent didn't even have time for a final breath or scream, but his blood sure had the chance to spray everywhere from the crush.

Ada had to look away with Vincent's body just dangling from Wesker's hold. She heard Wesker drop the body to the floor. She still didn't look, but listened to Wesker's words as he spoke to them.

"Nicholai, contact a chopper from HQ to get us out of here. Krauser, get rid of the body."

They didn't say a word. They didn't even hesitate. Nicholai left the room to go call on their leave. Krauser slung Vincent's body over his shoulder and went through the door that connected the King Suite to its other half. Ada had no idea how he was going to get rid of the body. She was sure that someone outside this room heard the gunshots and screams.

Before she knew it, Wesker was dragging her out of the room. At first, she fought him, which was a futile attempt. It still angered her for him to just drag her along like she couldn't walk for herself.

"What are you doing?!" she snapped.

"We're going to his room."

"I can walk myself! I don't need you to pull me around!"

He let her go, and they hurried to Vincent Goldman's room. Wesker broke in the door with one, easy kick. They started to search his room for anything of use.

"You're bleeding," Wesker stated evenly as he checked the desk on the other side of the room.

Ada was busy looking under the bed. She heaved a sigh. "Really? Wow, that's what that red stuff is!"

"Clean it up before it leaks onto the carpet. We don't need anyone noticing it."

Ada snorted, "Oh, like no one hasn't noticed the freaking gunshots? Come on! They are going to investigate this room _and_ our room!"

"If Nicholai would hurry up, I can change it to where they won't do a damn thing," Wesker growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ada asked suspiciously.

"Never mind, just search for the viruses."

They searched the entire Suite in a matter of minutes. Ada eventually found the case full of samples. Vincent had made himself a secret compartment up under the bed; clever and sneaky. It was about this time that Krauser found them, and Nicholai spoke to them by their hidden earpieces.

"Chopper's ready out on deck. I explained to the captain it was an emergency. Everything is clear. Security thinks that Vincent tried to kill Ada and we were here as part of Witness Protection to counter him."

"Good job, Nicholai. I knew I could count on you," Wesker stated just as he took the case from Ada's hand. Their eyes locked ever so intensely, that Ada almost lost herself. Still, she should have known that Wesker told Nicholai exactly what to do if such a situation was to occur. Wesker had his hands on Vincent's remaining treasure; he was not only happy, but he was gloating.

***

The cool breeze of night was soothing upon her skin. The very few stars Ada could normally see within the glare of lights from HQ were covered with blending clouds. Ada sat on the concrete slab that surrounded the roof she was on. It stood about three feet high, and went around the perimeter of the roof to prevent anyone from just walking off the side.

From here, Ada could look out past HQ's huge compound, out past the woods and hills to see a beautiful sight of Raleigh's city lights. She enjoyed it, especially after a long day's work.

She swished her wine around in the glass before taking another sip. It felt good to relax. The flight back from the Bahamas was long and tiring, and when they returned here, they had no chance to rest. Only now, maybe six hours after returning from the Bahamas, were they free to do what they want.

Ada was sure Nicholai and Krauser crashed out. They were tired. She knew she was, but for some reason didn't go to bed. Wesker had disappeared the moment they landed, and she hadn't seen him since. She figured she should just go to bed. There was no use staying up any longer.

Before she could move, she heard the door to the roof open. Ada saw Wesker walking over to her, his face expressionless. Ada smiled at him as he leaned on the concrete slab beside her. He looked out to the city, where its lake of lights glowed brightly in the darkness.

"I was wrong about Sergei leaving traces in the database," Wesker heaved, glancing to her.

"Yes! My bet!" Ada laughed.

"But, I was right about Vincent having the T-Veronica virus," Wesker added, a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

Ada glared at him. Well, at least she won part of the bet. She noticed the distant look in Wesker's eyes after he took his shades off. He was still staring out towards Raleigh, his thoughts deep.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Vincent is right about the Red Queen. If we don't find Sergei soon, then we just might be in trouble."

Ada gawked at him. "Okay, you are scaring me. You never talk like that."

Wesker snorted, looking over at her. Those strange red-gold cat eyes lightened a little. "Yeah, you are right."

"We'll find him," Ada assured. It wasn't as if she thought Wesker was uncertain or worried. It was more the fact that it just felt right to say. The Red Queen was a serious matter. Ada knew, however, that Wesker's raw determination to find Sergei and end him would soon turn this into another day's work.

* * *

Okay, I hope this chapter explained a little more on what's going on, lol. Sergei+Red Queen=TROUBLE!!!!! Hope you guys are all enjoying! XD


	12. Chapter 11: Ada's Crazy Day Off

**Chapter 11: Ada's Crazy Day Off**

"I feel bad for just leaving you on your day off," John heaved, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ada smiled. "John, I will be fine. You have work. I have plenty of things to do, trust me."

"I know, but it's just that we had the day planned together. I'm sorry that Spencer called me in!"

"It's fine. He's done it to me before. We still have our dinner plan. Just go to work, John."

She kissed him, and then turned him around and gave him a push. John gave a pitiful whine, and then left for the labs. Ada smiled, laughing softly. She made her way up to the first floor of the Spencer estate. She figured it would be the perfect time to take a nice walk around the estate grounds.

As she entered the main hall to go for the exit, she saw Dr. Marcus and Annette Birkin talking to Lord Spencer. Ada found it odd that William Birkin and his wife were here so much. For the past few weeks they had worked many hours here at the Arkley Research Facility, even though they had the huge underground laboratory beneath Raccoon City. Same thing went for Albert Wesker, when he wasn't busy being Captain of the R.P.D's S.T.A.R.S unit. Dr. Marcus was stationed here at the estate most of the time, but there were times he was gone at the Training Facility.

Ada diverted away from the three, and left through the front doors to go outside. It wasn't her place to ask about their business. She got two steps outside when she noticed William Birkin on his cell phone. He looked a little stressed and upset, which Will was sometimes known for, especially when it came to his research. On the other hand, Will was also usually smiling and cracking jokes, and so it caught Ada's attention to see him so tense.

"Well, it's bad enough that I have to deal with the Pharmacy in town. There's only so many hours in a day, Wesker! How can we work this? I was doing just fine in the underground lab, and now I also have to come here? Yeah, I know Annette is usually in charge of the Pharmacy, but I still have to deal with it too."

Ada slowed her steps, listening in on his conversation. William was so focused on the phone, he didn't even notice her.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Albert," snorted William. "Okay, okay fine. I don't understand you sometimes. You hate this place, or used to." There was another moment of silence from William as Wesker talked on the other end. "Well, you're the one who has all the weird jobs, so whatever floats your boat."

William heaved a sigh, rubbing his hand along his stubble. "Big plans, eh? Yes, yes, I know. I've thought about what you said about Marcus. I just don't know yet. We can't…"

Another pause. Ada was confused. She glanced around, as if she suddenly was afraid of someone catching her eavesdropping.

William sighed yet again. "Alright, alright. I will get it done. Yeah, see ya later."

Ada went back to walking towards him, acting normal. William flipped his cell phone shut and turned, only to see her. With a yelp, he jumped, flinching away from her.

"William? Hello! Did I scare you?" Ada asked, laughing.

"Oh, yes! You are sneaky," William replied, laughing with hesitance. "What are you up to?"

"John got called into work. I'm off today, so I figured I could go for a walk."

"Spencer does that a lot. He likes calling people in on their day off."

Ada peered at him curiously, a small smile on her pretty face. "Will, do you even know what a day off is?"

"Haha, you're funny. Well, I better go catch up with Marcus and Annette. I'll see ya later, Ada!"

William slipped past her, heading inside the mansion. Ada stood motionless for a moment, her thoughts recapping all she heard on William's conversation with Wesker. Apparently, the two were going to work hours here at the mansion for some secret goal or plan. Ada was sure there were several reasons, but she was also very sure that one of those reasons were Dr. James Marcus.

***

As Ada was walking back towards the Spencer estate, she realized exactly how many hours she had spent just sitting out there in the woods. There was a wonderful spot, where a cliff looked out upon Raccoon Forest. The mountains that stretched on in the horizon seemed to go on forever. There was even an area down in the gorge, where Ada could see part of the Training Facility.

It was time to go meet John. His hours would be ending soon, and they would be heading out for dinner afterwards. She was getting close to the mansion. She took a short cut, and went through the small, unpaved parking lot. As she was walking, she heard a car chirp loudly. She looked over, saw the final seconds of a black BMW sport sedan's lights flashing, and saw that it was Albert Wesker who had pushed the button.

Immediately, she felt as if she should turn to avoid him, but found her legs still moving. Wesker was still in his S.T.A.R.S uniform, and he was carrying a black case. He looked over at her just as they met at the gate.

"Good evening, Miss Wong."

"Hello, Dr. Wesker."

He slightly smiled at her, but his shades prevented her seeing his eyes properly. "Please, just Wesker."

"You don't go by Albert around friends?" Ada inquired. It was actually more of a statement than a question, but she was curious.

"No, just Wesker. I hate that name," Wesker replied, but his tone was soft with amusement.

He opened the gate for her. Ada smiled and slipped through. He followed behind her, kicking the gate shut with ease, and they started to walk together for the Spencer estate.

"So this is your S.T.A.R.S uniform? And you are Captain?"

"The one and only. Why aren't you with John?"

"I can go down to the labs if I want. All I would have to do is go to Spencer and get permission for access. I just don't want to distract him," she explained.

"You are distracting," Wesker said coolly, pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose.

Ada smiled up at him. Ada wished she could control herself. She didn't understand what these feelings were that plagued her. They felt so great, but at the same time, she knew it was dangerous. She never felt this strongly with John.

"So, what do you do for Umbrella exactly, Wesker?"

"I work for Marcus with William. I've been with them since I was eighteen."

"So, you're a prodigy?"

He barely smiled. "I guess you can say that. Good 'ol Will is the real prodigy though. He was only sixteen when he joined, which was right before me. He is the brilliant mastermind behind many of these projects."

"And Dr. Marcus?"

"Like a father to me," Wesker answered , lowering his sunglasses to look at her. Ada knew better than to believe him. It was not only in his tone, but in his eyes as well. Ada had never seen such fiery ambition in a single human being before. It almost made her shiver. She could practically see Dr. Marcus's blood on Wesker's hands and face already.

"Is that all you do?" Ada asked, trying to be cool about it.

"Well, as Captain of S.T.A.R.S, I'm in charge of law, but I also do counterintelligence work in that position to prevent anyone from finding out what we are doing here."

"That's impressive," Ada said, nodding.

"It's a pain, but I guess it's worth it. What about you, Miss Wong? What do you do for Spencer?"

"Please, just Ada," she said softly, and found that they had stopped near the front doors of the Spencer estate. "I am an agent for Lord Spencer. I do jobs that range from stealing important files from rival companies, to spying, to assassinating, things of that sort. My job varies each day."

Wesker had this slight smirk on his face that Ada, for some reason, loved. Apparently, he was impressed with her job; impressed and surprised.

"Does John know this job?" he asked casually.

Ada twitched a smile. "More…or less."

Wesker's smile broadened just a little. He got a kick out of that, she was sure. As Ada eased another smile, she noticed those strange feelings again. She knew, really, what they were, but just wanted to ignore them. Wesker was a dangerous man. She didn't need anyone to tell her that. However, there was something about him that Ada was absolutely drawn to.

One of the front doors opened, and John stepped out, dressed in normal clothes instead of his usual lab coat and slacks. He saw Ada and Wesker together, and walked over to them. Ada smiled at John, actually glad for his arrival. She didn't want to get too distracted with Albert Wesker.

"Hey there, Wesker. I see you and William are coming in again? What's wrong with that huge laboratory?" John asked curiously.

"We just have multiple projects we are trying to deal with," Wesker stated, eyes never averting from Ada. She kept his eye contact as well.

"Do you guys need help? I'm sure we could assist you in anyway we can."

"Thank you, John, but we are fine," Wesker answered, nodding at John. Ada noticed the stress it took for Wesker to even slightly smile at John. "Well, I better go catch up with Will. You two have fun."

With one last look to Ada, Wesker turned away from them and disappeared into the Spencer estate. It was that moment, that Ada noticed she could breath normal again. She was lost in thought, looking at the oak doors.

"Ada, you okay?"

She shook out of her reverie. "Yeah, sorry."

"Ready for dinner?"

Ada beamed at John. "Yes! Let's go!"

***

Ada woke up alone in her bed…no John, no Wesker. She felt terrible after the dream. So many times she lied to John to cover up what she felt for Wesker. So many times she let Wesker pull her away from John for his desire…and for hers as well. And it was her attraction to Albert Wesker that brought her to this life today. Wesker lied, threatened, and killed to get to her, and there was no way she was getting out.

She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. She cried for John. He was innocent; just a man that was in love with her, who wanted to marry her, and have kids with her. Wesker killed him and made it his plan to make her his.

It wasn't completely Wesker's fault though. It was just as much Ada's fault. She was the one who was attracted to Wesker. She was the one who let him take her away. She was the one who lied to her own beloved to hide her stronger feelings for another man.

Ada did the lowest of the low. The affair she had with Wesker, and the lies she told to John to keep him from finding out. She never had a chance to tell him the truth. She never had the chance to apologize. She never had the chance to say goodbye.

She got dressed after she felt better. She didn't care that she was late reporting to Wesker. She was heading to the satellite room when she overheard two guards talking. She eased in to listen. They were talking about her!

"She has the best job around her. Damn boss treats her like a queen. She gets all the vacation days she wants and is paid better than anyone else."

"Not to mention that she gets whatever she wants just like that. Just by running him a few errands."

Ada rolled her eyes and went on. It was harder than how they said it, but Ada found herself agreeing with them. As she thought about it, being here was much better than being an agent under Spencer. Wesker did treat her the absolute best, most of the time.

It only confused Ada and made her more upset. Did that mean she truly did belong here with Wesker? Were they meant to be? Though they bumped heads sometimes, Wesker and Ada truly cared about one another. Ada loved Wesker, and that was the only reason she stayed here. And it was because of this that Ada knew she was a prisoner.

She had no doubt that Wesker's love for her was true. Why else would he go to such measures killing to get to her? No man dared look at Ada wrong for fear of being Wesker's next victim. He did so many things for her, he saved her countless times, the list went on and on. Ada's heart would swell thinking of these things, only for it to implode once the dark corner of her mind reminded her that Wesker was indeed, a silver-tongued snake. He was lord and master when it came to treachery, deceit, and manipulation. Would there be a day that Albert Wesker turned on Ada?

As the doors opened, and she entered the dark room, Ada shivered. She didn't want to think of that. She shook the thoughts away and composed herself. She walked up to Wesker. Surprisingly, he wasn't in his chair looking at the satellites. He was over by one of the computers hacking through files of deceased Umbrella.

"You're late," he greeted lowly.

"Sorry, I ah…" she trailed off because she had no idea what to say.

He looked up at her, his eyes peeking through the top of his shades so he could see her clearly. Ada didn't say anything, but kept his gaze. She saw his eyebrows furrow, and he stood up straight. He walked over to her and cupped her chin in his hand, making her look up at him.

"You've been crying?" he asked evenly. It was more of a statement than a question.

She yanked her chin out of his hand and backed away. She glared at him, even though she would have rather avoided eye contact at the moment.

"I'm fine," she growled.

Wesker studied her a moment longer, then softly shrugged and went back to business. Ada cautiously approached him after a silent minute passed by. She felt so awkward, like she needed to say something, but just stood there with her arms crossed.

"How…did you kill John?"

The question just came out. Ada couldn't believe it came from her mouth. She stood shocked from her own words. Wesker looked at her sharply. He stood up straight once more and faced her. Her eyes lowered to the floor, unable to keep his gaze.

"Run that by me again," he said in a tone that almost made her tremble. After she didn't answer him, he grabbed her wrist hard, and it made her look up at him. "John is dead, Ada. It's the past, now let it go."

She slowly nodded her head. He was right. She just felt so upset. Wesker must have sensed her stress, because he let her go. He heaved a sigh, and he even rubbed his temple for a moment.

"Take the day off."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"You heard me. You're upset. You need to go relax and rest up. You've been working too hard."

Even though she had been on bed rest? She didn't say a word. Of course, her days of bed rest included work and pain and stress. Ada was sure Wesker just gave up on trying to make her stay on bed rest.

"But, I-"

He got his car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her. She caught them easily, and looked back up at him. He had the softest smile on him, and it made her heart gasp. She gave him a loving smile in return.

"Wow, really? You didn't even hesitate on giving me these keys."

"Just don't repeat what you did with the Jaguar."

"That wasn't my fault and you know it."

"Go enjoy yourself," he stated in almost a whisper, and turned and walked past her, heading for another computer.

She hesitated, then left him. As she was heading out, she bumped into Nicholai and Krauser, who were heading to the satellite room.

"Where are you going?" Nicholai asked curiously.

She showed them Wesker's keys. "He wants me to take the day off to enjoy myself."

Krauser snorted loudly, and Nicholai's smile broadened on his face. "And he's letting you take the Mercedes? Wow, he must be in a good mood."

"No, I'm just special," Ada snickered, and slipped passed them. "Have fun, boys!"

***

Ada spent the day enjoying herself just as Wesker told her to do. She went to the spa and got pampered, had a good lunch, and went for a walk in the park. She even did a little shopping. She felt like a normal woman for once. The city of Raleigh was booming with people and activities. That made it better for her to find new places to go.

She was heading back to the black Mercedes, where she had parked by an inviting little café. She stopped almost dead in her tracks. At a table on the outside patio for the restaurant was Claire, Chris, Jill, Billy and Rebecca having lunch.

They looked like they were having a goodtime. Rebecca and Billy were laughing about something while Jill, Claire and Chris were struggling to stifle their own laughs. Ada wondered why they were here. Did they not know that this was where Wesker reigned?

Chris noticed her, and his eyes immediately flashed. The others followed his gaze. Ada felt exposed, and gingerly headed for the Mercedes. She knew exactly what they were thinking. Wherever she was, Wesker was not far away.

They didn't have weapons on them. That relieved Ada; she had no weapons of her own. They couldn't fight in public, not that Ada wanted to fight. As she was nearing the Mercedes, Claire got up and moved for her. Chris, Jill, Billy and Rebecca immediately followed, but not until after her brother yelled out at her.

"Ada!" Claire called.

Ada stopped, turning to face Claire as she came up. Ada was relieved that Wesker wasn't with her. Claire remained a safe distance away, but Ada felt even more cornered once the others caught up.

"Where's Sherry?! Chris told me that you have her!" Claire demanded. Her hair was up in a ponytail like usual. Ada had never seen her with her hair down before.

They were all glaring at her, especially Chris and Billy. Ada knew she had to choose her words carefully. There would be no help for Sherry, for anyone, if Ada screw up her chance for them to trust her.

"Claire, I'm sorry. Wesker has had Sherry in his custody for almost two years now. I've been trying to take care of her, but-"

"Two years! How did he find her?!" Claire grunted, her hand going to her mouth in shock. Ada saw the pain in Claire's eyes. She knew Claire was blaming herself for Sherry's predicament.

Ada dared not answer that question truthfully. She told Wesker Sherry's location, and to this day she regretted it.

"I don't know," Ada replied carefully, shaking her head. "He went to the Agency and killed everyone. He took her. Does Leon know?"

It was Claire's turn to shake her head. She gave a saddened look, and Ada could see the love in her eyes. Not only that, but she could see the anguish in them as well. "I lost contact with him not long after Rockford Island. I left to go search for Chris, and he took Sherry to the Agency."

"We can't trust her, Claire. How can you stand here and talk to her, knowing that Wesker could be right behind us?" Chris growled.

"Wesker is not with me," Ada stated.

Claire closed her eyes for a moment, that pain on her face again. Ada felt it as well. Why did she have to tell Wesker where Sherry was? Why?

"How is she? How is Sherry doing?" Claire asked.

"Don't worry, she is fine. Wesker hasn't done anything to hurt her, and I not going to let him if he does. I will find a way to get her out one day…and when I do…I will bring her back to you.

Claire smiled, and nodded. Chris shook his head, arms crossed. Jill and Rebecca studied Ada closely, as if they were trying to sense every fiber of deceit on her body.

"Thank you, Ada."

"I promised Sherry I would. She misses you and Leon."

Billy snorted. "She's full of crap! There's no way we can trust those words."

"You will protect her until your life is in danger, maybe," Chris hissed.

"Chris!" Claire spat.

"No, it's alright, Claire. He has a right. I do work for Wesker. I do want to say one thing, Chris Redfield."

"What?"

"I have already risked my life countless times helping you, and I will continue doing so until I'm done, or Wesker kills me."

"Why do you work for him then?" Jill asked calmly.

"None of you would understand," Ada murmured.

"Try us," Rebecca said gently. Her eyes were soft with trust. She believed Ada like Claire did. That made Ada feel a little better.

"I met Wesker when I was an agent for Umbrella. I met him at the Spencer estate. I was dating a man named John then, but…" Ada trailed off, her eyes lowering to the pavement.

"You love him?" Jill asked. It was more of a statement than a question. Her tone wasn't harsh or disgusted, it was placid.

She looked up at them. Rebecca and Claire were gawking at her in shock, while Chris's glare deepened on her. Rebecca glanced up at Billy, who never took his sharp eyes of Ada. Ada didn't want to answer to no one. She tried to come up with anything to say, but before she could, her cell phone started going off.

"Oh, no, it's him. I gotta go. Please just trust me, Claire!" Ada yelled, and she bailed for the Mercedes.

They jumped forward, like they were going to chase her down, but then they stopped and watched her go. Ada hopped into the Mercedes and peeled out of the parking lot before answering her cell phone.

Her screen showed Wesker sitting in his computer chair, staring at her with shades glaring the surrounding lights. He had his leg crossed over the other, and had his hand rubbing his chin. Ada could tell he was relaxed, which was a good sign. At least he wasn't in a bad mood.

"What took you so long to answer?" he asked.

"Uhh, I'm driving!" Ada exclaimed, steering the vehicle with one hand, and holding the phone in her other. "Hold on, I gotta shift." While still holding onto her cell, she shifted the car's gears. She then decided to mount the phone on the dashboard.

"Are you done?" Wesker asked, uncrossing his leg to cross the other.

"Well excuse me for trying to drive your car. It's fine by the way, so don't even ask. No scratches, I promise!" Ada held up her right hand.

When she glanced down to her cell phone's screen, she saw Wesker swishing the chair side to side in an almost bored manner.

"Okay, I can tell you want something. What is it?" Ada sighed.

"Are you done enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Will you change your mind if I'm not?"

"No."

"Okay then, what do you want done?"

"Meet Nicholai over by St. Mercy Hospital. He will fill you in on everything."

"Will Krauser be with us?"

"No, he's back at the Agency."

"Alright. I guess I will talk to you later then."

"Be careful," Wesker stated softly, and then his signal cut off. Ada smiled. It was always so hard for him to say such simple words. She headed for St. Mercy Hospital, wondering what the hell she was going to be getting herself into this time.

***

The underground facility had long ago been abandoned. Still, Nicholai and Ada were careful as they made their way through its empty corridors. Somewhere down here, there was a small group of Umbrella members. Wesker wanted them all dead, saying they were all unimportant, except for one. They were needing a DNA sample of Dr. Presley Booth. Ada didn't recognize the older man's name, nor did she recognize his face from the profile Wesker sent to her phone.

"Okay, why do we need a DNA sample of this guy?" Ada asked, her handgun ready.

Nicholai was peeking around a corner, his machine gun to his chest. He glanced back at her, and Ada noticed he had a headset on. "Wesker needs it. He didn't tell me for what reason. The others are useless. We can kill them all once we get the DNA."

"You are so nice, Nicholai."

He chuckled. "It's our job, remember? Besides, they will only cause trouble if we leave them alive. But let's not forget to ask them about Sergei before we take them out."

They continued on, going deeper into the facility. The lights were dim, giving them shadows and silence. Once they made it into the actual laboratory, the lights brightened, and the equipment was running with efficiency like it had never been left forgotten. Ada motioned Nicholai to go first, and she brought up their back.

They crashed into the next room, where they found the four Umbrella scientists. Only one reached for a weapon, and Nicholai took him out before he could aim. They ordered the last three to the wall, where Ada went over and stuck Dr. Booth with a needle. Once she got the blood sample, she moved away.

"Wait, you don't want to do this! We can help you!" one of them yelled.

"Yeah, we'll do anything!"

"Shut up you two!" Dr. Booth snapped. Apparently, the old man wasn't afraid of anything. Or he just accepted their fate.

Before Ada and Nicholai could say or do anything, the lab doors slid open behind them. They whirled with weapons ready, only to come face to face with more black ops soldiers. They opened fire on them. Ada and Nicholai split, diving for cover. All three Umbrella scientists were hit and killed.

Nicholai and Ada stayed behind their cover, and unloaded bullets into their attackers. Once the last soldier dropped, Nicholai was cursing in Russian. Ada got to her feet and was running for the exit.

"C'mon!" she called.

They bailed for the facility's exit. They were attacked along the way. The dim hallways provided very little cover. Ada ended up grabbing one of Nicholai's flash grenades to throw them off.

Ada and Nicholai kept moving, reloading on the run. They reached the first floor of the abandoned facility, and were making their way for the front exit. They skidded to a halt upon seeing five more black ops soldiers.

"Hunk! I knew it!" Nicholai spat.

Hunk stood in front of the others, gas mask off to reveal his handsome face. His short dirty blonde hair was messy, and he had five o'clock shadow. His icy green eyes never left them, even as he held up his hand to halt his men.

Ada and Nicholai had their guns aimed, but it didn't help much with their enemies also ready to fire. Hunk didn't have a weapon drawn. Ada found it grating that he could be so sure of himself.

"Hello Nicholai, Miss Wong," Hunk greeted. He then glanced around, and he slightly smiled. "No Wesker? I'm surprised."

"Why are you here, Hunk?" Ada growled, gun aimed at his face.

"Well, it should be quite simple, Miss Wong. I'm here to kill those Umbrella scientists and wipe out their research. It's such a good bonus that you two are here. It's killing two birds with one stone."

"Not today, Rurik!" Nicholai snarled, jaw clenched hard.

Hunk's eyes flashed, but he didn't say anything. Ada was confused. Rurik? Was that Hunk's real name? Ada knew that Nicholai and Hunk had a long, harsh past. How they were connected though, she did not know.

"I hope you two know that once you are dead, Wesker won't miss you. So don't feel that you are important, because you are not. You two are nothing but pawns."

With that, Hunk withdrew a pistol with a silencer. As he aimed, his men cocked their guns. Ada and Nicholai opened fire. In seconds, bullets were blazing. Ada was quick on her feet, running for her enemies. Nicholai bolted for Hunk, and that's all she saw before she had to kick her heel into a soldier's face.

Ada took out the four, but not without getting a nice slash from a knife to her arm. Nicholai and Hunk were fist fighting. She went to help, only to see Hunk push a button on his headset. Ada grabbed Hunk and threw him off of Nicholai.

"Let's move! He's calling in reinforcements!" she hissed, scooping up Hunk's gun from the floor.

Nicholai snagged his machine gun, and whirled on Hunk. Hunk dove behind cover as Nicholai opened fire. Ada yelled at him again, and then they were sprinting for Nicholai's Land Rover.

They weren't even twenty feet before two black vans peeled in. One crashed into Nicholai's vehicle. There were soldiers already jumping out. Ada veered away, and started running down the street. Nicholai followed right behind her. They shot behind them as they ran.

"The Mercedes!" Ada ordered, and they jumped into the black car.

Ada had to go fast. She couldn't afford getting hit by one of their vans. The Mercedes wouldn't be able to handle it.

While Nicholai covered with gunfire the best he could in such a vehicle, she started doing ring around the rosy. It was Wesker's term for run, evade, and lose pursuing enemies.

A van slammed into their ass. Ada and Nicholai were knocked forward. Ada fought to keep the car in control. Two more vans were coming up. Nicholai was cursing in Russian while shooting out his window.

"Go faster!" he spat.

"I'm in top gear!" Ada retorted while weaving through traffic.

Bullets pelted the side of the Mercedes, trying to hit a tire or window. Ada veered off of an exit ramp. The vans zipped passed and kept going. The Mercedes landed and skidded several feet, but Ada kept going. After a long moment, they knew that Hunk's men gave up.

When they made it back to HQ, Wesker was waiting in the underground car lot. Ada and Nicholai got out of the totaled vehicle and walked over to their boss. Ada's ankle was bleeding badly, and she didn't know how. She found it hard to walk on it. She noticed Nicholai's bleeding forehead, and a knot in the back of his head.

Wesker pulled off his sunglasses and peered at his Mercedes. Ada and Nicholai looked back to the car just as two of the tires went flat, and something exploded under the hood. All windows were busted, and the body was riddled with bullet holes. Not to mention that the backend was crunched up, and the left fender was ripped.

"Don't even start with me," growled Ada, and shoved the DNA sample into his hand. She didn't even stay to listen what he had to say. She limped to the elevator and went up to her floor. She left Nicholai to deal with Wesker and the stupid sample.

* * *

Finally! Chapter 11 is up! Sorry about the wait! This chapter took me freaking FOREVER!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Uh-oh! Ada destroyed Wesker's car....ummmmm!!!! Oh, yeah, and Rurik is a Russian name. More about that in the next chapter! I have very limited internet access, waah!! So it might take time for me to get more chapters up! But do know that I will not stop writing! Oh, and I fixed all the problems in Chapter 8! Geez, I was having a dorky day, der de der! ^_^ Anyways, that is fixed, and don't worry! Next chapter is coming soon!


	13. Chapter 12: Out on the Town

**Chapter 12: Out on the Town**

Ada disappeared long enough to not only calm down, but to also get her ankle and arm wrapped. Both had painful cuts, and she knew they would go well with all her other scars and cuts.

She found Nicholai in his room. Ada wanted to avoid Wesker for awhile, so knew Nicholai would be good company. He was staring out the window, his expression a mix of sadness and anger. He had a patch on the back of his head, and he also had cuts and bruises from their run.

"Are you alright?" Ada asked after a silent moment.

"Yeah…you?"

"Oh, you know. It wouldn't be a day unless we came home bleeding," Ada answered gently, smiling.

Nicholai chuckled, finally relaxing. He smoothed his hand over his buzzed silver hair, and he sighed. "One of these days I will kill Hunk."

"You called him Rurik earlier."

Nicholai frowned, and then he slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's his real name."

"So, he is Russian too? He doesn't have an accent like you do."

Nicholai didn't say anything. Ada could feel the tension from the Russian even as he thought about Hunk. She could tell there was more than just a past between them.

"How are you two connected? What's your past together?" she asked softly.

"We're…brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Half-brothers, actually. We have different fathers. We didn't get along much growing up, and then we became rivals when we joined Umbrella. I worked for Sergei, and Rurik went off to Rockford Island to work for the Ashford clan."

"Who's older?"

Nicholai hesitated, then gave a weak smile. "I am…by three years. Don't go ranting this to Krauser. I'll never hear the end of it."

"I promise I won't. You know I wouldn't anyways. So, why do you think Hunk is working against Umbrella now? He is risking his life, and all his men's lives, to take Umbrella and its associates down…like Redfield and his allies."

Nicholai furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head a little. "I don't know. Rurik's always been loyal to the company. Maybe, he has just realized that what we are doing is wrong."

Ada knew Nicholai was speaking the truth. Wesker needed to be stopped. They needed to be stopped…taken down, just like Umbrella and everyone else like them.

"What about you, Nicholai? What made you betray Sergei to join Wesker?"

"My loyalty is with Wesker, no one else."

"Even though you use to answer directly to Sergei…Silver Fox?"

Nicholai slightly smiled at hearing his old code name. "Wesker saved my life. Sergei set me up to get killed on a mission. Wesker prevented it from happening. So, since I owed him my life, I changed loyalties."

"That doesn't sound like Sergei at all," Ada sighed smartly.

"Haha, you're funny. See? I could ask you why your loyalty is here with us, but I already know the answer. I don't need to ask."

"Thanks, Nicholai. So, how pissed was Wesker about the Mercedes?"

This funny little smile came on the Russian's face, like he was trying not to do it, but the muscles just betrayed him. He looked at her, and his smile widened. "I couldn't tell actually. He just stared at it blankly for a moment, and then he walked off with the DNA sample. I did see him shake his head though."

"Okay, so that's better than the Jaguar."

"Oh, man. I remember that!" Nicholai laughed.

Ada got up. She smiled as she walked for his door. She figured she should leave Nicholai to rest. Ada knew she should go see Wesker. She wanted to go see Sherry, but knew it was way too late. Sherry went to sleep hours ago.

"I guess I better go see him. I'll see you tomorrow, Nicholai!"

"Good night," he called, though she did not notice his eyes on her as she left.

She went to the satellite room, but found Wesker gone. Heaving a sigh, she sat in his computer chair and pulled up the security cameras that were stationed everywhere in HQ. She found Wesker in Dr. Rendell's office. He was on a computer while Dr. Rendell was flicking a glass test tube not even ten feet away.

To hell with that. She wasn't walking all the way down there. Ada sighed again, and then decided just to go to bed. She left the satellite room, and went to her quarters. She got ready for bed, and was out like a light barely after her head hit the pillow.

***

Ada shuffled into the satellite room only a minute after seven in the morning. She yawned, having gotten very little sleep last night. Her ankle still hurt like hell, so she laid off the heels for the day. Instead, she wore black dress boots that went good with her tight black pants, and dark green blouse.

She went straight over to Wesker's computer chair, though he wasn't in it. She took his coffee cup and took a gulp. She gagged, tasting cold coffee, and had to make herself not spit it out. She swallowed, giving a nasty face. Then she heard laughter.

"That was priceless."

"Good morning, Krauser. I see you are back from the Agency. Too bad," Ada grumbled.

Krauser and Nicholai were over by some of the computers. Ada looked around. Where the hell was Wesker? His coffee was definitely cold. She gave another face from its nastiness.

"Where's Wesker?" Ada asked.

"Geez, not even a minute you've been here, and already you miss him," Krauser snickered.

Ada clenched her jaw, trying to bite her tongue and not say anything. She knew Krauser was just wanting to get under her skin. She looked to Nicholai, hoping he would give her a decent answer.

"He went car shopping."

"Are you serious?!" Ada grunted.

"Yeah. He left about an hour ago. I need to go too, considering mine got totaled as well," Nicholai answered.

"What car dealership opens at six in the morning?"

"Well, I'm sure he had other things to take care of."

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Ada asked.

"He didn't give us any specific jobs. So, why don't you have your own car? Nicholai and I do, and of course the boss does, or did until you totaled it. Where's your vehicle?" Krauser asked, leaning on one of the desks.

"Why have my own car when I can just take someone else's? Let me rephrase that. Why have my own car when I can just take Wesker's?"

"You might not have that privilege anymore," Nicholai chuckled. "That's the second car in two years you have wrecked of Wesker's."

"The Jaguar wasn't my fault. And, if you think about it, the Mercedes wasn't either. He made me go into something like that while I had his car. Wesker should have known better," Ada said, smiling slightly.

"How did you total the Jaguar?" Krauser asked, cocking his head slightly like he was a dementedly curious puppy.

Ada looked to Nicholai, who again was trying not to smile. He was doing something on the computer, so tried to avoid the conversation. Ada heaved a sigh. She decided to humor Krauser.

"Let's just say I blew it up. Wesker, Nicholai, and I had to walk for two hours until we found life."

"You guys didn't have a way to contact base?" Krauser asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Ada shook her head. "Nope, they got destroyed on the mission we were on before the Jaguar got destroyed. That was such a bad day…everything went wrong, didn't it, Nicholai?"

"Oh, ya."

"So, the boss was pissed that you wrecked his car huh? I wish I would've got to see that!" Krauser chuckled.

"Yeah, he was mad. But he brought home the Mercedes the next day. So, I guess it didn't bug him that much."

"The luxuries of being rich," Nicholai pointed out, still messing with the computer.

Ada smiled, and nodded. "Well, I'm leaving you guys. If Wesker needs me, tell him to find me."

She left the two to go see Sherry. She wasn't in her room, so decided to go down to Dr. Hillman's laboratory in Sector 4. Sure enough, she found the two there. She could see them through the large windows as she walked down the hallway to them.

She went through the sliding doors, where Dr. Hillman looked up from some papers. Sherry yelled with glee, and jumped off of the counter she was sitting on to run to Ada. The girls hugged each other, and then Sherry pulled back.

"I heard about your mission last night! I was worried! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sherry, thank you."

"I heard you destroyed Wesker's car," Dr. Hillman said, slightly smiling.

"Wow, talk gets around here doesn't it? Yeah, the Mercedes got totaled."

"Well, if it would have been anyone else, I'm sure they would be dead," Dr. Hillman sighed, but he said it lightly for a joke.

"Dr. Hillman, would you like help? Wesker left without giving us any orders, so I'm bored."

"Of course. I'm sure Sherry would love for you to hang out," Dr. Hillman replied, nodding at her.

"Yes!" Sherry exclaimed.

***

Ada helped with everything from Sherry's tutoring to helping Dr. Hillman do his tests. Time flew by, as she was having a good time with Sherry and the good-natured doctor. When they had Sherry hooked up to a monitor, running her signals, Ada was talking to Dr. Hillman to the side. Sherry's vitals were doing just fine.

"Why all the tests? She's healthy," Ada whispered.

"Not exactly. The G-Embryo did more damage to her body than we thought. It's an everyday process to make sure she is doing fine. She can be healthy one day, and sick the next. She has been doing extremely well though, so I think Dr. Wesker and I fixed her problems. Dr. Rendell has helped as well. I was thankful for his support."

Ada could have cringed, but just smiled weakly at Dr. Hillman. She looked over at Sherry, watching the thirteen year old swish her feet while sitting on the counter. Ada turned back to Dr. Hillman, and opened her mouth to say something. Suddenly, Sherry's vitals started beeping. They looked over to the monitor, saw that her heart rate was raising.

Sherry looked like she was getting ready to have a panic attack. She was shaking her head, and mumbling something. Dr. Hillman ran over to Sherry. Ada was getting ready to move her feet, but heard the lab doors slide open. She turned to see Wesker walk right on in, demeanor cool as ice. Now Ada understood why Sherry was having a panic attack.

She looked back to Sherry, saw that Dr. Hillman had calmed her down. Still, Sherry kept her eyes to floor, and her head lowered. Ada felt sorry for the poor girl. She figured it would be a good idea to lead Wesker out of here.

Wesker cleared his throat. She looked to him. He pointed at her, cuing her to come to him. He hardly glanced over at Dr. Hillman and Sherry. Before Ada could move, Wesker was leaving the room. Ada gave an apologetic smile to them, and made a mental note to come back to see Sherry again. She quickly followed Wesker, and caught up to him in the hallway.

"Yes?" she inquired, looking over at him.

"That DNA sample of Booth, I used it to decode some files within Umbrella. His DNA pattern was the password. I had to go through all of it to be able to decode the information."

"Well aren't you the bright one," she mused.

She barely noticed the edge of Wesker's lips twitch a smile. "Yeah, well, I'm thinking we have a lead on our friend Sergei Vladimir now."

"Oohh, that's interesting."

"Let's hope," Wesker said, nodding slightly.

They made their way back to the satellite room, where Krauser and Nicholai were chuckling to themselves about something. They came over to Wesker and Ada.

"I'm going to have Krauser and Nicholai go in and check it out. We need to get a layout of the area before we go in. It's in Russia, so you should be right at home, Nicholai."

"Thanks, boss," Nicholai said, slightly smiling and shaking his head.

"Aw, we're going to be Ada-less? How disappointing," Krauser snorted.

"Watch it, Jack," Ada snapped. "You wouldn't want me there anyways, because I would be in charge.

"Snippy, aren't we? Fine, you stay with the boss. Apparently, he is more used to tolerating you than I am."

Ada couldn't take it anymore. She was quick, catching Krauser off guard as he sniggered away with arrogance. Ada used every fiber of her muscle in her leg, and kicked the brutish German right in the groin. Krauser yelped out, grabbing himself. Nicholai moved away from Krauser.

Wesker was silent, showing hardly any emotion as he watched Krauser drop to his knees. Nicholai was trying not to smile, but again the muscles in his face were betraying him. He had to cover his face to help himself. Ada was glaring down at Krauser as he tried to catch his breath.

"Tolerate that, asshole," she growled.

"Are you two done?" Wesker sighed. "Nicholai, Krauser, go get it done. The plane is ready. Call me later."

"Yes, sir," Nicholai mumbled, still trying to keep in his amusement.

Krauser was mumbling lowly in German, glaring at Ada with daggers. He got to his feet and walked (quite awkwardly) behind Nicholai. The two left the satellite room, leaving Wesker and Ada alone.

"I can't stand him sometimes," Ada grumbled, moving over to sit in Wesker's chair.

"Yes, well, maybe you did enough damage to where he will be unable to reproduce," Wesker stated, moving over to one of the computers.

Ada smiled. "Good. He doesn't need to be reproducing. So, what are we going to do? I hope it doesn't involve anymore DNA samples."

"I figured you and I could go out on the town tonight. I need to make it up to you, don't I? For ruining your day off yesterday."

"Aw, that's sweet. Even though I destroyed your car? Oh, I heard you went car shopping today. What did you buy?"

"It's an Aston Martin V12 Vantage. No, you can't drive it."

Ada shrugged, figuring that much. Once Wesker had it for awhile, he would let her drive it. He did the same thing with the Mercedes. She leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs.

"So, when are we leaving?" she asked.

"Once Krauser and Nicholai are gone," Wesker answered, looking over at her from the computer.

***

Wesker took her out to her favorite restaurant. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she got there. Wesker ordered them their favorite drinks, and they talked. They tried to avoid talk of business; they got enough of it during the day.

When they were finished, they left. Ada didn't get even two steps out the front door before, again, she stopped in her tracks. She stared in horror at Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Burton. Why did she keep bumping into them? Why?

They didn't look like they were coming to eat here. They looked like they were just walking by, heading to their personal destination. Ada stared at them, and they stared back. They were thinking the same she was; was this fate? Ada shook her head at them as brisk as she could. This was not the place for them to meet or talk. She was actually glad that Claire or Rebecca wasn't with them.

Wesker came out talking to Nicholai on his cell phone. He wasn't on it for long, and slapped it shut once he was at Ada's side. Ada felt the sharp stab of tension hit her gut when Albert Wesker locked eyes with Chris Redfield. Jill and Barry were in immediate action mode. They couldn't do anything in public.

Chris jerked forward, but Jill and Barry grabbed him. Wesker didn't even flinch. Wesker chuckled so softly, Ada wasn't for sure if Chris and the others heard him or not. Wesker slid his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose with his fingers and peeked through the top of them. He taunted them with a smirk.

"Isn't it such a nice evening, Chris?" Wesker asked, his tone cool.

"Not while you breathe," Chris growled.

"That's harsh," Wesker chuckled.

He wrapped his arm around Ada's waist, and kissed her on the temple. However, his eyes never left Chris. "We were just leaving. We have things to do. You three have a good night," Wesker chided.

Before Ada knew it, Wesker was pulling her along. He pushed the button for the alarm on his brand new Aston Martin, and the luxury car chirped at him. Ada glanced back to Chris. Chris, Jill, and Barry were glaring back at them. She saw Jill take Chris's arm, trying to ease him.

Driving back was too quiet for her. Ada fiddled around with the radio to avoid talking to Wesker. Wesker shifted the gears in smooth motion while in deep thought. His shades would reflect the headlights of passing cars.

Ada gave up on the radio, and pushed scan. The radio switched through until it landed on a station. The song "I Wear My Sunglasses at Night" by Corey Hart was playing. Ada had never heard the song, but as she listened, she couldn't help but to smile wide. She looked over to Wesker.

His head slowly turned to look at her. A smile filled his lips that was so real, that Ada started laughing. Wesker turned his head to watch the road again, but that smirk never left his face. Ada finally was able to calm down. She put this into her heart. Albert Wesker was still human on the inside somewhere.

***

The next day, Ada pretty much helped Wesker with decoding more files. Nicholai called in a few times, updating their reports. Dr. Rendell came in at times as well, and he would retreat with Wesker to talk to him privately.

Her ankle felt better, so she unwrapped it. Wesker and Ada did little talking while they worked together. Ada asked him about Sherry, and the G-Embryo, but he didn't give her a good answer. She even asked him about Hunk, where Wesker proceeded to tell her that he was on the same list as Chris Redfield.

Once it was really late, they retired into the break room connected to the satellite room. Wesker poured them a glass of wine, and they sat together on the couch. They started talking about good memories, the past before the Mansion Incident. Ada rested her feet in his lap.

"Remember that time when you and I went to William and Annette's house for that barbecue? You two started bickering over who cooked better. Annette and I just gave up and let you guys go at it."

"He challenged me," Wesker said, smiling. "I can't turn down a challenge."

"That was good food. You beat him at the drinking games too," Ada giggled.

"Will was never much of a drinker."

"And then Night got mad from William messing with him. He bit him right in the ankle. Oh, that was funny."

Wesker laughed softly, taking a sip of his wine. "Night. He was a good dog."

"Yes, he was," Ada replied nodding.

Night was Wesker's Doberman. Wesker had stole him as a pup from Spencer. They were going to use him for the Cerberus project. The Doberman was extremely smart. Sadly, once the virus hit Raccoon City, Wesker had to put him down, for the Doberman turned into a monster.

The door open, and they were greeted by Nicholai and Krauser. They looked like zombies almost, dirty and tired. When they saw Wesker and Ada enjoying themselves with wine and relaxation, it did not help their features.

"Is this what you guys have been doing since we left?!" Krauser barked.

"Maybe," Ada purred.

Wesker smiled at her. They dinged wine glasses and took another drink. Krauser growled lowly, and he had to turn away. Nicholai heaved a sigh.

"I hate that place," he said.

"Anything good?" Wesker asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sergei was there."

An evil smirk curled on Wesker's face. Ada noticed it, and could only take another sip of her wine.

"Good."

* * *

Oohh! Sergei has been found! Duh duh duh! And Krauser totally deserved to be kicked in the nuts, lol! XD Wesker now has an Aston Martin. Wonder how long that will last before it gets destroyed...Anyways, Night was a Doberman. He will be in the prequel, when I put it up. Hope you guys are enjoying everything! I know I have changed the story around ALOT but I hope it's still good! Wesker and Ada...so odd together yet so right!!!!! I really think they do deserve each other in the games, because they are both bastards! Lol, just joking, they are awesome characters! Oh yeah, and sorry for the mix up in Chapter 11 with Ivan. It was supposed to be Rurik and it didn't change for some reason. Geez, maybe one day I will get this right! So, I fixed that. Now it's officially Rurik! Okay, I will shut up now! Hopefully, Chapter 13 will be up soon!!!!


	14. Chapter 13: Into Cold Hell

**Chapter 13: Into Cold Hell**

Russia was cold. Ada hated the cold. She dressed herself in the warmest attire she could for a sneaking mission. The four of them were dropped off by chopper, and though it wasn't snowing anymore, the night made way for a chilling walk. The icy wind blew with malice, and Ada was ready to be inside already.

They walked a good ways until they came over a hill. There was a military base not far from them. Towering mountains in the back were shadows, and surrounding forest made way for an eerie landscape.

Nicholai chuckled. "Ah, good 'ol Mother Russia. This weather is great!"

Ada rolled her eyes. "Should have known."

"What's wrong? Don't like the cold? It fits your personality," Krauser teased.

"Do you want me to permanently damage you?" Ada snapped.

"Children," Wesker chided, glancing back at them.

They grew quiet. Wesker went back to scanning the area with his sharp senses. After a long moment, the boss finally turned to face them. Their breath clouds were wiped away from their mouths in the wind. Ada was getting restless, and she was freaking cold!

"Okay, we go in teams. Stay in contact, and do as I say. Something isn't right here," Wesker stated seriously.

"What do you mean, something isn't right? We haven't even gone in yet," Krauser snorted.

Ada was looking forward to the day when Wesker put Krauser in another coma. Wesker knew three different styles of martial arts, so Krauser was just a bug. Still, with Wesker's inhuman strength, it was fun to watch what a simple punch could do.

Wesker slightly shrugged, "Instinct. Now let's go."

"Instinct?" Krauser echoed as they started to follow Wesker down the hill. No one answered him.

"So, if Sergei is here, does that mean that the Red Queen is as well?" Ada asked, straddling the snow behind Wesker as Krauser and Nicholai brought up the rear.

"There was no sign of her," Nicholai put in. "But I definitely saw Sergei. Let's just hope he is still here."

"Yeah, 'cause I really don't want this to be a total waste of time," Krauser grumbled.

Once they reached the security gate, they glanced around to make sure they were alone. They noticed there was no guards posted. Ada found that odd and…disturbing for some reason. Wesker paused for a second, as if he was listening for something. They waited patiently, but Wesker ended up only shaking his head.

He grabbed the gate and, with immense strength, tore the gate away for their passage. Before they could go through though, Wesker blocked the way and faced them.

"Nicholai, you and Krauser take the west base. Keep to the ground floor until I can get into the mainframe. If you see Sergei, call me and keep him busy."

"Got it," the Russian nodded.

"Is Ada that much better company than us?" Krauser chuckled.

"Are you jealous, Krauser?" Wesker snorted.

Ada stifled a snicker. Nicholai smiled, but turned away to hide it. Krauser glared at his boss, and remained quiet.

"What's wrong, Jack? Cat got your tongue?" Ada laughed.

Krauser eased a smirk. "I'm just glad I'm not partnered with you. I would die from your bitchiness before we even found what's his name. "

"I'm only a bitch towards you," Ada retorted slyly.

Krauser grumbled something, and slunk off. Nicholai gave one last look towards Ada and Wesker before heading off for the west base. Once Ada and Wesker were alone, they proceeded to move for the east base.

Wesker walked ahead, not worried about staying low or quiet. He would survive any bullet anyways. Ada heaved a sigh, and followed along. Ada looked all around them. The base was unnervingly silent. There was no life. The lights were very bright, so she was sure they were causing Wesker discomfort, though he didn't show it. The main reason he wore his shades now was because some lights were just too bright for his keen eyes.

Wesker opened the door that lead into the east base. He glanced back at her, making sure she was ready, and then he decided to go first. There was no alarm, no shooting, no shouting. There was just an empty hallway that followed a path through the east base.

Wesker hesitated after shutting the door behind them. Ada figured he was listening for sounds again. She decided to go up to the first corner and check around it, but before she could, Wesker grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he stated softly, and was listening again. After a moment, he breathed in the scents around them. Ada waited, but was becoming restless from his silence.

"Well?" she whispered.

"Human blood…lots of it. Something has happened, but what exactly, I don't know."

"Sergei, you think?"

As if to answer her question, a deafening screech came from the intercom system. Both Wesker and Ada grabbed their ears until it cleared. A thick Russian accent came onto the intercom; one they both recognized.

"Don't think I didn't see you, comrade. You came right at a good time. I let loose a biohazard for, you know, testing and such before I blow this place to hell. If you want the data in the mainframe here, too bad. I wiped it out already, but I do have it on a disc if you want it that bad."

Sergei chuckled before turning the intercom off. The hallway became silent once more. Wesker growled lowly in his throat, and Ada could only gather that it meant they were going in for the kill. Wesker got on his headset.

"Nicholai, did you hear the intercom from your position?"

"No, what happened?" Nicholai responded. Ada heard it through her own headset.

"Sergei. He's released a biohazard. The mainframe has been wiped clean."

"Great."

"There's been a change of plans," Wesker said evenly, eyes on Ada. "Go to the security station. It should be on the floor above you. Gather as much info as you can on the situation and report back to me."

"On it."

Wesker started down the hallway. Ada jumped, realizing he was leaving her, and had to catch up with him as he was rounding the corner. Ada knew this situation was getting worse by the second. Was there ever a mission she could go on without getting into a load of shit?

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Find Sergei."

"How? He could be anywhere!"

"He's here in the east base. Besides, I have his scent. All we need to do is follow it."

Ada forgot that Sergei didn't know about Wesker's virus. The last time they were face to face was back just before the Mansion Incident. Sergei didn't know about Wesker's rebirth. This was going to be interesting.

Ada stayed with Wesker as they went through the base, following Sergei's trail. It must've been fairly fresh, for Wesker followed easily. He passed some doors and hallways, and took some others. He only had to stop and really sniff out the scent maybe twice throughout the base.

The hallways were winding and bland. Ada noticed directions written on the walls, but they were in Russian. Wesker and Nicholai could read them, but she couldn't. Ada only knew Spanish, French, and Chinese besides English. Wesker knew several languages, a few being Russian, German, and Japanese. Even Krauser may have known Russian, if he was indeed with Spetsnaz, even though he was from Germany.

She almost bumped into Wesker after they rounded another corner. He paused, and remained still for another moment. Ada looked down the hallway, the fluorescent lights buzzing above them. He started walking again, and she followed on.

They got maybe halfway down the hallway before the floor beneath Ada's feet disappeared. A trap door had slid open so quickly, that she fell for the black abyss below without any time to think. She saw Wesker for a split second, whirling around, and looking as if he was going to dive for her. The door snapped shut above her, and Ada was gliding down a dark chute.

Ada bumped and banged against the chute, and had no idea how far she fell until she landed on her ass some floors below. She winced in pain, knowing her tail bone was going to be sore for a few days after that. Grumbling lowly, she looked around her. Another hallway…great. This one was dimly lit compared to the upper floor. The Russian directions gave her no hint of where she was at.

"Ada? Are you alright?" Wesker asked on her headset.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My ass hurts though," she muttered.

"Where did you fall?"

"Um…don't know. A basement level, wherever it is. I'm guessing that was courtesy of Sergei?"

"Probably. Keep moving. There has to be an elevator or staircase somewhere. I will try to catch up to you."

"Fine, be careful," she sighed.

"You are telling me to be careful?" he purred.

Ada heaved. "Just hurry up." She started walking down the hallway. She rounded the corner, only to come across a macabre scene. There was blood everywhere. Soldiers were ripped to shreds, and half-eaten. She came to a sudden halt, staring at the sight before her. "I think I found the biohazard."

"I'm on my way," Wesker stated, and cut off.

Ada got her guns out, checking to make sure they were loaded and ready. She had her handgun, and she also had a submachine gun. She made her way past the massacre, and continued down the path. She kept her handgun ready, and she listened for any sign of the monsters that were sure to come out.

Turning down one of the longer hallways, she kept focused, and hoped Wesker could make his way down to wherever she was. A high-pitched screech rose high, and echoed down the tunnels. Ada's skin turned to ice, and she spun around.

A sickening creature was crawling on the ceiling, coming for her with slick speed. It was insect-like, with large scythes on multiple limps, along with grotesque skin. As it came closer, Ada recognized the monster as a Chimera. They were a failed prototype, so it startled her to see one here. Its human-like head opened a wide, unhinged jaw and it screamed again.

Ada fired a few rounds into the creature. The Chimera hissed, only to lash out. Ada dodged, barely missing the blade that came for her face. A few more rounds, and the creature dropped to the floor. Its limbs flailed about, and it gave a gurgling scream before dying.

Ada had maybe a minute to catch her breath before three more came around the corner. She cursed out loud, turned and fled for it. Why her? Why did she always get into these predicaments. Surely, she could give some of this luck to Wesker or Nicholai or Krauser. She kept running until she found a laboratory. She went through the sliding doors into the large room.

Ada was quick to check her surroundings. The lab was deserted. Only the soft hum of machinery hit her ears. She turned back towards the automatic doors, making sure the B. weren't going to follow her. The laboratory was wide and easy to move in, unlike most. Ada wondered if it had once been used as another room.

"Nicholai spotted your location. I'm almost there. Nicholai and Krauser will catch up to us. How are you holding up?" Wesker asked.

Ada lowered her gun, and put her free hand to her headset so she could hear better. "Well, I almost got my face ripped off by a Chimera, but other than that, I'm peachy."

Ada felt the cold metal of a barrel touch the back of her head. She was being surrounded by a small group of soldiers. Some parted to make way for their commanding officer. Ada glared at Sergei as he walked up to her.

She heard Wesker start to say something else, but whoever had the gun to her head suddenly grabbed her headset and ripped it off of her. Ada's signal was cut off from the others, and she was trapped.

Sergei Vladimir looked the same even after two years of last seeing him. He was still tall and wide shouldered. His silver hair was still the same, along with his cold grey eyes. His smug smile was aggravating as he aimed his Russian pistol at her face. His fellow soldiers didn't relent their aim on her either.

"Well, well. Ada Wong, long time no see, eh? Are you still a trapped mouse under the claws of Albert Wesker?" Sergei greeted with his thick accent.

"I work for him loyally."

There were times that she felt as if she was playing a game of cat and mouse with Wesker, but for the most part, yes, she was devoted to him. Even though she shouldn't be, she was.

"Why am I not surprised? Must've been one great affair, for you to have abandoned John the way you did. Poor fellow didn't stand a chance against Wesker…did he?"

Ada bit her lip hard. She was not expecting Sergei to bring up such a touchy topic. She only deepened her glare on him. The soldier that had the gun to her head ordered another to take her weapons. They also made her raise her hands. Once she was unarmed, Sergei lowered his pistol, smiling with cool conceit.

"Oh? There is still guilt left. I can see it in your eyes. I thought you may have gotten over it, since Wesker killed John, yet you are still with him."

Ada thought fast. She was trying to find a way to buy time, so she could give Wesker a chance to find them here. She leered at him, but he was unfazed.

"John just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Sergei," Ada stated coolly, trying to sound convincing.

"Right…You are in the same quandary, are you not, Ada?" Sergei chuckled softly. He aimed his pistol at her face once again. Ada took a hallow breath. She was still trying to come up with words to distract Sergei. "I'm curious to see exactly how much Wesker cares for you. If I shoot and kill you, will he be despaired? Or will he shrug it off, and go on with his life? He did so with Birkin, did he not?"

Ada's throat tightened. Her eyes dropped to the floor for a moment, and she felt the pain in her heart for William. Surely, Wesker felt some kind of sadness to losing William? Of course, Wesker was too good at hiding his emotions, so she could never know for sure.

"Think whatever you like, Sergei. Can you hurry it up? My arms are getting tired," Ada replied calmly. She was trying to think of a way out of this situation. With this many soldiers, her chances were very slim.

Sergei cocked the pistol, a venomous smile growing on his lips. "I like brave mice. Too bad you will be going to waste."

He went to pull the trigger, but a black flash struck him from the side. Wesker thrust punched Sergei directly into the laboratory wall several feet away. The soldiers around her yelled out, and she knew they were distracted. They started firing their guns at Wesker, who dodged every bullet with a flash of speed.

Ada didn't hesitate. She rounded on the soldier that had his gun to her head. With a few moves of quick hand-to-hand, she put him out of commission. Ada went after the next soldier, and after she knocked him out, she was able to get her guns back.

She glanced over at Wesker. She saw him do a backwards flip to land gracefully on his feet. His eyes glowed red behind the sunglasses for only a moment, before he was a bullet charging for the Russian soldiers.

Ada fired her handgun at surrounding enemies. Sergei was already on his feet, and he was looking at Wesker with this strange satisfied look on his face. She heard him call for backup, and then he was running for the exit by himself. Ada took off after him. She was able to slide into his feet, making him stumble. He whirled on her, grabbing her by the throat, but Ada quickly tore out of his grasp. She continued to attack him, but Sergei managed to slam her down. By the time she got up and ran after him, the automatic door he went through slammed shut in her face, and was locked.

A bullet pelted the door's frame inches from her head. Ada whirled around and fired two shots into the soldier's chest. She cursed out loud when she saw more soldiers spill into the lab from the other doors.

She ran for Wesker, shooting more who came at her. Her chamber clicked empty on the handgun. She tossed it away, and got out her submachine gun. She had enough time to see Wesker shove his hand completely threw a man's chest before throwing him aside to go for another.

When he saw her, he changed his mind and came for her. He reached his hand out for her to take it, just as more soldiers rushed through the automatic doors. Ada snagged his hand and he pulled her to him, linking their arms. Ada lifted her legs up, knowing that Wesker was going to carry her weight for her. He spun around with a fluid motion, and Ada used his body to help her balance as she aimed her gun. She pulled the trigger and let the bullets rain out as he spun her around.

In just seconds, most of the soldiers were killed. Wesker gently let her go, and she landed on her own feet, re-aiming her gun to continue firing while Wesker rushed the others.

After their enemies were all dead, the laboratory became quiet. All of the equipment was destroyed, and the place was a mess. Ada checked her gun, and saw she needed to reload it. While she was reloading, the intercom came on again, hurting their ears.

"What a surprise, comrade! This new power of yours is quite interesting. It's a shame I won't get a chance to learn more about it. It's been nice seeing you again, but I have the TALO-S project to attend to. Enjoy burning in hell."

The intercom went off. Wesker snorted slightly and walked over to her. Not even a moment later, red flashing lights were coming on, and a blaring siren hit their ears. It was an emergency state.

Nicholai and Krauser came running into the room. They were looking all over the room, even as the red lights flashed with harsh brightness. Ada could've rolled her eyes. They showed up just a tad too late to help them.

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personal evacuate immediately."

"Fuck," Krauser hissed.

"That bastard! He's going to blow up the base!" Ada spat.

"I guess we should leave then," Wesker stated calmly, cleaning the blood specks off his sunglasses.

"Emergency lockdown of laboratories has been initiated," the woman's voice stated coolly.

"What?!" Nicholai yelled.

Thick, metal doors were sliding down over the exits to prevent any passage. They were trapped down here. To make things worse, the sirens were flushing out the B.. Ada heard their screams echo throughout the basement level. Above them, one of the air vents was ripped away, and a Chimera came through hissing.

Wesker went to the door they came in from. After looking at the emergency door for a moment, he grabbed it and started tearing it away. Krauser and Nicholai covered them. Two more Chimeras came from the hole in the ceiling. They were screaming for blood. Wesker was able to tear the emergency door away, but the automatic door behind it was locked.

Ada watched as Wesker kicked the door so hard, its titanium frame bent like sheet metal. Another kick, and it was sent crashing through into the hallway. Wesker ordered them to move out, and they obeyed.

The whole basement level was in emergency lockdown. The siren kept blaring, and the lights kept flashing, only adding to their annoyance and worry. Wesker had to tear out each emergency door, and then mutilate the door behind it to let them through. It was a process that was taking away precious time for them.

The monsters didn't help either. On their escape route, Chimeras weren't the only B. that were hungry. They met up with some Lickers and some Cerberus. Wesker worked quickly on the last blocked path. It was the door that led to the stairs for the upper floors. The lockdown was stronger here.

As Krauser and Ada were taking down a Licker, five dogs came around the corner, snarling viciously. Ada had no time to re-aim before one of the Cerberus leaped and latched its jaws on her forearm. Ada felt hot pain strike throughout her arm as the dog was ripping away at her flesh.

She punched the dog right in the nose, and it let go without even a yelp. Before it could leap for her again, she shot it until it dropped dead. Wesker tore away the emergency door, and got to work on the normal door. At this time, Krauser was shooting the dogs in the head. One Cerberus knocked Nicholai down, and started ripping at his shoulder. It went for Nicholai's throat, but the Russian snagged the beast's jaws. Ada shot the animal twice, and it became limp against Nicholai's hold. Nicholai threw the dog aside, and got to his feet. The wound on his shoulder was pretty open and bloody.

"Move!" came Wesker's order.

Ada let go of her bleeding forearm and went on. The four of them took the quickest escape route out of the military base. Ada was relieved to feel the icy cold wind once they made it outside. They moved quickly, back for the hill they started at. Though Wesker had the speed to leave them in the dust, he stayed with them.

The explosion lit up the sky with fire. The earth rumbled below their feet, and Ada almost lost her footing from the shake it caused. They stopped, turning around to see the mountainous flames and billowing mushroom cloud. Ada, Krauser, and Nicholai were gasping for breath from the run.

Wesker watched on in silence, his sunglasses reflecting the flames in the distance. Then they saw a Hind D helicopter heading southeast for the mountains, and they knew it was Sergei. Wesker didn't show any feelings as he watched the helicopter disappear. After it was gone, he turned and started to walk. They could only follow on in silence.

***

The flight home was tiresome. Wesker wrapped Ada's arm while she attempted to nap. Krauser and Nicholai only watched on, their thoughts to themselves. Wesker told them they were going to need vaccinated when they returned to HQ. When Ada couldn't sleep, she decided to talk to Wesker, who sat beside her drinking wine and going through some papers.

"Too bad Sergei got away," she said, then yawned.

Wesker twitched a smile, and offered her a drink of his wine. She took it gratefully. Wesker flipped to another page to read. "I'm more disappointed at not being able to get the data from the mainframe. Sergei ran away too quickly. It's not like him to be such a coward. All well."

Ada almost choked on his wine. He looked over at her, puzzled at her jump. She reached into one of her pockets of her suit, and pulled out a data chip. She forgot she stole it from Sergei in their little struggle before he got away. She handed it to Wesker.

"You mean this? I forgot that I took it from him. I wonder if he knows yet," Ada said, smiling.

Wesker grinned upon seeing the chip, and took it from her. He examined it, tossing the papers aside. "I'm sure he knows by now." He then looked over at her. Ada could tell that he was very much pleased and amused. "You are sneaky."

That was the closest thing she was going to get to a thank you. She beamed at him, knowing he was going to be gloating like a little kid now. "You're welcome."

* * *

Hey there! Sorry about the wait! Hope this chapter was good enough for you guys! The next one should be up soon, I'm almost done! Again, thank you for all your reviews! This chapter was hard to write, but oh so fun! Hehe! Sergei got away, but for how long can he evade Wesker?????? Who knows!! Okay, I'll shut up now, lol! XD


	15. Chapter 14: Past Devotions

**Chapter 14: Past Devotions**

Dr. Rendell gave the T-Virus vaccination to Krauser and Nicholai. Ada waited in a seat nearby. She watched Wesker get hers ready. The syringe made her grimace, but she had to take it. Wesker flicked the tube a few times to get the air bubbles out. He then came over to her. Ada held out her left arm. Her right arm was wrapped because of the Cerberus bite. Wesker cleaned the area of her skin where he was going to inject. Ada looked away as the needle went in. Once the vaccine was given, Wesker withdrew the needle, and disposed of it.

"Shouldn't you take one too?" Krauser asked, peering at his boss. He stood up and stretched.

"I don't need to," Wesker answered, not looking at him. "The virus in my body will destroy the T-Virus."

"O…k. Well, I'm heading out now. I'm already late for reporting to the Agency," Krauser sighed. He left Dr. Rendell's laboratory.

Ada was trying not to fall asleep. She saw that Nicholai was just as exhausted. They slightly smiled at each other, happy to have survived yet another mission. Wesker turned to them, and Ada saw he had the disc in his fingers.

"You two go get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

They nodded at their boss. Nicholai and Ada stood and left together. Wesker watched them go with a composed stare. He stayed there with Dr. Rendell. Ada was sure Wesker would be up all night going through the data disc. Nicholai walked her to her room, where they said goodnight.

Ada looked at the time. It was barely after seven in the afternoon, but she was so exhausted from Russia. Ada got into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed, sighing at its soft, wonderful feeling. Before she knew it, she was out like a light.

***

Ada and Wesker walked into the small break room down in the laboratories. She smiled upon seeing William already at a table. His cup of coffee was steaming, but he was more worried about the paperwork in his hand. She glanced up at Wesker, who shrugged and left her side to go get coffee.

Ada sat down opposite of William. She peered at him curiously. William took no notice to his surroundings. Wesker made Ada's coffee and then his own. When Wesker handed Ada her coffee, she took it with a nod. William still gave no notice to them. Finally, Wesker kicked his chair.

"Huh? What?!" William grunted, being surprised. When he saw it was just Ada and Wesker, he settled down. "Oh, hey you two! Sorry, I've been trying to figure these results all day!"

"Uh, William, you do know that it's morning, right?" Ada asked, taking a sip. She glanced over to Wesker, who decided to lean on the counter just a few feet away.

"Really? Geez, I always lose track of time," Will sighed. He then glared playfully at her. "It's because you've been stealing my partner. He's the one who tells me to go home. I hope you two had a wonderful night together!"

Ada rolled her eyes. "Why don't you say it a little bit louder, William."

"Oh, sorry. That's right. John is back this morning, isn't he?"

"No, but with your loud mouth, the whole Arkley Research Facility and even the Training Facility will know within a few hours," Wesker snorted.

"Yes, yes, gossip does seem to fly like the wind…hey! I don't have a loud mouth!"

"It's okay, Will. Calm down," Ada sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Wesker, did you read the spreadsheets I sent you?"

"What spreadsheets?"

William grumbled lowly. He glared at Ada again. "See? You _are _distracting him! Those spreadsheets were suppose to be filed and given to Spencer yesterday!"

"They were? All well," Wesker replied, slightly smirking.

William smacked his forehead. "Aw man. Now I lost my spot."

He started going through his paperwork again. Ada was trying not to laugh. She could always count on William to make her smile. She was often confused by Wesker and William's relationship. They were best friends and co-workers, partners in their field of work. They were complete opposites, yet strangely somehow seemed to make the perfect pair in their occupation. Ada did know that they've known each other for years, since they were teenagers. She guessed there could be stranger things.

Wesker watched William silently. He took a slow drink of his coffee. William was mumbling to himself. Ada was quiet, looking between the partners. By the look on Wesker's face, she could tell he was ready to say something.

"Will…you do know that it's Sherry's birthday today, right?" Wesker asked, taking another sip.

William's eyes widened, and he yelped. Papers went flying as he jumped to his feet. He then struggled to grab the floating white sheets, and he was whining while he did so. Ada took a sip of her coffee, watching him freak.

"Oh shit! Wesker! Tell Spencer I will be back as soon as possible! Oh hell! Annette's going to kill me!"

He had all the papers under control. Ada noticed that Wesker was very much amused. William was whining about something as he was fleeing for the doors.

"She wants the pink dollhouse, not the blue!" Wesker called, but William was already crying about something else. The doors swung shut behind him, and William was gone.

Wesker heaved a sigh, walking over to sit in William's seat. "I don't know why I even bother. He's going to call me anyways."

"Can I ask what that was all about?" Ada giggled.

"Every year I have to remind him about Sherry's birthday, Annette's birthday, and their anniversary. Well, I even have to remind him about his own damn birthday. He's always so absorbed with this and that, he always forgets. He's never been really good at remembering those sorts of things. I mean, he knows the dates, but he never remembers them as they come along."

"What about your birthday?"

"Marcus used to remind him behind my back. I try to avoid that date. I'm hoping now that Marcus is dead, William will forget it."

"And how do you know that Sherry wants the pink one, not the blue one?" Ada asked, still slightly laughing.

"That girl can talk. She is definitely William's daughter," Wesker heaved, leaning back in his chair. He checked his wristwatch. "The store where it's at doesn't open for another hour. Oops…The birthday party is tonight. Are you coming?"

"You are going to a ten year old's birthday party?"

"I've gone every year to Sherry's birthday. Only because William begs me to, let me assure you."

"You don't like kids much, do you?" Ada chuckled.

A wry smile came onto Wesker's face that she adored. "Oh, don't say that."

"Okay, but what am I going to tell John? Hey, hon, I'm going to William's daughter's birthday party with Wesker! No, I don't think he'll buy it."

Wesker shrugged. "There's no worry there. John is out of town, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, he went with his sister. You are good at remembering things! I'm surprised he hasn't called me yet."

"Give him some time. He will," Wesker replied, finishing his coffee.

Ada studied him. She knew Wesker had no care in the world if John found them out. She knew he would prefer it, only because it would be all the better for him. Ada, on the other hand, wasn't ready to tell John. She was relieved that Wesker, at least, respected her decision to keep the affair quiet until she was ready. She was actually surprised.

Ada noticed it was going on eight in the morning. Wesker was already late reporting to the precinct. He still needed to go home and get his S.T.A.R.S uniform before even going into work.

"Don't you need to be going?" she asked.

"Barry is there. He will take over."

"Yeah, but Spencer will complain if he hears Irons complain."

Wesker snorted. "Then I will just set him straight. Irons is just a pawn anyways." He then frowned, and his brows furrowed. "Wait, it's Barry's day off. I guess Chris can handle it."

Ada twitched a smile. Wesker got up, washing out his cup and dumping William's forgotten coffee. He then heaved another sigh. "No, Chris is off too. I think I better get going."

Ada could've laughed. She stood up, her cup now empty. Wesker took her cup and washed it out for her. She peered up at him, not helping the smile on her face.

"I think you just need to take a break from there. You and William both are bad. You two are workaholics, you know that right?"

Wesker hardly heard her." Well, Jill is there. She could keep Frost and Vickers under control…though by the time I get there, she might have them bloody and bruised."

Ada heaved a sigh. "See, there you go again. I've seen times where you and William don't know what do with yourselves if you are not working. Is this birthday party going to be safe?"

Wesker chuckled, looking over at her. "It's William and Annette. Who knows. But birthday parties don't last long. We could go out on the town if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful. Oh yeah, and tomorrow I'm off. But, unlike some people, I'm actually going to be off on my day off."

"What are you trying to say?" Wesker inquired, unfolding his sunglasses, as they were hanging on his breast pocket. His blue-grey eyes burned through her core, it seemed.

"Well, remember last week, you had the day off from both the labs and the precinct? When I got away from Spencer, William told me you didn't know what to do with yourself. Since you couldn't work there in the underground lab with him, you went back to the precinct…on your day off."

"I was bored. Besides, I love the company of my S.T.A.R.S members."

Ada snorted a laugh at him. "I bet you do. Well, I better go report to Spencer."

"I'll walk with you. It's on the way out for me."

He came over to her, bending over slightly to kiss her on the lips. Ada smiled as he slipped on his sunglasses and was heading for the door. They walked together throughout the laboratories below the Spencer estate. Ada was relieved that most of the scientists were too absorbed in their work or own conversations to really notice Ada and Wesker. It was bad enough lying to John, but how talk flew around here, John could hear all kinds of stories.

They took the elevator up to the mansion. Wesker took her to Spencer's study, where they stopped outside his door. Wesker glanced at his wristwatch once more.

"I'm sure Annette said the party was at seven. I will swing by and pick you up at six. Will you be ready by then?"

"Yeah. Are you bringing Night over again?"

"Probably. I will see you at six."

The door to Spencer's study opened, and the lord stepped out himself. Ozwell E. Spencer was in his early seventies, and though he looked old and frail, his body was still able, and his mind was still sharp. He walked with a sleek black cane, and he peered at them charily. Ada stepped away from Wesker, realizing their bodies were just a tad too close. It would do her no good, however. Lord Spencer knew about the affair.

"Good morning, Lord Spencer," Wesker greeted with cool ice in his tone.

"Good morning, Albert. Are you distracting my agent again?"

Wesker cringed, but only Ada noticed. Wesker then gave another wry smile, and he slightly chuckled. "Actually, I think she distracts me. Did you get those spreadsheets I sent you yesterday?"

"Which ones?" Spencer asked, tapping his cane lightly.

"The ones William did for G."

"Oh, yes, yes. Why didn't you help him with those?"

Wesker glanced at Ada, and he kept his eyes on her as he answered. "I was…working." Ada stifled a smile.

"I bet you were," sighed Spencer. "Anyways, tomorrow I would like you and William to take over Lisa Trevor. Take the day off from the precinct so you can make a full day out of it. You'll be stuck here, she can't be moved. So, make sure you inform William. He is going to hate not being able to do his own research in the underground laboratory, but I need you two to take over until Roger and his team gets back from Sheena Island."

Wesker nodded slowly. "I will let him know."

Lord Spencer's phone started ringing behind him. He grumbled, and slightly glared at them, as if giving them a warning look. "Ada, I will be just a minute. You have a good day at the precinct, Albert."

Spencer disappeared back into his study. Ada looked from the oak door to Wesker, who was glaring where Spencer had been standing. It made her slightly nervous. Wesker already killed Dr. James Marcus, his own mentor and the man that raised him as his own. Would Wesker go for the top dog next? It seemed Wesker was fighting his way up to being leader of the pack. Ada heard that Wesker also killed his own father, and many others. What was the point? There was a line where ambition and pride ended, and where avarice and vanity began. Ada wondered exactly what it was that Albert Wesker truly desired.

He glanced over to her. Ada slightly smiled. "You were messing around with William when you said you didn't turn the spreadsheets in?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You are so mean to him sometimes."

"It's all in good fun. I will see you at six."

Wesker stroked her cheek softly. He didn't do anything more here, in which Ada was relieved. He passed her and was off to the precinct. She watched him leave the hallway. When Wesker was gone, she sighed. She decided to just walk on into Spencer's study to start her day of work.

***

Nicholai yawned at Ada's side as they walked for the satellite room. It made her yawn, and she glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night," he said. "I'm amazed that Krauser just up and left. I would've screwed the Agency and just stayed here for rest. He didn't even look tired."

"Maybe he's an alien," Ada answered, half-smiling. She wore something casual and comfortable today; just tight black pants and a violet blouse. She was back in heels, now that her ankle was better. Her right arm had fresh bandages around the Cerberus bite.

Nicholai's left shoulder was wrapped all around for his own Cerberus bite. He wore cargo pants and a casual shirt. It was still early in the morning. If a major mission came up, then they would go change and get their weapons ready.

"Alien?" Nicholai snorted. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"He doesn't like me either. I think he's just jealous of me," Ada answered, her smile widening.

Nicholai laughed, and the doors slid open for them to enter the satellite room. Inside the dim lit room, they found Wesker and Dr. Rendell. Nicholai and Ada instantly became quiet, and Ada desperately strained her ears to catch what Rendell was saying.

"…talking to Corporation S and WilPharma. As for Tricell, it might take time. Just look over the papers, and I'm sure you will agree."

Rendell became quiet when Nicholai and Ada came within a few yards. Wesker was looking at some papers, no sunglasses on his face. The handsome scientist glanced their way, where Ada couldn't help but to glare at him. He gave a weak smile, as if he was nervous, but Ada was sure he wasn't. He looked back to the boss.

"As for the other thing we talked about. I have an idea that may help. It will take time as well, but I assure you, it will be promising."

"Fine then," Wesker said, barely nodding at Rendell. "Get to work then."

"Yes sir," Rendell said, dipping his head. With a proud smile, the scientist headed out of the satellite room with his hands in his lab coat pockets.

Nicholai was quiet, shrugging his good shoulder at Ada's questioning look. He went off to get himself some coffee. Ada watched him go for only a moment, and when she put her eyes back on Wesker, she found that he was watching her closely.

"What?" she asked, surprised he would be looking at her so.

He didn't say anything, just folded the papers and tossed them onto the table next to him. His gold and red cat eyes seemed to slightly glow in the dimmer parts of the room, and Ada wondered why he didn't have his sunglasses on.

"Did you load up the disc?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's protected by the Red Queen. I'm going to have to hack through the data and see what I can find. Until the Red Queen is destroyed, however, I won't be able to put it into our system."

Ada heaved a sigh. "I freaking hate Sergei."

Wesker chuckled softly. "So do I."

She leisurely walked over to Wesker's chair, where she found his fresh cup of coffee. She smelled it even before she picked it up. Taking a sip, she decided to take a seat in the chair to relax. She smiled over at Wesker, noticing his shaking head. After heaving a sigh, he slipped his sunglasses back on after pulling them from inside his jacket. By this time, Nicholai was strolling back in with his own cup of coffee. Wesker looked over at him.

"See? You could've got your own coffee with Nicholai," Wesker stated, motioning to the Russian as he was taking a drink.

"What?" Nicholai grunted, blinking at them.

Ada smiled, only to shrug. "Yours was already made and just sitting here."

Wesker studied her, his face stoic. She kept his gaze with an innocent smile, batting her eyelashes like the sweet thing she was. She saw Wesker's lip twitch, and then he turned away and went over to a computer.

"Come here, you two."

Ada and Nicholai walked over to the computer with him. Wesker pulled up the Umbrella database he had stored here in HQ. He typed rapidly, putting in passwords, and going through the system with ease. He pulled up some files, many with pictures and locations.

"It seems our beloved Lord Spencer has come out of hiding," Wesker said, turning to them.

"Spencer's alive?" Ada grunted. "I thought he died just before the Mansion Incident?"

"Who said that?" Wesker snorted.

She glared at him. "You."

"Surely not. I didn't get a chance to kill him personally, and Sergei got him out of there."

"Yeah, I remember that. I helped him get Spencer out. That's when Spencer shipped me to U.B.C.S," Nicholai put in, nodding his head.

"Why was I the only one left out?" Ada grumbled, putting a hand on her hip. She leered at Wesker, in which he was unfazed.

"I assure you, it wasn't intentional," Wesker answered. "However, it's probably a good thing, considering you were devoted to him."

"Devoted to him?" Ada snapped.

Nicholai stepped back, surprised by Ada's sudden outburst. Wesker didn't even flinch. Ada looked from the files to Wesker again.

"Spencer gave me a home, gave me a life to live. But, unlike some people, I didn't feel the urge to betray him after what he did for me," Ada muttered.

She shoved Wesker's coffee into Nicholai's hands, turned and stormed out of the room. She didn't even bother looking back, and went straight for her room. She locked herself away in her room, laying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow. As she calmed down, she wondered why she blew up so profusely.

Sir Spencer did give her a home. He gave her so much, and in turn she worked for him. He was like a godfather to her in so many ways. Yet, she knew that Ozwell E. Spencer was one of the worst when it came to the darkness Umbrella was spreading. He birthed Umbrella, and its abominations. She did attempt to stop him, by joining HCF, but found that HCF was a whole other story besides Umbrella.

She was protective of Spencer like she was protective of Wesker. Both of them gave her so much in their own way, protected her, and gave her a life to live, but at the same time, both men needed to be stopped. Ada knew it was going to be hard to face Spencer again when the time came, but knew it was best to stop him. She was no better than Spencer or Wesker. She betrayed John, did she not?

She heard her bedroom door creak open. She knew who it was, and didn't even bother lifting her head from the pillow. She felt the weight dip down her mattress.

"I told you that were devoted to him."

She growled lowly, and looked over at Wesker. He had this tiny smirk on his face. She sat up, but made sure she got arm's length from Wesker. She glared at him, and noticed that his stoic mask was back.

"Why did you kill Marcus?" she asked. "He saved your skin after you killed your father. He raised you as his own son, gave you everything. He did the same for William. Why would you kill a man that has given you so much?"

Wesker was quiet for a long moment. She couldn't read his expression at all. For a moment, their eyes were locked. Even through the sunglasses, she could see his sharp eyes on her.

"It was a necessary action that needed to be done. Besides, it was Spencer's idea."

"You didn't have to kill him."

Wesker heaved a sigh. "Spencer wanted him assassinated because he was doing things behind our backs. As for me, I knew William and myself would never be able to have the freedom we wanted with him always looking over our shoulders. So, Spencer asked me to kill him, and I agreed to do so."

"What about your father? Andric Wesker? Why did you kill him…your own blood?" Ada asked, feeling suddenly compelled to know all these unanswered questions that plagued her for years.

Wesker shook his head, suddenly standing. His tight jaw went unnoticed to her. Whatever it was, there was a hatred that Wesker had for his father. Ada lowered her eyes, and figured she should give Wesker some of her own answers.

"When I was ten years old, my parents got killed in an accident caused by Umbrella. They worked for Spencer directly. Spencer put me in a new home, and he was there many times of my life growing up. Eventually, he asked me to come work for him. He had already given me so much, that I couldn't decline."

She felt Wesker sit back down. She slowly lifted her eyes. He was calm again, but she could detect the strange, nearly microscopic sadness and anger that came from him. He slowly tensed after a silent moment, and he looked over at her.

"I didn't know that. Your profile read a different story on your past."

She gave a weak smile. "I know. Spencer changed it for me." She then frowned. "Please, Wesker, tell me. Why would you kill your own father?"

"I killed him because he deserved it."

His tone was cold, and it literally made Ada shiver. She was puzzled for some reason. What could have Andric Wesker done that was so bad, his own son killed him? Ada heard that Andric was a brilliant scientist within Umbrella's underground, being hired by Lord Spencer directly. He was German, coming to America when he was young, and growing up to be one of the most brilliant minds of the century.

"What did he do to deserve death by your hands?" Ada asked calmly.

Wesker shook his head again, standing up. He glared down at her, but for once Ada was unfazed. Wesker grabbed her doorknob, and opened the door. He stood there for another moment.

"When you are ready to come back to work, find Nicholai in the satellite room. I will see you tonight."

He shut the door behind him. Ada blinked, and then shook her head. Whatever it was, she hit a nerve. She knew nothing of Wesker's past, and everyday she would wonder. She knew little about Andric Wesker, but never heard a drop on Albert Wesker's mother. It was as if she was a ghost, non-existent and mysterious…no name, no picture, no profile. Nothing…

After a few minutes of thinking, Ada forced herself to her feet, and left her quarters. She wondered if she should go back to Wesker, but then went against it. She should give him his space. Eventually, he would come around. She went back to the satellite room, wondering what she was going to be doing today.

***

Ada smacked her head down on the table. Too many papers, too many files, too many pictures…she was about to die of boredom. Nicholai looked over to her from the nearby computer. He chuckled at her, but she didn't lift her head up.

"Aw, c'mon," he said jokingly, and looked at his watch. "We've only been at it for five hours."

She groaned, looking over at him. "That means it's lunchtime right?"

"You want to trade? I'll take over the paperwork, if you want the computer."

"It doesn't matter," she heaved. "This damn room is so dim, now my eyes are hurting. What the hell did we do to deserve this kind of work? Where'd he go anyway?"

Nicholai cleared his throat. "Well, I wasn't the one who snapped at him about Spencer. As for Wesker's whereabouts, I really don't know."

Ada looked away from Nicholai, rolling her chair back to get some space. She looked down at the papers, a mess on the desk. They were all from Vincent Goldman, leftovers from his long work in the shadows. Ada was surprised at how much information was buried away in these scattered papers. However, there was yet to be anything of use to help them seek out Spencer or Sergei.

"I always snap at him. I'm sure it wasn't that," she answered softly.

Nicholai was chuckling again. "Says the one who can get away with it and live."

She twitched a smile, but it quickly faded. "Nicholai, do you know anything about Wesker's parents?"

Nicholai's face fell, and she saw his brows come together. He slightly turned back to the computer, slightly puzzled and surprised. "Uh, well, that question would have been best to ask William. He knew all of that, not me. All I really know are their names. Why do you want to know all of a sudden?"

Ada shrugged. "I've always wondered. What was his mother's name?"

Nicholai studied her for a moment, then went back to typing on the computer. "Andrea. She was a scientist with Umbrella. That's all I know."

Apparently, the only way she was going to get the whole story, was from Wesker. She didn't see that happening, at least not anytime soon. She heaved a sigh, and tried to get back to work. Silence filtered the dark room, and it went on for several minutes. Finally, the silence was broken, but only because Ada's stomach bellowed out in complaint.

Nicholai smiled, but didn't say anything. Ada grumbled lowly and got to her feet. Nicholai paused in his work to glance over to her.

"I'm going for food. Want something? Or are you coming?"

"I think I'll stay here. Y'know, just in case he comes back. I'll take a sandwich though. Turkey and Swiss please."

"Alright. If he does come back while I'm gone, tell him I took a lunch break."

"Do I look stupid to you?"

She laughed. "I'll be back."

***

Wesker remained AWOL for the rest of the day. She was starting to wonder if she had cut open the nerve instead of just hitting it. Nicholai noticed exactly how worried and fidgety she was. She was chewing on her lip, tapping the pen rapidly on the clues she wrote down.

"Ada?"

She looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I just…Did Wesker not say anything to you?"

"Are you worried about him?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm just nosy like always," she retorted, and went back to her notes. She saw Nicholai hesitate in her peripheral vision, then he went back to the computer.

She read through some more papers, trying to not let her mind wander. It was then she came across a file, buried near the bottom. Curious, she pulled it out to read. It was all about the Red Queen and its creation. Spencer's signature was on some of these, and they were recent. On a higher note, there was also a particular location that caught her eye.

"Hey, check this out."

Nicholai moved over to her side, peering down at the file as she pointed at it. Nicholai read it over, and then he was stroking his chin in thought.

"That's quite interesting. These are fairly recent. Do you think Sergei and Spencer are conspiring?"

"Wouldn't doubt it," Ada answered, looking away.

"Sergei did get him out…and Vincent worked for Sergei. Hmm, Vincent definitely was a rat, but now I'm thinking he wasn't as witless as we thought he was."

"Shame on us. You're right though. We need to show this to Wesker."

Nicholai nodded at her. Only a second later, did his cell phone start to ring. He looked at the caller ID, and grinned.

"Aw, it's your favorite sidekick." He then answered the phone. "Yes, Krauser?"

Ada rolled her eyes. As Nicholai went off with his conversation with Krauser, she skipped through the file one more time. If Spencer truly was so close, could she face him so suddenly? Would she be able to just stand by and watch Wesker kill him?

"Well, Krauser said he is going to be stuck at the Agency's base for another week. It might go up to three weeks if they send him out on a mission," Nicholai explained after getting off of his cell phone.

"Wow, really? I like surprise vacations."

"Funny," snorted Nicholai. "He pretty much said the same thing about you."

Ada chuckled at that. She handed Nicholai the file. "Give this to Wesker when you see him. I'm sure you'll see him before I do."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I found something interesting, right? I think that deserves a break. I'm gonna go take a shower and relax."

"That's not fair."

"I didn't say that you couldn't go do the same thing," Ada stated, rubbing at her bandaged arm absently.

"Yeah, but I'll get in trouble if I do it," heaved Nicholai. He went back to the computer he had been on all day. He put the file on the other clues they may have found. He looked over at her, then smiled. "Just go. I'll tell him you are in your room. I have some things to finish up anyways."

She nodded. "Thanks, Nicholai."

* * *

Aw Geez! ^_^ I did not mean to drag this chapter out like this, lol. I hope it wasn't too boring! Actually, this chapter and the next chapter were supposed to be one whole chapter, but I ended up making this one so long. Sigh...Well, hopefully this chapter was still good enough for all of you! Just let me know! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 15: Lost Bonds

**Chapter 15: Lost Bonds**

Ada tossed the shower idea aside, and decided to have a nice, soothing bath instead. The large tub had built in jets, but she kept them on low. She went a little overboard with the bubbles. Once she got in with a glass of champagne, however, she hardly cared. All she needed were candles, but she was too lazy to go get them. She settled with turning on some relaxing music.

She studied the Cerberus bite, now that it wasn't bandaged. The bite itself wasn't that bad now, but she had a horrible, yellowish bruise. Sighing, she dipped her arm back into the water and went back to relaxing. She had a lot of catching up to do.

Ada let the music ease her, trying to remember the last time she did this. For almost fifteen minutes she laid in the tub, eyes closed and body completely relaxed. Just as another song was coming on, her bathroom door opened with a feeble creak. Ada didn't even bother opening her eyes, or reaching for her nearby weapon.

"There's something known as knocking," she said, eyes still closed. She reached up to take her champagne glass, but it was gone.

Opening her eyes, she looked up where it had been sitting. She glared at Wesker as she watched him down it. He was watching her with a mild expression, as if waiting for her to snap something.

"This entire place belongs to me. I can go wherever I please without knocking," he snorted, sitting her empty glass down. Ada was positive he drank her expensive champagne to get her back for always taking his coffee. Fair enough, though, she wouldn't be learning her lesson.

She lifted her leg out from under the mountain of white bubbles, looking casually at her skin. She gave this half-smile in his direction. "I sure hope you don't just walk in on Nicholai like this."

"Ditto," he said with a cool nod, and turned around to go to the sink.

She glared at his back, and then heaved a sigh. She turned off the jets and the music and got out of the tub. As Wesker washed his hands, she toweled off, and then wrapped the towel around her body.

"Where have you been all day?" she asked as she was heading for the door. She needed to get into some clothes.

Wesker turned to her, just finishing up drying his hands with a small towel. He popped his neck, but didn't answer her. Ada rolled her eyes, and slipped past him. She got not even two feet before she heard a pop, and a sharp pain hit her bare thigh.

"Ouch, jerk," she growled, realizing he had popped her with the towel. She didn't engage him, just went on to her bedroom.

He followed a little slower. Ada was already slipping into her nightwear. He watched her with his usual composed expression, blending in with the shadows somewhat. His eyes slightly glowed, and it helped give him away. Ada figured she should flip on her lamp.

"Well?" she persisted, turning the lamp on her nightstand on.

"I'm a busy man. You know that." He pulled off his sunglasses, and sat them down on her dresser.

She pursed her lips, tossing him a mild glare. Wesker had his head slightly tilted, as if he found her rather interesting, standing there beside her king-sized bed. His arms were folded, and she could barely see the smile on the edge of his lips.

Ada shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me. It was probably boring anyways."

"You are always so nosy," he stated, unfolding his arms, and walking for her.

She smiled at him. "It's all the spy work. Makes me want to know everything that's going on." She then remembered business, just as he stopped a foot away from her. "Did Nicholai show you what we found?"

"Yes, the facility in the UK? It makes perfect sense, considering that's where Spencer is originally from. If this facility is where the Red Queen was created, then we just might be able to get ourselves in the lead. Who knows where Sergei is now, but if Spencer is there, I know he won't be moving too fast. He'll be easy prey."

Ada swallowed slowly. It took everything in her body to nod her head at him. Spencer needed to be stopped, but did he really need to be killed? Of course, the one thing Ada did know was that there was no choice. People like Spencer and Wesker would never stop their ways if left alive. Ada accepted that Spencer needed to be stopped, needed to die…but could she sit there and watch Wesker do it?

"Is there something wrong?"

His words took her out of her thoughts. She shook her head at him, trying to suppress all her thoughts before they could slip out. Wesker knew her too well as it was. He already knew she was lying, but Ada didn't have to make it worse.

Wesker cupped her chin in his hand. His touch felt warm to her. He lifted her face to kiss her. That single spark caused the inevitable to happen. Wesker pulled her into him, his hands finding their way to her skin. Ada groaned, kissing him wherever she could. Her hands were already starting to have minds of their own, though she felt rather anxious for some reason. She didn't know why; she'd done this plenty of times with Wesker over the years.

Wesker was already pushing her slowly down onto the bed, having tossed her top somewhere in the room. Ada tore his shirt off of him as well. He started kissing her throat, and Ada had to fight to keep back her flooding emotions. To keep herself in check, she started for his belt.

"I told you that you were nosy," he said in her ear, and went back to kissing her jaw and lips.

"Shut up," she mumbled, her brain pretty much completely foggy.

***

Ada checked her berretta, realizing she only had four bullets left. The huge underground lab was crawling with the infected and monsters. She saw Leon walk calmly over to one of the computers in the small file room. Ada recognized this as William's filing office. Ada wondered if Annette was still down here. They saw her once, and she ran off. Ada needed to talk to her. Since getting back from her last mission for Spencer, she came home to a city of death and horror.

She had no idea where John or Wesker was. She prayed they were all right. She had already seen what happened to William, and she had to hold the pain back. She knew Sherry was alright, having met up with her and Claire back in the sewers and the precinct. Leon thought it was best if they split up to cover more ground to try and find an escape. Ada was just relieved he had the walky-talky to get a hold of her with.

"Okay, I'm lost," Leon grumbled. "This laboratory is huge. This map is showing no means of an exit."

"I'm sure there are plenty. It's underground, so I'm sure they are just hidden," Ada answered, not moving from her spot.

Leon pulled up the walky-talky. "Claire, how are things on your end?"

After a moment, Claire answered. "I don't know exactly where we're at, but it's some kind of boiler room. I'm having no luck. There might be some other survivors though. I saw a blonde woman on one of the upper catwalks back in the other area. Sherry's sure it was her mother."

"Tell her that's Annette. We need to talk to her. She is the only one who will know how to get out of here," Ada quickly put in.

"Annette? You know her?" Leon asked.

"I've done my research," Ada stated coolly. She didn't need to tell Leon who she really was.

Leon gave her a look, and she kept the gaze. He seemed to consider her words. "Then how does Sherry know you? If Annette is her mother, then it doesn't seem like coincidence."

"Look, I know it seems suspicious, but I'm just trying to help us all get out of here alive. Isn't that what's more important? I'll make you a deal, Leon. Once all of us get out, I'll tell you everything."

Leon hesitated, thinking over her words. She had to give the rookie cop some credit. He was really smart and already she had underestimated him since their meeting. He and Claire seemed like two incredible people, and Ada was sure they were going to make it.

"Fair enough," he groused, and turned away. He brought the walky-talky back up. "Claire, Ada says that woman is Annette. Is that Sherry's mother's name?"

Another minute went by. Then Claire responded. "Yes. We will keep looking for her. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. Let me know if something comes up."

"Alright."

Leon turned back to her. Ada was already back in deep thought. She was worried for John. She had planned to tell him everything when she came back, about the affair and all the lies. Since this nightmare though, all she could do was worry. She knew Wesker was very capable of taking care of himself, and though she was worried for him, she was afraid for John. Neither men were answering their cell phones. Annette wouldn't answer hers, and William, well, he was long gone, a monster wanting blood.

At this point, Annette was the only person who could give her answers. Whether it was about Wesker, John, the outbreak, Lord Spencer, everything she missed since being gone on her mission. Annette Birkin was the only person that she was close enough to contacting directly.

"Ada? Are you okay?"

Leon's words were gentle, and they made her smile. She nodded at him. There was no way she could tell him everything. However, Ada felt compelled to help him, Claire, and Sherry get the hell out of here. If they could just find Annette, then they would be set to finding an escape.

_I don't know how the hell William, Annette, and Wesker got around down here. This place is a huge labyrinth_, she thought, slightly shaking her head.

"Let's go. If Claire is down by the boilers, then we should rendezvous with her," Leon stated.

Ada nodded. "Alright."

***

Ada's eyes fluttered open. She felt for Wesker, but only found an empty spot. Wesker rarely stayed with her all night. He hardly needed sleep from the virus, and he was always busying himself with something. She could only grumble, and tried to go back to sleep. She peeked at her alarm clock to see exactly how much more time she had, until she realized it was almost 8:30 A.M.

"Oh shit!"

She tossed the covers, and went for her dresser. She threw on a bra and some pants, got her heels on and flew into the bathroom, shirt forgotten for now. She could have swore she set her alarm clock. She quickly got ready, and went back into her bedroom. She stopped short, seeing Wesker standing in front of her full length mirror. He was straightening his sleeves and collar. He must have snuck into her room from the door that separated his quarters from hers.

He faced her, sunglasses neatly in place. Ada relaxed, walking over to her bed to sit down. Wesker came over to her, but he didn't sit with her.

"I set my alarm clock, I know I did," she grumbled, looking up at him.

"Oh, you did. I turned it off."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to hear it go off. Besides, you needed some extra sleep."

"Why aren't you working?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. She gave him her watchful glare.

"There you go being nosy again," he sighed, and walked over to her walk-in closet. Ada stood up, watching him go through her clothes.

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't think none of those will fit you," she jested, and walked over her windows. The thick, dark brown curtains were filtering all forms of light, and she drew them back. Morning light flooded the room, and she smiled at the clear, warming sky.

Turning back to Wesker, she saw him take a second to get used to the light. She walked over to him, where he handed her a red blouse. She glanced down at it, and smiled up at him.

"Is there a reason why I'm wearing this one?"

"No, but it is Thursday."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"You like wearing red on Thursday," he stated simply.

"You notice some of the weirdest things," she heaved, and went to turn away.

Wesker caught her wrist before she could. She faced him with a questioning look, and realized he was staring at the ugly scar on her right side…the scar that William gave her. He gently caressed his hand down the scar, following it down to where it wrapped around her hip and lower abdomen. It was the worst scar Ada had on her body, and it was a constant reminder of what she lived through.

"Do you…miss William?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Wesker let her go, and she barely caught him glancing away from her. He took a slow, deep breath, and shook his head.

"William thought that since the virus he gave me worked so well, that the G-Virus would work on him. He was a fool for not thinking it through."

"You don't think that."

She saw his jaw clench. "It's a shame that he died, but there's nothing we can do about it. We can't change the past."

Ada decided to let it go. She didn't want to upset him, whether he admitted it or not. She saw some emotion there indicating that he missed William at least a little bit. That was good enough for her. Wesker and William were partners, co-workers, friends, hell she'd even say they were practically brothers despite them being so different. Wesker needed to miss William. Ada did.

Ada kissed Wesker on the cheek, and slipped on her blouse. She headed for her bedroom door.

"I'll get you coffee," she said. Not that he needed it. The only reason Wesker drank it was out of habit. Ada went through her living room, passing right by her kitchenette and left her quarters. She knew Wesker would catch up soon.

***

Wesker was here and there all day, busy with meetings and experiments he wanted to run himself. Ada and Nicholai were left to research what they could about the facility in the UK. It was located right outside London. It was a fairly small facility on the surface, but the main part of it was underground. Great, Ada hated underground buildings.

Nicholai went through the paperwork while Ada played with the satellites. While sitting in Wesker's chair, she scanned through all the areas of the facility with the Umbrella satellites. It looked harmless on top of the earth's crust. However, with the satellites, she had no way of seeing the important areas underground.

"It's so quiet without Krauser," she chuckled softly.

Nicholai laughed. "I know. He is getting shipped off on a mission. He called in this morning. He won't be back for almost three weeks."

"Awesome."

"I figured you would say that."

Ada smiled, but kept focused on routing the satellites. She glanced at the time, and noticed it was getting late. Nicholai, Ada, and Wesker were all running late this morning. Wesker disappeared with Rendell, and didn't get back until after lunch, and that's when he told them to do the research.

"I hate doing this stuff. He should have just sent me over there personally," Nicholai sighed, rubbing the top of his head and staring down at the papers.

"I'm telling you, he's just being mean. He knows we hate this kind of work," she answered, getting up and walking over to him.

"I didn't do anything to him. It must be you," Nicholai said, not looking up from the papers. "It says the facility was built in the 70s. Spencer and Ashford funded its build, and many of the underground sections were added later on."

"That makes sense. Spencer and Ashford were both from England."

He glanced up at her. "Spencer is very old, yet he has no family. No children or anything while the Ashford family pretty much has a whole clan."

"So?"

"It's just strange. Did Spencer not ever think about having an heir?"

"I really don't know. It doesn't matter now though, Umbrella's been folded," Ada replied, grabbing the piece of paper to look at it.

"Hey, check it out. Speak of the devil," Nicholai grunted, jumping out of his chair. Ada whirled around, and they looked up at the large screen.

The satellite image showed Lord Spencer being escorted by four guards. He was walking with a cane, but since the two years she had seen him, the lord seemed a little frail. He walked slow, but kept it strong. He kept his head high, and he was wearing his usual aristocratic clothes.

"Who's gonna go tell Wesker? How bout you?" Nicholai said.

"Me? Not while he's busy no. Been there, done that," Ada snorted.

"You'll have better luck over me."

"Don't be a wuss, Nicholai."

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Are you serious?"

The Russian heaved a sigh. "Fine, I will go tell him. You owe me though. The only good thing about this, is that it's something that he should be delighted to hear, so he won't get angry."

Ada smiled as she watched Nicholai leave the room. She left the satellite room as well, stopping by to see Sherry and Dr. Hillman. She didn't stay for long, only because of Sherry's evening tutoring.

Ada went up onto the roof to enjoy the clear night sky. The stars were shining with brilliance, and they made her relax as she sat down on the chair she brought up with her. She took her time drinking the wine she also brought up.

If Spencer was at the facility outside London, then they would be heading out anytime soon. Wesker wanted the lord dead and out of the picture. That wasn't the only thing. The facility was supposedly where the Red Queen was created. If they could get the right information, they would be able to see it out and destroy it. That would be simpler than trying to seek out Sergei.

"Why am I not surprised to see you up here?"

She twitched a smile. Wesker was very sneaky sometimes. She looked over at him, holding her wine glass at its neck.

"Did Nicholai tell you?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" Wesker asked, strolling over to her. "Do you think that Nicholai is incapable of doing his job?"

"No, that's not it at all. I just know that you two get sidetracked all the time, so I'm just making sure."

He walked slowly around her, as if studying her. If Ada didn't know him, it probably would have intimidated her. He stopped once he was back in front of her.

"We leave early tomorrow for the facility. We'll go in together, but once inside, we split up. Can you handle that?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" she snipped, imitating his own question from just a moment ago.

She took a drink of her wine, holding his gaze. He twitched a smile and turned away, walking over to the edge to look out towards the city. She got up to go over and stand at his side.

"Today is someone's birthday, and I can't remember. It's bugging me," Wesker stated out of nowhere. After a long silent moment, he smiled. "Oh, yeah. It's Chris's birthday."

"You remember that back from when you were Captain of S.T.A.R.S?" Ada asked, surprised.

"Yeah. If I think about it, I can remember everyone else's."

She shook her head. Wesker was too used to remembering dates that even ones that didn't seem to matter were saved into his brain. As Ada thought about it, she realized that Monday would have been her own father's birthday.

Wesker must have notice her falter. "What is it?"

"Nothing important. It's just that Monday was my father's birthday. I haven't remembered it in a long time."

"Why didn't you hate Umbrella…hate Spencer for what happened to your parents?" he suddenly asked, catching her completely off guard.

She grunted, thinking back. Why didn't she? Surely she should have. Anybody else would have. Even now, she didn't feel compelled to hate anything for their deaths. She missed them dearly, but there really wasn't anything she could say.

"I…don't know. I guess because it's all I knew."

Wesker turned his head, looking towards the shadowy mountains. Silence came between them. Only the wind rushed by with a soft sound. Ada was watching Wesker closely, saw how tense he was. She could feel a lightness in her chest, like she was nervous, even though she wasn't.

"Parents aren't important. Anyone can raise themselves."

She should have known he would say something like that. Sure, she grew up fine without her parents, but that didn't mean anything. There was a bond in a family. They made you feel love and closeness and faith. Did Wesker not have any of that?

Wesker cleared his throat. "I killed him because I was tired of being nothing to him, when I knew I was so much better than he could ever be. I shot him right in the head…I was seventeen. Spencer was going to have me taken care of, but Marcus saved me. But…that's what godfathers are for, right?"

Ada studied him, taking this all in. There was this pain in her heart, but she kept herself composed. She wondered if he felt any pain for that. As she watched him, she saw no sign of pain, no sign of regret.

"What about your mother? Andrea?" she asked quietly.

He slightly shrugged at her. "I never knew her. She died giving birth to me. My father blamed me for her death, though I guess I can't blame him there."

Ada shook her head. "It's not your fault."

He looked down at her, his eyes calm behind the sunglasses. He smiled softly at her. "It doesn't bother me. You don't have to say that."

He stroked her cheek, only for his cell phone to go off. He checked it, but didn't answer it. He slipped it back into his pocket.

"Let's go. I have a meeting with a researcher from WilPharma."

"Ugh, but it's so late. Why?"

"It won't take long."

Wesker was heading for the door. Ada groaned and treaded behind him. They walked all the way back to the satellite room, where they found Nicholai, Dr. Rendell, and a man in a white suit.

The stranger was a good looking man, probably in his early forties, with graying hair and glasses. He held a duralumin case at his side, and Ada could tell he was a calm, mellow man.

"Ah, Frederic Downing, what a surprise it is," Wesker greeted, giving an almost smug smile.

"Forgive me for barging in so late. I was wondering if we could discuss something on the behalf of Senator Davis." He gave a professional smile, and slightly dipped his head at Wesker.

"Always so humble. Follow me. Come, Ada."

Ada grumbled. She hated sitting through meetings. She gave Nicholai a look, and he grinned at her. Ada followed Wesker, guiding Frederic Downing along.

Frederic said something about Senator Davis. That would mean he was referring to Senator Ron Davis from Harvardville. Ada wondered what the Senator had to do with WilPharma. Wesker had only been speaking to Corporation S. What did he want with WilPharma? Ada shook her head; with Albert Wesker, there was no telling…

* * *

Okay, hopefully this chapter was a little better than the last, lol! ^_^ Yeah, I changed even more of the storyline. I hope you guys are liking it anyways. If not, just tell me and I will try and fix it! Hmmm Lord Ozwell E. Spencer is in the UK????!!! Gasp! How will this old, old man fair against our beloved badass???? Hopefully some answers will be given soon! Thanx again! XDXDXDXD


	17. Chapter 16: Mighty Fallen

**Chapter 16: Mighty Fallen**

Ada was entirely soaked by the time they even got a football field's length from the facility. It was late evening, but looked pitch dark from the thunderstorm above. Rain poured in large, cold drops, and thunder would boom ever so close. The flash of lightning would make it appear daylight for just a moment. Ada didn't mind storms, but she sure as hell didn't want to be waltzing along in one either.

"Why can't it ever be a nice, calm night whenever we go out like this?" she grumbled, trudging behind Wesker.

Nicholai laughed at her side. "I know what you mean."

"Aw, come now, you two. This kind of weather will give us a preemptive strike," Wesker stated, walking along with his hands in his trench coat pockets.

"How? We'll be too busy leaving behind wet footprints when we're inside. They will find us out easily," Ada retorted.

"Do you want an umbrella? I think I left one back at the chopper," Nicholai joked.

"Haha, you're funny Mr. Ginovaef."

They finally reached the outer building. Ada was surprised the facility didn't have a large security fence surrounding it. Then again, the ground floor of the facility was supposed to come off as something innocent. Ada looked up towards the top of the two story building, just as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"Nicholai, get to the power station. Shut off the power to the entire facility. While you are at it, lock all the doors and elevators you can. We need to prevent any kind of escape for Spencer and his men," Wesker explained.

Nicholai seemed unsure. Ada didn't blame him. "Yeah, I uh, understand if it would be for Sergei, but I don't think we have to worry about Lord Spencer escaping. He doesn't move too fast."

"Do I have to make myself any clearer?" Wesker inquired, his tone full of icy warning.

Nicholai shook his head, his eyes glancing towards Ada for only a moment. "No. I will get it done."

The Russian turned without anymore words, and ran off around the other side of the building. Ada knew there were a couple other buildings on ground floor, but didn't know what they consisted of. She did know, however, that the building she stood by was the one they needed to get down into the underground levels.

She turned to Wesker. "Why did you do that? They are going to send troops over there when he shuts the facility down. He's all by himself…he can't handle all of them."

"He will be fine," Wesker stated, glancing over at her. Another flash of lightning came, and she saw the dim red glow of his eyes as it flared across the sky. "Now, let's go."

He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist. Before she could even blink, he leaped straight up in a blinding motion, almost making Ada sick to her stomach. He sat her down once they were on top of the building. The rain felt harder up here, and they quickly made their way to the door. Wesker kicked it open easily, and they entered the building.

"What are we doing on the 2nd floor if we need to get down into the basement levels?" Ada whispered, now feeling cold from her wet body. They were leaving a trail of water behind them, and even though the hallways were empty, Ada knew they could be found soon.

"There's only one elevator in this building that goes down there. It's located on this floor and bypasses all other floors," he answered, casually walking around a corner like he owned the place.

Ada could have smacked him. So what if he couldn't get killed. If they got spotted, it would just make their job much harder. Apparently, Wesker wasn't too worried about anything right now. They found the elevator, where Wesker motioned for her to go.

"Ride it down to the lowest floor. You shouldn't have that much security down there. I want you to rip all the data of the main computer onto this." He handed her a computer card. It had the Umbrella symbol on it. "Afterwards, destroy their computer or wipe it clean, do whatever."

"But Nicholai is about to shut the power off," she said, looking from the card to him. He seemed so calm, her reflection in his sunglasses.

"It will only work for the upper floors. The underground has generators. You will have to keep yourself down there however. Once Nicholai shuts it all down, there won't be any escape until I tell him to turn it back on."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go find our dear Lord Spencer, and see if I can squeeze any secrets out of him before I kill him."

Ada glanced away, her hands suddenly tight around the computer card. Wesker turned and started to walk away. He paused once he only got a few feet, and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Keep your headset on. I need to go to the north building, then I will take the elevator down to the basement levels. If you need me, just call."

Ada eased a weak smile. She nodded at him. Wesker continued on down the hallway. Ada watched him until he rounded a corner and disappeared. After a moment, she heaved a sigh, and pushed the button to call the elevator.

She didn't wait long at all. It chimed as the doors open. Ada walked in, and pushed the button to the lowest floor. She then looked at it, saw that it read only B1. She knew that wasn't the bottom floor, but it was the only one. All well, too late now.

The doors opened after her descent, where she came out, gun ready, onto a large underground pit. The catwalk she stepped so carefully on made most of the floor, and was built into the walls of the earth. She found another elevator, a large, platform one that rode down into blackness below. Now that was more like it.

Seeing no immediate danger, Ada went over to the platform elevator and looked at its grid. She pushed the button for B6, and pulled the lever. Immediately, she heard the creaks and clanks of gears turning. The elevator gave a shutter, where Ada had to grab onto the grid for balance. Then slowly, and with grace, the elevator started its descent to the many floors below.

As it rode down, Ada had her gun ready. Each floor she passed, she made sure to sweep for enemies, but found each basement level platform empty. Ada couldn't grip if that was good or bad. The elevator slid into place on the B6 platform, and stopped. Ada, again, swept the area with her gun. Nobody was around.

Ada made her way to the door that would lead to the large area of B6. The heavy smell of mildew and limestone filled the inner chamber. She pulled out her cell phone and brought up the map of the area. B6 was filled with hallways and large rooms. Great…her favorite…

"Alright, I made it. I had to take out a few watchmen, but now I'm alone. Are you two ready for me to cut it all off?" Nicholai asked on her headset.

There was no immediate answer from Wesker. Ada sighed. "I'm good."

"Go ahead and do it, Nicholai," came Wesker's voice.

"Alright. I will be on standby."

"Be careful, Nicholai," Ada put in, kicking herself for worrying.

"Copy that."

Ada started through B6. She felt stranded in a bizarre, strange land. There was silence throughout the underground. The computers and machinery were all still running, and the labs still had experiments operating. It was as if the workers all up and left, or mysteriously disappeared.

Ada felt her skin crawl. She couldn't figure out if she was just being paranoid, or if intuition was trying to get her attention. She kept it in check, and kept going. She cocked her berretta so it would be ready to go…just in case.

Ada could definitely tell that this was an Umbrella base. The layouts were always similar, with winding and bland walls. Directions she could actually read were on the walls, along with Umbrella's symbol and motto. Once she got her sense of direction, she found the computer room where she needed to go. The supercomputers were humming softly as she took it in. It was small, compared to some of other Umbrella labs and even at HQ, but still just as dim lit and neat. She could feel the slight heat from the running machines, and she wondered exactly how high of an EMF reading this room had.

_Who cares? Just go!_ she yelled at herself.

She moved to the central computer, where she inserted the card. Ada started hacking through the system. She kept the gun in one hand, and typed with the other. She wasn't taking any chances, even if the level was deserted. Once she broke through, she started ripping all of the data onto the card. She hoped this place had everything they needed to know about the Red Queen.

She took the card back and wiped the supercomputer's database clean. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard the cock of a gun, and felt cold metal to the back of her skull. She growled lowly. Didn't this just happen back in Russia? Ada wanted to kick herself in the ass for not paying more attention.

She froze. She didn't move her hands, the gun, or the card. Nothing. She just kept her breath cool, and waited for whoever was behind her to speak. She heard this low chuckle, and she immediately recognized it.

"You are very sneaky, Sergei…like a rat."

She was spun around, and then shoved forward. Sergei stood in the threshold of the room, playing with a large knife. She realized she was being handled by one of his henchmen. She couldn't get a good look at him, just knew he wore a lot of white, was slightly dark-skinned, and wore strange eyewear.

"A rat? I like that. Rats can kill mice oh so easily. And you know what else is so interesting?"

"Please enlighten me," she said with snide.

"Rats have also been known to kill cats. Speaking of which, where is that old comrade of mine at, anyway? I know he has to be snooping around here somewhere, especially if his little mouse is here."

Ada shrugged her shoulder, remaining calm and somewhat sarcastic with Sergei. As long as she kept him talking, she could think of a way out. His henchman took her gun from her, and pushed her forward a little more. Ada growled lowly, glaring back at the man.

"Easy, Ivan. We don't want to hurt her too much," Sergei stated, his eyes staying on Ada. "So, Ada. Where is Wesker?" He was still playing with that large knife, and Ada was reminded of Krauser.

"Well, I don't know, Sergei. You know Wesker. He likes to run off and do his own thing. I'm not his nanny, you know."

Sergei snorted. "Fine, then. But you might as well hand that card over. Otherwise, I'm going to have to take it by force."

She squeezed her hand tight over the card. When she gave no reply, Sergei started stepping for her. Ada got ready, closing her eyes for just a moment. She had only one chance to get away, or Sergei would kill her.

Once Sergei was a couple meters away, Ada suddenly kicked back her leg. Her heels hit home in Ivan's chest. He hardly was affected, but she didn't hesitate. She snapped back his arm, and took his gun. She kicked him backwards, aimed the gun, and shot him in the chest. By this time, Sergei was on her, and she whirled around on him.

He grabbed her arm, making her miss her aim, and the gun blasted a computer instead. Sergei was quick to deal a hard blow, and he took the gun from her and tossed it. Ada wasn't done, not at all intimidated by Sergei's towering form. His moves were that of Spetsnaz, so she was well prepared for his knife.

She slammed her elbow into his face as he tried to grab her, and she felt the slash of the knife get her just barely across the shoulder top. Sergei stumbled back, his hand over his face. When he removed it, she saw that she had busted his nose and lip.

Sergei smirked evilly, only licking the blood slowly from his finger before getting ready to come at her again. She saw him twirl his knife, and he seemed to hesitate, but only to taunt her. It was then she felt a crack to her lower back. With a yell, she fell to her knees, and a gun was to her head again.

"Ivan can take a lot of pain and damage. Don't feel too bad, Ada. Let's take her to Lord Spencer."

Ivan grabbed her hard, and started shoving her along. Sergei took the card from her, and then led the way. Ada glanced back at Ivan. The strange man had two bullets in his chest, yet he walked as if nothing had happened. Ada wondered if this man had something similar to Wesker. If that was the case, Ada figured she should be worrying now.

They took her along B6. She didn't want to try to reach for her headset. They would tear it off of her as soon as they saw her attempt to call for help. Ada glared at Sergei's back, trying to think of another plan. They were taking her to Spencer, and she didn't want to see him. He was either already dead from Wesker, or he was still alive, and he was going to kill her.

Two automatic sliding doors came open, and they entered the largest laboratory in B6. Ada completely bypassed it to go to the computer room. As they walked through the lab, however, Ada realized it wasn't really a lab. The actual lab was small, but the main part of the room was a large arena, squared off with bulletproof glass. The lab was an observation room. Ada could only imagine for what.

They took her into the arena, the gate to enter it staying open wide. Ada realized there was a large, very strange machine hanging on the center of the ceiling. She also noticed all the supercomputers around in the observation room. Ozwell E. Spencer stood in the middle of the arena, cane supporting some of his weight. It had been a little over two years since Ada seen him, and, in person, he looked different. He looked older, yes, but he also seemed more…dangerous.

"Look who we brought to see you, Lord Spencer. It's your long lost agent," Sergei greeted, pointing at Ada with his knife.

Spencer didn't say anything. He took a step towards her, but nothing more. The two of them stared at each other. Ada had nothing to say to Spencer. She was devoted to him, Wesker was right. But that was in the past. Her devotions lied with Wesker now. Spencer may have saved her life, but Ada had to see him as an enemy. And as she realized that, she found herself not upset like she thought she was going to be.

Spencer regarded her with a wary glare. Ada glared right on back. Her chances of getting out of this alone was slimming by the second. Spencer gave no hint of emotion, even as he stepped one step closer to Ada.

"Ada, what a lovely surprise. How are you, darling?"

"Peachy, thanks," she retorted.

"It's been two years since we have seen each other. That's no way to speak. Why so defensive?" Spencer asked coolly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm soaked, I hurt, and I have two of your goons behind me."

Spencer thinned his lips. "Hmm. I thought it was because you are working with the traitor."

"Traitor? Wesker? Are you sure that you are not the traitor…Lord Spencer?"

"And how about you, Ada? Are you not a traitor as well? Not only did you collaborate with Albert, but you also were working for HCF. You and Albert both were while you were stationed at Arklay."

The irony in that was that Ada didn't know Wesker was with HCF until a few weeks before she left on her final assignment for Spencer. When she returned, hoping to tell John everything, to get info from HCF, to talk to Wesker, she found herself in a city of the undead instead. Ada joined HCF to bring Spencer and Umbrella down, that was simple enough. However, she has not, even to this day, understood why Albert Wesker was with HCF in the first place.

"Touché, Lord Spencer," Ada stated calmly, though her jaw clenched hard.

"It breaks my heart," sighed Spencer, tapping his cane on the floor. "You were my best agent. And all because of Albert, did you decide to ruin your life. Now you are no use to me like this. I think we can both agree that negotiations are out of the question?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Spencer reached inside his jacket. He pulled out a syringe, one with a ghastly purplish brown liquid. Ada felt her heart clinch at the sight of the sleek needle. She had no idea what it was. If it was from here, and it was in Spencer's hands…it was very bad.

"I must apologize now. I would rather not do this, Ada, but you leave me no choice. But let me just tell you…this is going to hurt me more than it is going to hurt me."

He squirted some of the liquid out. He started walking for her, cane helping his steps. Sergei came forward. Ivan remained at her back, keeping her secure with the barrel to her head.

"Restrain her. It's the only way to keep her from escaping. She has a way of getting out of dire situations," Spencer ordered.

Sergei nodded at Ivan. Ada felt sharp pain hit her again, right in the back of the head. She felt light and dizzy, but she remained awake as the old man came over to her. Ivan restrained her to where she couldn't move.

Spencer was maybe four or five meters away, Ada couldn't tell. She tried to fight Ivan, but it was no use. She heard Sergei's voice talking, but didn't understand the words at the moment. She needed to escape before Spencer injected her with whatever that liquid was.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Ada shot her head over, and felt the pain for doing it. Wesker was standing not too far away, an easy second with his speed. Spencer came to a complete stop, his features turning to the point of shock. Sergei made his way over to Spencer's form, gun now out and ready. Ada felt Ivan let her go, and she fell to her knees on the floor. She reached back to feel the pulsing pain in the back of her head, and found blood. She needed to shake out of it. The wound was small, and her eyes and ears were already starting to focus again.

"Albert. Now this is truly a bittersweet reunion. Don't you agree, my boy?"

Sergei and Ivan both had guns aimed at Wesker. Ada stayed on her knees, trying to determine her next move. Spencer was being guarded by the Colonel and his henchman, but how Wesker was popping his knuckles, Ada figured they weren't going to last for long.

Wesker chuckled lowly, making Ada shiver. "Oh, Spencer…how the mighty have fallen. And yet, you do not realize that this is where you will end."

The lord's eyes flashed. "Don't be so arrogant, Albert. I'm not as helpless as I look."

Wesker slightly tilted his head, making his sunglasses gleam from the lights above them. "Humor me."

Wesker ran for them with blinding speed. Sergei and Ivan had two seconds to shoot before they were slammed by brute force, and then thrown across the room. Spencer had no chance, and he yelped like a dog when Wesker snagged him by the throat and lifted him feet from the floor.

Ada saw Sergei's gun and the computer card laying on the ground not too far away. She got up and ran over, swooping them up. She aimed the gun at Sergei, just as he was getting to his feet. She saw Ivan coming for her, but Sergei motioned him to stop.

"Don't worry about me. We need to help the lord!" Sergei spat, glaring at Ada.

"I know you are just full of secrets, Spencer. Make it easy on yourself. Where is the Red Queen located at?" Wesker asked.

The old man was struggling in Wesker's hand. His mouth was hanging open, eyes bulging out, legs kicking. He was wriggling like a dying insect.

"It seems that age is taking its toll on you. Is it not ironic, Spencer? Facing your own mortality?"

Spencer glared down at Wesker. Without warning, and with a sudden pulse of adrenaline, the old man stabbed the syringe into Wesker's neck. Ada jumped at the sight, heard Wesker yell out. Sergei ordered Ivan to go, and Ada was too slow to stop it.

Ivan slammed himself into Wesker. Spencer was released, and he fell to the floor hard, gasping for air. Ada was struggling not to go run and help Wesker. She stayed where she was, keeping Sergei at gunpoint. Ivan tried to pin Wesker, but Wesker kicked up his leg, and sent the henchman flying. Ivan crashed into the bulletproof glass, sending several cracks through its surface before crumbling to the floor silent.

Wesker leaped to his feet by lifting his legs and vaulting. Spencer was just now crawling to his feet, still holding his throat. Ada swallowed hard. Wesker was not happy at all, and he stalked for Spencer's direction with his deadly hands ready. Spencer was frozen, staring up at Wesker.

"Lord Spencer! It's not working! You have to move!" Sergei yelled, jumping forward. Ada shot the gun a little to the right to warn him not to move any farther.

There was a yell of pain. Wesker suddenly stopped. Ada saw him grab his head with both hands, bending over slightly. He bellowed out again, jaw clenched close to breaking point. Wesker was starting to shake. He was trying to keep himself from dropping to his knees. The more he hissed in pain, the more he seemed to grip his head.

Ada watched on in horror. She had no idea what was happening to him. He looked as if he was about to have a fit, but that liquid seemed to be causing more pain instead of the flare of primal rage. She desperately wanted to go to him, but she forced herself to stay with the gun. She had no idea how Wesker was going to react, and she didn't need to get them both severely hurt.

As Spencer recovered, his face grew to hold satisfaction. He sneered at Wesker, just as he dropped to his knees in pain, still holding his head. Spencer limped over to his cane. He was slow to pick it up, and he never took his eyes off of Wesker.

"You underestimated me, Albert. That was an alternative strand of the G-Virus I just injected you with. It seems that the virus that William created for you is clearly amazing. Then again, if I remember correctly, what he created was a super virus. A super virus from the perfected G. Too bad it didn't go so well with him."

Wesker was slowly regaining control. He slammed his fist multiple times into the floor, creating a small crater with cracks. He was no longer groaning in pain, but Ada noticed he was still shaking a lot.

"I wish that I would have had the chance to get the data on this super virus of William's. He truly was a genius. Of course, if I can just contain you, then I could get what I want," Spencer said, tone cold.

Wesker tore his sunglasses off, tossing them aside. He slowly got to his feet, glaring icily at Spencer. He didn't move in for the kill, his body was still shaking. Ada noticed that some of his veins were sticking out, and his eyes were slightly glowing.

Something hit Ada hard behind her. She spun on her attacker, saw Ivan before he took a blow at her. She dodged, but only for Sergei to restrain her. Sergei held his knife to her throat. Ada still had the gun, she tried to aim at Ivan. Two more bullets pelted his chest, and it had no affect. Ivan tore the gun from her hand and gave it to his boss.

"Ivan, take care of Wesker now!" Sergei ordered.

Wesker was glaring over at them. Ada heard the gun cock as he pressed it to her temple. Wesker looked between them and Spencer, who was no backing away, heading for the exit. Ivan ran for Wesker, his speed not that of a human's though he wasn't near as quick as Wesker.

Wesker dodged, and grabbed Ivan. He slammed the side of his hand into the henchman's throat, and then flipped him over onto the ground. Ivan rolled out of the way, just as Wesker slammed his boot down to crush his skull.

"I think it's about time we end this party," Sergei growled.

"Agreed," Ada hissed, and slammed her head backwards, butting Sergei in the face hard. It gave her few precious seconds to dislodge the knife, and get out from the gun's barrel. Sergei blasted the pistol, and both shots blew right by her skin.

Ada went in for a kick, but the Russian grabbed her leg and flipped her over, slamming her into the glass. Just as he aimed the gun to take her out for good, Wesker collided into him. Sergei was thrown across the room, where he skidded along the rough surface.

Ivan came at him again, and Wesker was forced to focus on him. Ada recovered, and saw Sergei's gun on the floor. She waited for Ivan and Wesker to get out of the way. She did not want to get in the middle of it. She grabbed the gun and aimed for Sergei.

Her eyes widened. Sergei was already carrying Spencer through the exit. She took off after them. Sergei was quick running through the hallways. Ada fired multiple shots, but all missed due to all the winding turns. The next turn she rounded, and she had enough time to see elevator doors closing. They were gone.

She cursed out loud. She had no idea if the power up above was still off or not. If not, she needed to prevent them from escaping. She paced for a second or two, then reached up and touched her headset.

"Nicholai, what's going on? Is the power still out? Are all the exits locked?" There was no answer. Only static came from the other side. Ada felt her heart skip a beat. "Nicholai, respond!" Another moment, and no answer. "Nicholai! Shit!"

She hurried back to the arena. By the time she came running into the room, she saw Wesker alone. She looked all around; Ivan was gone. She jogged over to Wesker. He was kneeled, looking at something. Just as she reached his side, he stood up. Ada saw that he had the syringe in his hand.

He looked okay now. His eyes weren't glowing anymore, and he hardly was shaking. He did seem tired though, and sick. He slowly looked over at her.

He nodded at the syringe. "This would've killed you."

"You think?" she grumbled, and then she heaved a sigh. She rubbed her forehead, and ran her fingers through her hair. There was a lot of blood on the back of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Which way did they go?"

Ada twitched her lip. He wasn't going to answer her. "They escaped by elevator. Are they still blocked off? I can't get a hold of Nicholai."

Wesker furrowed his brows a little. He got onto his headset. "Nicholai, do you copy?" There was no answer. Wesker turned away from her. "Nicholai!"

He growled lowly, and got off the headset. He turned back to her. She saw him extract the needle from the syringe, and then he pocketed the tube.

"We need to leave now. Let's go."

Ada nodded at him. She hoped Nicholai was alright. They quickly headed for the exit, making their way through the hallways to get to the B6 platform in the cave chamber. Sergei and Spencer took a normal elevator, which meant they rode up to one of the other basement levels. Still, the only way out was the platform elevator, which could be called on any basement level.

When they came out into the inner chamber, they found the platform elevator already gone. Sergei must have called it up. Ada cursed lowly, glaring up the chamber. It was pitch dark. There was no sign of sunlight above from way down here. Wesker went to the button grid on the other side. He pushed a button to call it.

Above them, many floors high, they heard machinery come on. Gears started complaining, and the elevator made its hollow rumble on its way down. Ada was restless waiting for it. Sergei sure did know how to move fast. It took a few minutes for the elevator to make it to their level. Wesker was silent, waiting patiently, while Ada was fidgety.

Ada was even worse on the way up. Once they got within two stories of B1, Wesker picked her up, and jumped them the rest of the way. They took the enclosed elevator up to the 2nd floor, and then quickly made their exit.

When they got outside of the base, the rain had stopped. Wesker led the way to the building where Nicholai was supposed to be at. A few soldiers were here and there, in which Ada and Wesker killed them easily. Up near the north building, they saw a helicopter rise from a helipad and fly away.

Wesker growled low in his throat, but kept moving. Ada watched as Sergei, Spencer, and Ivan made their escape, and then followed on behind Wesker. The power station was empty. Wesker hesitated once inside. He shot his head over to one of the computers, and saw Nicholai sitting up against the wall.

Ada looked over at Wesker. He only studied Nicholai, and made no move to check on him. Ada took it upon herself, and jogged over to him. She checked for Nicholai's pulse, hoping he was still alive.

He was unconscious. He was wounded badly, blood all over him. Ada was surprised he was even still alive. She knew he would be outnumbered. He had a few bullets wounds, but it mainly looked as if they just wanted to beat the life out of him. Ada was sure it was courtesy of Sergei, and she felt herself burn more hatred for the Colonel.

Wesker said nothing. She didn't either. There was no point. They knew what happened. They knew what they had to do. Wesker grabbed Nicholai, pulling him up. He then tossed the unconscious man over his shoulder like baggage. He nodded at Ada, and she knew that was her cue to lead the way out.

Ada felt sick to her stomach. She even started to feel lightheaded. She wondered exactly how much blood she lost from her head. Ada shook her head and kept going. She hoped once they got back to HQ, they would all be okay. Nicholai needed immediate medical treatment, but Ada knew Wesker was still sick from that virus. And as they started out away from the base, she saw the dark clouds slowly breaking away. The moon and stars were there to shred light on them, and to Ada, it felt good.

* * *

Woohoo!!!! I thought I was never going to get this chapter right! ^_^ I hope I didn't rush it too much at the end, lol. It was hard trying to write Spencer because he is sooooooo old, and Wesker could just snap him in half. But I couldn't just do that! Spencer is important for later things to come. Anyways, I'm just glad to see some freaking sun. It's been raining for like two months almost nonstop! Lol, but at least it gave me some time indoors to write some more! Next chapter should be up soon. And then we will see what will become of poor Nicholai, and of course Ada and Wesker!


	18. Chapter 17: Assets

**Chapter 17: Assets**

Ada was torn between going and making sure that Nicholai was stable or checking on Wesker. It had been the longest flight back to HQ than any others. Ada was constantly having to keep Nicholai secured. If that wasn't stressful enough, Wesker started getting sick again. She worried a fit would come of it, with him gripping his head in pain, and his body shaking. He waved her off, so she stayed by Nicholai. At least Wesker was still aware and in control. However, when he started spitting up blood, that's when she started really worrying.

Of course, once they landed, Wesker disappeared. Ada was left to get the doctors to carry Nicholai into the infirmary. She left Nicholai to search for Wesker, but couldn't find him in his room, her room, or the satellite room. She thought about just going back to make sure Nicholai was okay, but then recalled another spot he could be.

Ada made her way down to Dr. Rendell's lab in Sector 1. Sure enough, she found him busying himself with some kind of test. She then noticed the syringe tube on the counter as he prepared many containers and chemicals. He must have been getting ready to analyze the new G-Virus from the remains in the tube.

She watched him as he worked. He was so natural in the laboratory, and to this day, for some reason, it surprised her. She saw Wesker take another syringe out, one that was empty. He jabbed the needle into his left arm and took his own blood. He put his blood sample aside, and finally looked over at her.

"Page me once Nicholai is awake."

"Why?" she asked. She didn't like his tone.

"He almost got us killed." He moved over to another table.

She slightly glared at him. "Don't blame this on him. We both got way over our heads with Spencer."

The old man's name was enough to anger Wesker even more. He slammed his fist down on the metal table, warping it downward, while at the same time smashing glass Petri dishes. He whirled to face her, hand already bleeding freely from the glass. Ada didn't move. She was unfazed by his anger, even though in the pit of her stomach a knot was telling her to tread carefully. At this point, Wesker could have a fit, and it wouldn't be good at all.

She was at least relieved to tell that Wesker was trying to get himself under control. Instead of yelling at her like she thought he was going to do, he just clenched his jaw and took a moment to think. The cuts on his hand were already healing right up, and Wesker flicked the rest of his blood away.

"You need to leave," he finally said. "I must figure this out."

He put his hands on the table where his blood sample and the G-Virus sat. He leaned against it, head lowered. And though he looked like he was staring down at the tabletop, his eyes were actually closed tight.

Ada crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here until I know you are okay."

She heard Wesker growl lowly, but then it faded into a long sigh. Very slowly, she saw his shoulders slack slightly. He was starting to relax, and in turn, this caused him to not be as shaky. Ada felt herself relax, and she realized exactly how tense she had truly been.

The automatic doors to the laboratory slid open, and they both watched as Dr. Rendell entered. He was carrying a tray of slim tubes holding samples of who knew what. The handsome doctor slowed upon seeing them, his calm features instantly turning to interest.

"Watch out," Ada grumbled as he passed her. "He's grumpy."

Rendell slightly smiled at her. He put the tray down and walked over to Wesker. He noticed the nearby warped table, and his eyebrows raised before focusing on his boss. Wesker handed him the G-Virus.

"We only have a limited amount. Do only the primary tests. If you screw up, I just might have to kill you," Wesker stated evenly. He collected his blood sample and slipped past Rendell to go to another station within the laboratory.

Rendell hesitated with the G-Virus in his hand. Ada saw him swallow hard, and the scientist glanced over her way. Ada couldn't help the smirk that came to her face.

"Told you he was grumpy."

She then followed on behind Wesker. She wondered what exactly he was going to test with his own blood. Without knowing much about this new strand of G-Virus, there was little he could do. But as Ada watched Wesker get his area ready for experiments, still quite at home like back in the Spencer estate, she realized he would figure it out.

There was a reason why Wesker was a genius.

***

Twelve hours and countless tests later, Ada found herself nodding off to sleep. It was in the early hours of the morning, but she refused to leave Wesker. The threat of a fit was gone; Wesker had calmed down enough. It was just that he was still being affected by the G-Virus.

Ada yawned for the hundredth time, and this time her ears popped. When she looked back over at Wesker, she found him staring at her. Their eyes locked for a long moment, and for the life of her, Ada had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. She had long ago got used to his strange eyes, so they didn't intimidate her as she stared back. Ada may have felt comfortable with these eyes of his, but she never once forgot the eyes she fell in love with when she first met him; those orbs of icy grey-blue.

Wesker finally looked away, but only because he returned to looking through the microscope. Ada lowered her eyes to her bare feet. Her heels laid at the bottom of her chair. She squished her toes absentmindedly, her minds deep with swirling thoughts.

"Go to bed, Ada."

"I want to know what's going on. I'm not leaving."

"I will wake you up when I find something, how is that?" Wesker snorted.

"Nope."

"Will you stop worrying? I'm fine," he growled.

She slightly smiled at his vexation. "You hate it when I worry about you. All the time."

"By the nature of this," Wesker stated, looking into the microscope again and ignoring her. "The viruses are attacking one another for domination."

He pulled away from the microscope, his features unsettled. He stared at the machine, but Ada could tell he was thinking to himself. He turned and went to the results of other tests he and Rendell did.

"The protein around the nucleic acid is unhealthy. And though it replicates with twice the speed as the original G-Virus, it is detrimental to itself. It is still mutagenic, but…"

Wesker trailed off. He faced her, still holding the papers. Ada awaited more words, more of an explanation. She could tell that he was tired like she was. However, with all this going on, she doubted he would get any sleep.

"It's unstable."

"What?" she asked.

"This new form of G. It's unstable. Spencer tried to enhance it, but it only seemed to damage the virus itself."

"Surely they couldn't enhance it correctly. Only William could do something like that," she pointed out, leaning back in the chair. She decided to prop her legs up on another chair.

"William would be laughing right now," Wesker sighed, shaking his head.

Ada smiled softly at him. Even after two years, the two of them still seemed to remember William when the time was right. As Ada thought about it, she realized it just felt empty in the laboratory without him or Annette. By the look on Wesker's face, he was thinking the same thing. Still, he would never ever admit it. And for some reason, that made Ada smile even more.

Wesker started coughing. She frowned, watching him go to the sink and spit up more blood. Ada noticed he was starting to shake and twitch again. Wesker growled something low, and moved back over to the microscope. He rubbed his temple from the pain building up.

By this time, Rendell was coming back over to them with more papers. Ada forgot he was still over at his station doing some more tests. The look on his face told Ada he had found some answers.

"This strand of G is so unstable, it's not even fit to administer into a host. It would just completely shut down the potential host before the virus had time to incubate. In fact, the virus completely skips the incubation period, and goes berserk. It replicates so quickly, that the virus ends up killing the host instead of taking over the DNA. This makes the mutagen completely useless. By what our tests say, it's the RNA of the virus that's causing it to act this way."

Ada didn't find Dr. Rendell's words comforting at all. What did that mean for Wesker? She studied Wesker, trying to read his expression. He gave no sign of emotion, just stared down at the papers. She could tell he was thinking hard, only because he had a habit of rubbing his fingers together on his left hand in a simple, calm motion while doing so.

Rendell decided to go further. "The virus in your body has completely taken over your immune system. Even at the G-Virus's rate of replication, your virus is still wiping it out, which is extraordinary. While you were doing the final tests, I looked at exactly how much your virus has destroyed of the intruder. By now it is at 41 percent. All your symptoms must be from the G-Virus trying to take over."

"Will he need a vaccine?" Ada asked, now sitting up straight in her chair. They had completely taken her attention.

Rendell looked over at her. Wesker was still in deep thought. Whether he heard Rendell's words or not was unknown to them. Rendell slightly smiled at her. And though Ada had a hard time trusting the scientist, she was glad he was here at the moment helping them.

"Not at all. By the rate of how Wesker's virus is destroying it, I'd say he should be fine within a day."

Ada felt herself sigh in relief. Wesker finally looked up at them. He tossed the papers onto the table. Rendell turned to face Wesker once again.

"To help speed things up, I recommend taking the day off and relaxing until you have completely healed, and the G strand is destroyed."

Wesker gave him a look. Ada chuckled softly, causing both men to look over at her. " Oh, no, please. Not that. Anything but that. It's torture."

Wesker glared at her, since he knew she was so wittily mocking him. He turned to Rendell. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

Rendell gathered up his things and left the laboratory. Ada looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read a little after three in the morning. She got to her feet, slipping on her heels. She figured it would be best to go ahead and get some sleep. She walked over to Wesker.

"Are you sure you can handle taking the day off?" she asked.

"I'm sure I will manage," he said, and turned away from her to clean up the station.

Ada slightly rolled her eyes. She started walking for the door. Wesker should be okay for now. She needed to go check up on Nicholai anyways before going to bed.

"I'm going to check on Nicholai. I'll see you later."

"Nicholai will be fine for now. You should just retire for the night," Wesker stated, stacking the results into neatness and slipping them into a file.

She turned to face him, her hand going to her hip. "Morning actually. And, unlike you, I'm worried about him. So, I'm going to go see him."

She saw Wesker's jaw tighten, but he gave no sign of any other stress. "I still need to go talk to him. Of course, it will still need to wait." His tone held no emotion that she could tell.

"Are you still going to blame him?"

"No, but I do need to remind him that failure is not an option here. I would hate to keep protecting him, only because he is still an asset, when he should very well be capable of taking care of himself," Wesker explained, turning his back to her to deal with the leftovers of the G strand and his blood sample.

Ada glared at his back as he prepared them for storage. Asset? Was that all Nicholai was to Wesker? Was that all she was? She bit her tongue hard, trying to prevent herself from lashing out at him. She didn't contain it for long, though at least she had enough control over herself to say it without blowing up.

"Is that what we all are? Assets? Nothing else?" She felt her voice crack, but the iciness to it seemed to register to Wesker. As he turned around to face her, Ada was already walking through the sliding doors. She was up and out of there, and she headed for the infirmary without a second thought.

The infirmary was almost empty. Nurses and doctors walked about, caring for the few patients which were either soldiers or scientists. Nicholai had his own room in the back in ICU. When she walked in, she found him awake, and she was relieved.

Nicholai scratched at the bandage wrapped around his left arm. He was bandaged all over, and Ada could tell where the blood had tried to soak through on some parts, mainly the bullet holes. A nice bandage was wrapped neatly around his head, covering most of his silver hair. Top it all off with a few cuts and bruises on his face, and he had it all.

"It's good to see you awake," she greeted, walking over to sit down.

He shot his head up at her, surprised by her voice. He must have been too distracted to notice her entrance. He stopped fumbling with his bandaged arm, and gave her a weak smile.

"I've only been awake for a couple of hours, but it feels like forever. I hate this place."

"Don't blame you."

"They say I'm stuck here for awhile. It's going to be torture," he said. His face then fell. "I know I failed you and Wesker back in the UK."

"Don't worry about it, Nicholai. We made it out."

"But I let Spencer and Sergei get away."

Ada heaved a sigh. "I said don't worry about it!"

He blinked, and then slowly he smiled. "Alright. Just make sure to tell the boss that if he is planning to punish me, then he doesn't have to. This place is torture enough."

Her nod was weak, and forced. She lowered her eyes, remembering Wesker's words. Sure it was logical for them to be assets. Wesker was building his way to the top, and wasn't too worried about anything else. But it put some kind of unsettling sense of foreboding in her chest. In the end, when they were no longer needed, would Wesker grant them their place? Or would Ada and Nicholai end up like Dr. Marcus?

"What's wrong?"

She shook out of her reverie. She looked over to the Russian. His words were strong, yet gentle, and he studied her closely, even with his tired, sore eyes.

"N-nothing. I'm just exhausted!"

Nicholai snorted loudly. "Spit it out, Ada. You know that doesn't work."

She should have known. Nicholai was almost as good as reading her as Wesker was. She sighed softly. "It's Wesker. He…called you an asset. We…are nothing but assets to him."

She kept her eyes on the floor. Her slow, soft words filtered the room, and silence enveloped it afterward. After a long moment, she suddenly heard laughter. She shot her head up at Nicholai, saw the beaten up Russian chuckling while holding his side. It hurt to laugh like so.

"What's so funny?" she grumbled.

Nicholai calmed down. He released his side, but his little smile never left his face as he peered at her. "We are all assets in some way or another, Ada. You of all people should know that, especially when it comes to Wesker. William was an asset, his S.T.A.R.S were assets. That's just how Wesker views the world. I see Wesker as an asset to me. Without Wesker, I can't get back at the world for using me. It's a vicious cycle. Wesker is an asset to you because he gives you a life, he gives you everything. See how it all makes sense?"

Ada thought about his words. He did speak the truth. Wesker did see the world differently, even from their cynical point of view. Ada was used to being used and manipulated. She was an asset to Spencer and Umbrella, just as they were to her. It was one thing she had in common with Wesker. However, Wesker turned the cards around and made it all the better for him in the long run.

"Don't be so liberal about it. Here, how's this? You are Wesker's most important asset of all."

"What do you mean?" she asked, glaring at him.

Nicholai slightly chuckled. "It's his way of saying that you are most important to him. Isn't that sweet?"

Ada stood up, though she didn't know why. Nicholai winced at her movement. "Don't hurt me, I'm already injured!"

She shook her head, but she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. "You are high on some pain meds, Nicholai."

"Hey, I speak the truth," he replied, pointing at her.

Ada never thought of Wesker putting her before his ambitions, and she never once worried about it. Nicholai's words were soothing in their own way, but Ada found it hard to take to heart. She knew Wesker cared for her, but when if it came to the day where he had to choose between her and his goal, Ada knew he would choose his goal. She understood that from day one. The only reason she was still here at his side was because she did love him, and she also didn't have a choice. Wesker already has given her too much. He has saved her too many times. She owed him to the point that he owned her.

"Thank you, Nicholai. You always know how to humor me. I going to bed now."

The Russian smiled again. "Good night, Ada."

***

Ada made herself comfortable with a shower and her nightwear. At a little past four in the morning, she found herself wanting to go check on Wesker. She tried to ignore it, telling herself he should be fine if he just rested. Then she had to argue with herself that Wesker was obstinate, and probably wouldn't rest unless she was there to make him.

She slipped through the door that connected their quarters together. His room was pitch dark. Grumbling to herself, she made her way over to his bed so she could get to the lamp. She was at least relieved that his quarters were so tidy, she knew exactly where everything was at, so at least she wouldn't trip and kill herself.

When she flicked on the dim lamp on the nightstand, she wondered where exactly he was. Was he still down in Rendell's lab? Was he in the infirmary? She would have known immediately if he had been in his pitch black room, only because he had night vision, and knew when she entered.

Ada stared at his door that led out, wondering if she should go look for him or not. She groaned at the thought. At four o'clock in the morning, she really didn't feel like trudging throughout HQ looking for him.

"What is it?"

She leaped out of her skin. Before she could control herself in that split second, her instincts kicked in, and she whirled around with a swinging arm. Wesker caught her fist in his own, and took the blow to his stomach from her leg. He wore only black pants, and she could tell he was freshly showered. Once Ada was settled, he let her hand go.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Wesker gave her a look. "You are the one who walked right on in."

"You do it to me, so don't give me that." She then noticed the bloody rag he hand in his other hand. "What's that from?"

"Nose bleed," he stated simply, and turned around. Ada realized he had come from his bathroom. He headed back that way. There was no light on, not that he needed it. Ada followed him into the bathroom.

She flicked the lights on from habit. She saw Wesker wince, and he glared over at her while having the rag back on his nose. She sighed and turned the lights off. She leaned against the threshold, arms crossed, trying to make out his figure in the dark.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"No, not really."

"Then why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked, shaking her head at his petulance.

"Will you leave if I say yes?" Wesker asked.

She smiled. "Nope. I'm staying right here to keep an eye on you."

"Of course you are," he snorted, and slipped past her from within the darkness of the bathroom.

She followed him back into his bedroom. "When did the nosebleed start?"

"While I was in the shower. Are you going to be asking plenty of questions?"

"Are you going to be an ass?" she mocked.

Wesker growled, and looked away, clenching his jaw. His eyes were slightly glowing, and she couldn't tell if it was because the G-Virus was still fighting within him, or because he was agitated.

Ada sighed. They were both tired, both worried. Wesker would never admit it, but she could tell he was unsure of all the symptoms. He wasn't purposely being testy. She was sure the G strand was doing more than just nosebleeds and headaches.

She walked up to him, taking his hand in hers. "It's alright. Just relax."

He did too. Slowly, but surely, she felt him calm down. He reached up and stroked her cheek. He kissed her softly on the lips, making her smile just barely.

"Let's go to bed then," he whispered.

Ada nodded. "Alright, but remember no working tomorrow. I don't even want to see you in the satellite room. Otherwise, I might just have to drag your ass back here."

"I would like to see you try," Wesker replied coolly, though the edge of his lips twitched into a tiny smile. He kissed her on the forehead, and then they went on to get into bed together.

***

Three weeks later, and Ada found herself busier than ever. She was pulling some of Nicholai's work, while also doing her own with Wesker. She went on two solo missions, both of which were more trouble than they were worth. Spencer and Sergei had completely disappeared, and they had no leads on them or the Red Queen whatsoever. The data they gathered from the UK told them everything they needed to know about the supercomputer and her sister, the White Queen. The White Queen was of no concern, having been destroyed in the Mansion Incident.

Nicholai would be out for another near month, and Ada only hoped that she wouldn't get stuck with Krauser too much. She would rather be around Wesker when he was in a very bad mood instead of working with Jack Krauser. Hell, as much as she distrusted Rendell, she would rather work with him instead of Krauser.

Wesker was now over the G strand. Rendell had been right. Within a day, Wesker's virus had wiped out the intruder. Ada was relieved, and was also glad to see that Wesker was back to normal.

Ada yawned while sitting in the computer chair in the satellite room. Wesker had been gone for a good portion of the day. He took the Aston Martin, and went to some meetings. Ada knew there was other things he had to do, but couldn't remember. Her job was to keep an eye on Senator Davis in Harvardville, and make sure the representatives of WilPharma were doing exactly as they said they were going to do.

Taking a drink of her coffee, she hoped it would keep her awake. Her orders weren't exactly exciting. She pulled up another screen in front of her. Instead of using another satellite, she brought up the media. She skipped through the news and television, trying to find some radio channels so she could at least have some music.

"Please tell me you didn't kill the boss and make yourself queen."

Ada groaned lowly, feeling her eye already start to twitch in agitation. She swung the chair around to face Jack Krauser.

"Has it already been three weeks? Man, time flies when you are not around," Ada greeted with snide.

Krauser was already chuckling. "I know. I can say the exact same thing. So, where is the boss?"

"You're looking at her. Wesker is gone for most of the day. Aw, sorry Krauser."

"You are such a condescending bitch, you know that?" Krauser was still chuckling, his grin wide.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Because, I'm interested in hearing what the hell happened while I was gone. I was hoping you could tell me, since Nicholai is knocked out."

She slightly smiled at him. "Oh, but Krauser. You should wait and hear it from Nicholai. He tells it so much better than I do. Just wait until he gets a fresh dose of his pain meds, and then ask him. It gets real interesting then."

Krauser was chuckling even more now. The way he laughed, and how the scars on his face corresponded with his sharp eyes…made him so intimidating and untrusting. It wasn't that Ada did find him intimidating or untrusting. It was the simple fact that they bumped heads all the time, and Krauser was just an ass. Nicholai did say they both needed to just get to know each other. Ada could only laugh, but she then remembered there was such a thing as opposites do attract. If Wesker and William could pull off such a strange and unlikely friendship from how different they were, could she and Krauser do the same?

"If you have some orders for me, sweetheart, I'm not going to listen to them. So, I'm just going to leave. Maybe Nicholai is awake by now, and he can entertain me."

She glared at Krauser's back as he headed for the sliding doors. She wasn't too worried about it. As long as Krauser wasn't around her, she had no care in the world what he was doing. She figured she would get entertained once Wesker returned, and she could watch him punish Krauser for not doing anything.

Turning back towards the screens, Ada got back to work. She set the radio channel to play some music, and then she sat back to watch through the satellite's acute lenses to watch the world until Wesker came back.

* * *

**I thought I was never going to get this chapter done! I would right it one way, and then I decided to go back and try it again, lol! ^_^ I was on the brink of writer's block, but I overcame it! On a good note, I have started the prequel, and I hope to post it up by next week. I probably won't be able to update it near as fast as Cat and Mouse, but I hope you guys will like it just as much! It will go through Wesker and Ada's life before the Mansion Incident and Raccoon City, and will have many, many other characters, including all of S.T.A.R.S. Anyways, hope this chapter kept ya reading! I am somewhat stuck now, lol. Now that Spencer and Sergei have disappeared, I have to throw in some Chris v.s Wesker action, and maybe some Hunkness, hehehe! XD I don't know quite yet, but please stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanx!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 18: Dominance

**Chapter 18: Dominance**

Ada lost track of how long she had been separated from Leon. She found herself wandering the upper floors of the underground laboratory, where the sewers and water treatment plant were merging neighbors. She ended up cursing to herself, and had to admit she was lost.

_Dammit Wesker, why didn't you or William give me a freaking map to this place?_

She heard a moaning wail. Its cry echoed through the hallways and rooms all around her. She figured she should keep moving. William in his diseased monster form was still wandering about, and it was him that separated her from Leon. She hoped Leon could fend for himself for now, and then snorted. He had already surprised her countless times for her not to worry anymore.

Ada had tried to find Claire and Sherry, since they were supposed to meet up with her and Leon, but they had already left the area they last stated they were in. She heard that moaning wail again, and she shivered. She tried not to think about William. It broke her heart to see him like this, and it made her want to find out even more exactly what happened while she was out of town.

_I just hope Wesker and John are alright at least._ Of course, if there was anyone she knew who could very well take care of themselves, it was Wesker. She was actually surprised to not have found him yet. It was her sole reason for being in the R.P.D in the first place, but he wasn't there. She met up with Leon instead. Then there was the underground lab. If Ada could just get her sense of direction straight, she may have a chance of finding him down here. If Wesker wasn't here, Ada wouldn't know where else he could be, unless he had already escaped the city.

John, on the other hand, she was starting to really worry for. He wasn't much of a fighter. He was athletically fit, yes, but he hardly knew how to use a gun. John was a thinker, a strategist. He wasn't a warrior.

She heard hallow footsteps, ones that echoed on thin metal. Ada looked up, gun firm in her hand and ready. She grunted in surprise, and she felt her heart swell in relief. Annette Birkin was walking with a brisk pace along the catwalk on the upper floor.

"Annette!" Ada called.

William's wife jumped from the sudden noise, and Ada saw her get a handgun ready. Ada hurried, climbing up the ladder to join Annette. As she got to the top, Ada noticed that Annette was keeping the gun on her.

Ada was confused on why Annette would be aiming at her. Then again, by this whole hellish situation, Ada was sure she wasn't taking any chances. Annette's eyes were sharp and alert, her lips thinning into a grim hold. Exactly how long had she been trapped down here surviving on her own?

"What do you want?" she asked, tone icy.

"Annette, what's going on? What happened while I was gone?"

"An outbreak of the T-Virus. It originated from the Spencer estate."

Annette didn't lower the gun. Ada realized that she wasn't going to. "From the Spencer estate?" Ada shook her head, swirling thoughts trying to overwhelm her. "Please, do you know where John is at?"

"John?" Annette growled, taking a slight step toward Ada. Ada kept her eyes on the black pistol that was aimed directly at her chest. "He's dead. He went with the Spencer estate like everyone else."

Ada swallowed the lump in her throat. She took a deep breath, trying to get control over herself. She needed to focus, and move on. "And…and Wesker?"

Annette's eyes flashed, and Ada saw her jaw clench. She cocked the gun, in which Ada almost flinch from the loud noise that seemed to echo around them. "Don't play me for a fool, Ada."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You and that _traitor_," she spat, then looked away. The gun quavered in her hand for only a moment.

Traitor? Was she talking about Wesker? With her friendship with Annette and her relationship with Wesker, Ada had long ago realized the two only tolerated each other for William's sake. Annette was open that she never really trusted Wesker, and Wesker told Ada that they merely had a mutual agreement. Annette's cautiousness towards Wesker had always been simple intuition, nothing outright cold like she was now.

"He sold his soul to the devil," Annette hissed. "But you already knew that, right? Tell me, Ada. Where is Wesker?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you," Ada defended, feeling the flare of anger trying to sprout.

"We deserve this, you know. Humans aren't supposed to play God. We are all being punished," Annette said softly, shutting her eyes for a moment.

Ada tried to recollect her thoughts and words. Annette was traumatized, she had to be. She wasn't acting at all like herself. With this nightmare of a crisis, and with her daughter missing, and her husband a walking monstrosity, she had good reason to be like this.

"Look, Annette, I know where Sherry is. If you just come with me, we can all get the hell out of here. You are the only one that knows all the exits, along with their codes for access."

Annette immediately shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving William. I know Sherry is safe. I let her go with that Claire woman."

"William is dead, Annette. There's nothing left of him!" Ada retorted, her own heart cracking upon her words. William, John…who would be next?

"You think I don't know that? It's my responsibility to put him out of his misery. I made a promise to never leave him," Annette snapped, tears building up in her eyes. "Everything is that traitor's fault. So…that means it is your fault as well."

There was nothing Ada could say. She stared at the barrel, waiting for the deafening blast to sound. Just as Annette pulled the trigger, a sudden large weight dropped on the catwalk, shifting the walkway. It made Annette misaim. Ada felt a strong, agonizing force strike her shoulder, and realized it was the bullet.

Ada's instant reaction was to aim her own gun and shoot Annette, but then she noticed the thing that shifted the catwalk. Annette spun, whirling the gun to aim at the leftovers of her husband. William bellowed out at them, the large eye on his right shoulder staring them down with primal hunger. A sickening beast-like head was sprouting up on top, now that William's face had merged within his chest. Ada literally felt as if she was going to puke from the sight, it was so sickening.

"William! Please, answer me!" Annette cried.

"He can't hear you! Run!" Ada yelled, seeing that her blood was already in drops on the floor. Annette didn't move for another moment. Ada aimed and fired at William, making the monster roar out.

"Ada!"

Ada looked over the catwalk's edge, saw Leon with his berretta aimed. When Ada looked back over to William and Annette, the two were going the opposite direction. Annette was running for an escape, and William was right behind her in a vicious chase.

"Annette!" Ada called, and she went to go after them. Leon had just reached the top of the catwalk, and he caught her arm as she tried to race past him.

"Are you crazy?!" he barked.

Ada hissed in pain, yanking her arm from his hold. She fell onto her knees, dropping her gun to put pressure on her gunshot wound. She cursed out loud. The pain was so sharp, and it seemed to spread throughout her body.

"C'mon, I know where Claire and Sherry are at. Let's meet up with them; they aren't far. Then we can get that wrapped," Leon informed her.

Ada grimaced from the pain, blood already soaking her hand. She managed a small nod at him. She gave one last look to the hallway that Annette took. Silence seemed to fill the air, and she didn't know if that was good or bad.

Ada realized she was alone. She swallowed hard, her heart feeling the pain of each loss. All she had was Wesker. And she now found herself desperately wanting to find him at all costs.

_Please Wesker…be alive…_

***

Ada was brushing her teeth when a knock came from the door to her quarters. Grumbling, she walked all the way there, still only in her short boxers and lacey top from bedtime. While still brushing, she opened the door.

"Wow, look at you," Krauser greeted, looking her up and down.

Ada glared at him, and slammed the door right in his face. She got maybe two feet before he was banging on the door again. She ignored him, and finished up getting ready. Once she was dressed and good to go, she left her quarters. She wasn't surprised that Krauser was still waiting.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored. Nicholai is sleeping and the boss won't give me any orders right now. So, I thought I could come and torture you."

"You are so sweet, Jack. You better watch yourself though. You have a tendency to get Wesker's right fist to the side of your head when you are around me."

"Yeah, true. Or you just kick me in the nuts. Whichever one comes first."

Ada smirked at him. They walked the hallways, heading for the satellite room. When they entered the dark room, Wesker was nowhere to be found. She heaved a sigh, noticing there was no coffee on his chair. She was really wanting some of that too.

"Where is he?"

Krauser shrugged. "How the hell should I know? You're the one who has your head up his ass all the time."

"You're asking for it, bud," she growled.

"I'm really scared," he said dully, slightly yawning.

"I hope Wesker puts you in another coma," Ada grumbled, and left the satellite room.

She decided to go visit Sherry. She was in the middle of her tutoring, but Dr. Hillman let her come in anyways. Poor Sherry was sick again, and Ada felt sorry for the young girl. Sherry, at least, was well enough to visit for a little bit. While Sherry was finishing up her bookwork, Dr. Hillman pulled her to the side.

"I'm worried for her. The last set of tests I did for her showed a relapse of the G Embryo. Right now her immune system is unstable. It's amazing though. Her body is creating its own antibodies to fight it all off. I retrieved Rendell and Wesker so they could study it. At this rate, if her immune system can just hold on for awhile longer, we are thinking she can cure herself completely, with just her own antibodies. She may very well be the only person to be immune to the G-Virus."

Ada was taken aback from Dr. Hillman's words. That was a very good sign for Sherry, since she had been suffering from the fighting G Embryo since the ordeal of Raccoon City. However, Ada was uneasy about Rendell and Wesker. Would they do more tests on her to research the girl's natural immunity to the virus? She wouldn't doubt it.

They watched Sherry as she sat at her desk. She was doing her homework diligently, even though they could tell she was sick and tired. Dr. Hillman was beaming like a proud parent.

"She is so wonderful. You can tell she is William and Annette's daughter. She is a prodigy. She's already passing college level. And she's only twelve!"

Ada was impressed. Sherry was smart, and it seemed she inherited the genius gene from William. However, as locked up and secluded as she was, it was doing the young girl no good. It only made it worse that Sherry was gullible to the real world from her lack of experience, only because she was a prisoner here.

Ada hugged Sherry after she was finished with her tutoring. "I'm sorry that you are sick. How about I bring you some ice cream later?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. Thank you, Ada!"

Ada left after saying goodbye to Sherry and Dr. Hillman. It was a little past lunchtime, and Ada found herself starving. It took her longer to wake up this morning, it seemed, only because she never had a chance to drink coffee, thanks to Wesker. Ada decided to go visit Nicholai, and see how the Russian was holding up.

She entered the infirmary, and went all the way to the back to go into Nicholai's room. She found the door closed. She was going to just walk on in, but before she could, she heard voices on the other end. Scrunching her eyebrows, Ada leaned her ear against the door so she could hear more clearly. The voice belonged to Wesker, and he was talking to Nicholai.

"…explain myself any clearer. You know better, Nicholai."

"Yes sir."

"The last thing I need is for you to be distracted by the one thing you shouldn't be distracted with. This is the one and only time I am going to bring this up."

What were they talking about? What was Nicholai getting distracted with? Ada thought this was about Nicholai's "mess-up" in the UK, even though it wasn't his fault. As she eavesdropped however, she realized it wasn't about that at all.

"Ada, it is rude to eavesdrop," came Wesker's voice again suddenly, making her heart skip a beat from surprise.

She moved away from the door just as it opened. Ada could have smacked herself. Like an idiot, she forgot that Wesker could smell her scent. He was staring at her through his dark shades, holding the door. He didn't say or do anything, so Ada just walking into Nicholai's room to join them. She heard Wesker shut the door behind her.

Nicholai smiled weakly at her, but he quickly lowered his eyes. Ada moved to sit down in the chair by his bed. Wesker remained by the door, but Ada could feel his eyes on her.

"I came to see how you are doing," Ada stated, nodding at the bandaged Russian.

Nicholai twitched a smile. "Fine, except that I'm still stuck in here. I think I'm slowly going insane."

"Well, that's because you need to slow down on the pain meds," Ada replied, smiling.

Nicholai chuckled, but ended up coughing instead. Ada noticed that Nicholai was acting strange. Was it the friction she felt going on between him and Wesker? She glanced over to Wesker, and found him staring her down. She quickly looked back to Nicholai.

Then it hit her. The realization made her gnash her teeth together. The way Nicholai was avoiding her, the way Wesker was acting. Their little conversation she had tried to listen in on…they had been talking about her. Wesker was warning Nicholai. Warning him to watch his feelings for Ada.

Ada suddenly felt sick. She could only glare at Wesker as she got to her feet. She stormed out of the room, and completely out of the infirmary. Ada would wait, and go back to see Nicholai later. She would talk to him herself, and tell him to not worry about Wesker. She could handle that at least.

Without realizing it, she had made her way back into the satellite room. Krauser was here, racking out in a chair over by one of the computers. He woke up when she went over to him.

"Man, I should have just went to my quarters," he yawned.

"You've been doing nothing but sleeping this whole time?" Ada asked.

"Well yeah. I got back late last night from the Agency."

They heard the sliding doors, and glanced over. Wesker blended well with the shadows in the room from his black clothes. Krauser slowly got to his feet, stretching and yawning as Wesker walked over to them. Ada slightly glared at Wesker, but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Krauser, it's about time you show up."

Krauser glared at his boss. "I've been here all day, actually."

"Well, go somewhere else for now. Go give Nicholai some company. I will call you up later."

Krauser growled. "But-"

"Leave."

The German snorted contemptuously, and slipped past Wesker. Ada hardly watched him go. She locked eyes with Wesker until they heard the sliding doors, and Krauser was gone.

Ada decided to be brave, and be a smartass. "So, I don't get to work with Krauser anymore either? Because he is male?"

"Why do you think that?" Wesker asked calmly, removing his shades to clean them.

"Don't give me crap," she growled. "I know what you were talking to Nicholai about."

"I was merely informing him of something he needed to be aware of. Something that really isn't none of your business." He stared down at her without his sunglasses on. His red and gold cat eyes seemed to make her tense a little.

"You are a real bastard sometimes, you know that? Nicholai hasn't done anything wrong, especially with me."

Wesker eased this barely noticeable smirk. "And what has you thinking that this is about you?"

"Because I just know. Nicholai is avoiding me now, and I can always tell when you feel like marking your territory," Ada growled, stalking past him.

The one thing she hated about men. There were times that they had to bang their fists against their chests, trying to prove dominance. Wesker was sophisticated about it, but he still did it at times.

Ada was going to just leave and go back to her quarters. She was maybe fifteen feet from the door, when a sudden flash appeared in front of her, and she realized that Wesker had moved to block her.

"If you will excuse me," Ada remarked with more snide.

She went around him. Before she could fully succeed, he snagged her wrist. Ada paused, looking over her shoulder to peer at him.

"Before you go," he said, turning her to face him. "I just want to inform you that we are going to a celebration at the end of this week being held for WilPharma. It will be crucial for us to go, only because representatives from Corporation S and Tricell will also be attending."

"That sounds so much better than Russia or UK or anywhere else that has B. or Sergei or Spencer or Hunk…the list goes on and on," she replied.

"I'm sure it does," Wesker chuckled, lowering his face down to kiss her throat. She felt him glide his hands up and down her arms, until they moved to her hips and elsewhere. He started kissing trails up and down her neck and face.

Ada was trying to focus on staying mad at him, but it was quickly dwindling away. Soon she found herself in on the foreplay, and Wesker picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist like it was natural.

As she was smoothing her hands over his body, she found his sunglasses hanging from his shirt collar. Smirking, she snagged them and let her legs drop to the floor. She was immediately racing out of the satellite room, heading straight for Wesker's quarters. She didn't get to see Wesker's own smirk as he followed on behind her much more calmly than her.

***

"Where the hell have you been?" Krauser snorted, as he found Ada eating in the satellite room later that evening.

"Me? I really don't think that is none of your business," she answered, mixing her small bowl of pasta around.

"Feh, well the boss was gone as well, so I'm sure I can guess."

"I'm sure you can," Ada replied lightly, not really caring. She was starving, and her pasta was way more important than Krauser.

Krauser sat down in a chair across from her. He watched her eat until she was done. Once she was finished, Ada got up to throw away her trash in the break room. By this time, Wesker showed up, and he stopped beside Krauser.

Krauser had his head slightly cocked, watching Ada's entrancing walk while she headed for the back break room. Wesker kicked his boot up under Krauser's chair, making the German flip over and hit his head on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Krauser barked, getting to his feet. He whirled on Wesker. "What was that for?!"

Wesker held out a folder. Krauser snatched it from his boss, flipping it open to view it. "Those are your new orders within the Agency. One of those particular orders is for you to keep an eye on Kennedy."

"I have been keeping my eye on Kennedy," Krauser growled, rubbing one hand along his scarred face.

"Well, now you can do a better job at it. I just received news that Leon Scott Kennedy has been promoted to your level. Make partners with him, and don't screw it up."

"Promoted?! That's not possible! He hasn't even finished all of his training!" Krauser spat, just as Ada was walking back over to them.

"Apparently, the President thinks he is well past his current level, so decided to promote him to your rank. Instead of being a trainee, he is now your equal."

Ada blinked, looking between the angry German and the calm Wesker. Krauser was not happy at all about Leon getting promoted to his rank. The large man slightly crushed the folder in his hands.

"Can't I just kill the prick?" he hissed.

"No. At this rate, we can use Kennedy to our advantage, possibly in the near future. Once I have ceased seeing him as any use, then I will reconsider. For now, just follow the orders. You are dismissed."

Krauser glared between them, then headed for the exit with a brisk walk. Ada watched him go, thinking about Leon. It appeared that Mr. Kennedy has really risen to the top since Raccoon City. She wasn't at all surprised. Leon was an extraordinary man, and Ada was sure Wesker could see that as well. If Wesker knew better, he would be adding Leon to the same list as Chris Redfield and the others.

Wesker was staring up at one of the satellite images. It was aimed down somewhere in the United States. As Ada watched it, she realized it was Nevada. It showed Chris Redfield and a few of his usual company, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Carlos Oliviera. They were moving with a whole group of armed soldiers. They looked like they were about to storm the facility they were near.

"This anti-biological warfare PMC Chris and the others are with…it's growing. From what I hear, they are changing the name from New Horizon to the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance."

"That's a mouthful," Ada sighed, slightly smiling.

Wesker twitched his lips. "Whether the BSAA is going to be a world movement or not, I still want them destroyed. By the looks of it, it seems that our friend Hunk is also looking in to join alliance with Chris."

"Are you worried?"

"No."

Ada smiled, trying not to laugh. Wesker watched Chris lead the unit inside the facility before shutting the satellite feed off. By this time, Rendell entered the dim lit room, and he was hurrying over to them.

"Wesker! We just had a breakthrough!" the scientist yelled.

"What is it?"

"It's Burnside! He just woke up! And the extraordinary thing is that the T-Veronica virus is stable within his body!"

Ada was shocked. After two years in a cryogenic sleep, and Steve Burnside is still alive enough to actually wake up from a coma? After all the trauma his body had went through, and all the tests they did on him over the two years to successfully extract the T-Veronica virus and enhance it, it was amazing to see he was even capable of breathing.

"Really?" Wesker inquired, sounding curious now. "How interesting."

"He isn't really responsive. At least not yet. You must come and see."

Wesker looked over at her. Ada raised her eyebrows slightly, returning his stare. He didn't say anything to her, just slipped past her to follow Rendell. Ada watched them go, folding her arms absently. Somehow, she figured Steve Burnside's life wasn't going to get much better now that he was awake. He was now a full-time guinea pig.

* * *

**Wow what a freaking week, lol! I've been so busy, I'm surprised I'm even updating! A tornado hit our town back in April, an EF3 and it did major damage to the community. Anyways, I'm doing a presentation with all the pictures of the damage and pictures of the volunteers and emergency personal for a dinner we are sponsering for all the workers who have helped us so much! I lost count of pictures, and it needs to be done tomorrow ^_^. But I managed to get this chapter done, and I also uploaded the prequel! It is called Dark Evenings, so please check it out! I hope this chapter satisfied you enough for my crazy, busy week, and I also hope the prequel will entertain all of you! Thanx!**


	20. Chapter 19:The Rich Bitch and the Weasel

**Chapter 19: The Rich Bitch and the Weasel**

The next couple of days seemed to blow by like a blur. Ada was wrapped up doing odd jobs here and there. Wesker was busy dealing with Steve Burnside and Rendell, so she hardly saw him at all. She kept Krauser busy, as well as herself. She took the Aston Martin out a few times to deal with business, only to find that she actually quite enjoyed the car.

"Does Wesker know you took it?" Krauser chuckled when she came back after the seventh trip.

"What? Umm…..sure he does."

Krauser chuckled even more. "Ah-huh. Let's just hope you don't wreck it."

The sliding doors opened to the satellite room. Expecting Wesker, the two of them turned around to greet him. Ada's face fell. A tall, beautiful woman in high heels and clothes designed for the forever rich walked for them. Her dark hair was up, showing her painted face in a fashionable style.

Krauser whistled out loud, a smirk forming on his lips. Ada thought she was going to be sick. Sure, she was high maintenance sometimes, but this woman looked like hell waiting to happen.

"Who are you?" Ada asked. How did she get through security? She then glared at Krauser. "Krauser! You were supposed to be watching everything while I was gone!"

"I was?"

The woman cleared her throat. Ada noticed the briefcase she was holding. Her smug smile showed exactly how shallow she truly was. She put a hand on her hip.

"Where is Albert? I need to talk to him. Can one of you two workers go fetch him?" she asked in a European accent.

"Excuse me?" Ada growled, crossing her arms. Even Krauser didn't appreciate those choice of words. "Who the hell are you?"

"If you must know, I'm Excella Gionne."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Excella narrowed her eyes, and she huffed a little, as if she was offended. She pointed at the two of them like an accusing mother. "I want to see Albert right now."

"Sorry honey, but I'm the boss right now, and I'm going to have to make you wait," Ada retorted.

"You don't know who you are dealing with," she snapped.

"I really don't care," Ada replied coolly.

Krauser was snickering like a hyena to the side. He then held up his arms, clearing his throat with that rough voice of his. "Alright, ladies. The last thing we need is a catfight. I can see the claws ready, so just settle down. No hair pulling or anything."

"You are very amused right now, aren't you?" Ada growled.

"Yes…yes I am."

Ada slightly glared at him, but resumed it on Excella. The woman glared right back with a fiery passion. Ada had to shake her head. She could see that this woman was extremely smart, but her upbringing seemed to have made her extremely haughty. Excella apparently was used to getting exactly what she wanted.

"Is there a problem?"

Ada almost jumped. She didn't even hear the sliding doors, and now Wesker was walking over to his chair. She saw Excella light up like a firefly, and she was walking towards Wesker with an almost giddy smile on her face. Ada knew she was about to hurl.

"Albert! Thank goodness you are finally here! I brought the research you wanted. Ricardo should be here anytime. You know him, he always has business to deal with."

Wesker took the briefcase without a word. He took it over to one of the tables to open it. Ada and Krauser glanced at each other. Krauser only shrugged, but they could tell that Wesker was very much interested in the papers he browsed through.

"You know, you should really teach your workers some manners. That woman over there especially," Excella stated, giving a taunting smirk over at Ada.

"She speaks as she pleases," Wesker retorted, hardly glancing up at the rich woman.

Excella's face fell, and it was now Ada who was giving the taunting smirk. Excella glared at Ada from her position by Wesker. Krauser was laughing once more, and this time it didn't seem to annoy Ada too much.

Excella was beaming at Wesker again. "WilPharma may be the light right now, but Tricell has new plans to fully bring itself to the top. The only reason WilPharma is doing as good as it is right now, is because it retrieved all the research from Umbrella after it went bankrupt. I'll let Ricardo tell you the rest, but I'm sure you already know father's plan for Tricell."

"You mean the old Umbrella facilities in Africa?" Wesker questioned, his tone even. Ada couldn't tell if he was bored or interested.

"Yes. Father wants to rebuild them for Tricell's new B.O.W Research and Development Base."

"And where does Irving fit in all of this?" Wesker questioned, finally looking up at Excella.

"Oh, you know Ricardo. He loves the money and the business. He will be the head of the Research and Devolopment, as well as our little salesman for smuggling B.."

"Hmm." Wesker rubbed his chin while thinking. "You haven't changed the plans for WilPharma, have you?"

"Oh, of course not. We have an agreement with S now, so I'm sure everything is going to turn out better than we originally planned," Excella replied, smiling flirtatiously and laughing slightly.

Ada didn't realize she laughed out loud. Excella snapped her head over, glaring at her. She saw the rich woman take a deep breath, and she straightened herself up as if to intimidate Ada.

"What is so funny? Who are you anyway?"

"Ada…Ada Wong."

"Well Miss Wong, I'm thinking you need to learn your place."

Excella started walking for Ada, her high heels clicking loudly on the floor. Krauser raised his eyebrows, and Ada felt him move away from her. Ada twitched a smile; Krauser was getting smarter.

"Excella," Wesker warned, but it was too late.

Ada grabbed Excella's wrist just as she tried to reach for her. Ada immediately twisted her arm, and flipped the woman hard onto her back. She could have easily aimed her gun at Excella's face now that she was on the floor, but Ada knew better. She had already done enough, and Wesker's look told her it was time to step away.

"I know my place. You better learn yours," Ada warned, stepping back to let the woman get to her feet.

Excella was glaring at Ada venomously now. They heard Wesker sigh as he walked slowly over to them, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Excella, that was your own fault. She is my best agent. I will look over the research, and then contact Mr. Gionne. Maybe it will be in your best interest to leave now," Wesker said, his tone almost a growl.

"Fine then. Ricardo should be here soon. I will talk to you later," Excella answered briskly, glaring between Ada and Wesker.

She turned and started to leave. Wesker nodded at Krauser, who was stifling a smirk and some snickering. "Escort her outside, Krauser."

The brutish soldier nodded, still smirking, and followed on behind Excella Gionne. Ada looked from them to Wesker. He was glaring at her, then he turned around and went back to the briefcase on the table.

Ada walked slowly over to him, her arms crossed again. She saw his head was lowered as he was reading through some documents. As she stood there, her agitation slowly started to drain.

"Who was she?"

"Excella Gionne. Her father owns Tricell."

"I thought the Travis family owned Tricell?"

"Her grandmother on her mother's side is the last of the Travis family. They handed it down to the Gionne family," Wesker informed, his back still to her.

"Must be great to be born into such a family…y'know getting anything you want, getting a good position within the company. She has money, class, the looks, the brains. Oh, and the way she was acting around you. That was priceless. She was acting like a giddy schoolgirl."

Ada blinked, realizing she had just went on a ramble. She saw Wesker slowly raise his head, and she could tell by his body language that she had spiked his interest. He slowly turned to face her, taking his sunglasses off.

Ada was completely taken aback. The smirk on Wesker's face was probably the most devilishly amused she had ever seen on him in all the years she had known him. She glanced around them, suddenly paranoid.

"What?" she asked, slightly glaring at him.

"You are jealous…aren't you?"

"What?! No! I am not!" Ada yelled, shaking her head. "I would never in a million years be jealous of her!"

"I didn't say of her," Wesker snorted. "You are jealous of Excella's feelings for me."

Ada released a much needed, much aggravated sigh. "You are full of crap."

Wesker chuckled softly. "Hmm. Well, I hope you will still enjoy the party this week. Excella will be there."

"That's great. Even more oppurtunities to torture her."

"Ada," he warned.

"Albert."

Wesker heaved a sigh. He went over to his computer chair. The satellite images were off for now. Ada saw him take his keys from the arm of the chair, and she felt her eyes widen.

_Aw crap. I forgot to put his keys up. Dang it._

He walked back over to her, dangling the keys so they played a little tune. He still seemed amused, so Ada was relieved.

"Why are my keys out here?"

"I have no idea. You must've left them there, and then forgot about them."

Wesker's smirk widened just a tad. "I'm not William, dear."

"Could've fooled me," Ada replied, smiling.

"How about you take the Vantage and go calm down? Take the rest of the day off if you want."

"Really? You are going to let me drive the car?"

"Why not? You have been driving it around for two days now."

Ada dropped the act. She snagged the keys from him. "Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, could I?" she snorted smartly.

"Nope."

"I will see you later then."

"Have fun," he stated, watching her go. "And try not to destroy it this time."

"You are going to jinx me," she laughed, and was out of the satellite room.

***

Ada returned a few hours later after some time at the spa and a nice walk around the large park in town. She parked the Aston Martin in the indoor parking lot, pushing the lock button so the luxury sport car could chirp at her. She found Krauser in the satellite room actually doing his job. He told her that Wesker was located in Rendell's laboratory.

Sighing, Ada made her way down to Sector 1. She took the corridors at an even pace, barely acknowledging any passing workers or soldiers or scientists. When she entered Rendell's lab, she found neither Wesker nor Rendell. Instead, she found a very strange man, who looked oddly familiar.

_William?_

"Excuse me?" she grunted, crossing her arms.

The man jumped slightly. He was looking through documents and test vials that he probably had no authority to go through. This made Ada's suspicion climb some more. He turned to face her. She was surprised. He looked like William a little, with the same messy blonde hair and the height and body structure. However, his green eyes were dark and calculating. This man may have been smart like William, but Ada could tell he was definitely sleazy. His smile was sleazy, his clothes were sleazy, his eyes were sleazy. Ada was reminded of a weasel.

"Hey there toots, how are ya?" he greeted in a New Jersey accent. He took a small bow. "The name's Ricardo Irving. How can I help you?"

Ada blinked, scowling. "Help me? I think I am the one supposed to be asking that question, Mr. Irving. Do you have permission to be in here?"

Irving's smirk seemed to stretch a little on his face. "Oh, okay. I see now. You're Wesker's agent slash lover slash babysitter, right?"

"What?" Ada growled.

Irving held up his arms in defense, and he gave an innocent smile. "I was only jokin', toots."

"Don't call me toots. My name is Ada."

"Right, Ada. Kay."

"What are you doing down here? You never answered my question," Ada grumbled, tapping her foot.

"Oh, me? I'm just waitin' for Rendell and Wesker to come back in here."

"They just left you all alone in here?"

"Yep. Them twos' are busy men. So, how 'bout you, toots? Do ya work for the highest pay? If that's the case, how 'bout you come 'n work for me? I can give ya anything ya want."

Irving's smile was questionable. He even winked at her. Ada was already glaring at the researcher. Irving flinched just as she raised her arm to smack the hell out of him. It wasn't his offer, it was the look in his eyes. She felt a strong hand grab her wrist just before she could pop Irving. The strength of the hand was extraordinary, and Ada could feel it could easily snap her bone like a flimsy twig.

"I don't think that is necessary. Ada here wouldn't take your offer even if you promised every single luxury imaginable."

Ada glared at Wesker as he slowly let go of her arm. Rendell came up on his other side with a blood sample and some papers. Irving chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I was only jokin'. You's two go great together!"

Wesker slowly walked over to Irving, in which the Tricell executive flinched grabbed Irving's shirt collar and picked the smaller man up off the floor by a few inches.

"I wasn't joking," Wesker chided.

Irving was now very nervous. Ada had her arms crossed, annoyed that she didn't get to thump Irving herself. Rendell was on the other side of one of the test tables, and he kept quiet in his safe area. Ada had to give Irving some credit. As nervous as the sleazy researcher was, he was calm enough to just let himself dangle and not pry at Wesker's hand. Irving gave a small smile, and he looked up at Wesker, seeing his own reflection in the sunglasses.

"You are a very intimidating man, Wesker. I ahh…think I get your point."

Ada barely noticed the twitch of Wesker's lips. He dropped Irving back onto his feet. "It is good that you do, Irving. Now, I want you to take this case back to Mr. Gionne. Inform me about his next plans, and we will go from there."

"Alright," Irving replied, nodding. He straightened his shirt with caution. "Did you discuss this with S?"

"Don't worry about Corporation S."

Irving looked between Wesker, Rendell, and Ada. By this time, Krauser entered into the laboratory. He stopped beside Ada, peering haughtily at the Tricell researcher. Wesker handed the black case over to Ricardo Irving.

"Get it done. Krauser, escort him out to his vehicle."

"Right. I will get on it," Irving said, smiling. He patted the case like it was his special little present. He turned and headed for the doors. "See you's at the party!" he laughed, and as he passed Ada, he winked again. "Later, toots."

Ada felt her eye twitch in agitation. She glared at Irving's back as he and Krauser exited Rendell's lab. She turned back to Wesker and Rendell. Rendell was already busy doing some tests of the blood sample he had. Wesker, on the other hand, was flipping through some paperwork and signing his signature.

"So, you've already forgotten about the Red Queen and everything?" Ada asked, crossing her arms.

"Spencer and Sergei have completely disappeared," Wesker stated matter-of-factly. "WilPharma is our only link to tracking them and the Red Queen down."

"Yay…" she mocked dully.

"I will be back later to check the results of Burnside's tests. Keep as many of the other scientists you need for tonight while you run them," Wesker said, slapping the paperwork he signed down in front of Rendell.

Rendell nodded at him. "It's going to be a long night."

"Indeed," Wesker answered evenly, and was heading out of the laboratory.

Ada turned on heel to follow him. They were silent walking side by side as they headed back up to the satellite room. Once inside the elevator, Wesker glanced over at her.

"What do you want to say?"

Ada blinked. "What? I have nothing to say about anything."

"Yes you do. I can sense it. Just let it out."

"What are you, my psychologist?"

Wesker twitched his lips, his sunglasses flashing from the overhead lights. The elevator music seemed to make their little ride up the floors a little more awkward.

Ada didn't say anything. Wesker was quiet for another moment, then he glanced over at her again. "I'm just dying to here it."

"Why do you always have to bring the weirdoes here?" she blurted, and then growled. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Wesker didn't say anything, so she decided to humor him. "That Irving guy is a real…"

"Piece of work?" Wesker answered for her.

The elevator came to a stop, and with a ding the doors flew open. Wesker was the first out, and Ada could only follow.

"Not really, but I guess that's close enough," she sighed. "Can't you just bring _one _sane person to work with us?"

"You are just jealous that I'm spending more time with them over you right now," Wesker snorted.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Ada grumbled. "You really need to get your ego checked, pal."

Wesker chuckled softly. "Irving is a vital asset. He will be able to scrounge up some of the darker information that no one else can get."

"That's scary."

Wesker came to a sudden stop right outside the satellite room. He turned to face her. "The celebration dinner is in three days. I'm going to need you to do some field work before then."

"Field work? That always means blood, death, and destruction whenever it comes out of your mouth," she sighed, shaking her head.

"You can take Krauser if you want."

"No, I will go solo. So, give me the details."

"I will tell you later," Wesker stated, looking at his watch. "I made us a reservation at our usual place."

"Thanks for waiting until the last second to tell me."

"You still have an hour," he told her.

"Fine, I will see you in an hour then," she said, slightly smiling. She turned and headed for her quarters. Wesker watched her go for a moment, then slipped silently into the satellite room.

There was no telling where Wesker was going to send her next. Ada knew going solo would probably be more dangerous, but she really didn't want to deal with Krauser. Ada couldn't wait until Nicholai was back in action. At least they could get along and actually function as a team. Wesker must have been busy if he wasn't going in. Ada figured he was having to deal with Steve Burnside, along with Tricell and WilPharma. So far, only Corporation S was being quiet. Ada wondered if that was good or bad. She just hoped that her next mission would go smoothly. She did not want to deal with monsters, or Hunk, or Chris and the others at all. She had to snort a laugh though, because she knew that was only wishful thinking.

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed update! I wanted to rewrite this chapter again. It is kind of short, only because I decided to put some of it into the next chapter. Oh, and I tried to make Iriving's accent show in his dialogue so that is why there are some grammer issues, lol! Next week I'm hoping to put up some of the pictures of the tornado damage on my YouTube page, if you want to check it out. Right now I have my two Resident Evil tribute videos if you want to watch them. My username on YouTube is the same as on her, rainfox88. Anyways, getting off subject! ^_^ Hope all of you enjoyed this...weird chapter. Again, sorry it was short! Thank you! XD**


	21. Chapter 20: It's Not So Easy

**Chapter 20: It's Not So Easy**

Ada walked into the satellite room five minutes later than normal. Her high heels echoed throughout the dim room as she walked. Last night she was restless for hours. Wesker was busy so there was no point for her to go to his room. She hardly got any sleep, and now Ada was craving some coffee.

She instantly woke up when she saw Nicholai over at one of the computers watching the surveillance cameras. He looked almost ready for action, except for his left arm being in a sling. The cuts on his face were almost healed, and his bruises were gone.

"Nicholai!"

He whirled around. He instantly held up his right hand, smiling. "Don't hug me. I still hurt in spots."

"I was hoping you were going to come with me," Ada sighed. She smiled at him. "It's good to see you up and around. Oh, and you really need to shave."

"Thanks…I totally agree. That was hell laying in that bed," Nicholai replied, rubbing his hand along his face. He had bad five o'clock shadow. "I still have a week or two before I'm completely back, but at least I get to hang out and do small jobs."

"That's great! I'm sick and tired of Krauser!"

"I love you too, hon."

They looked to see the large soldier walking over. His scarred face revealing that well placed smirk as usual. Ada glared at him, but also heard Nicholai laugh beside her.

"This is what I have been missing," the Russian chuckled.

Ada rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Anyways, back to the subject. What are you doing now, Nicholai?"

"Watching Steve Burnside. Take a look."

Ada walked over to the screen. Nicholai had one camera pulled up to show the large picture of Steve in his holding cell. He was cramped and nervous, and he was shivering as if he was cold. Ada couldn't tell if he was slightly rocking his body to get warm or to assure himself.

"Wow, he's a mess."

"The T-Veronica virus was wiped out by his own antibodies. Wesker says that while Burnside was in a coma, his body worked to counteract the virus. When he awoke, it was because his body had finally destroyed it. Rendell, of course, is thrilled. This means that Burnside is the only human alive that is immune to the T-Veronica strand," Nicholai explained.

This caught Ada's attention. She was sure Wesker was just as thrilled as Rendell about this natural immunity. Ada was reminded of Sherry. Sherry's body was going through the same exact thing with the G-Virus. Eventually, she would be the only human immune to her own father's creation.

"He's useless other than that," Krauser snorted. "The poor sap doesn't even have a clue who he is."

"Amnesia?" Ada grunted.

"We don't know how severe yet, but he doesn't know his name, and he sure as hell don't remember Antarctica or Rockfort Island," Nicholai heaved, watching the screen. He then turned to Ada. "I hope I never have to go back to Antarctica."

"You and me both. That was miserable."

It was the coldest cold ever. Ada and Nicholai had to gather the few other HCF members they took with them, gather Burnside's body, and head back to the helicopter. Then they had to wait for Wesker to have his fun with Chris all the way up until minutes before the facility went up in flames.

Ada thought Antarctica was far worse than Rockfort Island. Nicholai couldn't say the same, only for the fact that he didn't get to experience the island. He only flew in to pick them up in Antarctica.

They barely heard the sliding doors open. The three of them saw Wesker walk over to them. He had a cup in his hand, one that immediately caught Ada's eye. Wesker must have noticed her eyes on his cup, because he held it out to her.

"Krauser, aren't you supposed to be at the Agency?" Wesker asked, as Ada took a drink.

Ada spit it right back out, gagging. She got it all over Krauser too, which made up for the nasty taste in her mouth. Still grimacing from disgust, she handed the cup right back over. Wesker took it with the tiniest smirk on his face. Krauser was grumbling something low as he brushed off the liquid she sprayed on him.

"That's whiskey!" she spat.

Wesker shrugged. "Trust me. I needed it."

Ada heaved a sigh. So much for coffee. She would have to go get her own cup this morning. Nicholai was sniggering at her side, the surveillance cameras forgotten. Krauser gave one last glare to Ada before focusing on Wesker.

"I'm leaving in about an hour."

"How is it coming along with Kennedy?"

"Oh, it's coming," Krauser sneered. "The guy's got skill."

Ada could believe it. Back in Raccoon City, Leon was quite the survivor and the fighter. To see him come such a long ways, Ada was not surprised at all.

"Nicholai, did you brief Ada?" Wesker asked.

"No, I sure didn't."

Wesker didn't say anything, just cocked his head towards the middle of the satellite room where the computer chair sat silently. It was Ada's cue to follow him and he walked that way. She hardly glanced back at Nicholai and Krauser as she trailed behind Wesker. He pulled everything up on the satellite feed.

"This should be a simple assignment for you. This here is one of Alexander Ashford's safe houses," Wesker informed. Ada studied the building. It wasn't much of a house…more like a huge mansion surrounded by forests and mountains. "It's located in Hungary."

"Wait, Ashford? He's dead, and so is the whole family. What's the point?"

Wesker glared at her. She kept the gaze, smiling at him while having her arms crossed. "If you would let me finish, maybe you would understand."

"Oh. Well then, by all means, please finish."

"Corporation S has been watching it closely for awhile now. The safe house has been taken over by some of Umbrella's leftovers. They have been using all of the data stored there to sell in the black market."

"So what am I stealing?"

"Nothing. I just want the man in charge dead." "Wow, what a surprise."

"Before you kill him, however, I need for you to interrogate him on Spencer's whereabouts. If these are all Umbrella dogs, then I have no doubt that he knows where Spencer is located."

Ada nodded, "Alright. What's his name?"

"Jasper Howard." Wesker pulled up the man's profile on the screen. Ada scanned through it quickly, remembering his appearance and his stats. Jasper Howard was tall, skinny and pale skinned. Though he had these cold brown eyes and dark hair, to Ada he looked like he was going to be easy to handle. Of course, Ada also wasn't one to judge a book by its cover.

"Jasper Howard. Got it. Now let's get going. I have a long trip ahead of me!" Ada said with feigned amusement.

Wesker didn't take it so lightly. He glared at her, and stalked off. Ada smiled and followed him. He always got this way when she was going in alone. He just hated to admit that he worried for her on missions.

***

Ada wandered throughout the laboratories beneath the Spencer estate. She was heading for John's lab, going through her head all the things she needed to gather for him. John was having such a bad day, and he had to leave for a meeting in another city. Ada offered to print off some of the papers he needed, and to get his things he had left.

She checked her cell phone for the time. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. The underground was completely deserted. Spencer ordered a night's rest for all staff members. She found it odd that he would do such a thing. Then again, he was always flustered whenever his workers were too tired to work.

She rounded the corner, only meters away from John's lab. She bumped into another being in the process. She jumped back to collect herself, and to see exactly who she had ran into. Ada saw Dr. James Marcus before her, smiling softly with his wise eyes. He wore a nice, beige suit, one of his many expensive attires, other than his lab coat and slacks.

"Miss Wong, fancy seeing you down here. Is there anything I can help you with?" he greeted.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I'm just getting some things for John."

"I'm surprised that Albert isn't with you. He always comes around when John is away."

"Excuse me?" Ada asked, suddenly anxious. She had no idea where Wesker was. Dr. Marcus was just trying to make her uneasy about the affair. Even though she hadn't exactly slept with Wesker yet, that's really what it was.

"It's alright. I know why you haven't told John yet. It's not that you are scared or don't care about his feelings…you just want to protect yourself, correct? You don't want to let John go because you know that Albert will eventually move on."

Ada grunted in shock. She was taken aback, and she gawked at William and Wesker's mentor. His eyes never left hers. Ada couldn't believe it. She never understood why she was being such a coward to face John, but now she understood. There was a part of her that knew Wesker could turn on her.

She composed herself. "Do you not trust Wesker, Dr. Marcus?"

Marcus's eyes flicked away for only a moment, and she saw his lip twitch. "No, I don't. I never have. Do you trust him, Miss Wong?"

"Do you fear him, Dr. Marcus?"

There was a long moment of silence. Marcus's eyes lowered to the floor. Ada stared at the older man hard. Marcus sighed long and even. "Yes, I do. He is a man to be feared. You should fear him too."

Ada took a moment to let his words sink in. She slowly nodded at him. Marcus was able to look at her again, and he eased a weak smile. "I will be in my lab if you need me. I'm just going to finish up."

She nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Ada moved around him. She walked the rest of the way into John's laboratory. She went to his computer first, signing on with his passwords. She knew them easily. John always used her name as the passwords. She started to go through the documents that John needed for tomorrow. She set the printer to print them all, and then got up to gather his things.

Suddenly, she was hearing cries of pain. It was quickly followed by small crashes and noise that seemed to echo down the halls. Ada felt her heart skip a whole beat, and then this feeling hit her chest with cold dread. She darted out of John's lab, heading for Dr. Marcus's own laboratory just down the hallway. She had no idea if he fell or hurt himself or what. Just in case, she drew her hidden knife sheathed on her thigh. It was the only weapon she had on her.

She rushed into the laboratory, knife ready. Her body came to a shocking halt as she beheld the scene before her. Dr. Marcus was on the floor, broken glass and utensils all over him from the nearby counter. There were bullet holes all over his body, and the old man now lay twitching on the floor. Dark blood was already spilling into a puddle around him.

Ada felt herself grow sick to the stomach. The two murderers were two people she didn't want to believe were doing this. William and Wesker slowly looked over her way. Wesker was the one who pulled the trigger, for he still had the pistol aimed at his mentor, a silencer covering the barrel.

William looked at her, his smirk fading into a frown, and then he lowered his eyes. Ada didn't know if it was out of shame or for the fact that he knew Wesker had the gun, and he could easily re-aim it at her. She saw William swallow hard, and he avoided looking at Marcus's body.

Wesker stared her down only yards away. Ada's heart was beating too fast, and all she could do was stare back. She now realized that her life was in Wesker's hands. Did he shoot her to keep her quiet? Or did he let her go out of trust and more? She could actually see him thinking about it, and she felt fear slither into her ribs.

Ada swallowed, trying to calm herself. She couldn't run; Wesker would shoot her before she got out the door. She also knew she stood no chance in facing him. All she could do was wait for Wesker to decide whether he was going to let her live or not.

Marcus jerked on the floor, still not dead. He was coughing blood up, and trying to move. Ada could hear the agony in his voice as he tried to speak. "Albert…William…why…"

Wesker looked back down at his old mentor. Ada saw this cold smirk slowly spread on his face. "Time to die."

He aimed the pistol at Marcus's head and shot one last time. The blast to the skull made Marcus silent for the rest of eternity. The body fell limp, and more blood spilled onto the floor. Wesker wasted no time. He glanced over at his partner.

"William, now is your chance to get the research Marcus has kept from us. And don't forget to get the waterworks going when this reaches the surface."

"Of course," William mumbled, stepping over Marcus's body to get to work.

Ada hardly watched him. Her eyes came straight back to Wesker when she saw him slowly walking for her. He didn't have the pistol aimed, and Ada wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

She couldn't believe how shocked she was. She knew all along that one day Wesker was going to do this. Now that it actually has happened, she found herself realizing that she had just walked into the worst predicament of her life.

Ada could see William in the back of the lab, hacking through Marcus's most secret files to steal. He was glancing their way, and the look on his face told Ada that he was worried for her life. Ada knew, however, that William was not going to get in Wesker's way. Not in this situation, anyways.

Wesker slipped his sunglasses off, this barely noticeable smile growing on his lips. The gun didn't move in his other hand as he stared her down. He eased his shades into his lab coat pocket, eyes steady.

"Well, my dear, you have walked into quite the predicament." His tone was cool and calm, but his grey-blue eyes danced with an unknown flame.

She glared at him. "Are you going to kill me too?"

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"Are you not worried that I am going to run to Spencer?"

"Are you going to run to Spencer?" Wesker asked, slightly cocking his head. Ada didn't answer because she knew it was a rhetorical question. Wesker slightly chuckled at her. "It would do you no good to go to the lord. He already knows. He allowed me to do it, and he made sure William and I led it out."

Then it all came to Ada. Her eyes flicked to the dead body of Marcus, and then to William, who was working in the back. She then looked back to Wesker. "That's why he made all the workers take off tonight."

"Correct."

It was still surreal to Ada. Lord Spencer and James Marcus were lifelong friends and partners. Still, if Spencer knew he could be better off without Marcus, then Ada wasn't surprised he let Wesker deal with it.

"I can only imagine Spencer's reasons. How about yours? Why did you do it? Why did William?"

"I was tired of him always looking over my shoulder. There was no way we would be able to do exactly what we wanted with him there. Wesker made me realize that," William said, walking over to them with Marcus's secret research.

"And you, Wesker?" Ada knew Wesker had a long history of killing people. Would there be a different reason why he killed Dr. Marcus, his own mentor and godfather?

"Things change. There are many reasons why we do things," Wesker answered, then turned to his partner. "Let's go. We have four hours before someone will discover the body."

William nodded, and slipped by them to go ahead. He smiled weakly at Ada as he passed. Ada realized how calm she felt now. The shocked death over Marcus was replaced by a sparked interest in exactly what Wesker was up to. He was watching her closely even while she thought.

"Would you like for me to take you to Lord Spencer?" he asked. "He can give you more answers if you wish to hear them."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't need anymore answers. If you aren't going to kill me, then let's go."

She turned and left Marcus's laboratory. Wesker hesitated for a moment, and then he followed her out. They walked together back out of the Research Facility, and took an elevator to the surface of the Spencer estate.

As they caught up with William, Ada realized exactly how long of a night this was going to be. What she did not know, was that in the next two days, while John was still gone on business, and while things were settling after Marcus's assassination, that the affair was really going to begin.

***

For once on a mission, the night was clear and easy. Ada successfully broke into the huge mansion in the middle of nowhere and was on her way to finding Jasper Howard. Nicholai guided her through the numerous rooms and winding halls. It was similar to Spencer's estate back in Raccoon City. Wesker would get on her headset once in awhile or call on her cell phone to tell her some information or anything else on his mind.

Jasper Howard was supposedly located on the second floor of the mansion in a large library. That made Ada cry in joy. For once she didn't have to go down into a stinky, dark underground facility. It seemed easy enough. All that was here were normal Umbrella scientists. No soldiers, no monsters…piece of cake!

By the time Ada got onto the second floor, her stomach was getting that cold feeling like something was going to happen. Nicholai told her that the route to the library was clear, and to go for it. Jasper Howard was alone in the library, and so this assignment would be over quickly as long as she didn't screw it up.

The library was huge too. There were ladders on all four walls that were covered in books almost two stories high. The library even had an upper floor walkway for more books lined higher. The smooth stone of the floor was gorgeous and so were the pillars that held the ceiling up. The mural depicted on the ceiling was an old, mesmerizing portrayal of the Celts. Large windows were also on each wall, showing the vast wilderness surrounded the secluded mansion.

Ada was in awe. She had never seen so many books in her life at once. There were rows and rows of normal bookshelves lining the library, to where there was only a large, circular opening in the middle. She saw Jasper Howard in the center, sitting on one of the luxurious furniture that surrounded a wood table. He was reading while drinking something. Ada got her gun ready, and knew that this was it.

"Jasper Howard, put your hands where I can see them," she said, aiming her gun at him.

He looked up from his book, and his eyes flashed upon seeing her. He didn't say a word, just put the book aside and stood up. He held his hands up. For a moment, he seemed to study her. Ada walked until she was only a few yards away. She waved the gun to the side.

"Move over here."

"Who are you?" he growled, moving away from the furniture.

"Ada Wong."

"Spencer's old agent?"

"That's me."

The sleazy man snorted a laugh. "What in the world do you want with me? Who are you working for?"

"I work for Albert Wesker now."

Jasper's eyes widened, and his smirk was quickly wiped off his face. He seemed to grow uneasy for a moment, only for him to quickly mask it with anger. "Wesker? Hmm, well then this must be serious. How can I help you, my lady?"

"Tell me where Ozwell E. Spencer is located."

Jasper smirked again. "And you think I know?"

Ada eased her own smile. "Yes, I do." She then glared at him, and she cocked the gun. The sound barely made Jasper flinch. "Now tell me."

"Or else what? Are you going to kill me? Considering you were sent by Wesker, you are going to kill me anyway. So…why speak at all?"

Ada didn't like this man at all. His smile was disturbing, and his eyes were much worse. She knew it was going to be harder than she thought to get her answers.

"I don't have to kill you. I can take you straight back to Wesker if you want."

Jasper laughed loudly this time, and it echoed throughout the library. "You think that I would fear him? He's nothing but an attack dog that turned on his owner. Pathetic."

Ada kept the gun on him. "You don't really think that. I think you need to work on your lying skills."

She was going to have to go in and make him tell her. Ada had a few tricks up her sleeve in order to get him to talk. She just hoped he would, otherwise she would have no choice but to just kill him.

Before she could make her move, there was this sudden blast of glass shatter. Ada looked over, saw black ops soldiers slinging into the library. Many more were coming in from the other windows.

"Ada! Get out of there!" Nicholai called on the headset.

She left Jasper Howard, and spun to escape through the library doors. It was too late, and she slid to a halt. More soldiers were aiming their gun while coming through the double doors. Within seconds, Ada and Jasper were surrounded. Two soldiers grabbed Jasper and hit him to his knees, keeping their weapons on him.

_Shit_, she thought as she saw the leader come through. His soldiers moved out of his path. The gas mask was enough for her, and Ada knew exactly who it was even before he removed it.

"Ada Wong, long time no see," Hunk said after he pulled off his gas mask.

His cool, grey eyes locked with hers. Now that she had a chance to study his face, she realized exactly how similar he and Nicholai did look. Hunk smiled, rubbing his hand along his five o'clock shadow. Ada could see all the little scars that he had earned over the years on his face.

"Well, good evening, Mr. Death. You still go by that nickname, don't you?"

Hunk chuckled softly, "Of course, my dear. And what brings you here to this old, broken down Umbrella casket?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Ada purred.

Hunk nodded to one of his officers. The man moved in and snagged Ada's gun right out of her hand. He also tore off her headset and broke it. Ada had no choice but to let them do it. Hunk was not a man to mess with, not in this situation.

Hunk came closer now. And this time, he took a hold of Ada's cell phone strapped to her thigh. Ada clenched her jaw hard. Hunk looked it over, his plan already set in his head. He dropped the phone onto the ground before her, and crushed it with his boot.

"I hope Wesker doesn't get too worried about you," Hunk sneered.

"If you are smart, then you would be cautious over those words," she growled. She was entirely cut off from HQ. She was in trouble if she didn't get away.

Hunk's grey eyes danced while he stared her down. "Your loyalty to him will be the death of you."

He moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. At that moment, Ada was restrained from behind. Hunk walked around her towards Jasper, who was going on and on with talk. Hunk's men dragged her over towards Jasper and Hunk. She tried to fight the men, but it was no use.

"Jasper Howard. One of Alexander Ashford's top scientists reduced to this?"

"What about you? You held your loyalty to him as well!" Jasper spat.

"Yeah, Rurik. What happened?" Ada chided.

Hunk flashed her a glare. He apparently didn't like being called by his real name. He ignored her, and went back to Jasper. "There comes a time when you realize that what you are doing is wrong. It's a simple correction purpose. I am merely righting the wrong of my actions."

"By destroying and killing more people?" Jasper barked, glaring up at Mr. Death.

"Only the ones who deserve it."

"How chivalrous of you," Ada sighed, shaking her head.

Hunk chuckled softly. He slowly raised his handgun to Jasper's face. Jasper stared down the barrel for a moment before glaring back up at the Russian. "So, you're just going to kill me? I can help you. Is there not any information you need?"

"No, I have all the answers. I just play the game," Hunk replied, cocking the gun slowly.

Jasper's eyes widened. He tried to fight his restrainers, but it was no use. Ada couldn't believe it. Hunk was going to kill Jasper, and she still hadn't been able to get the answers from him.

"I…I can tell you where Spencer is…or, or Sergei! I can tell you! If you let me go, I will tell you!"

Ada didn't even see Hunk respond to such an entrancing deal. He merely popped his neck, and smiled softly. "Sorry, Mr. Howard. I already know their location."

Ada looked away just as the shot was fired. When she heard them drop Jasper's body to the floor, she looked up, this time glaring at Hunk as he came towards her. His eyes locked with hers, and for a moment, it was hard to keep his gaze.

"Well, Miss Wong. It is your turn," he said, aiming the gun at her face. "Any last words?"

"Any last words? That's such a cliché, Rurik."

Hunk twitched a smirk on his handsome face. "I guess not then. You should be grateful. I'm giving you a quick, painless death. I'm sure Wesker would give you quite the opposite."

Ada tried once more, but the men held her good and tight. She stared at the gleaming barrel, her mind going a million miles a minute. She had no backup, and so there was no use to what the outcome would be. She swallowed hard.

Just as Hunk was about to pull the trigger, the library doors burst open. More soldiers were piling in. Ada saw Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Billy Coen, and Rebecca Chambers among them in the lead. It was the distraction Ada was praying for. The two groups whirled on each other, and Hunk left her quickly to go to the front.

Ada kicked up her heel, striking one man in the groin. His hold immediately loosened, so she rounded on the other. An elbow to the face knocked him startled, and Ada flipped him over onto his back.

She was able to swipe his gun in the process. She shot the soldiers that came after her. Ada saw the gaping window across the library. She bolted for it, even as she heard more gunfire erupt. Chris's group was working with Hunk's to try and kill her.

She felt a bullet graze her leg, but she kept going. She didn't even hesitate, and leaped out of the window. The two story fall could hurt her, but luckily Ada had brought her grappling gun. She shot the grapple, its hook catching into the brick of the mansion. It wasn't the most gracious fall, but at least she landed safely. She coiled the grappling gun, and sprinted for an escape towards the forest. Bullets were still chasing her by only inches.

There were some vehicles parked by the building, but most were military. Ada wouldn't know the codes to start them. The forest was her best option. Then she noticed the motorcycle. Ada changed direction. More soldiers were already chasing her from out of the front of the building. Ada leaped onto the motorcycle, relieved the keys were still in it, and fired it up.

She took off on it. Hunk's men and Chris's men were already getting into their own vehicles. Ada didn't relent on the throttle until she was sure she lost them. Once she reached a Hungarian town an hour later, she realized she needed to be careful. There was no telling where Hunk and Chris had more men. She needed to find a phone and contact HQ. The only problem was that she didn't know how to speak Hungarian.

_Easy assignment my ass_, she growled in thought, and then sighed.

* * *

**Geez! Finally! This chapter was bugging me while I typed it, lol. I had it going one way, and then I decided to go with another way. Anways, I hope this chapter was an intriguing one. Yes, I made Wesker murder Dr. Marcus almost a year before the Mansion Incident, instead of in 1988! It was a good way to make Ada and Wesker's beginning story interesting. Eventually, you will get to read Wesker's POV in Dark Evenings on that same incident, hehehehehe! I had to bring Hunk in...I couldn't help myself! I wonder what's going to happen to Ada now that she is lost in Hungary with no way to contact Wesker...hmm...Guess we will have to wait and see!!!!! XD**


	22. Chapter 21: Play Nice

**Chapter 21: Play Nice**

Ada groaned, her head feeling like a ton of bricks. It was hard to open her eyes, and it took much blinking to get them to focus. The room around her was a blur. The noise was faint, but it was also booming loud. As her eyes came to focus, she realized she was handcuffed to a metal pole.

She was on a cold, tiled floor. She forced herself to her feet, her legs feeling like jello. Ada studied the room. It was a large, square room with no windows or mirrors. She saw only one door that was the exit.

It took her a moment to remember how she got here. Ada had been wondering the chilly Hungarian town all night searching for a phone and a place to stay. It hadn't been easy. New Horizon soldiers had been everywhere. Plus, there was not a single soul that could speak English. She ended up getting caught, and someone knocked her out cold from behind.

Ada wasn't alone here in the square room. Over by the door, she saw Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers. The two were sitting down at a small table playing chess. They were laughing and talking, but Ada couldn't understand what they were saying.

Billy was the first to notice her. He nodded Ada's way to get Rebecca's attention. Their game was over, and now the two of them were walking over to her. Ada tugged at the metal pole with her handcuffs. There wasn't even a little give, the pole was completely solid.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Billy greeted.

"How are you feeling? Are you dizzy or nauseous?" Rebecca asked.

"What do you think? Whoever knocked me out is surely going to get it," Ada growled, still feeling the pulsing pain on the back of her skull.

"You can thank Barry for that," Billy stated. "You can also thank Chris for keeping you alive. Because, if not, you would already be dead."

Ada glared at Billy. She didn't have to say anything, however. Rebecca elbowed him hard in the ribs, glaring up at him. "Don't start."

"Alright, doll face."

"How long have I been out?" Ada asked.

"About five hours," Rebecca answered.

The squeal of a rusty hinge echoed through the room as the door opened. Billy and Rebecca turned around, while Ada just looked over them. She was expecting Chris, thinking that he would maybe be her best bet for a compromise to let her go. However, her hopes diminished when she saw Hunk instead.

"Hunk? What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

Hunk didn't answer. He came over to them, glaring at Ada the entire way. Now here was a person who would shoot her in an instant if given the chance. If Chris didn't show up soon, then Ada was sure Hunk would kill her anyways.

"I hear you know where the Birkin girl is. Wesker has her, huh?" Hunk asked.

Ada didn't answer him. She just kept his hard gaze with her own. Hunk ended up chuckling softly, easing this smile. He slightly shook his head.

"It's so strange how small the world really is. Back in Raccoon City, it was my mission to kill the Birkins and retrieve the G-Virus sample."

Ada furrowed her eyebrows. What was Hunk talking about? Somehow, she didn't like his words. She didn't know he was in Raccoon City as well. As Ada thought about it, she started to understand what Hunk was getting at, and it made her sick and angry.

"_You_ killed William," she hissed. She yanked on the cuffs, but it was useless from the metal pole.

"He injected himself with the G-Virus…so technically I didn't. Of course, if I would have known what would happen afterwards, then I would have handled the situation differently. It's one of the many mistakes I bear on my shoulders."

"You bastard," Ada spat, feeling the loss of William once more.

Hunk glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I have to run for now. I know Chris won't kill you, nor will he let you go. So, I guess that means I will see you later."

Mr. Death left the room. Billy and Rebecca were so tense, but after Hunk was gone, the two were able to relax. Ada didn't, she slid down onto her knees. She felt compelled to kill Hunk for what he did.

"Billy, go get Chris," Rebecca whispered.

Billy nodded, turning on heel to leave the room. Ada was racing through her thoughts, trying to come up with an idea on how to get out of here. Wesker had no idea where she was located. Not that it did her any good if he did. There was still the fact that she was in Hungary and he was in the United States. If things kept going how they were, then it seemed that Wesker would be going to the celebration alone in two days.

"Where's Claire?" Ada asked. "She's the only one who trusts me."

"She's not here with us," Rebecca answered, shaking her head. The young, petite girl gave her a weak smile, and Ada saw sympathy there in her eyes.

That's going to be a problem. Claire was to help prevent Chris from going ahead and killing her. Without her, Ada's talk with Chris might not go so good. Billy was back now, and this time, he had Chris. Chris didn't come alone. Barry, Carlos and some New Horizon soldiers also entered into the square room. Ada found it odd that Jill wasn't with them, but then figured she was probably somewhere in the base.

"Ada, how nice it is to finally be able to talk," Chris greeted, walking right up to her. He stayed just out of reach of her, just in case she decided to kick.

"You might as well let me go. I'm doing you no good like this," Ada remarked, glancing at her handcuffs.

"I will let you go, Ada…after you answer some questions. I don't want to kill you. All I want is Wesker. You are nothing to the danger he is."

"Are you going to torture me?" Ada asked, glaring at him.

"No, it's not my style. I'm hoping you just comply easily. If not, I guess you are just going to be stuck where you are," he answered.

"Are you not worried that Wesker will come for me?" Ada inquired.

Chris's stern eyes never quavered from hers. "I'm counting on it. You are the only person he seems to have some sort of feelings for. I'm going to use that as an advantage."

"There are no advantages against Wesker."

"Where is Wesker?"

Ada shrugged. "I don't know. Hunk destroyed all my equipment. I've been disconnected from Wesker since. There's no telling where he is at."

"Do you think he is coming for you?"

"It's not likely. He's a busy man."

Chris glanced over at Barry, Rebecca, Billy, and Carlos. The four of them had no words to say. Ada didn't like Claire not being here. No one else trusted her. Rebecca seemed to show some sort of trust, but only because of Claire, Ada was sure.

"My sister believes you are trustworthy," Chris told her. "But how can you be?"

"She has a reason to trust me. I know where Sherry is, and I've been watching over her."

"Then tell me where Sherry is located. If you care about the girl just as much as Claire does, then why don't you hand her over? Surely Wesker isn't taking that good of care for her."

"The only reason why I haven't done just that is because Sherry is having health problems. The G-Embryo has caused her some issues that only Wesker can treat. If not, she will die. Until she is healthy, I cannot hand her over."

Chris snorted. "Only Wesker?"

"Do you know anybody who can handle the G-Virus?" Ada asked, glaring at Chris.

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Look, I may be loyal to Wesker, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I want Sherry to be free. I want her out. I just…can't let her go right now without risking her life."

Chris studied her long and hard. She could tell he was searching for the truth inside her. It was hard for him. There was a lot of hurt and anger Chris had for Wesker. Ada could understand his feelings. Wesker killed all his comrades, and used Chris's own loyalty and trust for him against the marksman. He used the Alpha Team as guinea pigs, all played as a game.

Chris heaved a sigh, turning away from her for a moment. He rubbed along the back of his neck thinking hard. His whole expression changed within a minute. He scrunched his eyebrows together, and he put his hand to his headset.

"Jill? Was that you just now? You were nothing but static." He took a moment to let her respond. Apparently, she didn't because Chris was turning to look at the others. "Jill?"

Ada grew anxious as the sirens started going off. Chris and the others were taken by surprise. The New Horizon soldiers got their machine guns ready. Chris instinctively drew his Desert Eagle, and the Billy, Carlos, Barry, and Rebecca followed him.

"_Warning! Intruder alert! I repeat, intruder alert!"_

The calm woman's voice repeated a few more times, and then went silent amongst the sirens. Ada could see some of the flashing red lights in the upper corners of the walls, small but still bright.

"Barry! Get Hunk on the line! Get him back here!" Chris ordered.

Before anyone could even move, the door to the square room was kicked open hard. The rusty hinge snapped off on the bottom from the force, and twisted the door awkwardly. Ada tugged absently at her handcuffs. She had no way of escape from whatever was attacking the New Horizon base.

Ada was, by all means, shocked when she saw Wesker walk right into the room. Everyone instantly aimed their weapons at him. Wesker wasn't alone however, and Ada knew exactly what Wesker was planning.

Wesker had a New Horizon soldier in one hand by the throat. In his other hand, was none other than Jill. Both were struggling against his strong grasp. Ada could actually see them turning blue from no air. Chris hesitated, which made everyone else freeze up.

Wesker immediately crushed the New Horizon soldier's throat like paper. He crushed so hard, in fact, that blood spewed out from the man's throat before Wesker let his body drop. He took a few more steps inside the room, and this time he held Jill a bit higher off of the ground.

Ada didn't know what to think. Usually, Wesker would be smirking upon seeing Chris, and having this kind of situation within his advantage. However, Wesker looked completely serious, even maybe angry. His sunglasses didn't even hide the faint glow of his eyes. Ada felt herself start to really worry for Jill now.

"I have no time for games, Chris. Let Ada go," Wesker growled.

Chris didn't know whether to shoot Wesker or not. His eyes went from Wesker to Jill in beats, and he was getting stressed. He then glared back at Rebecca.

"Let her go!"

"But Chris-"

"I said do it!"

Rebecca complied. She ran the few feet over to Ada, and unlocked her handcuffs. Ada was free from their sharp hold and free from the pole. While rubbing her wrists, she ran over to Wesker. As soon as she was beside Wesker, he dropped Jill from his hold. Jill hit the hard ground, and was immediately gagging for air. Chris had his gun still aimed at Wesker, his face clenched in anger.

"You have a lot of dumb luck, Chris. You should feel fortunate that I don't have the time to deal with you."

Wesker looked over at Ada. He nodded for the door. Ada dared not hesitate. She ran through the door towards compete freedom from this place. They could hear Chris and the others yelling in the room, but they kept running.

Ada had no idea where she was going. She darted for one hallway, but Wesker grabbed her wrist and yanked her for another. He led them through the base, avoiding New Horizon soldiers. If they happened to have been caught, Wesker took care of them in seconds. They came out into the huge lobby of the base, and Ada saw the glass doors leading to the outside.

Just as they were moving for them, the east and west doors on either side of the lobby opened, and several soldiers came rushing in with weapons ready. Ada recognized them as Hunk's men, and she saw him finally come out to block them as well.

"Isn't this sweet? Wesker, I didn't know you liked playing the knight in shining armor. I guess we should use Ada as bait more often," Hunk chuckled.

The door behind them crashed open. More New Horizon soldiers were coming in. Barry, Billy, and Carlos were with them, and their weapons were locked on Ada and Wesker.

"You are not a god, Wesker. Here, let us show you," Hunk said seriously. He aimed his gun directly at Wesker.

Ada was suddenly picked up. Wesker threw her over his shoulder like baggage. Before she could snap at him, she was flying in speeds saved for Wesker only. Everything was a blur, and she heard the rush bullets flying by them. It didn't help that Wesker was moving in all sorts of directions. She felt her stomach start to grow nauseas. She tried to close her eyes, but that didn't seem to help. After some more gun shots, and the shattering of glass, Ada felt the cold air on her skin, and knew they were outside.

Wesker kept running like a bullet. She was going to throw up if he didn't stop. Even outside was nothing but blurry in his movement. She slapped him hard on the back.

"Put me down! I'm gonna puke!"

She felt Wesker leap off the ground. All the butterflies in her stomach went to her throat, and for a moment she really thought she was going to lose it. Wesker landed on solid ground, and completely stopped. The world was spinning in Ada's head, and she tried to focus. She didn't get to before Wesker dropped her on her ass.

"Ouch! Why do you have to do that?!" Ada barked.

He didn't say anything. Ada groaned, taking a moment to let the world settle around her. After a few minutes, her eyes could see still objects, and she wasn't sick or dizzy anymore. She got to her feet, and saw that they were on a tall cliff overlooking a flat field that held the New Horizon base. Ada noticed the flat field held an airport as well.

It was early morning. The sun was starting to peek over the mountainous horizon. It was still cold, and Ada knew it wouldn't warm up very much. She looked over at Wesker. His back was facing her since he was looking towards the Hungarian town instead.

"How'd you get here so fast?" she asked.

"I left as soon as your signal went out," he stated simply, turning to face her.

Ada smiled. "Aw, my hero."

Wesker sighed. "We need to get moving. We will discuss this later."

"Discuss? Am I in trouble?" Ada asked, her hand going to her hip.

He slightly smiled at her. "Perhaps."

***

Ada didn't get much rest before they had to up and go to the celebration dinner. She wore a gorgeous red dress with heels to match. Wesker wore his usual; a black suit. Krauser and Nicholai also were here with them, and they dressed up well enough to impress.

The WilPharma celebration took place in this huge, sumptuous ballroom filled with rich guests and VIPs. It was in New York, where winter had finally settled in, much like back in Raleigh. Ada could see the dark clouds outside threatening the first snow. Inside, she could see associates from WilPharma, Corporation S, and Tricell all mingling. There was food and drinks galore, and the fancy music was trying to put Ada asleep.

She found Nicholai, and noticed his tie was crooked. She straightened it for him while they watched Krauser talking to a group of fancy ladies.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ada laughed.

"He's doing pretty well. Look at those smiles on their faces!" Nicholai chuckled.

"Well, why aren't you out there talking to them?" Ada asked.

"Because, unlike Krauser, I have a certain job to do while I'm here. I don't get to have any fun."

"That's not fair!"

The Russian shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. Wesker said Krauser would screw it up. So, he gave the privilege to me."

"And what exactly is this job that you are speaking of?"

"It's top secret."

Ada slapped him in the arm. "Fine, I'm going to go make a fool out of Krauser."

She left Nicholai alone, so he could continue being a wallflower. She went directly for Krauser, a plan already set in her head. She still had a few meters to go before that annoying, haughty voice hit her ears.

"Well, it's good to see that you can at least dress up to look decent," Excella said, walking over to her with Irving at her side. Ada glared at her, but tried to be good and not say anything.

"Hey there, toots! You are looking fine!" Irving greeted.

"I'm not surprised to notice Albert not with you. He needs a woman like me to walk around with in this kind of party," Excella sneered.

"But she's hot!" Irving said, looking over at Miss Gionne.

"Ricardo! Shut up! I can't believe father made me have to stick with you!"

"Because! He's a smart man! Who else can get us into WilPharma's business than me?"

Ada had to roll her eyes. These two were entirely way too into themselves. She wanted away from them, before she could punch either of them in the face. Before she could escape, Wesker finally showed up and stood at her side.

"Oh, Albert! There you are!" Excella exclaimed, smiling.

"Wow, you's two look great together! Don't they, Excella?" Irving boasted, pointing at Ada and Wesker. Excella gave him the dirtiest look imaginable, and it made Ada smile for some reason.

"Have you two spoke with Frederic Downing yet?" Wesker asked.

"Not yet. He's a slippery kind of guy, ya know?" Irving answered.

"Really?" Wesker asked dully. "He right over there, talking to Dr. Mesko of Corporation S." Wesker pointed over to the table where all the fancy food was.

"Great!" Irving said, taking no notice to Wesker's tone. He rubbed his palms together as if he had a mischievous plan. The businessman quickly left to run through the crowd to get to Downing.

"Why must I be stuck with that man?" Excella sighed, watching him go.

"Watch it, Excella. Irving is a man to be kept as an ally," Wesker said.

Excella gave him a look that was of disgust and confusion. Ada stifled a grin, trying to stop herself from grabbing onto Wesker's arm and laughing.

"Ricardo?" Excella questioned, and then she waved Wesker off as if she thought he was joking. "Oh, who cares? How about we go and dance, Albert?"

"I have my dance partner." Wesker slipped away and started to head through the crowd. Ada smiled at Excella, enjoying the rich woman's look of contempt and jealousy. She left Excella to catch up with Wesker.

The party went on for hours. Ada went with Wesker all over talking to scientists and higher-ups of WilPharma, S, and Tricell. They danced a few times, and Ada made sure she had some good food and good drinks. She would go talk to Nicholai, who was here and there doing whatever his secret job was. Ada also had her chance to make a fool out of Krauser in front of the ladies. His anger wasn't near as bad as she had thought, but he behaved himself out of Wesker's orders. Ada knew Krauser was going to get her back just by the dirty look he gave her.

Frederic Downing came over to speak to her. The WilPharma researcher was such a gentleman, and Ada preferred him well over Irving and Excella. It was hard finding Corporation S members compared to the others. The company was so secretive that it was nerve-racking. Ada laughed only because Wesker was on great terms with the company. It just showed how much the two had in common.

When the celebration was closing, Ada, Nicholai, and Krauser followed Wesker outside into the cold. Wesker rented them a limo to take them back to the private jet that would take them home. As they were passing the large fountain, Excella was calling out Wesker's first name with a flirtatious tone.

Ada growled, but was relieved to see Wesker cringe at her voice. They turned around to greet her. Ricardo was with her, a large glass of champagne in his hand. Excella only had a fancy, leather handbag.

"Why are you leaving so soon? Don't we need to discuss our matters?"

Irving rolled his eyes. "He's probably tired of you. I know I am."

It was too late. Ada had no time to catch herself after Irving's words. She laughed out loud, little puffs of breath from the cold billowing out in sweeps. Excella gave the evilest look, and she stood up straight with her chin out. She huffed snobbishly. Ada was trying to calm down, but her laughs were causing Nicholai and Krauser to smile. Wesker was glaring at Ada, and it finally made her calm down.

"Sorry," she sighed, still smiling.

"Albert, why is it that you let her bother me so much?"

"What's wrong, sweetie? Do I really bug you that much?" Ada asked.

"That's it! No one makes a fool out of me!" Excella screamed, dropping her handbag.

Irving jumped out of the way, and so did Nicholai and Krauser. Ada was ready for Excella. She grabbed Excella's wrist before she could do anything, and tripped her hard. Excella was able to grab a hold of Ada's hair, and the two women fell right into the ice cold water of the fountain.

"Wow! Front row seats!" Irving laughed.

Krauser was laughing the loudest, and poor Nicholai couldn't compose himself any longer. Wesker watched the two women fight in the water, expression completely calm. Ada kept dunking Excella under water, while trying to keep herself from slipping.

"Krauser, Nicholai. Drag them out," Wesker stated coolly.

The two men went for it. Krauser took a hold of Excella, and Nicholai got Ada. They pulled the soaked women from the fountain. Excella slapped Krauser until he let her go. Her makeup was coming off, and her dress was ruined.

"You can forget about my father's offer, Albert!" Excella snapped, and then turned and stormed off for the building that held the remains of the party. Irving downed his alcohol, and then was following on behind her.

Ada felt triumphant, but it soon faded when she realized exactly how freezing cold she was. Her teeth were already chattering, and she held her soaked form for warmth. She noticed Wesker's hard glare.

"What? She started it."

Wesker heaved a sigh, rubbing his temple. "You are in trouble when we get back. Let's go." He turned on heel, heading for the limousine. Nicholai followed on behind him, still trying to compose himself.

Krauser patted her shoulder. "Ah, what a sweet, sweet night."

Ada glared at him as he walked off. She looked down at her drenched dress. She heaved a sigh. There goes one of her favorite dress. She guessed it was worth it though. Excella's pitiful form was priceless. Wesker's punishment would be worth it as well. With a small smile, Ada followed the boys.

* * *

**Too much Prototype! I need to get it away from me! Between that and jeans, I'm surprised I updated this week, lol! I enjoyed this chapter, so I hope all of you enjoyed it as well! ^_^ Poor Ada just gets into trouble wherever she goes! I promise you, the next chapter will be enjoyable too, mwahahahaha! Between being hooked on Prototype and be slaved at work to pick jeans, I will be sure to write it! Thanks! XD**


	23. Chapter 22: Manipulator

**Chapter 22: Manipulator**

"Aaachoo!"

Ada groaned, grabbing some more Kleenex to blow her nose. She looked over at her digital clock. It read almost nine o'clock in the morning. She was late reporting in.

"Aaachoo!"

Ada hardly cared. This cold was killing her. Within two days from getting back from New York, she got sick from getting soaked in the cold. Ada could only hope that Excella was going through the same thing. Though it was a petty wish, it still made her smile.

Wesker had yet to give her a punishment. And the whole time she had been sick, he was elusive. Nicholai came in once last night to check on her, but other than that, Ada had been locked up in the darkness of her quarters. She didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of her bed and blankets, but she needed to check her temperature.

_Ah, it can wait_, she thought. She rolled over, relieved that her thick curtains were blocking out the morning light. She figured a long nap would do her some good. She had a box of tissues and a bottled water handy for now.

As she got comfortable, she felt her blankets be ripped away from her. She tried to reach for them, but they were gone. Grumbling, she sat up. She could barely make out Wesker's silhouette.

"Do you mind?" Ada growled.

Wesker flicked on her bedroom light. The sudden brightness made her cringe. As soon as she got use to the light, Wesker left her bedroom. Grumbling again, she slowly got out of bed. Her head was heavy, and she felt so groggy. She coughed a few times as she made her way into the living room.

Wesker was in the kitchenette. She saw him mixing something in a mug. The steam coming from its top told her it was hot. Ada made her way to the couch, where she practically dropped into a napping position. Before she could fall asleep, Wesker was standing in front of her with the mug in his hand.

"Sit up," he told her.

Ada glared at him, but obeyed. She sneezed right when he handed the cup over. Ada looked into the cup. The hot liquid was a yellowish orange color. What she could smell of it through her blocked sinuses, it smelled terrible.

"What is this?"

"Drink it," Wesker said, sitting down beside her. He laid his sunglasses down on her coffee table in front of them.

Ada cautiously took a sip. She immediately grimaced. The taste was awful. As it trickled down her throat, she felt her stomach squirm. She pulled the mug away, giving Wesker a sickened face.

"This is awful!"

"Just drink it," Wesker sighed, crossing his leg.

"Or what?"

"I'll make you drink it."

Ada hesitated, considering his words. His eyes never quavered from hers. So, with a glare, she decided to down it as fast as possible. It took her a few gulps, but she finally got the nasty liquid down. She sat the mug down on the table and shivered in disgust from the leftover taste.

"That better be a miracle cure," she groused.

"It will help."

Ada felt a sneeze coming on. She covered her nose and sneezed, but soon after came another one. She sneezed and sneezed, almost ten in a row. After the sneezing fit, she sat there, expecting another one. She sighed in relief when it was over. She looked over and noticed Wesker holding out a black handkerchief for her. She took it gratefully.

"Maybe I should go get in the Jacuzzi or sauna for awhile," she mumbled. There was a hot tub and heated indoor swimming pool, along with a sauna in another building on the campus. It was an easy access through a hallway that attached it to the main building. "Man, I hate being sick. It's been years since I've had a cold!"

"Well, it serves you right for your behavior," Wesker snorted.

Ada shook her head. "No, this cold is worth it."

"You cost me a rather appealing proposition," Wesker stated, his tone even. "All the time and expensive trying to get it have been put to waste. It will be difficult to get him to reconsider, so I might have to initiate a different plan in order to claim it."

Ada lowered her eyes. Okay, maybe her actions had been a little…troublesome. Excella was no better though. She brought it on; Ada just finished it.

"Alright…I'm sorry, okay? But you can't lay all the blame on me!" Ada groused. She crossed her arms and glared at the wall near the kitchenette. This brought on a few more sneezes.

She heard Wesker chuckle softly. She glared over at him, and blew her nose in his black handkerchief…just to be rude.

"I didn't think you would apologize so easily. You usually don't," Wesker told her, standing up.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's amusing to get you to apologize for things that you do not need to apologize for."

"What?" She covered her mouth to cough.

He picked up his sunglasses, his face barely showing a smirk. He came over to her, and rested his hand on her forehead to feel for a fever.

"To tell you the truth, your childish actions with Excella have given me an even better plan on how to get what I want from Mr. Gionne."

"Childish actions! She started it!" Ada jumped to her feet. Wesker only stepped back from her.

"Relax," he said. He kissed her forehead. "I will tell you more later. For now, you need to rest."

He slipped on his sunglasses and headed for the door. Ada watched him go, a small smile forming on her lips. It was then a question popped in her head, and she asked just as he was turning the doorknob.

"So, does that mean I'm not in trouble anymore?"

He kept his hand on the knob. He looked over his shoulder at her, that tiny smile easing onto his lips. "Oh, no. You still impaired my plans for Excella. It will take time to rebuild what I had. Expect a punishment as soon as you have recovered."

He shut the door behind him. Ada glared where he had been standing. She didn't like the look on his face. It wasn't a serious face, so that meant it wasn't a serious punishment. Over the years of being with Wesker and getting in trouble, that face always meant that her punishment was going to be for his amusement. Which meant that it was most likely something that was going to annoy the hell out of her.

She sighed, and went back to her bedroom. Wesker always had plans for everyone. He had always been a manipulator, and he always would be. She was reminded of the things people would tell her about Wesker, warning her and such, even though she already knew how Wesker truly was. Dr. Marcus, Spencer, John, William, Annette…they had known Wesker like she did. He was a manipulator, a master behind the scenes, a natural at killing and deception.

The question was, why was Wesker the way he was? Wesker had everything. He had the brains, the looks, the riches and luxuries. He had the glory, the pride, and the respect. What else could anyone want? Wesker seemed so bent on destroying everything in this world. What did he have against it? No one was born evil; at least that's what Ada believed. There had to be a reason why Wesker was the way he was. He viewed the world in a much different way than anybody else. Of course, Ada was still in the dark of many of his plans. But if he wasn't trying to destroy the world, then what was he planning?

***

Ada put her cell phone down on the table on the back porch. She sat down in the chair, looking out towards the sunset that seemed to make Raccoon City glow in its rays. She heard the screen door creak open, and looked over. Annette was bringing them some hot tea. She handed Ada one, then sat herself down on the opposite side of the table. They could hear the sounds of Raccoon City, cars rolling down the suburban streets, and children laughing as they went inside.

"Is Sherry asleep?" Ada asked.

"Yeah, she got wore out from going to the river today," Annette laughed softly.

Ada could only smile. She took a drink, looking at the time stated on her phone. William and Wesker had been gone for a couple of hours. They should have already been back by now.

"You think we should call them?" Ada asked.

"Nah, knowing William, he probably just got distracted."

"I feel sorry for Wesker then," Ada laughed.

Annette shook her head. "He should be fine. He's used to it. It's routine for him. Everything William does is routine to him, I'm sure."

"I still don't understand how those two can be such close friends. They are so different; it's just unusual."

"William and Wesker have known each other for a long time. When they met, William was sixteen, and Wesker was eighteen. Marcus hooked them up as partners, since they were both young prodigies. He had to put Wesker somewhere. At the time, Spencer wanted to kill Wesker because Wesker killed his own father. I guess William and Wesker just hit it off, I'm not really sure. But now, you can see exactly how far they have come together, and how much they have been through together."

Ada could only nod at Annette's words. They settled into silence, watching the sunset while drinking their tea. It was then that Ada's cell phone started to ring. She knew the ring tone. It was John calling. She watched the cell phone as it rang and rang. She didn't answer it, and finally it became silent, beeping a minute later to let her know she had a voicemail. Ada felt bad for not answering, but she didn't want to lie to John in front of Annette.

Apparently, Annette knew who it was anyway. She studied Ada for a long moment, then softly sighed. "Why don't you just tell John? I know you are not a coward, and I can tell it really hurts you to lie to him."

Ada didn't say anything, just stared down at her phone. Annette gave her a moment, and then continued.

"You don't want to lose John because you are afraid that eventually Wesker will leave you…am I correct?"

Ada gawked at William's wife. Those were pretty much the same words that Dr. Marcus said to her the night he was assassinated by Wesker.

"What?"

Annette remained almost passive. There was this twitch to her lips that Ada noticed, and she crossed her legs while taking a sip of her hot tea. "You are only watching out for yourself. That's a smart move."

Ada composed herself. "What do you mean?"

"Wesker is a manipulator. He's been playing that game for a long time now."

"So you think he is manipulating me? He's manipulating you and William?"

Annette smiled softly. "Relax. I may be wary of Wesker, but I do know that he cares for William, and that is enough for me. You though…his feelings for you intrigue me."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Let's just say that it's…both."

Ada didn't know how that made her feel. It was at least good to hear that Wesker had feelings for her. Ada stared down at her cell phone. It wasn't fair to John. She loved John, but for some reason, Ada felt that her heart belonged to Wesker now. She needed to tell John so that they could all go on with their lives normally. Ada had known Wesker for a little over a year, their affair going on five months. John had been in the dark for far too long.

Ada heard the screen door open again. Expecting Sherry or the men, they looked over, but only found Night as the Doberman had pushed the door open himself. The dog walked over to them, nails clicking on the porch. He whined softly just as he sat beside Ada. Ada smiled at petted the Doberman on the head.

"It's alright, Night. Wesker should be back soon," Ada said, again looking at the time on her cell phone.

"They say a dog view's its owner as a god. I think it's definitely true when it comes to Night," Annette stated, watching the dog closely

Ada nodded, agreeing with her. Night very much viewed Wesker as a god; the dog's loyalty showed that much. What Ada didn't know, however, that in just a few months, Wesker would become just that. A god. A god from one of William's most superior creations. A god…or maybe a demon…

***

A few weeks dragged by, and Ada was glad when they finally had a break in the schedule. It didn't take her long to get over her cold, and Wesker put her to work with Krauser and Rendell for her punishment, just to torture her. As stubborn as Ada was, she took it without complaint just to annoy him. For the few weeks after that, Ada had been busy helping Wesker with everything, along with Nicholai. Krauser was here and there, mostly absent working at the Agency, which Ada was thankful for.

This morning as she strolled into the satellite room, she wore a black cocktail dress and classy matching heels. Krauser and Nicholai were already in there, and they smiled as she approached them. The smiles on their face were like that of mischievous boys, and Ada didn't like it.

"What?" she growled.

"The boss hired a new researcher…and boy are you going to love him!" Krauser chortled.

Ada looked over to Nicholai, hoping he would elaborate more. The Russian didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on her while smiling. He looked amused, so Ada wondered exactly how this new researcher was.

Her thoughts were soon answered. Wesker entered into the satellite room with a man at his side. The man had black hair and five o'clock shadow. He wore boots and jeans with a Spanish shirt and vest. When Ada looked closer, she realized he was a Spaniard. They came over to Ada, Krauser, and Nicholai.

"Ada, it's about time," Wesker greeted, his sunglasses flashing from the lights. His tone was even, but it seemed to take to Ada like he was scolding her for being late.

"I was on time," Ada replied, glaring at him. She nodded at the Spaniard. "Who's he?"

"Dr. Sera I would like for you to meet my mouthy agent, Ada Wong. Ada this is Dr. Luis Sera from Madrid."

Ada figured she should behave. She smiled at Luis, and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Sera."

Luis smiled this flashy smile, and he had this laugh about him that seemed to raise his charm. "Please, just Luis. The pleasure is all mine, senorita!" He took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he bent over and kissed it tenderly.

Ada felt her eye twitch. He was beaming at her, and it made her feel nervous, especially with Wesker watching. Ada thought Wesker lost his mind hiring someone like this. She could tell that Nicholai and Krauser were thinking the same, exact thing. As Wesker left them to go over to his chair, Luis was on her again.

"I didn't think I would find such a beautiful woman in this line of work. You are very gorgeous, senorita! If only I had a rose to give to you, such a beauty! I must say though, you would put that rose to shame!"

"T-thanks," Ada replied with a forced smile.

"Luis Sera, walk with me down into Sector 1. Let's discuss what you know about this little town in Spain," Wesker stated so coolly, Ada could actually feel the ice on it.

"Of course, my good sir!"

Luis walked out with Wesker. Ada hardly got a reaction from Wesker. He just headed past her without a word. Luis winked at her with this cheesy smile and followed his new boss. When they were both gone, Ada realized she could breath again.

"Wow. That poor fool won't last a day the way he's coming onto you," Krauser chuckled.

She glared at the German. "I'm surprised you have lasted as long as you have. I was sure Wesker would have butchered you by now."

Krauser snorted, glaring at her smugly. "Well, the only reason you have lasted this long is because Wesker needs a partner in bed."

"Why you-"

"Alright, alright! Knock it off!" Nicholai barked, getting between them.

Ada figured it would be a good idea to leave now. Krauser was so infuriating. She needed to get some air by herself. Sometimes all these men just drover her insane. She left the satellite to go to her quarters. They could just do the orders by themselves for awhile. Ada slipped into Wesker's quarters to grab a book. It would be good to do some reading. However, something caught her eye while she was walking by his table in the living room.

There were discs and discs from the Spencer estate, all recordings from the security cameras. Each disc was labeled by room and date. There were also a few documents and files from the Spencer estate. Ada was shocked to see it all, and her eyes came upon a certain disc that made her heart jump to her throat.

_John Howe, Laboratory 12 B1, July 1998_. The label seemed to burn her eyes. Without thinking she grabbed it. This disc would probably be the only way to see what happened to John, if it just so happened to show it. Part of her screamed to put it down. She didn't want to take the chance of seeing Wesker kill John. She couldn't stop herself though, and she left quickly through the door into her own quarters.

She popped it into her computer and started it up. It took her awhile to find the correct footage, but in the end, found it. She felt her heart twinge at the sight of John sitting in his chair in his lab. The tape was rolling, and she kept watching.

John was writing something. It looked like a letter. She noticed the gun he had next to him on the desk. There was also a suitcase there. Ada wanted to fast-forward it, but found it impossible to do so. She could only stare at the beloved she betrayed.

She saw Albert Wesker stroll right on in, aiming a gun to John's back. He paused not too far away behind John as he busied himself. He was talking. Ada wished she could hear what they were saying. John slowly turned to face Wesker, grabbing the gun in the process. Ada had never seen such a look of disgust and hate on John's face before.

Wesker shot John in the arm. Ada saw John yell out in pain and drop the gun. Wesker was on him in seconds, grabbing him and slamming him into the wall. John was struggling, yelling at Wesker's words. Wesker drew a sleek knife and Ada's heart jolted with pain. He stabbed the blade into John's bleeding gunshot wound and twisted it. John yelled out some more.

Ada wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Wesker slid the knife out while whispering something in John's ear. The look on John's face broke Ada's heart. He stared at Wesker in anguished horror. John tried to hit Wesker, but the stronger man caught him. Wesker snapped back John's arm and slammed him right back into the wall. He put the knife to John's throat and said more words. When he was done speaking, he stabbed the knife into John's leg and twisted it.

Wesker let John collapse in agony as he gripped his leg. He walked over to John's desk and snatched the suitcase. Ada thought Wesker was going to leave John to die, but then saw him kneel and pick up the gun. He slowly walked over to John. John could barely move from his leg, and shook his head as Wesker aimed. Ada saw Wesker say a few more words, and then pulled the trigger.

Ada looked away. She kept her eyes closed for a long moment. When she looked back up at the tape, Wesker was gone, and John was lying dead in a pool of his own blood.

Ada couldn't breathe. She felt nausea consume her stomach and shackle her nerves. She took the disc out. She looked back to her computer screen as it went black, and saw the reflection of the room behind her. She jumped out of her chair when she saw Wesker on the screen's reflection.

She faced him, her heart racing in her chest. Wesker looked so calm…too calm. He took a small step over to her, pushing his shades up with his finger.

"Have you ever heard the proverb 'curiosity killed the cat'?" he asked coolly.

He walked right over to her. Ada was trapped between him and her desk. She tensed, but dared not move out of the way. He didn't do anything. Their bodies were barely touching as he reached around her to take the disc back.

"You are nosier than I thought," Wesker purred in her ear. He twirled the disc around his finger as he pulled away from her.

Ada kept her eyes on the floor. She felt so strange. She was sick, but at the same time, passive. She wasn't quite as upset about John as she thought she was going to be. And as she looked up at Wesker, she realized it was because of this man before her. Ada betrayed her love for John when she fell for Wesker. She was just as much to blame for his death as Wesker was.

"Is there anything you want to know now that you have seen your fill?" Wesker asked, his shades reflecting the light from her lamp.

Her voice cracked. "What were you two talking about?"

Wesker sighed. "John knew I was behind Marcus's assassination, not Spencer. He told me he should've known I was a traitor like you and Spencer suspected me to be. I had to gloat to him that your suspicion was just a cover-up so as to keep our little secret a secret. Of course, John didn't like that, but who was I to care? I was just there to get the suitcase and leave. The estate was nothing but a deathtrap anyways. He was infected; I put him out of his misery."

Ada was quiet for a moment, then swallowed hard. "Anything else?"

"If you must know. I told him that you…were mine, and then I shot him. Feel better now?"

"I wish you would've told me yourself."

"What good would it have done us? What good did seeing that footage do for you?" Wesker asked.

Wesker had a point. It did Ada no good to watch John's death. She wanted to mourn for him so bad, but she just couldn't. She had been with Wesker for too many years. She loved him now, not John.

Ada shook out of it. She needed to change the subject right now. "What did you do with that Luis guy?"

"He is working down in Sector 1 with Rendell. He won't be staying for long. As soon as we get everything set, he will be planted in Spain. He will be there doing research and counterintelligence work for us."

"Can he really do all that?"

"Would I let him if he couldn't?" Wesker growled.

"Why do you always have to get the retarded geniuses?"

"Retarded geniuses? That is an oxymoron, Ada."

"You know what I mean. They are all…freaking weird!"

Wesker's lips twitched. "You shouldn't worry on such matters."

"Fine, then I'm taking a nice, hot bath to relax."

She went to walk by him, but he snagged her wrist as she was passing. "And what makes you think you can? You still have a whole day's work ahead of you."

"Really? Hmm, I guess I will just take a vacation day then," she replied, smiling up at him.

He let go of her wrist. "Fine, but you are coming in if I need you." Wesker left her quarters, taking the disc with him. Ada stood there for a moment, letting the room settle in the silence. All she could think about was John and Wesker. She really needed to relax and try not to think about anything today. Her body and mind were tired, and it would be good to have it settle and relax for a day. Ada felt something nagging at her, like she should have said something to Wesker, something important. With a heavy sigh, she went to her bathroom to get a steaming bath ready.

***

"Can someone please explain to me our purpose down here?" Ada growled a couple days later.

"We are helping Rendell and Luis with some things apparently," Nicholai stated, working on a dismantled computer. Nicholai knew computers inside and out, and was in the process of fixing it down here in Rendell's laboratory.

"Sounds like fun. What the hell is this?" Krauser asked, lifting up an odd shaped tool.

"It's used on idiots like you," Ada sighed, walking over to Krauser and snatching it from his hand. "Who said you could touch anything?"

"The boss said. If you want to play with that thing I totally understand," Krauser chuckled.

"Ada, don't even," Nicholai said, not even looking over from fixing the computer. "Do you want to get in trouble with Wesker again?"

"Apparently, she likes getting punishments from him. Hmm, I wonder what he does to her that's so good," Krauser said, rubbing his chin while pretending to think.

"That's enough, Krauser," Nicholai sighed. "Not even two weeks back, and I have to deal with this. Ada isn't the only one who gets in trouble all the time. You are like a little kid sometimes. One of these days, Wesker is going to put you in a coma, and you aren't going to come out of it."

"Yeah, then he will use you as a guinea pig," Ada chuckled.

"Ada, you aren't helping."

Ada held up her hands. "Fine, fine."

Rendell and Luis entered the laboratory after having gone to get some equipment and samples. The two were talking like they had known each other for years. For some reason, this annoyed Ada.

"So, exactly where did you get all these specimens?" Rendell asked, as they were sitting the table up.

"Oh, here and there. This sample here is just a little taste of what I heard of in that cult town of Spain."

Luis set the sample down, and then noticed the three of them, namely Ada. "Oh, hello there, senorita. Will you be helping us today?"

Ada heard Krauser chuckled beside her. She forced another smile. "Yes, apparently."

Though his Spanish accent and smile were charming enough, Ada was not taking it. She would be feeling quite sorry for the man if Wesker came in right when he was talking pretty to her. Krauser suddenly was patting her shoulder, looking over at the handsome Spaniard with a smirk.

"Hey, just a fair warning, buddy. This lady here is taken."

"Well, congratulations! You must be pleased to have such a beauty!"

Krauser immediately turned green and back away from her. He was shaking his head, halfway laughing in the process. "No, not me!" He then shivered and walked away.

For some reason, that made Ada smile, seeing Krauser writhe in disgust. She could hear Nicholai snicker over in the corner. Rendell and Luis got to work while the three of them remained for assistants. Ada didn't think a day could go on so slow. Finally, when they were ready to call it quits, Luis clapped his hands together with a sigh.

"Man, I need a smoke! Can I borrow off anybody?" He looked around. No one had one because no one smoked in this room. Luis's shoulders drooped in disappointment. "Aye, aye, aye. I guess I need to go get some then. Please excuse me!"

Ada escaped to her quarters. The time showed that it was almost eleven at night. Grumbling, she threw her clothes off to get into her sleepwear. Just as she was slipping on her silk tank top, the door to Wesker's quarters opened. She didn't even look over at him.

"What do you want now?" she asked, pretending to sound annoyed. She stifled her grin and waited for his answer.

It quickly faded, and her stomach churned. The air was different. Before she could whirl around, the intruder grabbed her arms and ran her straight into the wall face and chest first. As she tried to fight back, he just slammed her into the wall again.

"Listen here, baby. My job is to kill you and leave. Why don't you relax and let me get it over with?"

His voice didn't sound familiar. His accent was some kind of American, but Ada had no idea who could have sent him. Better yet, why was he here to kill her and not Wesker? She remained calm and tried to think of a way out. Her room was dark, so she had no idea what he looked like.

"Good girl. Now I'm feeling polite tonight. So, I'm going to be nice and make it quick, alright?"

Ada had no idea what he was going to do, but she wasn't going to let him do it. With all her strength she whipped her head back, slapping her skull into his. He yelped out, and this made Ada ram him backwards into the wall behind them. The back of her head was pounding with pain, but she kept focused. As she went for the lights, he tripped her hard. Luckily, she fell on her bed and was able to flip herself over onto the other side. She could see his shadow run over to her, and he was able to slam her into the wall again.

"That was uncalled for. Alright, the deal's off. I'm going to kill you slowly," he spat.

Before Ada or the intruder could do anything else, the man was suddenly ripped away from her. She heard the man scream out in agony, his body slamming multiple times into the wall. Ada caught her breath, unsure if it was all done after it became quiet. Her lights suddenly flicked on, and she cringed from their brightness. It didn't help that her head was pulsing. Wesker was there, the bloody carcass of the intruder at his feet. He stared at her for a moment, then walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…fine," she said, looking at the stranger. He definitely wasn't familiar. Ada wondered who had sent him. She could tell that Wesker was at the brink of anger, so she didn't try to lighten the situation by saying something smart.

He walked over to the dead man, kicking him hard so he could roll over onto his back. Wesker bent down to study him, and ended up taking the man's communications device. After looking at it, he turned to her.

"You are staying with me tonight. I will have Krauser come clean up. Come on," he said, and then was leaving.

Ada groaned and followed him. She went with him to Nicholai and Krauser, who were playing a game of poker in one of the break rooms. Wesker handed the device over to Nicholai.

"Track that. Do it now."

"Of course," Nicholai said, getting up to immediately take off.

Krauser watched him go, looking down at their unfinished game. He looked slightly agitated from Wesker's interruption. He then noticed Wesker's hard stare.

"What?"

"You have cleanup to do in Ada's room," Wesker growled, turning and heading out.

"Why? What happened?" he grumbled, getting up.

"I almost got whacked," Ada sighed, and then followed Wesker out.

They settled in Wesker's quarters. Wesker cleaned her small cuts, and checked the back of her head to make sure it was fine. He brought them some wine, in which Ada was grateful. She drank a glass while lounging on his bed. She kept a watch over Wesker. She could tell he was restless and agitated. He tried to do small work here and there, but his eyes hardly left the door to her room.

"Do you have any idea who that could have been?" she asked.

"No. He was dressed differently and his scent was unknown. Hopefully, Nicholai will be able to track that device to where he came from."

"Why would they want to kill me and not you?" Ada heaved, taking another drink. She realized she was just as restless as he was.

"Probably because you are easier to kill," Wesker replied bluntly. She glared at the back of his head.

She sat her wine down and got up. She went to the door and opened it. Wesker glared up at her. Her room was empty. Krauser had disposed of the body, but there was still some blood on her floor and wall.

"Hmm, he missed a spot. What a chump."

Wesker grabbed the door from her and shut it. She watched him go over to his desk again. He didn't sit, but he started to put documents back in order. He had taken his sunglasses off and sat them down on the desk. Now, he was rubbing his left temple out of his restlessness.

Ada took his hand, making him look over at her. "You are way more edgy than me, and I was the one who almost got whacked."

He twitched his lips. "I didn't sense him. You could've been killed."

Ada heaved a sigh. "Well, I didn't. Thanks to you, alright? Now can we please go to bed? I'm exhausted from strangers trying to kill me."

This made him slightly smile. He kissed her on the lips, moving her hair back. "Of course, dear heart."

* * *

**Phew! That was close! First Ada gets a cold, and then she almost gets whacked! How much weirder can the weeks get? Lol, I'm happy I was able to update! The weather has been crazy here. Rain, sun, rain, sun, storm, storm, rain, sun, cloudy, sun, rain, sun, stormy, sun and rain...aye aye aye! I didn't know if my computer was safe or not! Finally the sun has stayed out for long enough for me to get on, lol! Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this one! More to come soon! I have to go back to the writing board...lol! Thanx! XD**


	24. Chapter 23: Let's Get Even

**Chapter 23: Let's Get Even**

Ada felt herself start to nod off as she watched Luis Sera do all his work on the passive Steve Burnside. The room they were in down in Sector 3 wasn't much, but it allowed the Spanish researcher to do the necessary tests on Steve. Even though she had successfully stolen Wesker's coffee, it didn't seem to be helping her to keep awake from boredom.

Steve hadn't spoken much at all since he awoke from the coma. He stared at the wall with an almost lifeless gaze, almost unresponsive to Luis's tests. Luis hummed a Spanish song as he did his business. Ada rolled her eyes as she sat waiting. Wesker sent her down here for whatever reason. He didn't specify, and Ada was starting to think it was just out of spite to annoy her.

Luis was writing down notes, his eyes flicking up to the young man. Ada thought it would be a good time to be nosy. "So, how's he doing?"

The Spaniard snorted as he wrote. "This fruitcake isn't going to last long if he doesn't start responding more. I'm writing all these notes down for Dr. Rendell since he is at the academy right now. By the way they were talking, if Steve here doesn't become more useful, then they are going to get rid of him."

Ada looked over at Steve. He kept staring at the wall, his blue eyes hardly having any gleam to him. Ada chewed on her lip for a moment. They would get rid of him meaning…Wesker would kill him. It, again, made her think of Sherry. Would Wesker kill Sherry after he got what he wanted from her? Would he kill his best friend's daughter with his own hands? Ada felt her heart wrench…Yeah, Wesker very well could.

She heaved a sigh out loud, not meaning to. Luis heard her, and gave this half-smile in her direction. He was tapping the pen on the table as he thought. "This resistance his body is building towards the T-Veronica virus is causing hemotoxic trauma. If his body doesn't react fast, then he will die by tonight." Luis then paused, yawning long and stretching. "If he is to come over it, then he might have a chance after all. However, the tests I did show that he may never remember his past beyond waking up here. It's only a fourteen percent chance that he will."

It didn't look as if Steve was going to have much of an existence anymore anyways. Either way, he was more or less dead. She sighed again, and looked over at Luis as he continued to write down his notes. "You are making yourself right at home, aren't you, Luis?"

He smiled, chuckling. "Yes I am! I won't be here for very long, however. Once we get Spain in the clear, I will be planted in to start my own assignment."

"Lovely," Ada mumbled.

"So, senorita. If it isn't Jackie boy that you are involved with, then who is it?"

Ada was almost taken aback from his sudden question. She thought about Wesker, and exactly what she would say to the Spaniard. Before she could answer Luis, however, the devil himself walked right into the room through the sliding doors.

Ada and Luis looked over to see Wesker, Krauser following in right behind him. Ada had only a second before Wesker tossed her his keys. She caught them in her hand, the metal jingling against each other. She blinked, looking from his keys to him.

"As soon as Sera has finished his work, take the binder to Rendell at the academy. I will be busy with Nicholai running our sources to track down who sent the intruder."

Ada smiled. She gets to drive the Aston Martin! How privileged she was!

"Take Krauser with you." Wesker was holding his black trench coat in his hand, looking as if he was about to put it on.

Ada frowned. She glared up at him, his handsome face a concealed mask, even without his sunglasses on. His red and gold eyes bore into hers for a moment, until Krauser groaned out loud.

"What the hell did I do?!" he barked at his boss.

Wesker glared at Krauser, in which the brutish warrior didn't back down. He wasn't even fazed by the hard, reptilian eyes. Ada was just waiting for Wesker to punch Krauser in the face, but surprisingly it didn't happen.

"Your job is to watch over her. As it stands right now, we have no information on how the intruder got in, or where he came from. They could be tracking Ada, and I don't want to take the chance. If Ada gets even a scratch on her, you can assure yourself that I will put you in another coma," Wesker growled, throwing on his trench coat.

Ada couldn't help the smile that eased on her lips. With a swoosh of his coat, Wesker was through the sliding doors and gone. Krauser stood there, fists clenched, glaring at Ada. Ada smiled flirtatiously at him, waving from her seat.

"Aw, that means you have to be nice to me…It also means I get to drive."

"Feh, whatever. Just let me know when you're ready," Krauser grumbled, and left as well.

Ada felt triumphant for some reason, and she realized it was Wesker's scolding towards Krauser. She also knew Wesker well enough to know when he was being protective of her, and this time he was. He refused to show it, but Ada just knew the feeling when he was.

She looked over at Luis, still smiling. His eyes were twinkling in a way that was almost disturbing. He had a smile on his lips, strained by his muscles because he was trying to hide it. It wasn't working, but the Spaniard was definitely holding back.

"What?" she inquired.

He slightly shook his head. "Oh nothing, senorita. There's no need for you to answer my question anymore, that's all."

She heaved a sigh. She should have known. "Are you almost done yet?"

"Si!"

Ada looked over at Steve, and was startled to see him glaring at the sliding doors where Wesker had been. There was a burning in his eyes that Ada recognized. Hatred. It made her interested. Maybe Steve wasn't as dead as she thought he was. If he couldn't remember his memory beyond waking up here, then what was the reason for the hatred towards Wesker? It would make sense if Wesker had been poking and prodding the young man for all the tests, but Wesker had hardly even done anything with Steve yet. It had mainly been Rendell.

"Ello? Senorita? Are you listening?"

Ada shook out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"It's done. Here ya go!" Luis said. He handed over the binder that held all his notes. Ada took it with a small smile, nodding at the Spaniard. She suddenly realized it was going to be a hectic day.

***

Ada drove the black Aston Martin along the streets towards the academy. The powerful sports car's engine roared under the hood as she shifted the gears easily. Krauser sat in the passenger seat, glaring out the tinted window. It would have been nice, since he wasn't talking, but he was tapping the blade of his knife against his handgun, creating a repeating chorus of annoying taps.

She felt her eye start to twitch, and she glared over at him. "Will you please stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

He only tapped faster. "So, what exactly is this academy we are going to?"

She sighed. "If you must know, it's Rendell's private academy for pathology and microbiology."

"Sounds boring."

The Aston Martin's video screen on the dashboard suddenly popped on. Ada smiled upon seeing Wesker on the small screen. Apparently, this luxury car had more perks than the Mercedes.

Ada felt like being a smartass. She was being tortured having to endure Krauser. So, she decided to take it out on Wesker, and annoy him. "Hello, Albert, honey. Do you need something?"

Wesker didn't flinch upon hearing his first name. His shades hid his eyes, and Ada could tell he was very much annoyed. He even glanced at his watch.

"There's been a change of plans. After you go see Rendell, you need to meet me at the Jefferson Hangar in Northside. Nicholai and I have been tracking the codes from the device, and it has been giving us very interesting movements."

"Movements?" Krauser asked, becoming instantly interested.

"Correct. They are very close. So, make sure you keep alert. We still have yet to learn exactly who it is."

The screen went black. Wesker disconnected from them. Ada glanced over at Krauser. The grin that grew on his scarred face was enough to make her shiver. He twirled the knife in his hand.

"It's party time," he chuckled.

Ada focused on the road. She was glad she had brought her own weapons. One could never be too vigilant. She parked the Aston Martin outside the large academy in the parking lot. The two of them got out, and they headed in to speak with Dr. Rendell.

They got many stares as they walked through the hallways. Ada was impressed. The private academy was fancy and clean. Dr. Rendell owned it, but he hardly taught here since he was too busy working with Wesker.

They found Rendell in one of the laboratories. The classroom was empty, which made it all the better for Ada and Krauser. Rendell looked up from his paperwork. He smiled upon seeing them, stopping his work to walk over to them.

"Good morning you two. Wesker told me you were going to bring the notes from Dr. Sera."

"Yes," Ada replied, nodding. She held out the binder. "Here you go. All the notes on Burnside's recent tests are in there. Luis hopes you can make good of it."

"Of course I will. I'm just hoping the subject starts responding soon. I have too much on my hands to be taking care of him."

"Why don't you just kill him then?" Krauser snorted, folding his arms.

Rendell looked appalled for a second, and then heaved a sigh. "There's still a chance that he could produce a world changing antigen that can be used to create a very powerful weapon, mind you."

Krauser yawned, and turned away to go for the door. "Whatever, let's go Ada."

"You have fun now, Dr. Rendell," Ada stated, studying him closely for a second. Rendell forced a smile and nodded at her. She turned away and headed out with Krauser.

"I'm ready to meet up with the boss. Maybe we can find those men and kill them all so I won't be so bored."

Ada rolled her eyes at him. "You are such an animal."

"Thank you."

Ada and Krauser were about fifteen feet from the Aston Martin. She took out the keys and pushed the button to unlock it. As soon as she did, there was a mighty explosion. Ada felt herself flying backwards through the air, where she slammed into the windshield of another car. Its alarm started to go off.

Groaning, Ada immediately shook herself awake and rolled off of the car to get cover. She looked over where the fire was reaching for the sky. Krauser was running over to her, looking a little disheveled. It looked as if some glass hit him in the hands and face.

He slid into cover beside her, pulling his gun out. She already had hers in her hand, cocked and ready to go. She kept her stare on the fire, trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

"Man, I'm not riding with you anymore! You have a curse or something!" Krauser barked.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she spat.

"The Aston Martin! It just exploded! That's what sent us flying!"

"What?!"

"It's your fault!"

"How's it my fault?" Ada growled, she then decided to let it drop. She lifted her head over the car to try and get a better look. A gunshot fired, missing her head by inches. Cursing, she dropped back into cover. There came a series of gunshots. Ada could hear the bullets pelting the car they were ducked behind.

Ada and Krauser held their guns over and started to shoot. Krauser shot two men down as they started to move through the smoke. Ada spotted another, and she shot him dead as well. They were still too far away, too hazy from the smoke and fire to see who they were.

Ada could hear sirens. The police were coming fast. She looked over to Krauser. "We need to find a car fast!"

They bolted for it. Gunfire broke out behind them, and they could feel the bullets whizzing by. Between taking cover and shooting back, the two of them started to check the cars for unlocked doors. Finally, Ada found an old Monte Carlo. She jumped into the front seat.

"Krauser, come on or I'm leaving your ass!"

He tore open the passenger door and dove in. Bullets took out the back windows. Ada hurried as Krauser covered them. She was quick to hotwire the car, and they were soon peeling out of the parking lot. Ada took a back road to evade the cops.

"Did you see who they were?" Ada asked, trying to cool down her adrenaline.

"No. Son of a bitch!"

"What?"

"You better go faster!"

Ada looked in the rearview mirror. Three black vehicles were gaining on them fast. There was a heavy duty Chevrolet truck crashing through traffic like it was nothing. Catching up fast though, was a new Ford Mustang Cobra and a new Dodge Charger R/T.

"Do any of those vehicles look familiar to you?" Krauser growled.

"No. It's definitely not Redfield or his group, nor are they government."

Krauser aimed outside his window, trying to shoot back at them as they weaved along traffic. Ada was trying to take the fastest route to the hangar, but the traffic was making it hard to do so.

A deafening blast hit the trunk, and Ada had to swerve to gain control back of the vehicle. It came again, and blew out another window. Ada wanted to look back, but had to remain focus on the road.

"They have a shotgun," Krauser hissed, trying to load another clip. "Another couple shots from that and this car is done for."

"Krauser…have you ever watched the 'Dukes of Hazzard'?" Ada asked, hands firmly on the wheel.

"No…why?"

"Hold on!"

She floored the gas. The Monte Carlo roared, speeding along the asphalt until Ada hit a construction ramp. The car flew through the air, over an intersection and many, many cars. When they landed, Krauser was flung forward where he slammed his head against the dashboard. Ada had to work the wheel to keep the Monte Carlo from spinning, and then they were skidding through grass and trees limbs to a stop.

"Made it! Let's go!" Ada ordered, jumping out of the totaled car. Krauser was right behind her, his hand on his forehead.

The large hanger was at the edge of town, surrounded by grass and full of trees and walkways. Ada and Krauser hardly cared at the moment as they ran for the hangar itself. Coming up and over a paved path, they could see Nicholai and Wesker standing just outside the hangar's large opening. The plane entrance was drawn open. Ada was glad there was no one around but them. The hangar was closed down for repairs and remodeling.

Wesker was already aware of their presence. Ada was sure he could smell the blood and hear the gunshots. Nicholai had an AK-47 ready in his hands. Ada and Krauser came to a halt in front of them, trying to catch their breath. Wesker glared down at them, his sleek black cell phone in his hand.

"What is-"

Wesker was cut off by the sound of roaring engines. Ada and Krauser lined up alongside Nicholai, getting their handguns ready. Wesker stood there coolly, watching on as three vehicles broke through the brush and skidded along the lawn to a stop. The Chevy truck stared them down straight on, while the Charger and Mustang slid sideways to a halt.

Ada was expecting gunshots. Their only cover was to take off into the hangar. Wesker wasn't moving, so they remained at his side, guns ready to blaze.

The doors of the vehicles came open. Black ops soldiers were jumping out, guns and gear ready. Ada's vigilance was replaced with agitation. They knew who it was now. The Charger's driver side door opened, and the leader stepped out. His body was covered from the car, but they could see his smirk as he looked over the top of the car.

"Rurik," Nicholai hissed, as if it was a curse.

Ada kept her cool. She was about dead and tired of Hunk and his gang. She could tell that Nicholai and Krauser felt the same. Nicholai stared his half-brother down, hatred filling his features. Ada feared he was going to snap and become reckless.

Suddenly, Wesker's icy chuckle made them all hesitate, and Ada was forced to look over at him. Wesker stepped forward a few steps, even as Hunk's men lined up in front of them. Hunk came out from behind the Charger, getting a strange handgun out. Nicholai's younger brother was unfazed by Wesker's laugh, and he eased a smile himself as he stared directly back at the man in black.

"And here I was thinking the intruder was the start of something new. He was your man, was he not?" Wesker asked, slipping his cell phone into the pocket of his trench coat.

"I'm glad you've realized that. Don't worry, Wesker. It was hard getting through you security, but…I must admit, it was easier than I thought. I guess I can thank Sergei for teaching me those tricks all those years ago. But, I also guess I can thank Ada for letting me track her."

"You can gloat all you want, Rurik."

"Why is that…Albert?"

"In doing so, you have left your own security opened," Wesker replied, glancing at his watch. "In about five minutes, your "secret" base will blow up a whole city block."

All of Hunk's men faltered big time, slightly lowering their weapons to look at their leader. The handsome Russian glared at Wesker, cocking the gun that was still lowered at his side. He slowly aimed it at his enemy. Wesker didn't even blink as the gun's barrel was pointed directly at his head.

"You're bluffing. I never leave any traces."

"Maybe not, but you are forgetting who you are dealing with," Wesker growled.

A huge explosion suddenly sent them off balance. Ada caught herself, and so did the boys. Hunk and his men were taken by surprise, moving their feet to fight the rumble of the earth. Ada could see fire and a storm of smoke rising to the heavens. Sirens and pandemonium could soon be heard coming from the city.

Wesker tapped his watch. "Hmm, it seems my watch is a little off."

"Damn you, Wesker!" Hunk spat, aiming his gun.

"The hangar! Now!" Wesker ordered.

Ada, Nicholai, and Krauser were quick to obey. Wesker dodged both gunshots from Hunk with a blur of movement. This caused the other ten men Hunk had with him to open fire. Ada took cover behind a pillar, noticing that the hangar was mostly empty due to the remodeling. She saw Krauser and Nicholai flip a heavy toolbox onto its side, making an echoing crash. They took cover behind it.

Ada saw Wesker run inside, where he immediately leaped two stories to the top railing of the building. Hunk and his men came in seconds later. Ada, Krauser, and Nicholai were going to have to be quick. Their little cover would not hold them for long, if Hunk was able to get to them fast enough. Ada unloaded a clip from behind the pillar, taking down two men. She threw herself back behind the pillar as a spray of bullets hit it. A bullet grazed her arm, and she cursed. Krauser and Hunk each killed a soldier before having to duck down.

Hunk was on his headset. Ada didn't know what he was saying. He was most likely calling for backup. His remaining men, except for a single soldier than stuck close to protect Hunk, were advancing fast onto Ada and the boys. She could hear Hunk yelling curse words, which eventually turned into angered Russian.

Wesker suddenly crash down in front of the soldiers. Each bullet shot at him he evaded with quick, blurred speed. Ada knew Wesker could kill the other five men within seconds, so she decided to focus on Hunk.

"Retreat!" he yelled, taking off with his single guardian.

Ada, Krauser, and Nicholai quickly came out of hiding. Only two men were able to escape as Wesker killed the others. Nicholai took off after his half-brother. Ada knew he was desperate to catch him. To prevent him from getting himself killed, she tried to trip him, but he avoided her blow and ran for it.

Ada was on him in seconds, Krauser right behind her. They shot at the retreating soldiers. They were jumping into the vehicles. The Charger's engine roared with power, its frame peeling around and taking off for a retreat. Wesker raced past them, slamming into the diesel Chevrolet truck. The metal was crunched easily, and the large vehicle flipped over with a loud crash.

The Mustang Cobra roared to life, and followed on behind Hunk. Wesker watched it go, deciding whether to take it down as well. Ada was surprised he didn't. He brushed himself off as he walked over to them. Ada realized each of them were just a little beat up from the ordeal. She could feel pain start to creep into her back from the force of slamming into the car earlier.

Nicholai turned to her. "Why did you try to stop me?! I could've caught him!"

"I didn't want you to get yourself killed! You weren't thinking, Nicholai!"

"Are you sure it wasn't because you are working with him? He thanked you, didn't he?" Krauser growled.

Ada whirled on him. "Yeah, that's exactly why he tried to kill me. Stay out of this!"

"Make me!" Krauser barked, "You screwed everything up!"

Before Ada could make a retort, Krauser was suddenly on the ground with Wesker's boot on his chest. "You have failed, Krauser." He then glared over at Ada and Nicholai. "And so have you two. Get back to the chopper. Now."

Ada didn't dare disobey. Neither did Nicholai. Nicholai led her towards the helicopter that was parked behind the hangar. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Wesker lift his boot off of Krauser. He kicked Krauser before turning to follow them. Krauser crawled to his feet, face clenched with anger. Apparently, all four of them needed to get back to HQ to calm down. They were even with Hunk for now, but there was no telling when he or maybe even Redfield would strike again.

***

Ada felt much better after a hot, relaxing bath. She had minor scrapes and bruises from their battle this morning. Her back, however, would be a little sore for awhile. She got dressed into her nightwear, staring outside her window into the cold night. Winter was coming fast. Soon snow would be falling, and creating a winter land. Ada sighed, she hated winter. Though there was beauty in the snow, the cold didn't agree with her body. It also seemed to bring back some troubling memories. Some troubling memories, yes, but also some great memories.

She heard the door to Wesker's quarters open behind her. She glanced back quickly, making sure it wasn't an intruder. She was relieved to see that it was only Wesker. He stayed just inches out from the moonlight, keeping in the shadows of the room as he watched her.

"Have you come to scold me for my failure?" she asked, not looking away from the stars.

"No."

"Oh, c'mon. Sure you have. I destroyed your car…again. I let Hunk get the best of me, and I even failed at catching him when he ran off."

"Hunk is none of my concern. He is just like Chris…a thorn in my side, nothing else. Eventually, he and the other pests will fall victim to me…when the time is right."

Ada slightly smiled, putting her hand on the glass of her window. She could feel the cold hitting the glass. She slowly turned around to face him.

"Well, that's good to know. So, what kind of car are you going to buy now? Do you think it will last longer than the Aston Martin?"

Wesker's lips twitched as he came into the moonlight. He wore only his pants, nothing more. His eyes were twinkling as he watched her, and she was glad he was amused. His anger earlier had made her nervous.

"If I ban you from driving it, maybe."

Her smiled broadened. "Touché."

He pulled her into him. He started kissing her neck and face, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Ada smiled, kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her down on her bed. He was quick to discard her clothing. As they were kissing, and his hands were moving along her body, she felt a sharp pinch on her lower back near her hip where the scar William gave her was.

"Ouch!" she spat.

Wesker was smiling, pulling up a tiny black gizmo no bigger than a tick. Upon closer inspection, Ada realized it was a tracking device. She glared at the thing, then glared up at Wesker.

"Hmm, I guess Hunk is smarter than what we give him credit for."

"That sneaky bastard. I didn't even feel him put that on me," Ada growled, realizing that Hunk must have put it on her when she was captured and knocked out in Hungary.

Wesker crushed it easily in his fingers and flicked it aside. "He won't be needing it anymore. He has no way to track you now."

With that, Ada smiled, slightly shaking her head. Wesker pushed her back down onto her back, resuming their foreplay as if nothing had ever distracted them.

* * *

**I hope this didn't seem too rushed! I lost the original chapter, and I had to rewrite it out of memory...sigh! Nevertheless, it is chock full of action! Poor Ada destroyed Wesker's car...again! Maybe she does have a curse...lol! Hunk is always willing to make trouble, and so is Krauser. It just so happens that Ada has to be stuck in the middle of it all the time! Anyways, I hope this chapter will suffice for now. Hopefully, I will have another Dark Evenings chapter up soon! Thanks for enjoying! XD**


	25. Chapter 24: Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 24: Down Memory Lane**

The private jet was warm and luxurious, moving with such grace at high speeds that it felt as if it wasn't even moving at all. There was darkness outside the few tiny windows the jet provided, bluish-grey clouds being pulled along by the jet's momentum. It was good to get away from the cold back in the states. Full winter had finally come crashing in. Ada did not like it at all. Nicholai, on the other hand, was as happy as can be strolling through the snow.

Ada sighed with a small smile. Now this was the time for relaxation. She laid her head back against her seat, enjoying a nice glass of red wine. They still had seven hours before they would land. That gave her plenty of time to get some sleep.

She slowly closed her eyes, letting the barely audible thrum of the jet engine soothe her into slumber. Before she could slip off completely, however, she was awoken by the explosion of animal-like laughter. Popping her eyes open, she had just caught Krauser and Nicholai walking into the den of the jet laughing like a couple of hyenas.

_So much for some damn sleep…_

The boys were sitting up a table to play some poker. This annoyed Ada even more. She glared at the soldiers as they continued to chuckle to themselves. They paid her no attention, none whatsoever. Ada wondered what had their balls so ticklish.

"What exactly is so funny?" she asked, swirling her wine around in the glass while holding it by the neck.

"Oh, nothing. We were just joking about how you women are never satisfied…especially you. Oh, yeah, and how you are cursed when it comes to Wesker's vehicles," Krauser sniggered while shuffling the cards.

"It was an accident. I didn't do it. Blame Hunk."

"Okay then. How about the Jaguar and the Mercedes?" Nicholai inquired.

She glared at the Russian. "Nicholai, who's side are you on?"

"Right. I need more beer," Nicholai coughed, and got up to leave the den.

The only way Ada was going to get any sleep was if she joined Wesker in his room. Sighing, she got to her own feet. She needed to lie down anyways. She downed her wine, and sat the glass on the nearby end table.

She smiled with snide down at Krauser. "If you need me, Jack, I will be with the real man around here."

Ada saw Krauser's glare as she turned graciously around. She felt the burn of it as she walked for the back of the jet towards Wesker's room. She left the boys to their poker game to join the man of the house.

She had to smile upon seeing Wesker in his room. No lights were on; it was completely dark except for the faint light from the laptop. The laptop gave just enough light to show Wesker sitting at the desk, leaning back in the chair with his legs propped up on the desk. He didn't have his sunglasses on, and so his eyes glowed slightly in the dark.

He was on his cell phone talking in German. Ada didn't even try to translate. She didn't know German, plus Wesker spoke it too fast for her to even register certain words. While he spoke on the phone, he absent-mindedly tossed a clip of ammo up and down in his hand.

She found his bed much more interesting. She slipped off her heels and laid down on the bed, smoothing her hand across the soft surface. She glanced over at Wesker, and found him already staring at her while he spoke on the phone. He moved his legs down from the desk to sit properly. Ada watched him sit the clip down on the desk, only to move to get to his feet. He soon got off the cell phone, also sitting it on the desk.

"What's wrong? Are Krauser and Nicholai not entertaining you enough?"

"Their entertainment is easily seen at a zoo," Ada yawned, rolling onto her side to look at him better. He stood just beside the desk, looking down upon her. He didn't look like he was going to sit again, but he didn't look like he was going to move either. "Who were you chatting up?"

His red and gold cat eyes behold her for a silent moment, and then his lips twitched. "Is it any of your business?"

"No, but you know how I am," Ada stated, smiling sweetly up at him.

"I was talking to one of Mr. Gionne's agents."

"Are you manipulating poor fools again?"

He chuckled softly. "Perhaps. I find it amusing what people will do for money." He moved over to the edge of the bed, but he didn't sit down. "After we get back, I need to meet with him and Excella in London."

"Do we get to come with you?" Ada asked with dull sarcasm, rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling of the jet.

"You are unallowed to go anywhere Excella is going to be."

She glared at Wesker darkly. "What? Why?"

"You know why."

Ada rolled her eyes. "So, where are we going again?"

"Kurain Island. It's off the coast of Africa."

"And you think that Sergei is there?"

"I know he is. Apparently, there is something he needs from the Umbrella facility on the island for his Talos experiment. He's been camped out there for a few days."

"Talos?" she echoed.

"There are no details on it. This information is what I gathered upon stealing Rurik's entire database."

"Ugh, does that mean we can expect him and Redfield's party there as well?" Ada asked, sitting up on her elbows to glare at him.

"I wouldn't doubt it. In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

"I bet you are," she heaved.

He grabbed her ankle, dragging her across the bed like she was nothing. She had no choice but to stand when he heaved her up by her arm. Wesker walked over to his desk. Next to his laptop was a handgun. Wesker picked the weapon up and handed it over to her. Ada recognized it as a SIG P226.

"Here. I customized it for you."

"Oh, I'm flattered. What did you do to it?"

"Let's just say the bullet should be able to penetrate something as hard as Krauser's head."

Ada smirked at him. "That's like blasting through diamond. Are you sure that's possible?"

"The facility will be locked down by Sergei's men. So, you need to be ready."

"Why don't you go tell that to the boys? They are the ones drinking themselves silly," she said as he handed her the clip.

"Nicholai has the other case of ammunition. Are they now?"

Ada nodded, checking the pistol out. The chamber was empty. She practiced aiming it for a moment, liking the weight of the weapon.

"Yeah, so if you are going to brief us on the mission, then you better say it now."

Wesker slightly shook his head at her. "It won't be necessary until tomorrow upon our arrival. Now, get some sleep."

Ada sat the gun down on his desk. She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling. "Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Ada sighed, stepping lightly over to her supplies on the floor. She stripped in front of him, dressing into more comfortable clothes for sleeping. She then crawled into his bed. "You can join me if you like."

Wesker's expression was mild as he watched her, his strange eyes glinting in the dark. He flipped his laptop shut, making the entire room turn pitch black. She didn't hear his movements, but knew when he left the room as he opened the door. Light was filtered in for only a moment before he shut the door behind him. Ada was left alone. She smiled to herself, and decided to get comfortable. They still had a long flight to go.

***

The humidity and heat was one thing, but to feel the cool breeze of an upcoming storm made Ada uneasy for some reason. She could see the dark clouds to the west, rolling in with flashes of light here and there. All this humidity was only going to make the thunderstorm worst, and Ada knew they were going to be stuck in the middle of it.

The jungle around her gave her plenty of cover as she sat looking through her binoculars. The giant facility wasn't even a mile away down into the open valley. Wesker, Nicholai, and Krauser were spread out along different locations surrounding the facility. The headset she wore had been quiet for awhile. Ada glanced at her cell phone. She had been sitting at this spot keeping watch for well over two hours.

There were no soldiers present. The Umbrella facility seemed abandoned, but Ada knew better than to accept that. There was something definitely going down inside that building. Ada felt a knot grow in her stomach, and knew intuition was kicking in. Something was wrong.

She was just going to have to wait. Ada was put on stand by along with Krauser. Nicholai was busy tapping into the communications of the facility, while Wesker was hacking through the database to get the layout of the building, and its surveillance feed.

"All the lines have been disconnected. There's nothing," came Nicholai's voice on her headset.

Ada looked through her binoculars once more. The elevated land she was on made it easier to look over the very tall cement wall that surrounded the huge base. She saw something running through the courtyard. It was an animal. Ada followed it; saw that it was a German Shepherd. It was running for something, but it disappeared because of the wall. Ada lowered the binoculars for a moment, thinking. The dog didn't look right.

"It seems that Sergei has made a little mistake," came Wesker's voice. "Ada, Nicholai, Krauser, meet at the front gate of the facility."

"Finally! I was getting bored," Krauser grumbled.

Ada rolled her eyes, rounding up her gear, and quickly heading out. By ATV, it didn't take her long to reach the front of the facility. Wesker was already there by foot. Nicholai and Krauser soon came driving up on their four-wheelers.

They all checked their gear, making sure they had plenty of ammo and all of their equipment ready to go. Ada looked all the way up to the top of the wall, the gate going just as high. It had to be around thirty feet high, topped with barbed wire. The gate was electric, with warning posted along it.

"It's a biohazard. The whole facility is overrun with BOWs. By the looks of it, Sergei has yet to leave with the data he needs. Nicholai, you need to find the motherboard and override the security system so we don't get locked in. Krauser, go with him."

Several cries came from behind them. Ada whipped around, saw countless jungle birds flying off miles away, though their calls could be heard. The thunder she could hear as well, faint but coming closer. She looked at Wesker, saw him studying the birds with thought. He looked back over to them, the last of the sun glaring off of his sunglasses. He smirked in such a strange way. Ada knew that smirk from anywhere. She looked back towards the area the birds had flown off.

_Chris Redfield is coming to play then? Hmm…_

"We are going to have company, so let's try and be quick about it, hmm?" Wesker stated drolly, pushing his shades up with his gloved finger. "Ada, go straight to B6 and copy the data. Destroy the computer afterwards. We don't need Chris getting in our way even more than he does."

"Then kill him if he is coming," Krauser snorted.

Wesker gave this almost sadistic smile. "Where's the fun in that?"

Krauser gave him an odd look, furrowing his eyebrows. He glanced over to Nicholai who only shrugged. Wesker turned to face the wall, looking all the way up to the top. He glanced over to them.

"I will open the gate. We don't have the luxury of time, so let's move quickly," he growled.

With a powerful leap of his legs, Wesker jumped the thirty feet easily and vanished over the other side of the wall.

"Show off," Krauser grumbled, crossing his large arms. Nicholai and Ada slightly smiled at the German's words. Not even a minute passed before the gate's mechanism turned on. The gate was pulled open, and the three of them slipped into the front courtyard to meet up with Wesker. The gate slammed shut behind them.

The courtyard was littered with dead bodies. All were soldiers, presumably Sergei's. The bodies were mangled and bloody, torn to shreds by what looked like some kind of animal. Ada soon figured out exactly what.

That German Shepherd came flying around the corner, barking madly. It wasn't alone; two other shepherds came around as well, along with two Rottweilers. All were sickening, crazed forms of once beautiful dogs. They were infected with the virus, and now they were craving fresh blood.

Ada and the boys aimed and fired their weapons. Two went down. One dog leaped for Wesker, in which the human tyrant dodged with a blur of speed. Wesker kicked the dog so hard in the head that the skull exploded with a geyser of blood. The body fell flat onto the grass. Ada and the boys took out the other two before the courtyard became quiet.

"Let's move," Wesker ordered.

They nodded, moving fast towards the front doors. They practically crashed through, aiming their weapons around the main hall. There were more bodies here in the grand room. The floor and pillars were all of marble. There was even a huge mosaic of Umbrella's symbol and motto on the center of the floor before them. The hall was a mess. Bullet shells and glass, along with torn apart bodies and blood all littered the floor and spiraling staircases that led to the second floor. There was a large portrait of Lord Spencer on one wall, and one of Alexander Ashford on the other.

"Each elevator leads to a certain floor only. Find the right one and go for it. I downloaded all the maps onto your GPS. Don't forget to contact me after your objective is complete," Wesker told them, looking on his cell phone for a moment.

With that, he simply jumped straight up onto the second floor, avoiding the stairs with ease. They watched him head through a door and was gone. Ada got out her cell phone to check her GPS. The elevator that went down to B6 was in the west wing of the facility, close to the back. Sighing, she slipped her cell phone into her the holder on her thigh.

"Be careful, Ada," Nicholai stated, studying her.

"I will. You guys be careful too." She walked past them with calm steps, heading straight for the door to the west wing.

Once on her own, she found herself in a long, narrow hallway. Rolling her eyes slightly, she quickly checked her gun. She got not even four steps before she heard an all too familiar noise that sent a shiver down her spine. It was a hungry, lost moan. She heard the shuffling of wet, uneven feet.

As she expected, a zombie came wandering around the corner. Groaning pathetically, it raised its arms up to come towards her. Ada hadn't run into a zombie since Rockfort Island and Antarctica. They were easy to dispose of, but still, they made Ada uneasy for some reason. She aimed the SIG P226 for the thing's head. A single bullet split the skull, and the zombie dropped lifeless to the floor.

Ada hurried along, checking her GPS once in awhile so as to not get lost. There were several rooms she was going to have to go through, in order to get to the elevator. More zombies were stalking about. She took out each one, and they crumbled to the floor. In a darker room, she took out two zombies. One she shot directly through the chest, the other in the head. She was soon distracted by a strange noise. It was a low hissing sound, but it was one that was oddly familiar to her.

It then came to her, and her heart leaped to her throat. She looked up at the ceiling, had just enough time to see the Licker. She leaped back with a yelp, barely dodging the lethal tongue. The Licker yowled out, scraping long claws along the ceiling to crawls towards her. Ada fired multiple shots at it. It took five rounds to end the monster's life. It crashed to the floor dead.

Ada stood there, catching her breath. By this time, she heard another noise. Shooting her head over, she saw the zombie she shot in the chest getting back up. It wasn't acting normal, it was quickly mutating. The zombie's body twitched and jerked, skin peeling away to show very red pigment. Long, slender claws broke out along the fingers, and the zombie started making sounds that mimicked an angry boar.

Ada knew better from experience. She bolted for it, just as the Crimson Head screamed out. It charged her with immense speed. Luckily, she was faster, and she crashed through the door, slamming it shut behind her. She put her weight against it, and felt the monster slam into the thick oak door. She could hear the claws raking along the door's surface, but it didn't get the door open. Relieved, Ada went on.

She found the room that held the elevator. After reloading, she pushed the button to head down. Just as the doors opened to B6, Nicholai came onto her headset.

"I overrode the security system. If something is to happen, none of the emergency doors will lock or be blocked."

"Good, now search the surveillance to see if you can locate Sergei," Wesker answered.

Ada could hear Krauser yell out something in the background. She heard two gunshots go off, and then Nicholai was yelling. He cursed something out loud, and more bullets went off.

"Nicholai?!" Ada barked, holding the earpiece close.

"It's Ivan!" Nicholai yelled, and then his end went dead.

"Nicholai? Nicholai, come in!" Ada ordered.

"Keep moving, Ada. I'm heading over to their location now," Wesker stated coolly.

"Alright," she sighed.

She moved forward, slightly worried about the boys. She had a horrible headache. She was lucky so far, not being injured anyway by the monsters. However, it seemed she was going through a binge of horrible dejavu. It was Rockfort Island all over again, pretty much. This was a horrible stroll down memory lane. Ada quickly went for the main laboratory.

Luckily, B6 seemed to be deserted. Ada didn't hold herself to that though. She kept herself alert and ready as she went through the large hallways. Sergei was still here, and he could have been anywhere. She found the large laboratory. Equipment were up and running. There test samples, files, and notes everywhere. Some test tubes were lined up along the back. Also in the back were a few cages with live animals. One held a lioness, who stalked the cage with stress. An African wild dog was sleeping in the other. In the last cage was a spotted hyena, making strange laugh-like barks upon Ada's presence. It was clean, so she went for it. It took her only a few minutes to hack through the system and retrieve the information. She then destroyed the file, and then destroyed the computer itself.

She was quick to get in and get out. As she was leaving the lab, she heard a crashing sound. Aiming her gun, she spun towards the back of the laboratory. Out of one of the test tubes came one of the BOWs she really feared. The MA-121 jumped out, landing on powerful legs. With a screeching roar, it turned to face her with its tough green hide and long talons. Ada got her gun ready to destroy one of William's most dangerous creations. William created the Hunter series, and they were one of the most popular BOW to be sold on the black market.

Looking closely, she realized it was a Hunter Beta by the reddish orange mass of warts along the head neck and shoulders. The grotesque appearance, resulting from the stronger genetic manipulation over the Alpha model, was what distinguished them from other Hunter types.

The Hunter Beta screeched again, leaping onto a table, knocking over test data and files. Ada fired twice, the pistol's blast echoing along the room. The Beta dodged one bullet, but came straight at her. It leaped, swinging back its lethal claws to slash her down. Ada leaped out of the way, hitting the floor and rolling behind some cover. The Hunter landed gracefully, but it was already stressed and angry. It charged for her again. Ada fired multiple bullets, before the creature screamed out. The sound busted her eardrums, but the creature crashed to the ground limp.

She was swift at leaving, not wanting anymore Hunters or monsters to come out after her. She made her way back to the elevator with no further problems. She rode it up, getting onto her headset to contact Wesker.

"I got the data and destroyed the computer. What's going on?"

There came no answer from any of the three men. Frustrated, Ada got on her headset again. "Hello? Does anyone copy? Wesker? Nicholai? Krauser?!"

The elevator doors swung open. She left the room and started to head back for the main hall. While heading down one of the hallways with a quick gait, she passed a door, only for it to open after she walked passed it. Ada spun instinctively, bringing up her weapon in an aim. She was also met with a gun barrel to the face. She didn't know why, but she was surprised to see Chris Redfield. He had Claire with him, which eased Ada somewhat.

"Ada," Chris growled.

"Hello. Long time no see," Ada stated calmly.

"Ada! What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Oh, you know. The same old thing."

"If you are here…then that means…"

"Correct. Wesker is here as well. So are Nicholai and Krauser. We can have a party if you want." Ada replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"Drop your weapon, Ada," Chris ordered smoothly.

"Make me," Ada snapped.

"Ada, we don't want to fight you," Claire reassured just as smoothly as Chris. She had her gun pointed on Ada as well.

Ada knew what Chris was planning. She wasn't going to allow herself be taken prisoner by him. She didn't want to fight them or hurt them, but she knew she would have no choice if it came down to it. Suddenly, she felt a cold barrel touch the back of her head just barely. Clenching her teeth, she heard another familiar voice.

"Drop the gun, sweetheart," came Billy Coen's voice. She glanced back slightly, seeing both him and Rebecca Chambers with their weapons ready. She didn't even hear them.

Grumbling, she let the SIG P226 fall from her hands. Chris swooped down and caught it with his free hand. He handed the gun to his sister, then immediately got onto his own headset.

"Jill, Barry, round up Carlos, Neil, Rachael, and John. Let's meet back up in the main hall. I think we are going to have a change of plans," Chris said, his eyes never leaving Ada.

"Copy that," Barry answered.

"Copy," came Jill's voice.

Sighing, Ada raised her hands into the air. They started scooting her along the hallway, back towards the main hall. None of them spoke very much at all on their little walk back. Claire and Chris apparently killed the Crimson Head, because it was dead when they went back through the room. Thunder was now rumbling outside, and even lightning was flashing like crazy. As they walked through rooms with windows, Ada could hear the sound of rain splattering across the glass.

The main hall wasn't empty when they entered. Ada saw Jill, Barry, Carlos, and the three other soldiers waiting. She received hard stares from them as they walked over. Chris left Billy to keep Ada in line, and walked over to Jill and Barry. Claire followed her brother, but not without glancing back towards Ada with an unsure look.

"Keep your guard up. She's not alone," he said to the others. Chris then got onto his headset. "Marco, what's your situation?"

"We are going to need reinforcements in order to get this biohazard under control. I've spotted Sergei Vladimir leaving in a helicopter in the back of the facility. He had some men with him, but has left some here. So, stay alert."

"Understood. What about you, Bernard?"

They waited a moment, and there came no answer. Ada wondered what was going on. There was nothing on her headset. If Sergei left, then what was going on with Wesker and the boys? She couldn't move much with Billy have a gun to her back. Rebecca stood with him, but was more interested in checking a wound on Billy's arm.

"Bernard, do you read me?" Chris asked, looking slightly worried. He looked over to Claire. "He's not answering."

Claire looked to Jill and Barry. They were all getting uneasy. Ada felt that this was a good time to slip away, with them getting distracted. Before she could, however, something hit the floor hard between all of them. On reflex, Ada leaped back, and so did the others. She had no weapon to defend herself, but she saw Chris throw up his weapon. The others copied his movements exactly.

Ada stared down at the bloody corpse, realizing it was one of Chris's men. Chris grunted in surprise. "Bernard!"

"It's rude to come barging into a place that isn't your own, Chris," came Wesker's voice.

They all looked up onto the second floor, where they saw Wesker, Krauser, and Nicholai standing at the railing looking down upon them. Chris immediately re-aimed his weapon. His comrades aimed as well, focusing all their attention. Ada was quick to act, pulling out her grappling gun. She fired the gun, where it snatched a hold of the second floor railing.

Ada pulled herself up in seconds, joining them on the second floor. Nicholai handed her another handgun, where she took it gratefully. She looked down upon Chris. Ada knew this wasn't good. Chris may have had more men, but he still stood no chance against Wesker here. Ada knew that Chris would be stubborn enough to fight, and that would mean death for many of his friends.

"Wesker! You did this!"

"I did this? Why do you always have to blame me? I didn't do anything. It was Sergei's doing," Wesker answered calmly.

"I've got plenty of men here, Wesker. So, back down."

"You are telling me to back down? How much are you looking to lose, Chris?" Wesker stated, his tone turning to ice.

"Once your dead, all my problems will be over," Chris seethed.

Wesker chuckled softly, sending a shiver through Ada's skin. Wesker jumped lightly onto the top of the railing, balancing effortlessly like a cat. Ada, Nicholai, and Krauser held their positions.

"Is that a challenge?" Wesker asked, popping his knuckles.

"I will kill you one way or another," Chris snapped.

"Chris!" Claire hissed. "Stop and think for a second!"

"Yeah, Bernard's already dead!" Carlos added.

Ada could see the realization dawn on Chris's features. He looked to his comrades, but then quickly glared back up at Wesker. Ada didn't want to fight, but she could tell Krauser and Nicholai were itching for it.

"I was going to be nice and let you go, but since you are so eager, Chris. How about we just end this here?" Wesker sneered. He then glanced over his shoulder at them. "Don't leave a single one of them alive."

Wesker dropped to the floor below with grace. Krauser and Nicholai immediately opened fire, moving along to find some shelter behind the staircase's frame. Ada ducked, from some flying bullets, and ran for Nicholai. She peeked down into the main hall, where Chris and his men were trying to keep up with Wesker's fast movements.

There wasn't much down in the main hall to hide behind for shelter. The pillars were the best bet for Chris's side. Krauser took out one of Chris's men that they didn't know with a head shot.

Ada saw Carlos go flying, slamming into the hard wall from Wesker's punch. Barry and Jill were next, being thrown like rag dolls across the hall. Barry slammed into Billy, while Jill crashed into Chris. Ada shot her handgun, purposely missing while trying to think of a way to stop all of this. Nicholai killed another of Chris's men, the woman soldier with a shot to the chest. Wesker quickly took care of the third, picking him up by the throat, and thrusting his hand through the soldier's chest. He tossed the body aside, where it slapped against the pillar, releasing more blood.

Each bullet Wesker easily dodged. Finally, the moment came, and Ada knew that disaster was around the corner. Wesker grabbed Chris by the throat, picking him up easily into the air. Chris yelled out in pain, fighting at Wesker's grip, and soon his breath was taken away. Still, he struggled to gain freedom from his nemesis.

"Chris!" Claire and Jill yelled together, trying to get to him.

A sudden explosion sent the facility rumbling. Ada had to fight to keep her balance. The vibration was so strong, the ceiling cracked, and parts of the building broke down. Nicholai cursed in Russian, getting out in the open.

"What the hell was that?!" Krauser spat.

Everyone was frozen, hearing a strange noise coming below the ground. Chris could now breathe, Wesker now not even trying to kill Chris. The two of them looked all over, the strange noise coming closer and closer. Ada saw Wesker's body language change almost instantly. Somehow, he knew what was coming.

Dropping Chris, he swiftly leaped out of the way, landing up on the balcony with them. Another explosion came, cracking even the pillars. Ada almost fell over, but caught herself. She could see Chris climbing to his feet, the others gathering around him.

"Everyone! Out now!" Chris ordered.

They saw them running for it, going through the front entrance. Ada knew they would have to follow them, but then the floor on the first floor broke apart like crumbling dirt.

"Out! Now!" Wesker ordered.

Nicholai and Krauser bolted for it, Ada right behind them. They ran down the staircase, hurrying before the floor completely crumbled away. The pillars were crashing down, bringing the ceiling with it. Wesker was a flash as he passed them. Ada and the boys barely dove out in time before the place collapsed on itself.

Ada was catching her breath, backing up to see exactly what was going on. The rain pounded down hard on them. She could still hear the strange noise below, and the earth was rumbling because of it. Chris and the others were here to, trapped behind the electric front gate and towering walls of the courtyard.

"What's going on?!" Nicholai spat.

His question was soon answered by another explosion. The facility's rubble flew everywhere as a giant mass came crashing out of it. Ada watched as it grew and grew, and realized she was looking at the biggest BOW she had ever seen in her career. The black body was covered in plate-like armor and tentacles. Ada smelled the most horrible of stench coming from the creature. It opened its gaping mouth, and Ada was able to see that it was a worm based BOW. The inside of its mouth, where many flaps of lip were coming open, was a bright red and yellow. It let out a screeching roar, busting their eardrums hard.

The biological weapon flailed about, finally slamming it huge head down to try and crush them. They were able to get out of the way. Instead, the worm monster crushed the electric gate, and part of the cement wall.

Chris had already started shooting the monster, making it screech some more. It slammed its head down again, before retreating back down into the ground. Wesker turned to them.

"Let's leave this to, Chris shall we? Our jet is ready to go. Move out."

"That's fine by me," Ada answered, quickly heading for the exit.

The monster crashed out through another part of the courtyard, taking another chunk of wall with it as it created another hole. Ada, Wesker, Nicholai, and Krauser slipped out as Chris and the others took on the rampaging worm.

"Wesker!" Chris yelled, seeing them get away, but he was soon distracted.

"Chris! We need backup!" Jill yelled.

Wesker looked out into the distance. He could see a several New Horizon vehicles coming their way, full of armed soldiers. He quickly turned to the others. Their four-wheelers were still here.

"Let's meet at the airport in the village. Make sure no one follows you," Wesker growled.

With that, he took off in a blurred sprint, heading straight for the jungle. Ada hopped onto her ATV, speeding out after him and kicking dirt up at Krauser and Nicholai. The boys were close behind, and they rode for their escape. The rain felt like small knives as it hit her at fast speed, but Ada didn't let the throttle off at all. She could still hear the monster roaring out, its strange cry echoing through the jungle.

***

"So, how did Sergei get away anyways?" Ada asked, helping Nicholai clean and put up the weapons. Wesker was off checking the data Ada had pulled, while Krauser left for the Agency. Though they had only gotten back not even twenty-four hours ago, they all barely had time to clean up, eat, or sleep.

"Well, it's…"

Nicholai trailed off. Ada didn't like the tone of his voice. She looked up at him. Nicholai looked confused, and maybe even slightly worried. His brows were furrowed in deep thought as he took apart one of the guns.

"Nicholai?"

He shook out of it. "It was Wesker. He…had some sort of attack…not so much like a fit…but…"

"What? He seemed fine though."

"He always hides it, remember?" Nicholai snorted.

Ada lowered her eyes. The Russian was right. Wesker was a master at hiding anything. Ada started to feel an uneasy feeling develop in her chest.

"Anyways, Krauser and I were having trouble holding Ivan off. We didn't know that Sergei split until Ivan left us as well. By then, Wesker had regained control of himself. He wasn't too worried I guess. I asked him if he was okay, and he said that we needed to find you and Chris."

"Do you think…that he is…getting worse with the virus?"

"You mean losing control?" Nicholai asked. He slightly shook his head. "I don't know. There seems to be times that the virus gets close to taking him over."

"But he has always beat it back down," Ada retorted. She then realized she was getting defensive, and heaved a sigh. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Ada."

"Why…didn't he tell me?"

Nicholai gave her a look. "Ada? Are you okay? This is Wesker we are talking about."

She eased a smile. "Yeah, you're right."

They were finally done. Putting the weapons all back in the correct place, they headed out to go to their quarters. Ada looked at the time. It was the perfect time to go see Sherry before she went to bed. She smiled at Nicholai.

"Goodnight, Nicholai. I'm going to go see Sherry."

He snorted a small laugh. "Alright, goodnight, Ada."

As she broke away from Nicholai, Ada headed for Sherry's room. That uneasy feeling creeped back into her chest. She thought about Nicholai's words, and found herself starting to worry. She had to end up shaking the thoughts out.

_No…Wesker has always been able to regain control over the virus if he has a fit. There's no reason for me to worry. He isn't getting worse…_

But something was telling her different. It was the back of her mind, maybe. Wesker was starting to slowly, very slowly, change. He was starting to kill a lot more. He was starting to rely too much on his power, and his senses. So much, to the fact, that sometimes, he seemed almost like an intelligent animal. Because, he now had instinct on his side.

Ada closed her eyes hard, forcing the thoughts from her mind. Wesker was Wesker. There was no way she was going to change him, nor was anyone else. Sure, the virus fought for control over him, but Wesker had always proved to be stronger. Ada was sure she was just being overly worried for nothing. And with that, she felt better enough to go see Sherry that night.

* * *

**Hmm, I meant to make this chapter longer, but I guess it's long enought already, lol! There, another one down, and who knows how many more! Don't worry, this story is getting closer to its end. There are two main more points...that are secret...that will have to be in the story before I end it. Well, one of them is obvious. Sergei and his Talos experiment in Russia. Pretty much the whole Dark Legacy point in Umbrella Chronicles. Anways, I hope this chapter was filled with lots of nostalgic monsters for you all! It was fun to write about BOWs for once, lol! It was also fun to put Chris and the others in it for once as well. I like writing about them, but I can only put them in parts, lol! Geez, I won't shut up, will I? Thanks for all the reviews so far! And please, keep reading! XD**


	26. Chapter 25: That Beating Heart

**Chapter 25: That Beating Heart**

Ada was sleeping good until her body awoke to an intruder in her room. She hardly moved, slowly reaching her hand beneath her pillow. She found that her knife was gone. Her gun was on the nightstand on the other side of her bed. It must have been early morning, for she could just barely start to see with her own eyes.

Ada didn't move, waiting for the right moment to strike the intruder. She didn't understand how he had gotten in. Her door had been locked. The intruder must have been an experienced lock picker. She had to give him some credit, he was so quiet moving around a room he wasn't used to.

She felt him come over her. Ada knew it was time. She kicked out her leg from under the covers, grabbing the intruder and flipping him onto her bed. She heard a frantic yelp as she did so. She got on top of him, pinning his arms back, threatening to break them. It took her a moment, and then she realized she knew him all too well.

"Ouch! Hey, that's really rude, ya know?"

"William?" Ada grunted, blinking in surprise.

"Good morning, Ada!"

"How did you get into my room?" Ada asked, glaring at him.

"Well, you see, locks are quite simple. You just need to-"

"Never mind, why are you here?" she heaved.

William got quiet. She realized he was smiling sheepishly up at her, even though she was still threatening his arms. She let him go, but still remained on top of him. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Yeah, I know ya have a thing with Wesker…and I'm married…and I don't want to be killed by Wesker or Annette…so can ya please get off of me now?"

Ada realized she still hadn't moved. She jumped off of him, knowing if they had been caught in that position, all hell would break loose, whether it be with Wesker, Annette, John, or even Spencer.

"Sorry. So, what are you doing here, Will?"

"Um, well I was hoping you could help me."

"And you couldn't wait until I woke up?" Ada asked, crossing her arms.

William rubbed the back of his neck, looking down to the floor. "Well, Wesker is missing. I was hoping he would be in here with you."

This got Ada's attention. "Missing? He isn't answering his phone?" She looked around for her cell phone. She checked it. There were no missed calls or voicemails. She looked over at William. "He left really early this morning. John comes in today. Are you sure he's just not being Wesker? I'm sure he is fine."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just being a worrywart!"

Ada didn't like the uneasy gleam in William's eyes. She was getting the feeling that he wasn't telling her everything. By how he was rubbing his fingers, Ada gathered that he was nervous and upset.

"Will, you aren't telling me something."

"I-it's nothing."

She glared at him while placing a firm hand on her hip. "Will, you know that doesn't work with Wesker, Ann, or me. So spit it out!"

He heaved a defeated sigh. "Okay, okay…it's just…somebody discovered Marcus's body out in Raccoon Forest where Wesker and I dumped his body…Wesker killed the guy…but now that he's missing…I'm worried there were more people who knew…and Wesker could be…"

"What?! When did this happen? Does Spencer know?" Ada hissed, running over to her dresser. She didn't care that William was in here with her; she quickly dressed and got ready.

"Yesterday night. After Wesker killed the guy, we dumped Marcus's body and the other guy's body in the sewage treatment plant below the Training Facility. Wesker never told me if Spencer knew or not."

Ada paused to think for a moment. "If you aren't wanting Spencer to know about this then we have a lot of places to go. But, there should be no harm. I mean, Spencer wanted Marcus dead too. So, if someone did discover the body, I'm pretty sure he would have them taken care of."

William sighed again. "That's not the problem. It's the fact that Wesker took matters into his own hands. He does that a lot, you know. He works behind Spencer's back, and if Spencer ever finds out-"

"I know," Ada finished for him. "Alright, let's go. I'll keep trying his cell phone, you drive."

_I know Wesker works behind Spencer's back. There are so many things that Wesker controls that Spencer doesn't even know about. It was Wesker who manipulated Spencer into killing Marcus in the first place…but you don't know that…do you, Will?_

William nodded. "Okay."

***

Ada walked along the hallways down in Sector 1. She had in her palm, a beautiful silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant on the end. She studied it mildly as she strolled along, passing by researchers and soldiers. Inside the pendant was a picture of Sherry, Annette, and William. Back in Raccoon City, the girl had lost the other pendant, having the G-Virus sample inside. Ada thought it would be nice to get her another one. The picture was something of luck she had found going through some old files from Raccoon City.

Sherry was down here doing her daily tests. The last time Ada had visited her, the young girl was in high spirits, doing much better. It seemed the G-Embryo was very slowly getting out of her body. As she was walking for the sliding doors to the lab that Dr. Hillman usually took her, she heard an eruption of screams.

Startled, Ada ran through the sliding doors into the laboratory. She saw Dr. Hillman on his knees and arms, gagging for air while staring down onto the floor. One arm was securely on his throat, as if he was manually trying to open his esophagus up for air.

Sherry was only a few feet away, and so was Wesker. Sherry was the one that was screaming. Tears were streaming down her face, and her face was red from anger and dismay. She was frantically hitting Wesker with her small fists repeatedly in his stomach, but he gave no hints of even feeling it.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she repeated, her voice cracking.

Ada felt fear slither into her chest; fear for Sherry. She didn't hesitate any longer. Before Wesker could do anything to the young girl, Ada came around and grabbed her up, moving away from her employer.

"Shh! Sherry!" Ada tried to soothe her, but the girl started crying uncontrollably.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Dr. Hillman slowly crawling to his feet, wincing away from Wesker like an abused dog. Ada glared directly into Wesker's eyes, seeing her own reflection in his dark shades. She held his stare, defiant and angry for his actions. Sherry squirmed in her arms, still crying.

Wesker didn't even flinch. He looked directly over to Dr. Hillman. The older man was now using the table to help himself to his feet. He groaned a little in pain.

"Would you like to argue any further with me, Dr. Hillman?"

There came no answer from Sherry's guardian. The old man avoided eye contact with his employer, still rubbing his throat. Ada barely heard Wesker snort in contempt.

"I will take that as a no. Run the tests," his tone was icy cold.

With that, he turned on heel and left the laboratory. The automatic doors slid shut behind his black form. Ada held onto Sherry until she was calm, then slowly let go of the girl. Sherry fiercely rubbed her eyes, and then ran from Ada's side over to Dr. Hillman.

"Dr. Hillman! Are you okay?!" Sherry asked, voice cracking still.

"I'm fine, little one," the older man stated, giving her a reassuring smile. "But, you need to stay out of the way next time. I don't want you getting hurt by him."

"But-"

"He's right, Sherry," Ada whispered, walking around to them.

"Miss Wong, it is good to see you, though I'm sorry you had to witness this."

"What happened?"

"He hurt Dr. Hillman for no reason!" Sherry spat, balling her fists again.

"He wants to do a certain test on Sherry…one that could put her immune system in jeopardy. I argued about it, and finally refused to do the test. You saw the rest."

"What for?" Ada asked, controlling her voice from the building anger.

"He wants the G-Embryo. In order to get it, he has to run this test first. If the test doesn't compromise Sherry's immune system, then extracting the G-Embryo certainly will. I must dissuade him."

"Don't do the test. I will talk to him," Ada ordered him, glancing down at Sherry.

Dr. Hillman immediately shook his head. "No! I cannot let you get hurt!"

"I'm the least likely person he will hurt. Just let me handle it. Don't do anything."

"If I don't do the test, then he will…and well, he will do the test himself."

"Just trust me," Ada stated. She turned to Sherry, pulling out the pendant. Sherry's eyes widened upon seeing the gorgeous jewelry. Ada took Sherry's hand and put the necklace in her palm. "This is for you. I hope you like it."

Sherry smiled, opening the locket to see the picture inside. The little photo brought more tears to the young girl. She wrapped her arms around Ada's waist.

"Thank you so much, Ada! Thank you!"

"You are welcome," Ada replied, smiling softly.

***

Her search for Wesker proved to be futile. Even Nicholai was scarce for some reason. Krauser was back at the Agency for the week, so the place did seem a lot quieter. Ada even checked Rendell's lab, and only found Luis Sera singing a song as he did some tests. She quickly left before the Spaniard could start talking.

Finally, just as she was returning to the satellite room, she bumped into Nicholai. The Russian smiled upon seeing her, and nodded at her.

"Ada, there you are. Where have you been this morning?"

"Well, I meant to have a peaceful chat with Dr. Hillman and Sherry, but that didn't happen. Wesker almost killed Dr. Hillman."

Nicholai flicked his eyes away for only a split second. "Yeah, I heard about that. He refused to do the test."

Ada didn't feel like arguing with Nicholai. So, she got to the point. "Where is he?"

"He is down in Sector 5 with Rendell."

"Thanks," Ada answered, and pushed passed him. She felt Nicholai grab her hand hard. Surprised, she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't go down there. Just wait until he returns here."

The Russian's tone held a vague warning. Ada considered listening to him for a moment, then tore her hand away from his. She started heading for the elevators.

"Sorry, but I have a bone to pick with him."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Nicholai barked, just as the elevator doors slid shut.

Ada made her way down to Sector 5. She checked all of the laboratories and rooms down here, it being one of the largest sectors. She walked into a lab that was currently testing on Steve Burnside, his body pinned like an animal. His eyes were cold as he looked up at her. Ada scowled, dipping her head and retreating from the room.

Finally, she found the right one, seeing Rendell glaring down at a parchment of notes. Wesker stood at the other side of the table, playing with a syringe that had a strange, purplish liquid in it. Ada had just enough time to walk completely in before Wesker suddenly pricked the needle into his opposite arm, and pushing the liquid into his blood.

"Okay, if this doesn't work, we will need to take Tricell's offer," Rendell stated, glancing up from his notes. "I can't do anything else with what we have."

Ada didn't understand what the syringe was. She also didn't understand why she was so upset about it. She stormed over to Wesker, her heels clicking hard on the tiled floor. Rendell glared at her as she did so. In that split second, Ada completely forgot about Sherry and Dr. Hillman. All because she was upset over Wesker and the syringe.

"What's going on?" she asked, staring down at his arm for a second. The syringe was empty.

Wesker didn't answer her at first. He slowly laid the empty syringe down on the table. Rendell scooped it up afterwards, checking the numbers on it for his notes.

"It's none of your business," Wesker stated, looking over to her.

"None of my business?" Ada snapped, not caring that her anger was rising. It was rare for her to get angry and to lose control of her emotions. Rendell moved away, as if sensing where this was going.

"Yes. None of your business," Wesker growled, turning to face her completely.

Ada couldn't stop herself in time. She had no idea what had came over her. She knew it was a mistake even as her body kicked the action into effect. She slapped Wesker right across the face, so hard that his face turned with it. She couldn't tell if she was more surprised by her action, or more surprised that Wesker didn't catch her arm with his speed. She saw Wesker's jaw tighten, as if he was trying to control himself from striking her back. Instead he leeched his fist out to the side, striking the stone wall instead. He hit it so hard he created a crater that sent cracks up and down the rest of the wall.

Ada took a second to catch her breath, even though the anger and distress was still there. She still kept her sharp eyes on him. "You're losing control," she seethed, then turned and sped out of the laboratory.

Ada ran and ran, her mind going blank until she realized that she was outside HQ. The snow covered land was gorgeous, with the surrounding forest an ongoing scene of frost and white. It was cloudy out, but Ada could still see that the sun was high up. It was cold, her breath coming out in puffs, but she didn't care. She needed a walk.

She started down one of the forest's paths. She walked at a good pace, only to let her mind clear. She knew why she got so angry back there; she just didn't want to admit it. She was worried about Wesker, worried about them. She shouldn't have been. Wesker would be fine with or without her.

_I just couldn't stay away from him, could I? I had the perfect man…John…but I just had to be drawn into Wesker. I just had to have him…now I'm trapped in this deadly game and there is no escape for me…not ever._

Ada closed her eyes, letting the cold wind brush against her. The sting of its touch wasn't as bad as Ada had expected. She found an opening in the trees, and came out to see a beautiful view of white mountain ranges.

Her life didn't used to be so complicated. She worked for Spencer, did all his deeds. She killed some people, stole some research, and watched a suspect for a week or two. She made good money, and so it had always been easy to have a simple life in that work. John was just an added bonus. For the day she wanted to finally settle down, maybe even have a family, he would be there. But he was no longer. Her feelings had changed. She went to HCF for an even better life, and to give Spencer what he truly deserved, despite his connection to her past. And Albert Wesker…he changed everything.

As much as she has come to know him, and love him, and hate him…Ada would never understand him. Wesker's ambitions were way too superior compared to all the rest. He had absolutely everything, yet he fought, manipulated, and forced himself to the top of the world.

_Wesker needs to be stopped…we need to be stopped. But why do I want to continue being beside him?_

She heaved a sigh. Wesker was what she wanted. He was now a part of her life she couldn't get rid of. He saved her life too many times, gave her the life she wanted. He practically owned her. And even if she wanted to escape from him, how could she? Wesker had eyes all over the world. There would be no escape from him even if she wanted to. Besides, she couldn't just up and leave Sherry like this.

_Sherry! Oh no! I need to get back to her and Dr. Hillman before Wesker takes his anger out on them instead of me!_

She turned around to run the way back towards HQ, but quickly skidded to a halt, grunting out loud. Wesker stood not even ten feet away, staring nonchalantly at her. Her heart skipped a beat. How long had he been standing there? She didn't even sense his presence. Her body was trying to go into cautious/fear mode, but she fought it back. She couldn't let Wesker sense her uneasiness.

"Yes?" she asked boldly. She swallowed afterwards.

"You are going to catch another cold if you stay out here like that," Wesker stated calmly. He had one of her coats hanging over his arms. He held it out to her.

Ada hesitated. She then walked the few steps over to take it. She slid it on, immediately feeling the chill start to fade from her body. It felt much better than the bitter cold.

"Thank you."

He didn't say anything, but she could tell that he was watching her closely, maybe even thinking.

_Of course he is thinking. That's all he ever does…is think…calculate._

"It's for the virus," he suddenly stated, his tone dull.

"Excuse me?" Ada inquired, looking up at him.

"The syringe."

The syringe he used to inject himself with the mysterious liquid. She slowly nodded in understanding. She saw him look out to the mountain range in the distance, but his face remained solemn.

"I am taking precautions, as it is looking that the virus may be changing inside my body," Wesker stated.

_Taking precautions? He doesn't want to admit that he's losing control. Why is it so hard for him to admit it?_

He looked over at her. "William was the only person who knew this virus. I never had the chance to ask him anything about it. Rendell and I have done all we can to try and figure it out…but it is futile."

"What about Spencer? Do you think he knows?" Ada asked.

Wesker slowly shook his head. "He knows an insignificant amount of facts. It would be a waste of time to try and get him to talk."

"So the liquid in the syringe is something you hope that will keep your virus under control?"

Wesker twitched a barely noticeable smirk, as if he was slightly amused by her question. "To say the least. I have been working with Rendell for over four months to create an antigenic compound to create some control over the virus."

"And if this one doesn't work?" Ada asked, remembering Rendell's words.

"Then we must get inside Tricell."

Ada grunted. "Why Tricell? What would they have that you don't?"

Wesker stared at her through his sunglasses, just as more snowflakes started to fall lightly around them. His black clothes stood out amongst all the white. Ada's did as well. Her coat was black, and she wore dark colors beneath.

"They have all the data on the Progenitor Virus, to Spencer's dismay of course."

"The Progenitor Virus…" Ada echoed softly, her eyes falling to the snow that blanketed the ground. That was something she hadn't heard about in years. The Progenitor Virus was what started it all, and it originated from Africa.

Wesker slowly nodded at her. "It's the only virus that the one in my body can be. Tricell has everything to create what I need for it."

"So…your virus isn't a strand of G? Then how did William get his hands on a sample of the Progenitor Virus?"

Wesker slightly shrugged, twitching a smile. "Will was always a sneaky little bastard. I just wish I hadn't let the opportunity slip from my hands when I had the chance to ask him."

He was looking back out towards the mountains, absently straightening the cuffs on his jacket. Ada smiled softly at him. "You miss him, don't you?"

He snorted. "You always think that. But, if it makes you happy, then yes…I do miss him."

Ada looked away, her smile slightly spreading. She shook her head. _There he goes again. He just can't admit it…can he?_

She then frowned. Moving a strand of her hair back, she looked back over at him. "Wesker, what about Sherry? You can't just do that test on her."

"If you want her to live, then the test needs to be done."

"What? Why?"

"Dr. Hillman thinks it is a mistake. Sherry is repeating the process of healing. Each time she relapses from the G-Embryo, she gets worse. If untreated, she will die before the year is over."

Ada grunted in shock. She couldn't believe the words. Sherry looked as if she was doing so well. If Wesker spoke the truth, then Sherry was on a very thin time limit.

"Did you explain this to Dr. Hillman?"

Wesker peered at her, and she could tell he was glaring. "Do I need to? He needs to follow my orders no matter what they are. I explained it to him once before. He refuses to think that she is getting worse because of the positive tests."

"But what about her immune system?"

"It's a risk we will have to take."

Ada slowly nodded, giving into his words. She prayed Sherry would come out of it okay. She was a strong-willed girl, and Ada hoped that in some way that would help her. If the strength of her immune system was part of the test, then Sherry had a good chance. Both William and Annette had strong immune systems. They never got sick throughout the course that Ada had known them, Sherry included. With the exception of William getting a single cold one winter, which, to this day brought a smile to her face whenever she thought about it. Boy, did he cause so much trouble with that simple little cold.

Speaking of colds, Ada realized she was freezing now. She pulled her hands up into the sleeves of her fancy, expensive coat, wishing that she had worn a little better clothes for this winter day. Wesker must have noticed her distress, because he eased a small smile.

"Let's go in."

He started to walk for the trail that would lead out to headquarters. Ada nodded, quickly following him to walk at his side. The two of them were silent on their way back.

A small sense of dejavu came over her as they walked through the winter land. She remembered walking with Wesker and William one time back in a winter out along one of the trails around the Spencer estate. Wesker and Ada had walked alongside each other, and William had fell back to check out some curious looking animal tracks. The next thing Ada knew, two snowballs slapped against the back of her head and Wesker's head.

_William…you always had to live on the bright side of life…even though the things you were doing were just as bad as any of us…if not worse…why, I wonder?_

***

Ada was bored out of her mind. Late evening had finally come upon them, but they were too busy working to care. Well, Nicholai and Luis were. Ada's job was to sit and watch Steve, and make sure he didn't try to kill anyone. Apparently the young man had already killed three scientists earlier in the day. Of course, this was the first for Ada to hear.

Rendell and Wesker left to go help Dr. Hillman deal with Sherry. Ada was still kind of upset over the whole ordeal. Wesker, of course, didn't even apologize to her, just assigned her this job. The walk and their words to each other outside did prove to settle them both, and that made Ada feel better.

Nicholai was on guard duty as well. However, the Russian also had to deal with running the scans while Luis did the tests. Steve Burnside was locked down to the table hard. The extraction of an undamaged T-Veronica sample was difficult and painful. Luis had been at it for hours, and that was why Ada was so bored. Steve was securely strapped down, and was no threat to them at the moment.

It appeared that Steve's body was full of T-Veronica cells, but they were all damaged and dying. Luis was on a heated time limit to get a good sample before the virus completely died. Ada didn't understand why the T-Veronica was crumbling away, but she didn't ask either. What would become of him afterwards, she did not know. However, she had a good feeling Steve's life would end, and not because he no longer had the virus to keep him alive, but because he no longer proved to be useful to Wesker.

"Got it!" the Spaniard cried victoriously.

Steve was wide awake, glaring at them while staying still under the bar straps. Ada didn't understand why the young man had grown to be so violent in just the past few days. He awoke gentle, confused, and silent. Now he was rough, thinking, and confident.

Luis Sera walked over to the nearby table. He placed the sample, having had to been removed from the inner most of the brain, into a Petri dish. He looked at it under the microscope, taking some notes and smiling.

"This is good. I guess we are done," he said to them.

"Do you know why the virus is dying?" Ada asked, leaning forward in her seat.

The Spaniard shrugged. "I have no idea. It is nothing I have ever seen before."

He took another Petri dish, one that was filled with the dying sample, and peered into the microscope once more. His smile quickly faded, and he dropped his pen onto the floor. Nicholai and Ada noticed his dread at the same time.

"What is it?" Nicholai asked.

"This is…unbelievable…It was entirely different just half and hour ago. The virus isn't dying…it's mutating!"

"Mutating?!" Ada grunted, not liking that word.

"It is only acting like it is dying…extraordinary!" Luis laughed.

"Maybe I should call Wesker," sighed Nicholai, pulling up his walky-talky. "Hey boss, I think you better report to Luis's lab. The T-Veronica virus is changing."

"I'm on my way," the walky-talky replied a moment later, Wesker's voice carrying through the laboratory.

Ada and Nicholai both took a turn looking through the microscope. Luis was babbling on and on about something, but Ada lost him midway through. It didn't really matter though, because the Spaniard would slip into Spanish when he was getting really excited.

They heard screeching metal, the sound cutting their ears. Ada and Nicholai whirled around, guns ready, but it was too late. Steve Burnside had easily bent the metal like rubber, and was now coming for them.

"Dr. Sera! Get down!" Ada called.

Luis dropped into hiding behind his table. Nicholai opened fire first, and the three single bullets were all dodged by a sudden flash of speed. Ada was appalled. Steve was moving like Wesker. The young man grabbed Nicholai by the throat, picking the bigger man up like he was two pounds. The Russian kicked Steve hard in the face, but it only made the young man throw Nicholai across the room. Nicholai slammed into the wall and fell onto one of the counters, breaking glass and knocking over documents and tools.

Steve's skin was turning a pale green color. At first, Ada thought he was going to mutate like he did back in Antarctica. He didn't however, and kept coming for her, eyes cold but full of life.

Ada shot a few rounds, each one Steve dodged. He ran for Ada, and he was a blur. Ada dove out of the way just in time. She jumped to her feet and fired more shots. Nicholai was struggling to get back into the fight as well. He was on the floor, but was trying to get to his feet. In her peripheral vision, she could see Luis crawling along the floor to get farther away. Just as she was thinking coward, she heard a gunshot. Looking over, she saw that the Spaniard had a revolver, and now was unloading it into Steve.

Her split second distraction was enough to cost her. Steve slammed his fist into her throat, closing it tightly and picking her up. She dropped her gun to fight his hands. She even kicked him several times, but he didn't even flinch.

"I want out," he seethed.

Nicholai was shooting bullet after bullet from his position on the ground, each splintering a hole in Steve's chest, but it didn't stop him. The world started to grow dim around Ada as she couldn't breathe. Just as she thought she was going to pass out, Steve suddenly dropped her. She slammed onto her butt, in which she woke up.

Ada struggled to catch her breath, even though her brain was overworked. She saw Steve fighting Wesker. Their speed and strength almost matched. Steve was yelling words at Wesker, but Ada was losing herself, and couldn't hear right.

She saw Wesker slam Steve down so hard onto the floor, that blood burst out from the impact. In a split second, Wesker brought up his leg high, then slammed his heel down onto Steve's skull. The last thing Ada saw before she passed out was Steve's head exploding under Wesker's boot.

***

Ada was in pitch darkness. She couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes, couldn't speak. It was like she was sleeping, but was aware of what was going on around her. She could hear voices close to her. She knew the voices. They were Wesker's, Nicholai's, and Krauser's. Their voices were slightly faint, but ever so close.

"_Why does all the cool shit happen when I'm away?" _Krauser snorted.

"_If you want to keep your throat intact, I suggest you watch your tongue, Krauser," _Wesker warned.

"_What will you do with the Burnside's body?_" Nicholai asked.

"_Pack it up and send it to Chris's dear sister. She did want him back after all. I'm sure we can do the same thing with Kennedy's body after we deal with him. Lovely Claire would need to see both men again, wouldn't you agree?"_

"_Will Ada be alright?" _Nicholai asked a moment later.

"_Will you stop worrying? That bit-I mean, uh…She won't die from something so simple," _Krauser retorted.

"_I have already checked her over. She will be fine once she wakes up. Now, you two have some cleaning up to do," _Wesker answered coolly.

Ada heard footsteps echoed away. Then a door closed faintly after that. There was a moment of silence, but Ada could feel Wesker beside her, even though she wasn't awake. She felt warmth on her temple, and knew Wesker was touching her.

"_You have a habit of getting into trouble, whether I'm here or not. But, at least you aren't as bad as William."_

She wanted to smile at his gentle words, but couldn't. By his slightly amused tone, she definitely could tell he was smiling a little. She felt more touch on her, and then suddenly she knew he was picking her up. The darkness was creeping back up on her again, and the other senses were fading away from her to where she was sleeping. The lullaby she heard as Wesker carried her was the sound of his beating heart against her ear.

* * *

**So much drama!!!!!! Lol!!! There was also a lot of talk of William in this chapter, but that's okay!!! William is good to bring up!!!!! Anways, please don't kill about killing Steve. His only purpose seemed to be the T-Veronica virus, and I didn't want him to just be there without a purpose cuz then I would feel bad! Oh, and btw Wesker wasn't joking about sending his body to Claire...mwahahahaha....oh wait, that's bad huh? Again, this story is getting closer to the end. Oh, and on a side note. Since this story is an AU, I'm not going to do the entire six years between RE2 and RE4. The time limit will be too long, and I don't want to stretch the story with too many filler chapters to make it lose its luster. If I went along with it like that, then it would still be three years from now until the Dark Legacy chapter from Umbrella Chronicles. But don't worry, there are still some story left to go, lol. Instead of the six years, I'm reducing the time limit down, but the exact amount is unknown quite yet. Anways, I'm sorry for ranting! I hope you all enjoyed this drama filled chapter, and again, sorry for killing Steve! . I am now accepting anonymous reviews as well! So thanks for reading and reviewing! I always enjoy them! XD**


	27. Chapter 26: Truthful Lies

**Chapter 26: Truthful Lies**

Ada came to rest in one of the laboratories beneath Raccoon City. She tried to catch her breath. There were monsters everywhere, especially zombies and lickers. She got separated from Leon once more, and now she had no idea where she was, or where he, Claire, and Sherry could be. William's grotesque monster form was still out there hunting for them. And there was no telling if Annette had survived that last encounter Ada had with her.

They were trapped down here. Annette was the only person left with the passwords. William was dead, only remaining as a monster, and so were the rest of the researchers. The only other person who had the codes was Wesker, and he was missing.

Ada slammed her fist onto the computer console, crying out in both frustration and worry. _Dammit Wesker! Where are you?!_

She refused to believe that he was dead. Wesker was a fighter, a survivor. He was probably long gone from Raccoon City by now. Ada was going to have to get out of her by herself, and then search for him.

She heard the sliding door to the laboratory come open, beeping angrily since it was half broken. She aimed her gun, thinking that one of the zombies had wondered into here. She was relieved to see Claire and Sherry. She lowered her gun just as they jogged over.

"Ada!" Sherry exclaimed.

"You two are alright!" Ada said, relieved.

"Yes. We're fine. Are you okay? Where's Leon?"

Ada shook her head. "I got separated from him. He's back in Section 1, I'm sure. I have to go back for him."

"We'll go with you," Claire said, nodding.

"It's too dangerous."

Claire stubbornly shook her head. "I promised Leon that I wouldn't leave without him! I found a train. If we can just get it started, we can ride out of this hellhole!"

"A train?" Ada grunted. She then remembered William and Annette mentioning it one time before the Marcus's assassination when they were having a small quarrel with her and Wesker with them. They had mentioned the underground train that led all the way outside of Raccoon City's limits, into complete wilderness. It was meant to be a quick escape if ever something such as this was to happen.

"You two go there. Radio Leon and tell him. I will run and find him quickly, and then we can get out of here!"

"But Ada!" Sherry argued, worried and scared as she wore Claire's vest.

"Don't worry! I will be fine! And I'm going to find your mom! I will bring her with us!"

"You promise?"

Ada swallowed hard. "I promise."

Claire took a minute to agree. She reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Just be careful."

The three of them headed out of the laboratory. Ada split up from them and headed back, searching for Leon. As she was running across the bridge that led over the darkness of nothing below, trying to get back to Section 1, she skidded to a halt. Annette came out of the center shaft of the area that connected the bridges. She had her gun aimed directly at Ada. Ada dared not aim her own gun, noticing that Annette didn't look so good.

"Where do you think you are going?" Annette asked.

"Annette, you need some help. You should come back with Leon and me to the train so we can bandage you up. The train can get us out of here."

"This is all Wesker's fault! All of it! Who are you working for now? The both of you? Which company has you in its grasps now?" Annette snapped, cocking the gun.

Ada didn't say anything as she tried to remain calm. There was no way Annette could have known about HCF. Ada had just found out weeks ago that Wesker was with HCF like she was. Now they were assigned partners, but only after they met up after they survived here. Wesker was most likely gone, reporting back to Mr. Smith.

_Or he's dead…_

Ada shook out of those thoughts. She raised her free hand up slowly, showing Annette she meant no harm. Annette had already tried to shoot her twice; one of the times Leon took the bullet for her. This time Ada was a clear shot, and there was no way Annette was going to miss if she decided to pull the trigger.

"Where's the traitor at, Ada? I know you know where he is!"

"I don't know where he is, Ann! I'm trying to find him!"

"He's most likely skipped out of town with a bag full of money! That should be his reward for betraying William!"

"We both know Wesker would never do that!" Ada retorted, growing angry. She forced herself to remain still. She stood no chance against Annette like this.

"Then you are a fool!"

Ada clenched her jaw. She knew Wesker well enough to know that he could manipulate and deceive anyone. He used betrayal as a tool to get himself to the top. But Ada had a hard time believing Wesker would do it to William.

_He wouldn't…not William…_

"Since Wesker is gone, then I have no choice but to kill you instead. Your loyalty to him has corrupted you more than you think."

"Wait, Ann…"

There was no stopping her. Ada had to defend herself, or she wasn't going to get out of here alive. Ada ran forward just as Annette fired the gun. Ada felt sharp pain strike her shoulder, the force whipping her shoulder back. She ignored the hot pain, wincing, and grabbed Annette's gun. The two women started fighting over the gun, two shots firing off into the metal floor. Ada was slammed into the railing while she tried to pry the gun from Annette's fingers. Ada was also fighting with herself. She needed to strike Annette down, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Ada!"

"Leon!"

She could see him running along the bridge, coming from Section 1 behind them. Ada felt her right arm starting to lose strength. The bullet wound was already suffocating her limb in fiery pain. There came a horrible roar that echoed along the chamber.

Ada saw Leon dive out of the way just as William came plowing through. The monster was now forced to roam on all fours. The gaping mouth of deadly jagged teeth came rushing straight for the women.

"Annette!"

Annette looked over her shoulder. Ada felt as if a bus collided into them. She was flipped over the railing, halfway losing her sight to dizziness. Luckily, she was able to grab a hold of a metal pipe. She dangled there, the darkness of below threatening to swallow her up.

Ada watched in horror as William's monster form took down Annette, ripping her to shreds. There came a gurgling cry from Annette before she went silent forever. The monster turned to face Leon just as he ran up to help Ada. Leon aimed his pistol, getting ready. William lost interest. The monster sniffed the air for a moment, then turned around and headed for Section 2, barreling down the door as he roared.

"Oh, no! He's after Sherry!" Ada yelled.

"Give me your hand!" Leon called.

Ada took his arm. Leon easily pulled her up to safety. They didn't dare stay to rest. They immediately headed for the train, where Claire and Sherry were waiting for them. William would want Sherry to pass on the G-Embryo. Ada looked away as they ran around the mangled corpse of Annette. They had to get out of here. They had to survive this place. She had to find Wesker…

***

Ada winced as she opened her eyes, the bright light hitting her pupils with such discomfort that she closed them again. She groaned, slowly trying to pull herself up into a sitting position. As she did so, she was able to blink her eyes into opening, and then she found someone in her face.

"Rise and shine, senorita!"

"Luis! What the hell?!"

"What? Expecting someone else?" the Spaniard asked, smiling charmingly and batting his eyes in a jokingly matter.

"Never mind, why are you here?"

"The boss put me here. But, I guess now that you are awake, I can leave now. Which is good, you see, I am dying for a smoke!"

Ada rolled her eyes. "Wesker made you watch over me?"

"Well, yes. He's been having to operate on Sherry, remember?"

"Sherry!" Ada choked.

She leaped out of her bed, heading straight for her closet. Luis covered his eyes with his hand, but he peeked through his fingers anyway as she looked for some clothes in her nightwear.

"Wow, you are-"

"Get out!"

"Okay!"

Luis headed out of her quarters. Ada quickly dressed into some pants and a blouse. She slid on her heels and was out of the door. She then noticed she had a huge headache. She ignored it, and headed down into Sector 1.

She couldn't find them anywhere in Sector 1, not even in Rendell's lab. She was getting ready to head back when she heard an all too familiar laugh.

"That's definitely Krauser," she growled to herself, and followed the hyena-like laughter.

She soon found Nicholai and Krauser standing guard in front of a door while they talked and joked. Just as she was walking up, the two men noticed her. Nicholai immediately lost the smile, and he now looked relieved, even slightly worried as Ada walked up. Krauser, on the other hand, grinned devilishly.

"Well, lookie here. You finally decided to wake up, huh?"

"How long was I out?" Ada asked, her question going to Nicholai rather than Krauser.

"Since last night. It's early afternoon now," the Russian answered.

"Has he been working on Sherry that long?" Ada grunted.

Nicholai shook his head. "No. He watched over you last night. He just started on Sherry this morning. I think they are wrapping it up now."

Ada lowered her eyes. Wesker watched over her last night to make sure she was alright. Really, she couldn't believe the man sometimes. She heard Krauser snort contemptuously, folding his large arms and glaring at her.

"It must be some good sex the way he has to make sure you are okay all the time," he sneered.

Nicholai stepped to the side. Just in time to evade Ada's drop kick to Krauser's groin. Krauser yelled out, slightly falling onto his knees in surprise as Ada glared down at him.

"I'm not in the mood for your mouth!" Ada spat, ready to beat him down more.

"Krauser, don't you dare!" Nicholai ordered.

Jack got to his feet, glaring at Ada. He jerked forward, grabbing Ada by the throat and holding her in that position.

Nicholai was about to butt in, but Ada called out to him. "No, Nicholai. Don't."

"You need to be taught a lesson, missy."

"I dare you to," Ada hissed.

Krauser didn't make his move. He just kept his hand on her throat. Ada could only leer at him. He knew Wesker was too close to be able to get away with it. Krauser wasn't as stupid as he looked. Ada shot out her leg, breaking away one of Krauser's ankles and tripping him. As he fell, he let go of her to catch his balance. Her small kick only managed to knock him down halfway, and he snagged her arm hard. Ada knew he was about to do a counterattack, but a voice made them freeze.

"What is this?"

Krauser immediately let go of Ada. He backed away. Ada felt her throat, staring from Wesker over to Krauser and Nicholai. Wesker didn't have his shades on, and the glow of his red eyes showed that he was a little angry. He wore a lab coat, and was peeling bloody gloves off of his hands. He tossed the gloves into a sanitation bin nearby, his eyes never leaving Krauser.

Krauser had his jaw clenched hard, and it was hard to keep Wesker's gaze this time for him. Nicholai knew better, and looked away. Wesker popped his knuckles, and for a moment, Ada thought he was going to punish Krauser, but he didn't.

"I do not have time to be dealing with your antics, Krauser. You will report to the satellite room in an hour. Are we clear?"

"Of course," Krauser growled.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Wesker growled. He then glared over at Ada. His look made her think over to see if she was in trouble herself. "Ada, come."

He started down the hallway, heading for Rendell's lab. Ada didn't know if that was good or bad. She gave one last look to the guys before following on behind him. Wesker paused in his walk to let her catch up, and then they walked side by side. Ada was getting nervous, since he said nothing as they walked. He slipped into Rendell's lab, letting her follow on behind his step.

Once the doors slid shut, Wesker took off his lab coat, and hung it up. Ada waited patiently, watching his movements to see what kind of mood he was in. He seemed restless, or agitated, but of course he was hiding it. Ada didn't know if it was from Krauser or something else. He quickly washed his hands in the sink.

Wesker leaned on one of the counters, tapping his fingers for a moment as he thought. Ada stared into the reptilian eyes as he watched the floor. Finally, Wesker looked up at her.

"Sherry is stable. I was able to extract the G-Embryo from her body. She should be fine within two weeks. She now is the only human alive that is immune to the G-Virus."

"What about her immune system?" Ada asked, coming a few steps closer.

"I won't know until she has fully healed."

"Of course."

Wesker looked at his wristwatch, finally giving some sort of smile. "Well, I better head down to the lot."

"Why?"

"I'm having my new car delivered. It should be here shortly."

"Car?!"

"Yes. And no, you aren't allowed to drive it. With your luck, you are also prohibited from touching it. Hmm, maybe I should put you on a restraining order with it as well."

"Are you freaking kidding?" Ada grumbled, following him out of the door walking with him.

"You destroyed two cars in not even three months."

"Fine, whatever. What kind of car is it?"

"If I told you, it would only pique your interest," Wesker replied, slightly smiling. He pulled out his sunglasses and slid them on.

"And if you don't tell me, it's also going to pique my interest!" Ada snapped. "I don't know why you have to be this way! It wasn't my fault your cars got totaled!"

"You didn't total the Aston Martin?"

"No. Someone blew it up with a rocket launcher…oh yeah, Hunk's men."

"And the Mercedes?"

"That was your fault. You let me borrow it on my day off, and then you made me go do a dangerous mission while driving it. It was bound to get wrecked. Oh yeah…that was Hunk once again."

"And the Jaguar?"

Ada opened her mouth to blurt her words, but all that came out was a breath. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment as the memory came to her. She looked away from him, grumbling to herself. "Okay, fine. The Jaguar was my fault."

"Well, at least you were able to admit it."

"So, what kind of car is it?"

He shook his head as they entered the elevators that would lead them down into the underground parking lot. "Why ask if you aren't allowed to drive it?"

"Because," Ada replied, smiling at him. "I know that you eventually will let me."

"Actually, the vehicle I'm having delivered is only temporary. I'm having the actual car that I am purchasing upgraded at the moment. It should be done by the end of the week."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Why do you only have to have one car? You have enough money to own however many you want!"

"One is all I need…if someone would stop destroying them."

"Touché," Ada growled, folding her eyes and turning away from him. She smiled nonetheless, and she knew that Wesker could sense it. The elevator's doors dinged and slid open.

They moved out into the parking lot, heading to Wesker's personal area just to the left. Wesker's area had its own exit area, completely separating it from the other part of the lot. Ada saw two men and two cars waiting in Wesker's area. One was a silver Alfa Romeo, the other was a dark green Lexus. Ada looked between the two cars while Wesker went over to the two men. He signed some papers. The men handed over a key and then hopped into the Lexus and drove away, heading for the surface through the exit.

"Seriously?" Ada asked, looking over at him.

"What?"

"It's ugly."

"It's temporary."

"It's silver."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You can't be seen in it! You might as well hand over the keys so I can drive it, and so you don't have to be seen driving a car that isn't black."

Wesker chuckled. "Didn't you just say that it was ugly?"

"Ugly, yes. But, I do know for a fact that these ugly babies go freaking fast."

Wesker hit the lock button. The Alfa Romeo beeped at them, flashing its headlights like it was taunting them. Wesker turned around to head back for the elevators. Ada followed him while laughing to herself. Once they were inside the elevator again, she grinned over at him.

"So, what kind of car are you actually getting?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

She snorted. "You sound like William."

"You will see when it is delivered. Have patience, dear heart."

"Fine, fine. So, are you going to punish Krauser…again?"

"Why would I need to punish him?" Wesker asked as they exited the elevators upon reaching the level floor. They started walking for the next area of elevators that would take them to the floor where the satellite room waited.

"Because of what happened just before we went down to the lot."

"Why don't you let me worry about that?"

"Fine. I need to grab some lunch anyways. If I see Krauser with a broken neck or something, I guess I will know what happened," Ada answered right when the doors swung open.

She left Wesker inside the elevator, strolling out into one of the hallways. Wesker hesitated for a moment, and then stepped out of the elevator. He started to follow her, as their destinations were close together. Ada was meaning to go for her quarters, while Wesker headed for the satellite room.

Just as she was turning the knob to enter her quarters, Wesker stopped her with his velvety voice, making her pause with her hand on the door. Before she could look over her shoulder back at him, she felt this sharp scrape on the back of her neck.

"Ouch!" she growled, whirling around on him. She felt her neck, the tenderness of a scrape under her fingers. She saw that Wesker had a bandage in his hand. He tore it off of her neck. She didn't even know it was there. It must have come from her fight with Steve. "You could've been a little gentler, don't you think? Or at least warned me first."

The look he gave Ada showed her that he was hiding amusement. She glared at him deeper. Wesker folded the bandage and slipped it into his pocket to discard later. He checked his watch for a moment afterwards.

"Did Nicholai have a chance to inform you of tonight's plans?"

"No. I was too busy having a lover's quarrel with Krauser," she snorted sarcastically. She noticed the hard look he gave her. "Kidding! No, he didn't. What's going on?"

"There is another meeting with Corporation S in Raleigh. There are representatives from WilPharma flying in from Harvardville, and representatives from Tricell will also be there."

Ada groaned, wanting to smack her head against the wall. It wasn't the fact that all three companies were enemies, yet they pretended to be allied for their own selfish gain. It was the fact that she knew exactly what she was going to have to deal with when they got there.

"I can expect you to behave, correct?" Wesker asked, this sly smile forming on his lips.

"You…are a jerk. When do I need to be ready?" Ada sighed, smiling slightly.

"We leave in three hours."

"Punching Excella in the face is behaving, right?"

"Get dressed," Wesker snorted, turning and walking off.

Ada smirked triumphantly, and entered her quarters. She walked through to her bedroom, heading straight for her walk-in closet. She needed to pick out something nice to where, and she had many dresses to go through. While scanning through her wardrobe, she remembered that she needed to talk to Wesker about Steve and the incident that happened. She still had three hours, but Ada knew that Wesker would disappear if he had the chance. It would be best just to run to the satellite room to ask him, and then return to her quarters to get ready.

And that's what she did. She walked down the hallway, passing by more soldiers and researchers. The two sliding doors came open, letting her enter into the dim room. She had just enough time for her eyes to catch Wesker before she realized what was going on. Blinking, she tried not to smile, having not wanted to get in trouble herself.

Krauser was on his knees before Wesker. His employer's hand was clutched hard to the soldier's large shoulder. The pressure Wesker was exerting on Krauser's shoulder was near to breaking point. Even at this, Krauser did not cry out in pain. However, Ada could tell that he was definitely in agonizing pain by how his jaw was gnashed together, and how his face was turning a reddish blue. Ada remembered that there was a tender pressure point just where Wesker's fingers were gripping, and for a moment, she could feel Krauser's pain. It made her twitch. She walked over to Nicholai, who was standing to the side watching on in silence. The Russian glanced over at her, smiling briefly, arms folded and posture straight in his mercenary attire.

"Wesker was going to let him slide this time, but of course Krauser had to open his mouth again."

"That mouth is going to get him killed one of these days," Ada snorted.

"Have we come to an agreement yet, Krauser?" Wesker asked icily.

"Yes!"

"Good. I'm delighted to hear that." Wesker then picked up Krauser like the larger man weighed only five pounds. Once Krauser had his feet secured on the ground, Wesker shoved him away. Krauser stumbled, but caught himself. He started gripping his shoulder, gasping for air as if he had been suffocated. "Don't waste anymore of my time. We have three hours before we leave. Be ready."

Wesker slipped on a black jacket while walking towards the exit of the satellite room. Ada figured it would be best to ask him later about Steve. Sighing, she watched as he left the satellite room to go his own way. She turned back to the boys, where Krauser was making his way over to them. He was groaning in anger and pain, and the look he gave her was of malice. She smiled flirtatiously back at him, waving gently in the hopes to aggravate him even more.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Nicholai asked, his accent echoing throughout the chamber. Ada ignored all the images that the satellites were popping up.

"Does it do me any good to say yes?" Krauser hissed. He then glared at Ada. "It's all your fault!"

Ada folded her arms, peering at him with a wry smile. "Are you jealous, Krauser? It's okay to be jealous of us. Really, I didn't know you cared so much."

Surprisingly, Krauser didn't jerk towards her. Ada figured it was because he had recently been punished. Nicholai wasn't taking any chances. He came between them, glaring at Krauser and then turning to her. His icy grey eyes seemed to grab her attention.

"Don't egg him, Ada."

"What happened down there…with Steve? What did Wesker do with his body?"

Nicholai seemed surprised by her question. He even glanced over at Krauser, who had calmed down, but was still glaring daggers at them. The Russian gave a small smile, peering at her.

"Steve went crazy, remember? Wesker disposed of his body."

"Why? How did he dispose of the body? Did he really send it to Claire Redfield?"

"It's unknown yet why he went crazy," Nicholai answered with a sigh. "And yes he shipped the body to Chris and Claire Redfield. Out of spite of course. Did he tell you and you just didn't believe him?"

"No, no, I ah, was just was curious," Ada answered, lowering her eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Krauser growled, and stalked past them, heading out of the chamber.

Ada half-rolled her eyes. Nicholai glared at Krauser's retreating back. They waited for Krauser to be gone, before the two of them started out themselves. Nicholai walked with her back towards her quarters. They stopped once they reached her door.

"Oh…Ada, I almost forgot. I found something down in Sector 10 for you…down in the archives. I don't know if you are supposed to see it or not, so keep it secret…but here."

Nicholai pulled out an old piece of paper from what looked like a journal. She glanced at it, immediately feeling her heart jolt for some reason. She took it gingerly and started to unfold it.

"It's a letter from John to you."

"John?" Ada echoed, looking up at Nicholai. "How…did you…"

"It's not important. I know that you never had any closure with John…and, well…this letter may help do just that."

With that, Nicholai smiled weakly, turned and headed off on his own. Ada watched him go, feeling an ache come into her chest. She retreated into her room so she could read the letter in peace. She sat down on her bed, taking a deep breath before starting.

_Dear Ada,_

_I am writing this letter because I do not have much time left. I am infected with the T-Virus. It has taken the whole estate. When you read this, know that I am no longer alive. I do not want to become one of those monsters out there, but I feel as if my time is diminishing too fast. There is no escape from this place. Before I go, I would like to tell you my true feelings, and give you a list of passwords that you may need to get into the mansion's mainframe. First of all, I love you and always will. Second of all, I know that you do not truly love me. That is okay. I don't regret anything with you. The day I introduced you to Albert Wesker was the day I knew I lost you. I tried to warn you about him, but knew that his act and charm would make you oblivious. Again, it is okay. And you don't have to feel guilty or ashamed. I love you no matter what. Yes, I know about the affair…I've known about it from the beginning. I'm not as gullible as you think I am. Well, it doesn't matter now. It's too late for me. I just hope that you can see through Wesker's manipulation before it is all over. He caused the spill, him and William in hope to gain whatever they were offered. Wesker killed Marcus, he killed Roger, Davis, and Emerson…and many others. I say this, but I am not the one who can tell you what to do. As long as you are happy, I will be happy. Know that I will always love you no matter what, Ada. On the next page are the codes. Use them to set the detonation to blow this place off of the map, and put everyone to rest. What we have done here was immoral, sinister, and conceited. We can't play God, and this is our punishment for doing just that. I love you, Ada. Please escape this. Please live. Please forget and move on._

_Love always and forever,_

_John_

Ada couldn't believe it. She stared at the letter for several minutes after reading it. John must have just finished this letter before Wesker came in and killed him. There were even small flecks of blood on the paper. There was no second page for the codes. Either Wesker took them or someone else. There was just too much to gather at once. John knew about her and Wesker's affair the entire time. He accepted the fact that Ada didn't love him like she was supposed to. He understood that she was drawn to Wesker. He also knew terrible secrets. Ada did not know that Wesker was the cause of the virus outbreak at the Spencer estate. She had been told it was an accident. Wesker and William purposely spilled the virus for some kind of gain. Ada could only think that it was HCF offering them their chance, Mr. Smith right behind it. But then that would mean that William knew about HCF. It still made no sense, unless Wesker was playing Mr. Smith too, which he was. Ada remembered the day they returned from Antarctica, Wesker shot Mr. Smith in the face, right in front of her at their debriefing. That was how HCF started on them, and then Wesker took the company down himself…

But John…he knew everything the whole time. Ada knew she should have told John about the affair. She was meaning to when she was coming back from her mission. Instead, she was met with a city infested with the dead and undead. John definitely seemed sure that she would return to the mansion, if he gave her the codes. She did try, but the mansion was already gone…destroyed. From there, Ada had to follow her instincts and try to seek out Wesker and William.

She was suddenly sickened. She tore the letter to shreds, letting its pieces flutter onto her bed. She ran into the bathroom, feeling the disturbing urge to vomit. She hung over the toilet for a moment, the letter repeating itself inside her head. She took a moment to try and breathe.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up towards the doorway. Wesker stood in the threshold, looking down at her. He didn't have his sunglasses on, so she could see the radiant stare of his eyes just fine. She stared at him a moment, as if trying to decided who he really was. This was the man who saved her life too many times, who gave her anything she wished, and gave her life. This was also the man who took too many lives, took away everything from others and the worlds, and tried to end life. Wesker may have saved her, saved William. But he killed Marcus, killed his own father, killed several of the researchers, and killed several innocents. He was the one who caused everything. It just couldn't have been an accident back in the Arklay Research Facility. Wesker just had to be behind that as well.

She was suddenly picked up by her arm. Wesker was at her side. Ada looked up into his eyes. He put his palm to her forehead, checking for a temperature. Ada realized she was still sick to her stomach.

"You are extremely pale. What's wrong, Ada?" Wesker asked.

"N-nothing, nothing. I'm fine."

He put pressure under her jaw with his fingers to feel a pulse. He took a moment to read her pulse. "Your lies never work with me."

"At least I try," she replied, trying to be sarcastic.

Wesker let her go long enough to get her a cold, wet cloth at her sink. Ada just stood there, hardly watching him, and hardly noticing anything. She was trying to think, trying to figure John's letter. It made so much sense, yet left her completely baffled. Sick too.

Wesker put the cloth to her forehead. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Is that your way of telling me that I look horrible?"

"Yes."

"Thanks a lot."

"You need to sit down."

"I'm fine! I just felt nauseas for a moment. I'm sure it was something I ate," Ada growled.

Wesker drew back the cloth, stepping away from her. He cocked his head a little, peering at her directly. "So, this doesn't have anything to do with the pieces of John's letter on your bed?"

Ada looked away. "No."

"How did you get that anyway? I thought I threw it away when I stole John's briefcase."

She wasn't about to let Nicholai get punished. He was trying to help Ada, give her some kind of closure, give her something that was hers. "I found it in the archives."

"Nicholai found it in the archives. Do you think I do not know what is going on in my own facility?"

Ada glared up at him, still feeling sick. "Don't blame him! He was just trying to help me."

"By giving you a letter that did you no good?" Wesker snorted. His reptilian eyes flashed.

"Why did you and William cause the spill?" Ada asked, determined to get some answers. "Why did you do it?"

"It was a cover-up for our plan to take over Umbrella and kill Spencer."

"You were just going to hand Umbrella over to HCF?"

"No. I used Mr. Smith to get what I needed to take out Spencer. The only problem was that our precious lord escaped. And since we had no idea where he was, I was told to bring the S.T.A.R.S in to gather test data while William was supposed to seek out Spencer."

"The mansion was already gone by the time I returned to Raccoon City. Why were you still in the city if your assignment was completed?"

"Because I knew William was in danger. Spencer called a strike force to kill him and steal the G-Virus. I didn't reach him in time. By that time, I realized you had returned. You know the rest of the story."

Ada looked away. Something did not feel right as she stood there talking to Wesker. John's letter and Annette's warnings were swirling around her head, but that wasn't what was making her feel sick. It wasn't Wesker either. Wesker took her wrist and dragged her into her bedroom, making her sit down on her bed. She realized that it was her. She was feeling the guilt and shame for what she did not only to John, but to several others as well. She never cared. She just did her job, got her pay. John's letter somehow unlocked a hole that was trying to release those feelings she didn't need to feel, not like that.

"Do we need to stay here?" Wesker asked.

She looked up at him in sharp surprise. Wesker never asked that question. He never missed out on an opportunity like the one they were about to go to. The fact that he was asking told Ada that Wesker must have been some sort of worried for her. He definitely didn't show it while standing in front of her. But Ada was sure she could feel it.

Ada shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just let me get dressed."

Wesker glanced at his watch. "We still have a little over two and a half hours. I will check up on you in two hours. Call me if you need anything."

Ada smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you, Wesker."

He shrugged. "Anything for you."

Wesker turned around. He slipped into his quarters through their sharing door. Ada chuckled softly at his words. He used to say that to her all the time before the Mansion Incident. Ada now was starting to feel a little better. She decided she better start looking for some clothes to wear. She had a party to go to that was going to have Excella Gionne there attending as well. She needed to get ready for everything tonight.

* * *

**Hmm, I made this longer than I intended. I meant to put the party in this chapter. Oh well...I hope it is still good enough anyways. I promise more action in the next chapter. I know that I haven't put any in awhile. It's mostly been drama, lol. There's a point why Ada is starting to second guess her relationship with Wesker, that of which I will not tell you, hehehehehehehe. Though I am very sure all of you can guess why. *Sighes* Anyways, don't fret. I am just about ready to wrap this one up. I am hoping by a chapter number in the early thirties, including an epilogue. Also, I will have a short story that takes place during RE4 that follows this story. And then, of course, there will be a full on sequel to this story as well. I hope all of you enjoy to hear that! XD For all you loyal readers, thank you so much for your reviews! I especially want to thank Sythlia, Ultimolu, and a friend whom I must remain a secret, (Shh! You know who you are!!!) for all the support of this story! Look at me. I'm making it sound as if the story is already over....geez! I like to ramble sometimes! Again, more action is to come in the next chapter! Thanks again! :D**


	28. Chapter 27: The Organization

**Chapter 27: The Organization**

The drive to Raleigh was long and quiet. Ada rode with Wesker in the Alfa Romeo while Krauser hitched with Nicholai in his newly fixed Land Rover. The roads were icy, and yet the snow didn't relent. Ada wore a dark indigo dress with matching heels and jacket. Unlike the previous presentation between the three corporations, this one took place in one of Corporation S's own facilities.

Ada figured there was going to be a lot of business going on, between bartering biological weapons and the three corporations pretending to get along with each other. Ada couldn't complain too much. Wherever there was business, there was money. Wherever there was money, there was bloodshed. She knew tonight would be an interesting one no matter what went down.

They reached the facility by nightfall. There were already many people there by the time they arrived. Ada saw S members, along with WilPharma representatives and even a few from Tricell.

The four of them entered into the main building. Ada had to chuckle at Krauser, who couldn't stop messing with his tie. Apparently, the soldier wasn't used to them, as he wrestled with it like it was choking him. Nicholai could only shake his head at his partner, and the Russian himself looked clean and chic for such a party. She didn't even have to worry about Wesker. Wesker always looked sophisticated, even if his henchmen didn't.

"Who are they? They don't look familiar," Nicholai said, pointing to a group of men and women.

Ada looked, only to realize that Nicholai was right. They weren't familiar at all. Like all the other guests, they were dressed up for the occasion. Most were older, handsome men, but one younger man stood out to her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew him from somewhere. It was hard to tell from this far away.

Wesker chuckled softly. "They are known only as the Organization. I hardly suspected that S would invite their likes to such a convention."

"So, they are with another corporation?" Krauser asked, glaring at the Organization members like they were enemies.

"No," Wesker stated. "Just a pack of rich coyotes squandering about in other businesses."

"Yoo-hoo! Albert, darling!"

While Ada felt her skin crawl, she noticed Krauser and Nicholai snicker to themselves. Excella pushed her way through the crowd towards them. An already tipsy Irving was right behind her. Excella grinned at all of them, dressed up as the most head-turning piece of the party.

"Aw, you brought the pets."

"Excella, I thought you were in a meeting?" Wesker asked. Obviously, his attention was elsewhere as he scanned the crowd.

"They just adjourned it. Seriously, I do not understand why Father wishes me to do the boring activities. Ricardo! What did I tell you about drinking?! You have a presentation to do later tonight!"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry, sweet cakes. I will be fine!"

Excella rolled her eyes. She then beamed up at Wesker. "Albert, you and I have much to do! Father is here! Come and see him!"

"Is he now?" Wesker asked, his attention drawn back to her. Ada knew all too well it was because of the fact that Excella Gionne's father was mentioned.

"Yes. Come and I will lead you to him."

Wesker turned back to Ada, Krauser, and Nicholai. "Stay out of trouble. I will be back shortly, and then we can discuss matters."

Wesker walked with Excella towards the next door hall. Irving grinned at Ada while holding his champagne glass. "Hey there, toots. I's gotta go now." He followed on behind Excella and Wesker.

While Ada was shaking her head, she heard the boys burst out in laughter. She figured that this was a good time to sneak off on her own. Just as she was going to get her own glass of wine, she noticed the Organization man that seemed so familiar to her staring back at her. She was caught off guard by it, and came to a halt. For a moment, their eyes locked from across the room. The man had to have been in his early forties, maybe. He was handsome with dark hair and green eyes. Here, he wore a white suit while his fellow Organization members wore black. Ada could feel just by his eyes that he was in charge, even though he was the youngest looking out of the other members.

_Where the hell do I know him from?_

It was his eyes that caught her. They seemed familiar somehow, yet strange at the same time. She shook out of her thoughts and went back to ignoring him. She went and got her wine, her thoughts still swirling. Krauser and Nicholai were already gone, presumably to talk some girls up or cause trouble. Ada hardly cared. All she could do was wait until Wesker got back to see what they were going to do. As if intuition had suddenly hit her, Ada casually reached down to her thigh to feel that the hidden pistol was still there intact. Smiling, she took a sip of her wine.

"Good evening, Miss Wong."

She turned to see the Organization gentleman. He smiled down at her while holding onto his own glass of champagne. Immediately, Ada felt as if she needed to pull the pistol on him, but she soon calmed to a minor guard mode. She beheld him with suspicion.

"I apologize. You are?"

"We never met directly, but I'm sure my brother has told you so much about me."

"And who is your brother?" Ada inquired, putting a hand on her hip, nearest to her gun.

The Organization member cleared his throat, his eyes still twinkling with charm. "John."

Ada felt her heart leap to her throat. Now she understood why he felt so familiar. His eyes…they were John's eyes…except…maybe a little more mysterious and wise. She instantly remembered him, John having did talk about his older brother many times. John had so much family in Chicago, where another main Umbrella facility had employed most of them. John moved to Raccoon City to help the Arklay Research Facility, and to live close with his other sister that was by herself there. If Ada remembered correctly, this man was John's only brother, and they had two sisters.

"Oh…yes. David, correct?"

David chuckled. "Correct. It is good to see that John did actually talk about me then."

Ada lowered her eyes for a moment. She didn't understand why David would be with the Organization. Sure Umbrella was dead, but wouldn't S, WilPharma, or Tricell be more profitable? Then again, she didn't know much about the Organization. She would either have to ask David here, or wait for Wesker.

"He talked about you so much. It is actually an honor, Miss Wong."

Ada nodded. "I'm sorry that he didn't survive the outbreak in Arklay."

David snorted. "You don't have to lie, Miss Wong. I know the truth about what happened there."

"Excuse me?"

"Your employer…Albert Wesker. He killed John. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes. And I would tread carefully, Dr. Howe."

David held up his free hand to show that he meant no harm. "I mean no disrespect. In fact, I admire Albert."

Ada took this as odd. "Why?"

"Well," he said, easing another smile. "You know what they say. For a man to have such ambition, God might as well give them everything."

"What about John? Are you not upset about his death?"

"Of course I am. Though I admire your employer, I at the same time, despise him. That is what draws me to you, Miss Wong. John knew who you truly were. Why would you betray him and fall for a man that leaves nothing but blood and destruction in his path?"

"You ask a very dangerous question, Dr. Howe."

"Please, call me David."

"Blood and destruction? How does the Organization differ from Wesker? How do you differ from him and the other corporations that are here?"

"We aren't much different, but we are not the same either. The Organization strives to turn right of the wrong we did," David replied. As he spoke, he had slightly lowered his voice and glanced around to make sure no one could hear other than her. "We mingle here to learn and create ways to destroy what they birth."

"You are foolish to relay such information to me," Ada stated icily.

"But, Miss Wong, I wish for you to join the Organization. John told me so much about you. I know, deep down, you wish to correct all the sins you have done. You wish to correct the world again."

Ada shook her head. "My loyalty lies with Wesker. John wished to see a side of me that I didn't have. I regret not telling him the truth about the affair I had with Wesker."

David slightly shook his head, his eyes leaving Ada's to scan the crowd. Ada studied him closely. She saw his green eyes flash, and he smiled again. He chuckled softly. "The thing about Wesker….he is entirely too intelligent for his own good."

Puzzled, Ada followed his sight. Her eyes landed on the devil himself, and she almost shivered. Wesker watched the two of them like a deadly hawk, arms folded and posture strong. Even with the sunglasses on, Ada could still feel the burn of his eyes. He was alone as well. There was no Excella, Nicholai, or Krauser.

"You two…know each other," she stated, eyes not leaving Wesker.

"How did you know? Did he tell you?" David asked.

Ada glanced back to John's brother. "No. I can tell by how he is looking at us."

"How?"

"I know him."

"You think you do."

"How do you know each other?" Ada asked, now cautious.

David sighed. "I'm only a couple years older than Wesker. When I was in my early twenties, I flew from Chicago down to Raccoon with my father to do some business with Spencer. I met Wesker and William Birkin while I spent my time there. Let's just say that they were the most valuable researchers of the entire facility. Being prodigies, they were going to be named two of the most brilliant minds of the century. However, with ambition comes power, and with power comes chaos. Wesker and William eventually turned on everyone…deceived them all. They caused the wound that eventually created Umbrella's demise."

Ada looked back across the room, only to realize that Wesker was gone. She scanned the crowd for a moment, but couldn't find him. David sighed softly, sitting his empty goblet down on the nearby table. He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes never leaving hers. She could tell he was being completely serious now.

"I want to help you. I am only trying to fulfill my brother's wish. I not only you, but Birkin's daughter…Sherry. I know that Wesker holds her hostage. I want you to know that we can get you out of there, and away from Wesker for good…protect you and Sherry. Don't deny it either. You know exactly what Wesker is capable of."

Ada didn't understand why she was shaking so much. She couldn't tell if it was from anger or for the fact that David spoke the truth entirely too clearly. Wesker needed to be stopped. She needed to turn things right. Sherry needed to be free. But…Ada couldn't betray Wesker. He was too much a part of her life. Not only that, but if she did decide to leave him, Wesker would find her and kill her. It didn't matter how much protection the Organization provided her.

"Listen, Miss Wo-may I call you Ada?"

Before Ada could answer, somebody else answered for her, startling her in the process as he came up to stand at her side.

"No, you may not," Wesker growled.

David beheld Wesker for a moment. Ada was surprised that he remained calm towards Wesker's intimidating posture. "It's been many years, Dr. Wesker."

"I hope that you weren't just trying to persuade my consort into believing your proposals."

"Of course not. We are…merely talking of John."

"Of course," Wesker snorted, his tone full of snide. "No hard feelings about John, right Dr. Howe?"

Ada saw David clench his jaw so hard, it looked as if it was at breaking point. If he had been still holding the wine glass, it would have shattered in his hand. He glared at Wesker, though he was met with his own reflection in Wesker's sunglasses and Wesker's own smug smile.

David swallowed hard. "No. None at all. Business is business."

Wesker chuckled at this. "That it is. If it makes you feel better, I put him out of his misery. He was infected."

"He was infected because you and William decided to cause a biohazard. Oh, and if it makes you feel better, Dr. Wesker…I know the location to Spencer's hideout."

Ada stared at David for a moment. She couldn't believe his words. He could very well be telling the truth, yes. David was starting to tread dangerously. Ada hoped that David knew that once he started a game with Wesker, he would lose pitifully. John had to learn that the hard way.

The tiny smirk that appeared on Wesker's face told Ada that David was in danger. "As part of the Organization or not, you better choose your words carefully."

David shook his head. "I will tell you if you let me hire Miss Wong for one day."

"What a peculiar request, Dr. Howe," Wesker stated coolly, folding his arms.

"It isn't as peculiar as you think it is. The three corporations trade their agents at times."

"Only when they wish to eat each other from the inside out," Wesker growled, arms coming unfolded.

"I can tell you where Spencer is located. I can even tell you where Sergei Vladimir is, and even the location of the facility where he is holding the Red Queen."

"Miss Wong works for me, and only me. If I see you speak with her again, know that there will be consequences."

Wesker slipped past David and headed for the other end of the room. Ada knew better than to stay behind. She gave one last look to John's brother, giving him a weak smile, and a look that said 'I told you so'. Ada followed on behind Wesker, her thoughts replaying her talk with David even as she tried to forget about it.

She caught up with Wesker just as they were leaving the main hall. They were heading for a room that was less crowded with guests. Ada didn't have a chance to really take in the building's looks. The facility looked like any other rich class meeting for business and pleasure. Ada knew that underground, however, would be very different. It seems as though they were heading for just that. Ada saw Krauser and Nicholai waiting for them at an elevator.

"Did you know that David was a part of the Organization?" Ada asked as she walked at Wesker's side.

"No."

"How does the Organization differ from the rest of us?"

Wesker glanced down at her. "They don't."

"I saw you talking to another man. Did you get in trouble for it?" Krauser snickered.

"Can it, Jack," Ada hissed as the four of them entered the elevator. Wesker pushed the B4 button, and the elevator shuttered, sending them down.

"There will be a meeting down here in a matter of minutes. I want all three of you to stand guard and be quiet. There's a chance that the meeting could rouse up some problems. If it gets bad, I want you to take them out," Wesker explained.

Ada, Nicholai, and Krauser nodded. They quickly checked their weapons before the elevator doors swung open. The basement level was a concrete tunnel of hallways and rooms. They followed Wesker through it, passing by WilPharma, S, and Tricell representatives. They could hear yowls and hissing erupting from one of the rooms. As they walked through one of the large laboratories, Ada saw caged BOWs romping about. She saw a couple of Cerberuses chewing at the iron bars in one cage. There was a Hunter Beta screeching and hissing across to another cage that held a rampaging Eliminator. The shelves held many virus and anti-virus samples. There were even beasts in dormant sleep inside test tubes. Ada saw some kind of centipede creature, a Drain Deimos, and a new Tyrant base each in their own tube.

By the time they entered the dark meeting room, there were several higher-ups seated. Many of their agents were standing guard along the walls. Wesker led them over to Excella, Irving, and Lord Roman Gionne, Tricell's leader. Excella's father was a man in his mid-fifties, and though older, he still had an air of intimidation, wisdom, and charm about him. Wesker pulled a chair and sat down while Ada and the boys stayed standing behind him. Looking about, Ada recognized Fredric Downing among the WilPharma representatives. He looked thoroughly bored, and Ada had to smile. Though, the WilPharma wasn't near as bored as Ricardo Irving. The New Jersey Tricell researcher yawned loudly, stretching and not even bothering to cover his mouth. Excella glared at him, and so did her father.

The meeting got started minutes later. Ada hardly paid attention to it, as her job was to watch the other agents and the corporations' executives as they discussed several matters. Krauser yawned here and there, popping his neck and leaning against the wall. Nicholai stayed alert and still, looking almost like a statue as he watched. Ada heard matters about New Horizon, which would be along the lines of Chris Redfield and his followers, and Hunk and his followers. There was talk of B.S.A.A, which was what New Horizon would be turning into eventually, as they merged with fellow pharmacies who wished to stop the terrorist attacks that their fellow pharmacies unleashed. Mr. Gionne pointed out that Tricell would be joining B.S.A.A to help keep track of its movements and to better protect the Black Market.

Excella stood and talked about the old Umbrella facilities in Africa that were being reopened to be used as Tricell's newest additions for research and development. Irving gave a presentation about some of the newest BOWs on the Black Market, including their price, name, care, and purpose.

It was your typical meeting. Ada was getting bored out of her mind. She saw Krauser yawn, and that made her yawn. Krauser grinned at her afterwards. Nicholai still stood like a statue on the other side of Krauser. Ada could see some of other agents getting restless and tired. WilPharma talked their business, as did Corporation S and Wesker. As the meeting was closing, talk of Lord Ozwell E. Spencer and Sergei Vladimir came about. The corporations discussed each of them, their whereabouts, and the value of the Red Queen. Ada paid attention here. If all three of the corporations wanted the Red Queen that bad, then there could easily be a feud, and then bloodshed. It also told Ada that they were on a time limit in finding the Red Queen before they would be too late and another company would claim it.

It brought her back to David. David said he knew both their locations and even the Red Queen's hiding place. Did that mean that the Organization could easily pick them out right away from their fingers? David, for some unknown reason, did not seem interested in the Red Queen at all. But that didn't mean that the others of the Organization, and maybe even the leader, were interested in it.

"Ada? Hello?"

Ada shook out of her thoughts, realizing that Krauser was waving a hand in her face. She glared at him, even as he started chuckling.

"This isn't the place to be fantasizing, you know."

Ada realized the meeting had adjourned, and now representatives were leaving the large meeting room. Wesker was discussing something with Mr. Gionne, Excella, and Irving not too far away. Nicholai came over to Krauser and Ada.

"I'm glad that's over," he sighed.

"Why do I get stuck doing the boring shit?" Krauser grumbled.

Excella and Irving walked over to them on their way out. Wesker and Mr. Gionne were right behind them. Excella gave a bitter smile towards Ada, and Ada knew it was coming.

"You did such a lovely job acting as pet tonight. I am really proud of you for staying and being good."

"You did such a lovely job acting as a pain in my ass. I am really proud of you for letting me kick your ass back in New York."

Ada smirked upon seeing Excella's eyes widen in anger and shock. She went to snap a comeback, but they were interrupted by Wesker and her father. Irving's eyes twinkling with amusement watching the two women, and it was the same for Nicholai and Krauser.

"So this is your agent who Excella has been having problems with," Mr. Gionne said as the tall man studied her hard.

"Yes. There are times that she speaks before she thinks," Wesker stated, his stare and tone on her a warning to behave.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Gionne," Ada said, nodding to the Tricell president and founder.

"It is an honor to meet you, Ada Wong. I have heard so much about you from Spencer. You see, back in the day, Spencer and I used to be friends. Spencer was like an uncle to me. He used to talk about you all the time. You were his best agent."

Ada smiled, some from his words, but mostly from Excella's gawking. She must've been horrified that her father was talking to Ada in such a matter. "Thank you, sir. It's good to hear that my old employer spoke of me so highly."

"Well, it's good to see that you are with another genius when it comes to this field of work. I know you and Wesker have known each other for years, and that makes it all the better," Mr. Gionne replied, smiling genuinely. He extended his hand for Ada to shake. "I look forward to seeing you more, Miss Wong."

"And I as well," Ada answered, taking his hand and shaking it.

Mr. Gionne walked ahead of Excella and Irving. Excella glared icily at Ada while her weasel companion snickered to himself. "Come along, daughter. Irving, you too."

"Yes, father. Of course," Excella briskly retorted, giving one last look towards Ada and Wesker before following her father.

"You really know how to irk her panties, doncha?" Irving chuckled, this sly smirk forming on his face. "See ya 'round, toots."

The sleazy Tricell businessman followed the Gionnes out. Ada and the boys followed Wesker out moments afterward. As they were heading up to the level floor, they passed by the BOW room, where auctions were taking place. Once up in the facility's main hall, they noticed that many of the guests had already left or were getting ready to. Ada saw no signs of David or the Organization representatives, and figured they had left as well. She felt something develop in her stomach, almost like a knot. Her talk with David left her confused and wondering. She knew deep down that she wanted to speak to him again.

Mr. Gionne, Excella, and Irving were all ready to leave with their agents. Wesker watched them from afar as they were heading for the door. As a waiter was walking by with a tray full of glasses of champagne, Wesker snatched one off. Before he could bring the glass to his lips, Ada was able to snag it right out of his hand, which surprised her.

He glared at her as she brought the wine up to her lips to drink, smiling mischievously at him. Before Wesker could say anything, he was suddenly distracted. His attention was averted to the huge glass windows in the front of the building. With the bright lights inside, they couldn't see outside into the night because of the reflection. However, Wesker stared at it long and hard, and it eventually started to make Ada, Nicholai, and Krauser uneasy.

She recognized Wesker's body language too well, as well as felt her own intuition kick in. Something bad was about to happen. Krauser and Nicholai must have felt it too, because the two men immediately drew their weapons. Ada tossed the empty wine glass, and pulled her own handgun. Wesker kicked the long table they were standing by. The table flipped over onto its side, sending drinks and food crashing.

"Get down," Wesker growled.

They obeyed, dropping down to use the table as cover. Wesker remained standing, his eyes still on the glass windows. The glass suddenly shattered inward, causing guests and representatives to panic and flee. Agents of the corporations immediately came forth with weapons to take the threat head on.

Bullets were already whizzing by them. Elite Russian soldiers had burst through the windows by cable, and were now dropping onto the floor to engage in combat with those who decided to resist them.

"It's Sergei's men!" Nicholai spat, like he was cursing in Russian.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Krauser snorted.

"Someone's a rat," Ada growled, already opening fire on Sergei's men.

"What the hell do they want, you think?" Krauser asked, shooting a few soldiers before dipping down behind the table.

"They are either here for something important or absolutely nothing," Nicholai grumbled, dodging a couple of bullets that were aimed for his head.

"I want them all dead. I will take care of the leader. He may give us Sergei's location," Wesker ordered, popping his knuckles and loosening the cuffs of his jacket. "Just be sure to get the job done quickly. The police will be here shortly, and we must be gone by then."

Wesker took off after a group of Sergei's men that were heading for the basement levels. Their leader, probably a lieutenant under the Colonel himself, was among them. Ada knew Wesker would have no problem taking the men out by himself. She focused on her objective, using the table as a shield; she fired a couple of rounds into Sergei's men.

Nicholai had her back, shooting off his own bullets while trying to remain hidden behind the table. The table wouldn't hold them for much longer. It was already starting to get full of bullet holes. Krauser withdrew a hidden grenade. Ada gave him a glare that told him not to. The scar-faced soldier only grinned at her, pulled the pin and threw it out amongst the fighting agents and soldiers. Within seconds, the small explosive went off, sending body parts, gore, fire and shrapnel with it.

"Are you freaking crazy?!" Ada yelled, coming up from after covering herself from the grenade.

"What? He said get the job done quickly. It doesn't get more done than this," Krauser snickered, leaping over the ruined table to go kill more.

"Yeah, but don't blow us up in the process!" Nicholai barked after him.

Ada and Nicholai followed after Krauser in an attempt to gain better shelter. There were more soldiers than she thought there was. She unloaded her whole clip into each of the attacking Russians. She felt a bullet nick her arm, but she kept going. Nicholai dove for cover behind another knocked over table. Ada could feel her adrenaline pumping into high gear. She did a cartwheel to dodge a spray of bullets, and slammed her back into a pillar for shelter. She swiftly reloaded a new magazine into her handgun, daring to look around the pillar into the chaos. Nicholai and Krauser were finishing up the last of them. A soldier flew past her in an attempt to escape, but Ada kicked out her leg to trip him. She caught him before he could fall, only to stab her hidden dagger into his neck, and then let him drop. She saw three more escaping through the front doors. She was after them in an instant, the boys tailing her.

_I'm getting too old chasing boys around…_

The three Russian soldiers dove into a large, black heavy duty Dodge pickup. The diesel engine fired up, and they sped it out into an escape. Ada was thinking why they would bring a hefty beast like that for an escape vehicle, then realized that they were getting away. Nicholai and Krauser opened fire, and she did as well. The bullets pelted the Dodge's hide, even knocking out a side view mirror. The boys' guns went dry, but Ada kept shooting, aiming for the silhouettes behind the window. She succeeded, seeing and hearing the glass burst into pieces. The driver fell onto the steering wheel, but his weight was added onto the pedal. As the Dodge roared down the road, the two surviving soldiers bailed out on foot.

Krauser quickly took them out with head shots with his reloaded pistol. Ada watched as the Dodge Ram crashed through cars like it was nothing. Each collision slowed it down, until it slammed into a silver Alfa Romeo and took it with it. The snow and ice that covered the street didn't help to slow the metal beast. The Dodge truck finally slammed to a halt when it crushed the silver sports car into another luxury vehicle. Steam and smoke spewed out from under the dead truck's hood, and all became silent.

Ada stood there in horror with her mouth open, gun still aimed towards nothing. Nicholai and Krauser started laughing like hyenas behind her, holding their sides like it was the funniest thing in the world. Ada spotted Nicholai's Land Rover out in the disaster. It was nice and clean, untouched from the Dodge's rampage.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ada growled lowly, lowering her gun.

"You do have bad luck with his cars! Holy shit!" Nicholai laughed. It was odd to see the Russian so open and out of control. He was laughing so hard, when he tried to talk, it would come out in bits of Russian and English.

"I…can't wait to…hear what he…says about this!" Krauser choked in between gorilla sounds of laughter.

"Nicholai, you aren't helping," Ada growled, glaring at her comrade who usually took her side. She could feel the bitter cold touching her skin now, and her breaths came out in puffs.

"Sorry!"

"What exactly is so funny?"

Nicholai and Krauser suddenly shut their mouths, standing up straight and backing away. Ada groaned, feeling as if she should kick herself hard in the ass. Wesker tossed the unconscious body of one of Sergei's men onto the pavement. A closer look told Ada he had been the one in charge of this little fiasco ambush. Wesker scanned the destruction that was littered out on the street in front. He followed the trail to the Dodge truck and his crushed Alfa Romeo, which was wedged between the truck's grille, and the grille of another.

Wesker glared over at Ada through his sunglasses. Ada forced an uneasy smile, thinning her lips and nodding her head slightly. Yep, it was all her fault.

"Do you purposely do that? Because if you do, you have a natural talent at it," Wesker sighed.

"I like to think of it more along the line that my luck with your vehicles is just helping you choose the absolute, perfect one. If it can survive…me, then it is your ideal car," Ada stated coolly, holstering her handgun.

"True. Except for the fact that this car was just a rental. Do you know how much money you have cost me this time around?" Wesker asked, folding his arms.

"I can only imagine," Ada replied, keeping calm to his little game.

Before they could continue, they started to hear sirens echo down the blocks. Wesker picked up the unconscious soldier and they quickly went to Nicholai's Land Rover. Wesker tossed Sergei's lieutenant in the back cargo space, then slipped into the back seat with Ada. Nicholai floored it, and the luxury SUV peeled out away from the ruined Corporation S facility. Ada knew for a fact that S was going to get out from under the authorities. The facility was actually an old one of Umbrella's. There were BOWs and buyers down below, but Ada knew S enough to know that they had strings here and there. It was unknown of which corporation representatives were still there, but they still had a chance to escape. And if they managed to get caught by the police, that didn't mean that their company was going to be in danger. Around here, bribing and blackmail go a long way.

* * *

**This last week has been a little too much for me. I am now working almost 60 hours a week. Monday, my sister had to put her awesome English Mastiff, Cassidy, down. We are all upset over the loss of such a loyal, loving dog. That same day, my Boxer, Rain, got extremely sick and I had to take her to the vet, sigh. Rain's ailment had nothing to do with Cassidy. We had to put Cassidy down because she had some sudden aggression issues with other dogs, and we didn't want any children to get in the way by mistake. Yes, she could have gone to another home, but Cassidy was all about my sister. I watched her one time while my sister went on a trip. That dog didn't do a damn thing, didn't eat, didn't move, not even to go to the bathroom. She was way too spoiled, and another home that wouldn't give her the demands she needed would have just ruined her. Besides, another home could mean other pets and children, and we didn't want to risk it. Anyways, sorry about ranting about it. My dog is doing fine, thank goodness. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I meant to upload it last Sunday, but my Internet went out. Well, my dad's Internet went out. If I want Internet, I have to haul my laptop over to his house, lol. Again, Cat and Mouse should be ending around in the early 30 chapters. Cat and Mouse will have a sequel, and it will also have a short story on what happens in RE4 that will happen in-between this one and the sequel...if that makes sense, hehehe. I also plan on finishing Dark Evenings before I start the sequel, since the reviews are so low on it. It will be better to get it out of the way. I don't know why, I actually like Dark Evenings personally. *shrugs* Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! I should be happier once work slows a little, and I have time to get over Cassidy. Thanks a lot!**


	29. Chapter 28: Answers

**Chapter 28: Answers**

Ada hardly noticed when Nicholai put down a hot mug of tea in front of her. She had lost count of how many times she had been getting sick for the past couple of weeks. Nicholai was watching her closely, the dim light of the satellite room casting them in shadow and helping Ada's horrible headache. Ada was just happy to see that Krauser had been gone most of the time back at the Agency. She didn't need his mouth causing her anymore problems.

"Drink it up. It will help. It is mother's recipe."

Ada gave a weak smile up at the Russian, who beheld her with a worried, complex expression. "Mother? Like an old Mother Russian recipe or your actual mother's?"

Nicholai snorted softly. "Just drink it, Ada."

Ada took the warm mug into her hands, wishing this horrible feeling in her head and stomach would go away. She tried to look all around them, seeing that the satellite room was empty. The images popping up on the various computer screens were of different places on earth. The large screen that took up the entire wall in front of Wesker's computer chair was turned off. Wesker had been working down in Sector 1 for awhile with Rendell. Ada had no idea if the Sergei's lieutenant, Gastrov Lukavich, was still alive down there. Her morning sickness and constant headaches made her want to stray away from Wesker for some reason. The last she heard, Wesker was torturing answers out of the Spetsnaz. If that was the case, Ada was sure he was dead by now.

"Did Luis depart for Spain already?" Ada asked groggily.

Nicholai nodded, lacing his fingers together on the table. "Yeah, about four days ago. He should be setting up down there as we speak."

"Now what is he doing there again? It slipped my mind."

"He is undercover to join a cult in a village led by a man named Saddler. There are interesting things popping up over there, especially with the rumor of a virus-like parasite called Las Plagas. Any info he gets, he is supposed to relay back to us."

"Hmm, I am sure he will fit right on in," Ada stated dryly. She took a drink of Nicholai's secret tea. It was tart and minty, but she didn't argue and just drank it. "What…about Sergei's lieutenant?"

"What about him?" Nicholai asked curiously. Ada hated to see that look on his face. He was more worried about her than anything. He was more worried about her than Wesker was apparently.

"Is he dead?"

Nicholai shook his head. "No, but he wishes he was. I'm sure you can imagine what Wesker has done to him."

"And he still hasn't talked?"

"No. Like all of Sergei's men, he is vowed not to spill a single word. I'm sure he will end up dying before we get the location of Spencer, Sergei, or the Red Queen from him.

Ada looked away, her eyes lowering. If Gustov didn't start talking, then Wesker would target his family next. If the Spetsnaz even cared about his family…

"Ada…does Wesker know about all of your…symptoms? Maybe you should talk to him or Rendell and see what it is."

Ada shook her head. "No, it's just a stomach virus."

"You don't believe that and neither do I," Nicholai answered slowly.

Again, Ada flicked her eyes away. She knew exactly what Nicholai was hinting at. Ada didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be. She absently felt her stomach.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you so sure?"

"Because…I just do."

"Then why are you afraid to face Wesker?" Nicholai asked, his grey eyes sharpening on her.

She didn't have a response to that. She avoided his eyes, but could tell that he knew what she was thinking. The Russian leaned back in his chair, trying to think of something to comfort her. The only way Ada was going to be comforted was if she got a test and proved that it was negative. Yet, she was terrified at taking the test. She was angry with herself, ashamed. She had never been afraid of anything in her life, and now she is suddenly afraid at taking a dinky little test?

The doors to the satellite room slid open. They looked over to see Wesker walking in. His black formal wear was smeared with blood. He had specks of the fresh liquid on his face and sunglasses. He even took the shades off to wipe them on a clean part of his shirt. He walked over to the computers, looking with interest over at Nicholai and Ada.

Ada immediately felt sick as soon as she saw Wesker. She lowered her eyes, wanting to avoid all contact with him. Nicholai felt the uneasiness in the atmosphere, and got to his feet.

"What happened?" Nicholai asked, prompting a conversation to distract Wesker away from Ada. Ada thanked Nicholai to herself, knowing he was trying to help and protect her.

"I killed Gustov."

"Did he talk?"

"Oh yes. I had to kill his family first though."

"So, what did he say?"

"He had no idea where Spencer's location was. However, he told me that our friend Sergei Vladimir is hiding out at a research facility in the Caucus Mountains in Russia. You are quite familiar in that area, are you not, Nicholai?"

Nicholai nodded. "Yes, I am. That is a very harsh environment. It would make sense to put a facility there."

"I agree," Wesker purred, dusting his sleeves off even though the blood would still remain. "He gave me the coordinates. As soon as I have figured a plan, we will be going in."

"We'll be ready then," Nicholai replied, slightly smiling.

"Ada, what is wrong?" Wesker asked, peering at her curiously. "Are you still sick?"

"I'm fine," she answered, forcing herself to make eye contact.

Wesker's sharp cat-like eyes told her he didn't believe her. He became even more interested now, and Ada could only slap herself for being stupid. Of course Wesker could sense what was wrong with her. He walked slowly over to her, his eyes never leaving her form. Nicholai grunted, slightly stepping forward as if he was wanting to step in and prevent Wesker from coming near her.

"Do I need to look you over?" Wesker asked. His tone wasn't of worry, it was of interest, like he was curious to see what was wrong with her. It was this that made her draw away from him while she was like this.

"I said I'm fine. I always get sick this time of year," Ada growled.

"You rarely get sick," Wesker snorted.

Before Ada could defend herself anymore, someone else entered the satellite room. Ada groaned upon realizing it was good 'ol Jack Krauser returning from his mission with the Agency. She then noticed how beat up he was. He had cuts and bruises all over his upper body, in which hardly had any shirt left. His pants were torn up, but still in pretty good shape. His face had more cuts on it, and he even had some burns on his arms and back.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nicholai asked.

"I completed my mission."

"Good. You are dead then?" Wesker asked, twitching a smile.

"As dead as I'm gonna be," Krauser chuckled.

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean?" Ada grumbled, not liking the sound of it.

"I faked my death in a helicopter crash. The Agency and poor little Leon think I'm gone forever. The good news is that I get to stay here full time. Isn't that wonderful, Ada?"

Ada felt more nausea flood her stomach. That's just great. Her only vacations were when he left for the Agency. Now she was going to have to deal with him forever. She felt like slapping her head against the table.

"I'm oh-so thrilled about it," she said dryly.

"I can tell," he said, smiling wickedly. "Well, if you will excuse me. This dead man has to go clean up."

Krauser turned on heel and left the dark room. Ada decided to use this as her means of escape. She got to her feet, moving around Wesker before he could get to her completely. She noticed that he was watching her very closely, and that made her all the more nervous. His eyes broke off of her when his cell phone started to ring. He answered it after the second ring.

"Yes?"

Ada and Nicholai became curious about the phone conversation.

"Is she now?" Wesker asked. There was a moment of silence as Wesker listened to the person on the other side. "I see. Tell Dr. Hillman that I will be there shortly. Go ahead and go to them."

He flipped the sleek, black gizmo shut, slipping it into his pocket. He looked at his wristwatch; as if he had something else he needed to do and was seeing if this was going to get in the way. He slightly sighed, heading for the exit.

"I have to go. Sherry is having some sort of attack. Don't think you can avoid me, Ada. Nicholai, you should go hack those systems that I told you to do."

"Yes, sir," the Russian answered, giving one last look to Ada. He gave her a weak smile, and left behind Wesker.

This left Ada alone. She stood there, trying to figure out what she should do. She could go with Nicholai and help him hack into whatever system Wesker was wanting, or she could go lay down. She couldn't go lay down. She hated being useless. However, something in the back of her mind came up. Something that she knew she needed to go check on her own.

_I need to…but why am I trying to avoid it. I need to know…_

Sighing heavily, Ada left the satellite room to go to her own quarters. She didn't need to waste anymore time. She needed to get in there, do the test, and be done with it.

***

"William…where the hell are you taking-"

"Shh! He will hear us!" William hissed.

Ada blinked at his whispering outburst. She glared at him for a moment, not understanding why they were out here in the cold and snow in the first place. William Birkin had his quirky moments, but today seemed to be the top cookie. Ada had no idea why they were following Wesker through the snow-covered woods in the back of the Spencer estate. It was the first snow of the season, not that Ada cared. She hated the cold; end of story. She did have to take in the beauty the snow portrayed however. Except for the fact that Will wasn't giving her time to enjoy the scenery. They were out here for a sneaking spy mission of espionage apparently.

"Will, why are we following Wesker? I'm sure he isn't going to be doing anything like building a snowman or something. We can always go back and join Annette and Sherry for that wonderful cup of hot cocoa!" Ada whispered.

"Because!" William barked, smirking over at her. "I want to show you something!"

"Wesker…walking through the woods? Wow, that is really spectacular, Will," sighed Ada, shaking her head.

"No, no! This is a once in a lifetime peek! Look!"

"William! You cannot be spying on your best friend like he is an animal from a nature show!" Ada scolded.

"What?! He does it to me all the time!"

Ada realized that the woods were clearing out to form the cemetery that was hidden in the back of the estate's property. Ada and William remained hidden amongst the trees and bushes to watch as Wesker slowly approached a headstone. The snow was everywhere, and their breaths came out in puffs.

Ada was puzzled. Who was buried there where Wesker was standing over? Better yet, who was buried there that would make Wesker come and visit anyways? Wesker was not the kind of man to go visit dead friends or relatives. She found herself becoming extremely interested. They were just close enough to see that Wesker was not mourning, nor was he talking to the grave. He merely stood there in front of the headstone, head dipped down slightly as if he was taking in something.

"Who's tombstone is that?" Ada whispered.

"It's his mother's. He comes here every first snow of the year. It is the only time he will visit the grave," William replied seriously.

Ada had no idea. Wesker never willingly dove into his past, and she never asked him, as he did with her. Ada wondered who his mother was, what her name was, and how she had died. She glanced over at William, knowing he held all of the answers.

"I…didn't know. Thank you, William…for showing me this."

"I figured you should see for yourself. He always gives such a stupid reason for going and visiting her, when he really is going there to mourn in his own way."

Before Ada could ask him any questions pertaining to Wesker's mother, William suddenly clapped her on the shoulder, grinning. "How about that hot cocoa, huh?"

She chuckled. "Sure."

***

It was late evening by the time Ada joined Nicholai down in Sector 2. He was no longer hacking any systems, but compiling data onto disks. He looked over his shoulder to see her come in. He smiled only softly, and turned back to his work. Sensing that she needed to talk, Nicholai got off of the computer to join Ada at the small table.

"Let it out, darling," Nicholai said softly.

She smiled, knowing he was trying to get her to relax. "I took the test. It's negative."

"That's good, right?"

"Of course it is."

"Why is that?"

"Because," she started, and then stopped. She had no reason to back up her words. She looked away from him. "I probably just have a stomach virus like I told you I had."

Nicholai half-glared at her. "Do you think you are going to be able to avoid this situation for the rest of your relationship with Wesker? Are you not surprised it has yet to happen in the first place?"

"Yeah…you're right."

Nicholai sighed. "You need to figure out what you want, Ada. You need to talk to Wesker and figure out where this relationship is going. You need to before you really do become pregnant."

The door opened right as he said the last two words. Nicholai clenched his jaw, glaring at the intruder who didn't knock. They were greeted by a grinning Krauser, who was fresh out of the shower, and as cleaned up as ever. Ada swallowed back nasty words, knowing all too well what was coming next.

"What's this? You're pregnant? Is that why you have been bitchy lately…or at least for the entire time I have known you? Are all of those hormones out of whack?" Krauser snickered.

Nicholai got to his feet, his eyes sharp on Krauser. The glare from the Russian was so sharp, that it made Krauser stop in his walk towards them. He stared between the two, and then he crossed his arms.

"Wait a minute…you aren't pregnant with Wesker's kid…you're pregnant with Nicholai's."

"You need to learn to stay out of other people's business. No, she isn't pregnant with my child," Nicholai snorted.

"You wish she was," Krauser chortled.

"I'm not pregnant. Not at all, so can we all just chill out? Nicholai, it's alright, just sit down."

Nicholai clenched his jaw, reluctantly sitting back down. Krauser was not intimidated in the least by the older Russian. Ada glared over at him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it is rude to eavesdrop?"

"No. So, if you aren't pregnant, than why are you sick?"

"Maybe because I just caught something like a normal person," Ada heaved, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so you are relieved that you aren't pregnant. I guess I don't blame you. I mean, Wesker isn't exactly normal. The baby might just come out as a monster and turn around and eat you."

"Krauser, you better shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you," Nicholai hissed, slamming his fist on the table. "This is serious!"

"Feh," the German-American soldier snorted. "Fine, fine. I understand. I will let you two have your alone time. Just remember Wesker's warning, Nicholai. There is no reason why you should be overprotective of Ada, isn't that right."

"Leave now," Nicholai growled.

Krauser seemed extremely satisfied. He left with a smirk on his scarred face. Ada wanted to strangle him so bad. She slowly looked up at the Russian, found him with his eyes lowered to the floor as if he was ashamed.

"Don't listen to him. We got each other's backs, right Nicholai?"

"Of course. It is a shame to see that Krauser doesn't appreciate trust within partners," he sighed. "We better get going. As much as I hate to admit it, Krauser is right. I do not want to be approached by Wesker again."

Ada nodded, getting to her feet. Nicholai collected the disks he created, slipping them into his bag so he could carry them up to the top floors. They walked together, heading for the elevators that would lead them to the top floor. They paid no attention to the passing researchers and guards.

"Have you ever thought about having a child with Wesker?" Nicholai asked curiously.

"Many times, but I don't take him as a family man…you know what I mean?"

"That is why you loved John."

Ada swallowed hard. "With how our lives work, there is no way I am going to settle down soon, so I shouldn't even worry about children if I decide to have any. As much as I love Wesker…I really don't think a child will help him change."

"I know what you mean," Nicholai agreed. They walked in silence all the way until they got to the door to Ada's quarters. "I better go deliver these to Wesker. Goodnight, Ada."

Ada smiled warmly at him. "Goodnight, Nicholai."

* * *

**Yes, it is a little short, but I am trying wait and save some for the next chapter! Was that a close call for Ada or what, lol? This story only has a few more chapters left, three at the most I am pretty sure. I might do an epilogue, but only if I decide that I am not going to do the short story of Ada's assignment in Spain for to cover RE4. That short story was meant to be the bridge between this one and the sequel. If anyone is interested, let me know if you wish for me to do the short story or not. From there, I will decide to do the epilogue for this one or not. Anyways, the next part just may be the most important section of the story yet. The Caucaus Mountains hold a harsh enviroment, there an Umbrella Facility along with Sergei Vladimir and the Red Queen stand in Wesker's way. Wesker goes in alone in Umbrella Chronicles, flanked by Chris and Jill. However, I just may change this just to spice it up a bit...Yes!!! That means Ada, Nicholai, and Krauser are going along for the ride as well!! And, well, they just might run into Chris's team in the process...hehehehehheheehe!!! Thank you!!**


	30. Chapter 29: Last Minute Business

**Chapter 29: Last Minute Business**

The sleek, black Audi slipped into the shadow of the alleyway. The headlights were flicked off, and the remaining beams died away behind the glass. The low rumble of the engine was soothing, and it only seemed to make Ada that much more tired.

_So much for my beauty sleep. What is Wesker up to? And why the hell is he dragging me along?_

Wesker shifted the manual gear into park, and turned the ignition off. The Audi was facing towards another road, a street road that was dead with only a few lights here and there. The snow only seemed to glow more in the faint light of the streetlamps.

Ada had no idea why they were out here in the middle of the night. She knew it had to be something drastically important, only because Wesker left his work with Rendell right on the spot. However, he wasn't speaking a word of it to her.

Ada could only be relieved. She could only admit since finding out that the test was negative that something didn't feel right between them. She did her best to avoid him, but she could only do so much. Ada was actually surprised that he hadn't confronted her about her "sickness"…but then, Ada figured he had already known what had been going on all along.

_Nicholai is right…I need to talk to Wesker about…but later…_

The Russian spoke the utter truth to her. She needed to speak to Wesker about their relationship, each odd and end. Ada had been lucky so far, but the test may someday prove to become positive…right?

Now was not the time to be worrying about it. She needed to focus at the moment. Wesker wouldn't have brought her out here if there wasn't something he wanted her to do. As much as she wanted to avoid him for the time being because of her stress with the test, she decided it would be best to act normal for now.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" she asked.

Wesker didn't answer her. She glanced over at him. He was tapping his fingers lightly upon the steering wheel, looking out onto the next road. No car strolled by, no dog barked, and no noise could be heard.

"We are waiting."

"Waiting? And why did you bring me along? I was having such a nice dream too," Ada sighed. "You didn't even give me a chance to steal some of your coffee before we left."

Wesker glanced over at her, his cat eyes flashing behind the sunglasses. "Similar how you didn't give me a chance to see the result of that test?"

It felt as if something ice cold had nicked her heart. She glanced over at him, but remained as calm as possible. She couldn't allow Wesker to see how the test made her react. She gave him her wry smile he knew all too well. "What test?"

"Dear heart, you know what test. It came out negative, correct?" Wesker chuckled, glancing back towards the street.

Ada swallowed hard, the smile dropping from her lips. She wasn't even going to bother asking how he knew. She should have known he had known all along, just as she had suspected. She decided to looked out the tinted passenger widow, looking into the nearby, grimy brick wall of the building that lined the alleyway.

"Cat got your tongue?" Wesker asked.

"If only you knew how ironic those words were," Ada sighed. "Yes, it came out negative…are you happy now?"

"No happier than you are, I suspect. Why are you so stressed over it?"

"I don't know," Ada snorted. "Maybe because it is a life changing matter!"

They fell silent as they saw a silver Land Rover slowly come to a park in the parking lot on the other side of the street. Ada recognized it as Nicholai's vehicle. The Land Rover's headlights went out, and again, the street went silent and dim.

"Nicholai and Krauser too?" Ada inquired.

"Just Krauser. He is driving Nicholai's vehicle."

"Where's Nicholai?"

Wesker glanced over at her. "Busy."

"So, your brand new Audi is out on its first ever drive, and you are going taking in on a dangerous assignment?"

"Who said it was dangerous?" Wesker asked.

"I don't know…maybe because it is you."

"You flatter me too much."

"Okay, so can you tell me what's going on?"

"Gustov also told me that one of Sergei's informants was going to be coming through here. He will have with him all the data and layout of the Caucasus Facility."

Ada glared at him. "Why do I suspect that there is more?"

"The case in the backseat is full of equipment," Wesker stated, his eyes on the Land Rover.

Ada heaved a sigh. This was going to be fun. She tried to see what Krauser was doing in Nicholai's Land Rover. She could only snort when she realized he was kicking back in the driver's seat with a grin.

The video screen on the Audi's dashboard blinked on. Nicholai was on there, wearing all black and looking like he was perched on a roof somewhere. Though the snow did not fall anymore, there was plenty, but he blended with the shadows. He also seemed to not register a cold, and Ada figured it was a Russian thing. This cold was nothing back in Mother Russia.

"They have taken their positions. I will snipe the agents with him, and then go down to collect their information. The informant will be getting into his car soon. Get ready," Nicholai explained.

"All bodes well, then," Wesker sneered. He then glanced over at Ada. "Have anything to say?"

"Yeah…Nicholai, you look like a ninja."

The Russian chuckled at her. "A Russian Ninja. It will be only minutes, so be ready. After he leaves, I will snipe down the other agents."

The screen went blank. Wesker popped his neck, and then leaned back in his seat. He flashed his headlights at Krauser. The Land Rover mimicked to let them know that Krauser was ready as well. Ada reached into the back and snagged the case. She opened it, revealing a fully loaded Uzi and a fully loaded M92F.

"Ready, dear heart?"

"Must you ask?" she asked, smiling.

A green Jeep came into view, driving slowly along the road with its headlights leading the way. Before Ada could take in the vehicle, Wesker started up the Audi and slipped it into gear. They pulled forward with force, coming straight out of the alleyway and onto the road. The Jeep slammed on its brakes, skidding in the snow and ice, but barely catching grip to stop just inches from the Audi's fender. Ada watched as Krauser pulled the Land Rover around behind the Jeep, blocking the vehicle in.

Ada glared over at Wesker, having seen enough of the Jeep's grille in her window from it missing her inches. "That's not very funny. That could've been your car and me."

"You should trust me more," Wesker said, smirking slightly and stepping out of the luxury sports car.

Ada followed after him, hiding the M92F inside her jacket. Two men stepped out of the Jeep, both Russian. They cussed up a storm in Russian. Ada stood by while waiting for Wesker to speak first.

"Pardon me, I did not see you."

The Russian men stopped, glanced at one another, and then grinned. The taller, lankier one stepped forward. "S'cuse us, American, but we are in a hurry. Move your vehicle and your lady now."

"Why should I move when you have something I want?" Wesker asked coolly, his breath pouring out in spouts.

"Just run them over," the other Russian grumbled. He was shorter and brawnier than his comrade.

Ada was amazed they had yet to notice the Land Rover behind them. She kept cool though, and focused on the taller Russian. He was the informant. He was the one in charge.

"Yeah?" he scoffed. "Like what?"

"How about the layout of the Caucasus Facility for your dear Colonel Sergei Vladimir?" Wesker inquired.

The smirk dropped from the Russian's face. He and his comrade pulled their guns out in a flash, but Ada was faster. A cold barrel of a gun hit the head of the shorter Russian, and then he realized that Krauser was there ready.

"I already had one of your old comrades take care of the agents you left behind. You would be doing yourself a favor by just handing the information over without any strife," Wesker explained, straightening the sleeves of his jacket.

"Wait a minute," the informant grumbled. "You're that superhuman freak, aren't you?"

"Superhuman…perhaps…freak, not so much. In fact, I now reign superior over your weak existence as well as the rest of the world. I am also the one decides if you live or die. I am feeling rather generous tonight. If you hand over the data, I will not kill you. In fact, it would give you the perfect opportunity to go call your Colonel and inform him that I am coming to him."

Wesker's icy words seem to affect the informant. The lanky Russian slightly lowered his gun from Ada, but then suddenly re-aimed it. His breaths poured out slowly and evenly, showing that he was yet to become anxious.

"Don't do it, Pavlo," growled the shorter Russian, even with Krauser's gun to his head.

"Shut up, Luka," the informant spat.

"You might as well give him what he wants. He is going to kill you if you don't, and…vaguely…I don't feel like standing out here in the cold all night," Ada stated coldly, raising the pistol up to Pavlo's face.

Pavlo considered her words, looking down the barrel of her gun. He nodded his head towards the Jeep. "There is a disk in a case in the glove box. That's it."

"I hope you are telling the truth, because I am going to hook it up to the computer I have in my car and check. If you waste my time, I will no longer consider your freedom," Wesker said calmly, his sharp eyes on the lanky Russian.

"It's under the passenger seat," Pavlo growled.

"Dammit, Pavlo," Luka hissed.

Wesker nodded at Krauser. "Go ahead, Krauser. They won't try anything."

Krauser let go of Luka and opened the Jeep's passenger door. He dug under the seat, and found a case that held a disk. He handed it over to Wesker then re-aimed his gun at Luka, who had followed his aim with his gun. Ada kept her gun pointed at Pavlo, in which he kept his gun pointed at her. They waited for Wesker to check the files inside the Audi. He got out of the car, shutting the driver side door and walking around to rejoin them.

"See how easy that was?" Wesker chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever. No let us go," Pavlo growled.

"Of course. Run along now, and don't forget to inform the Colonel of my expected arrival," Wesker answered.

Ada couldn't believe he was letting them go. Krauser seemed equally as stunned as she was, for he glanced at her in question. She only shrugged at him. No one lowered their weapons, and the two Russians didn't move.

"Of course…it only takes one man to deliver a message," Wesker suddenly added. He nodded at Krauser.

Krauser saw this and immediately opened fire on Luka. Two shots took the shorter Russian down before he even had a chance. Ada jerked forward, grabbing Pavlo's arm and forcing it up so he couldn't shoot Krauser. Pavlo fired twice, both bullets flying straight up into the darkness of snow clouds. Ada elbowed him in the face and quickly flipped him over her. Pavlo landed hard in the icy, snow covered street. Ada grabbed his gun and stepped away. She looked to Wesker, seeing if she was meant to kill Pavlo, but he gave her no order.

She watched as Pavlo ran over to the Jeep, jumped in, and spun off, almost hitting the Audi and almost sliding off of the road. Krauser and Ada watched him go, but Wesker only stared down at the forgotten body of Luka.

"Krauser, go pick up Nicholai down the road. Let's meet back at the satellite room," Wesker said, turning around to go to the driver side of the Audi.

"Alright," Krauser answered, holstering his weapon. He stepped over Luka's body and headed back over to the silent Land Rover.

Sighing, Ada got back into the Audi. She put the weapons on safety and put them on the floor in the backseat, by the case. He handed her the disk, and she took it without a word. Wesker slipped the Audi into gear, and then they were driving back for Headquarters.

"I know I tell you this all the time, but I just have to say…you do know that normal people sleep, right?" Ada asked.

"I won't need you after we get back. You can go back to bed," Wesker replied, eyes remaining focused on the road.

"Gee, thanks."

"If all goes according to plan, we should be departing for Russia tomorrow night."

"You mean tonight, it's almost four in the morning."

"Is it now? I lose track of time," Wesker answered, smiling slightly. He glanced to the clock on the Audi's dashboard.

"So, according to plan means?"

"It means if something doesn't come up that interrupts the rest of my plans for the day. Just make sure you get plenty of rest."

Ada twitched the smile. It soon faded, and for some reason, she was back to thinking about that damn test again. Her eyes lowered to her knees, which were crossed over each other as she sat in the passenger seat. She swallowed back words, but they ended up slipping out anyway.

"If…the test would have come out positive…what would you have said?"

Wesker was quiet for a long moment. In that long moment, all that could be heard was the low rumble of the car's powerful engine. Wesker shifted the gears gracefully, and then finally he glanced over at her.

"I would have said…how interesting."

Ada closed her eyes and swallowed hard, looking away, out of the passenger window.

***

Ada was happy to find Dr. Hillman and Sherry down in Sector 1. She wanted to get away from Krauser and Nicholai for awhile. Wesker had been working with Rendell all day. The time had come for them to start getting ready for their flight to Russia, but Ada couldn't help but to stop by and visit them. It was her first visit with Sherry since the operation. Sherry was completely healed now, but the G-Embryo had an impact on the young girl's little body. Young Sherry would now have to take medication for the rest of her life because of it. Still, it was better than being dead. Ada was just relieved that Wesker had been able to save her.

"How are you doing, Sherry?"

"I'm doing good," Sherry replied, smiling weakly. "Dr. Rendell and Dr. Wesker came up with a medication for me to help stabilize my body."

There was a darkness in Sherry's eyes that Ada could not ignore. The young girl wasn't telling her everything. Sherry stared off into space for a moment, but then smiled up at Ada.

"It's good to see you again, Ada!"

"You too, darling."

Ada hugged the girl. She looked up to the silent Dr. Hillman. The usually caring, smiling older man was now only staring at the door with a lost, saddened expression. He watched the door as if he anticipated someone to come walking in. Both of them were keeping something from her, but Ada was in no position to question them.

She left Sherry and Dr. Hillman to go catch up with Krauser and Nicholai. They were busy getting the equipment ready to get onto the jet. She helped them load and get ready. Wesker showed after everything was ready, finding Ada, Nicholai, and Krauser sitting down and talking.

"It is going to be a long, bumpy ride," Krauser chuckled.

"Yeah, Sergei just couldn't be in a facility right next to a beach, could he?" Ada snorted.

Nicholai laughed. "I guess not. But don't worry, Ada. Once we get inside the facility, then the harsh cold and wind of the Caucasus won't be so bad."

"Hah, funny," Ada mused dryly.

Wesker glanced at his wristwatch. "Let's go."

Nicholai and Ada nodded, getting to their feet. Krauser and Nicholai picked up the last of the equipment, and followed on behind Wesker and Ada. The automatic doors to the satellite room slid shut behind them, leaving behind the video feed of the Caucasus Mountains, and the facility within its wilderness in southwestern Russia.

"Next time, we better be going somewhere that is warm and sunny. I am sick and tired of cold and snow," Ada said, glancing over at Wesker.

"Fair enough," Wesker nodded. "I know just the perfect place."

"I bet you do."

"Speaking of which. Would you like to make a bet?" Wesker inquired.

"Don't do it, Ada," Nicholai chuckled.

"I love betting," Ada said, glancing back at the Russian. She looked to Wesker. "Alright, what is the bet?"

"I bet that when we reach the Caucasus Facility, our favorite cockroaches are going to be there as well."

"Cockroaches?"

"Redfield and his followers."

"You probably already know that they are going to be there. That isn't fair," Ada answered.

"No, I don't know if they know of the facility or not…but, knowing Chris, and how our fates are ironically intertwined, I just have a feeling."

Ada smiled. "Alright then. You're on."

"Oh, great," Nicholai sighed.

"Either way," Krauser snorted. "This is going to be a very amusing assignment."

* * *

**Sigh, another short chapter, but that's okay. I wanted to save some of my ideas for the next chapter. Yes, the next chapter should be extra long and full of...well, action and blood! Yay! Again, they will be going to the Caucasus Facility from Umbrella Chronicles. Only this time, Wesker will have Ada, Krauser, and Nicholai with him. Chris and Jill will be there of course, but I am also considering putting in Barry, Rebecca, Carlos, and Billy. It is still a working progress, lol. Anyways, sorry for the delay on this chapter! I meant to put it up much sooner! And I am ashamed that I have yet to update Dark Evenings, but that will be next! Thank you for reading this short chapter, and I promise that the next shall be great!!! XD**


	31. Chapter 30: Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 30: Down the Rabbit Hole**

The Caucus Mountains range was vast with its mountains and wilderness, covered in snow and ice. Darkness spread across the entire land, pouring down snow with a wind that was almost too dangerous for helicopters.

Ada was bored in her sit of the cockpit as Nicholai flew the chopper around the Caucasus Facility for the fifth time. She helped him manage the flight, but not without getting an earful from Krauser.

"Are we ever going to land this thing? And why did Wesker want to go off on his own?"

"You ask dumb questions," Nicholai sighed.

Ada chuckled beside the Russian. "Krauser, for once can you chill and listen to orders? I'm bored too…and freezing to damn death."

"Don't you start in," Nicholai said, glancing away from the sky to glare at her. "The cold here isn't that bad…but I guess I am used to it."

"The next assignment better be on a nice, sunny beach," Ada grumbled.

"Do you want me to throw her out? At this height, she might become a pancake," Krauser laughed.

"As much as that sounds like fun, I would much rather not die by Wesker's hands," Nicholai stated. He eased the chopper for another perimeter scan. The engine noise rose as Nicholai sped the bird up, and they could hear the blades rip through the icy air.

Ada was smiling at Nicholai's words, but it quickly dropped the moment she saw the scanner. She rose up in her seat. "Nicholai, look."

"What the hell is that?"

"Turn the chopper around!"

Nicholai complied, turning the helicopter 180 degrees as quickly as he could in the dangerous weather. As they were flying back the way they came, they saw it again. There was a pack of Hunters in an outside lot of the facility. The creatures raised their heads to see the flying machine, hissing out madly and then dispersed with speed.

"Dammit, I knew there was something going on within the facility," Ada cursed

Krauser shrugged. "That just means more fun for us."

Ada rolled her eyes, raising her hand to her headset to call Wesker. "Wesker, there's an outbreak in the facility."

"_Really? Well, fortunately for us that should make it easier to get to Sergei. However, I do have some bad news for you, dear heart."_

Ada sighed. "What is it?"

"_Chris Redfield and his team of lackeys are flying your way. Now's the time to land and get inside. I will be close behind. Oh, and that means you lost the bet by the way."_

"You jerk. Fine, I will tell them. Oh, and can we please try and keep the gloating down until we get home? Then you can pester me all you want."

Wesker chuckled on the other end. _"Suit yourself. Just make sure that you keep the other two in line. Once we enter into the facility, we will only have so much time before Sergei will try and escape."_

"Copy that."

"You lost the bet, didn't you?" Nicholai chuckled after Ada got quiet.

"How did you know?"

"Just by how you were talking to him. You should have known that was coming, Ada."

"Just shut up and land this thing. Chris is flying this way. We don't want him to see us. It's time that we enter and get down to business."

"Who died and made you queen?" Krauser snorted behind her.

"Well, no one died, but Wesker sure as hell put me in charge. Do you want to call him and argue with him?"

"No."

"That's what I thought!"

***

The facility was a maze of gray hallways and large rooms with equipment and cages. Ada stood in what she guessed was a break room for the researchers. Nicholai had dropped her and Krauser off at the west side of the giant facility. He then flew for the east to land the chopper and head in on his own. Ada quickly sent Krauser for one direction, and she headed in the other. They had no idea where Sergei's location was, but Ada had a feeling she was getting closer to the security surveillance area. If she could locate it, she could easily hack it into finding the Red Queen's point. There was no doubt that Sergei would be there.

Ada took out her cell phone, looking at the GPS to see her map choices. There were so many buildings that made up the Caucasus Facility that she began to wonder if she was even in the right location. She did not want to go outside in the freezing temperatures, but on some paths, that was the only way to get from one building to the other. Ada wore a black stealth suit made for the chilling cold weather. She even had some good boots for the snow. However, going outside would be dangerous from it being open.

"_Ada, Krauser, do you copy? It is going to be awhile before I can get anywhere, over."_

Ada grunted. "Nicholai? What's going on? What's your location?"

"_I am still in the eastern section. It is swarming with not only BOWs, but Chris's group…uhh, New Horizon members. He brought more than just his usual followers. He looks as if he has an army growing!"_

"Shit," Ada cursed. "Nicholai, keep low. I will come and get you."

"_He's a grown man. He can handle it!"_ came Krauser's voice over her headset.

"Shut up, Krauser, and get to work on unlocking the systems!"

"_No, Krauser is right. I can handle this. Just focus on getting Sergei's location."_

"Alright, but contact me if it gets ugly for you."

Ada heaved a sigh after getting off from talking to the boys. She checked her GPS one more time before putting her phone away and getting her handgun back out. She left the break room to enter back out into the winding hallways of rooms and elevators. She followed the hallway some more. It brought her out to a junction where she could go right, left, or straight. As she was contemplating on which direction she should go, hoping that her woman's intuition would lead her in the right way, she heard a splintering screech behind her. Spinning around, she saw two Hunters sprinting for her with talons ready.

"Shit!" she cursed, knowing that her handgun would do no good. She quickly unlatched one of her grenades, pulled the pin and let it fly. She turned around and went straight. The grenade went off, blasting the creatures into oblivion.

Ada slowed a little, but kept a good pace. She came to a door that opened into the surveillance department. She smiled, knowing this is exactly where she was needing to go. She sat down at the controls, looking up onto the wall that showed video feeds to all over the giant facility.

It wasn't looking good. There were BOWs everywhere, not to mention Chris and his followers. She saw Billy and Rebecca in one of the storage departments, and Barry and Carlos snooping around some kind of heavy machinery shop. Ada didn't see Chris and Jill anywhere, but knew they had to be somewhere. There were also all kinds of other soldiers that were with Chris's New Horizon.

Ada typed in a few controls, trying to switch views so she could get clearer shots. She found Krauser firing his machine gun at a group of zombie researchers and soldiers. She rolled her eyes and went on.

"Dammit," she growled. Nicholai was still in the west division. It was swarming with New Horizon soldiers, and she hoped that he wouldn't get caught.

_Where the hell is Wesker?_

She kept scanning for Sergei, but she came across something that caught her eye. She found Wesker, just in time to see him grab the metal barred frame that blocked his path and push it out with ease. He came strolling in afterwards. She could only laugh.

She needed to carry on. Pinning Sergei's location was her main objective. She went through all the camera's until she found Sergei on screen. She could also make out the Red Queen, and she was definitely active. Ada looked at the floor number. They were way underground, at level B6 under Division 7. If Ada remembered correctly, that was the building north of her. Just as she was registering this, a red warning popped onto the screens. All the little surveillance cameras went blank, and they were replaced by a large screen that played the warning.

"_Warning. Unauthorized access of security will result in your demise."_

"Excuse me?" Ada snorted at the soft female voice of the computer.

"_I, the Red Queen, have scanned your being. You are an intruder. As a result, I have no choice but to annihilate you. Goodbye."_

It would have been funny except that large laser guns came lowering down from the ceiling. Ada cursed, flying off of her seat and rushing for the door. The automatic door opened, but then a large beep came from the control panel. The light turned red. She barely made it through by diving before the door slammed shut. Ada crawled to her feet, smirking back at the surveillance department.

"Too slow," she chuckled. She headed back the way she came, eager to get to Division 7. She brought her hand up to her headset. "Listen up, boys. Sergei and the Red Queen are located on B6 beneath Division 7. It might be a good idea to hurry, because Sergei is using the Red Queen to secure the area."

"_Copy that. I'm heading in that direction," _Nicholai spoke.

"_Same here. Is Wesker here yet?"_ Krauser said.

"Why? Are you worried about him? Aw, that's so sweet!" Ada chuckled.

"_Haha, very funny."_

"I think Wesker can take care of himself. Oh, and if you have forgotten, Krauser. You do know that Wesker can hear everything we are saying right?"

"_Oh yeah…well, I'm gonna be in trouble then, aren't I?"_

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Ada passed the splattered Hunters, heading straight back the way she came. She heard an automatic door slide open up ahead, and slid to a halt. She saw Chris and Jill come around the corner with guns ready. Ada was quick to grab a flash grenade. As soon as their eyes landed on her, they glared. Ada tossed the flash grenade and spun on heel to head back the other way.

"Hey!" Jill yelled.

"Get back here!" Chris shouted. "Ada!"

The flash grenade exploded, blocking their senses for a moment so she had a chance to escape. She came back to the junction. She quickly glanced over her shoulder. Straight wasn't an option. Going with instinct, she picked left. She ran down the hall, going through door after door until she was sure that she lost Chris and Jill.

"Man, if it isn't Hunk, it's freaking Chris and Jill," she grumbled. She heaved a sigh, finding herself in a small office. The gray walls and fluorescent lights didn't make it feel homey, but the computer sat on an office desk with papers printed in Russian.

She decided to catch her breath and check her GPS. She was in luck. If she kept following the hallway she was in, it would lead her to a large hangar. She could get outside from there and make the trip just north to Division 7. She turned and headed for the door. The automatic door slid open too early by her steps. Someone was coming in. Ada was quick to rush forward and grab them quick, but her arm was snagged instead. She whipped her gun up to hit whoever had a hold of her.

Wesker barely dodged her swinging hand with the gun. Once Ada realized who he was, he let her go. Ada let out an annoyed breath, stepping back so he could come completely into the office. The door slid shut behind them.

"You…don't do that!" Ada growled.

"Why are you so on edge?" Wesker inquired, slightly smiling.

"I just ran into Chris and Jill. I thought you were them," she sighed.

"I see."

"Don't 'I see' me," she grumbled. "Can we just go now?"

Wesker waved his arm towards the door. "Lead the way."

Ada gave him a face, and headed out. Wesker followed her. They started walking towards the hangar together. On their way there, a few zombies blocked their path, but it did not take them long to dispose of the undead walkers. They entered into the dark hangar, feeling cold wind seep in by the open door at the front of the hangar. There were two planes stored in here, but Ada saw many more vehicles, tanks, and ATVs that were stored in this area.

They walked down the catwalk and the stairs to the ground floor. Ada was relieved to see that it had stopped snowing. The wind was still slightly strong, but the night definitely wasn't as bitter as it was just a few hours ago.

Snarling erupted behind them. Ada spun, realizing that Wesker was nowhere to be found. Four Cerberus dogs came rushing out from hiding places. One of the zombie dogs jumped up onto the hood of a vehicle. Their bared teeth were menacing, and the dogs snarled and howled at her. Ada shot one in the head. The other three sprinted four her on powerful legs. Two more went down by someone else's gun, and Ada did a backwards somersault to dodge the last. She kicked the dog as she was flipping her body around. Once she landed, she was quick to dispose of it.

She looked for Wesker, finding him up on the catwalk balancing himself on the railing. He had black handgun still pointing down at her. She glared up at him.

"Why do you always have to disappear like that?"

"What are you talking about? You didn't notice me stop. Remember how you get when you are on a mission? You are so focused."

"Smart-ass," she grumbled, reloading her handgun. Wesker walked along on top of the railing easily, then stepped off to fall gracefully to land next to her.

They exited the hangar by the plane entrance. The cold wind swept through the facility's property, taking snow along for a ride. Ada spotted Division 7 just ahead, but stopped to make sure there were no soldiers around. Wesker just headed on ahead of her, uncaring whether he alerted the enemy or not. Growling to herself, she just followed on behind him. They walked the path to the next building, and entered through the main entrance. It led them into a main hall. It looked the same here, just the plain gray walls and hardly anything else. Stairs led up on the left and right side behind an information center. There were also doors on each side of the hall. A zombie was moaning, trying to crawl up and over the information center.

"This way," Wesker stated, and went towards the door on the right. They ignored the zombie and continued forth.

"Are we going to wait for Krauser and Nicholai?" Ada asked.

"They will catch up."

Ada should have known he was going to say that. They followed the hallway until it led them into a room with a large umbrella painted on the floor. Ada knew that the Umbrella was a large platform that led down to the underground levels, but didn't know how to operate it. There were signs in Russian beside each control panel for the elevator. Ada gave Wesker a moment to read them so they could figure out which one was the right one instruction to head them in the right direction.

Wesker went over to the far computer panel to the back, pushing the buttons to initiate a command. The large platform shifted under Ada's feet and the thing started moving down at a slow pace. Wesker left the control panel to walk over and stand next to Ada. The platform descended with smoothing ease, and they headed down beneath the earth for basement level number six.

"Is it safe to get on an elevator platform when the Red Queen is running the system here?" Ada asked.

"She hasn't tried to stop us yet, has she?"

"She tried to annihilate me in the surveillance department with laser guns."

Wesker's eyebrows rose slightly, and he twitched a smile. "How interesting."

"It wasn't to men," Ada sighed. "And why is this facility made up like this? It is the most confusing, bizarre set up of Umbrella's that I have ever been to."

"Must be a Russian attribute," Wesker stated, glancing at his watch.

Ada twitched a smile, slightly shaking her head. The platform moved at a slow speed, but Ada knew they were getting close. Once they reached B6, it wasn't going to be so simple finding Sergei. All the basement levels were winding and large, with tunnel big enough for a train to easily glide through in some areas. Ada hoped that Nicholai was making it through okay. He and Krause should have been here already. She wondered what had delayed them. It would be useless to call on the headset. This far down beneath the surface would cut off their communications with each other.

"And so we go down the rabbit hole," Wesker said, glancing over at her. His sunglasses flashed from the revolving lights above them, and he smirked at her.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh, another short chapter. I really meant to make this one longer too! :P Well, I definitely have much planned for the next chapter, so it should be much longer. Krauser and Nicholai are falling behind! Tsk, tsk, on them! And while Ada and Wesker stick together, that shall make things interesting when they meet up with Sergei and his two Ivans. Oh, and let's not forget Chris and the others, yay! I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but don't worry! Next chapter will definitely have plenty! GO ACTION!**


	32. Chapter 31: The Red Queen

**Chapter 31: The Red Queen**

After the large, descending Umbrella platform came to a stop down in the lowest of basement levels, Ada and Wesker stepped off to continue on. They came out into a huge tunnel that was taller than a house and longer than a block. Ada had no idea why the tunnel was so large, but considering the large elevator platform, she could only speculate. She had no time to stop and take in the huge tunnel, Wesker was already heading down it, despite the darkness that came from the other side. Ada sighed and followed him. She guessed it was a good thing that Wesker could see in the dark thanks to his virus.

As they were walking away, they heard gears grinding, and a shutter that rippled the walls of the tunnel. Pebbles and dust from the high ceiling dropped from the sudden movement. They soon realized that the elevator platform was ascending back up to the top floor. They had no idea if someone was calling it, or if the Red Queen was controlling it.

"Creepy," Ada sighed, following on behind Wesker. By Wesker's body behavior, she could tell that he could sense no immediate danger. This relaxed her quite a bit, and she was able to walk casually along with him.

They didn't speak to each other as they explored the vast tunnel. There were only a few tunnel lights overhead that gave Ada just enough to see. Their footsteps echoed with a cold hollowness that seemed to put them on edge. Ada paused, glancing over her shoulder to study the darkness that seemed to be following them. She couldn't help to wonder what was taking Nicholai and Krauser so long.

"Ada?"

Wesker's voice made her snap out of her thoughts. She looked over to him. He was waiting for her by an automatic door. She started walking for him, letting the feeling of uncertainty go.

The door was locked, and needed a security card to unlock it. The computer panel to the left of the automatic, metal door was flashing red. Ada crossed her arms, looking up at her partner. Wesker seemed to be in thought, but he soon noticed her gaze and glanced over at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well," she said, pointing to the door. "Rip it open. You're the one who has the super strength."

Wesker chuckled, pulling out a tiny, black data chip. "Why resort to such a primitive act?"

He inserted the chip into the computer. Immediately, the chip started to break down the panel's codes. The panel's started flashing yellow within the minute, and then Wesker typed in several more codes. Afterwards, the automatic door slid open easily, and the panel started flashing green. Wesker retrieved his chip and slipped it back into his black jacket. He then gestured for her to go first.

"Ladies first," he purred, still smiling somewhat evilly.

Ada shook her head at him. "Aren't you the gentleman?"

The door led them into a subway station. Ada kept her hand on her gun as she walked over to the parked cable car. She looked up and down the railway tunnel from left to right, having no clue where they were supposed to go from here without looking at her GPS on her phone. Wesker was already on that, and he took a moment to get their whereabouts.

"There is another large platform up ahead. We will take cable car there, and ride it down to the lower level," he explained, looking at the GPS on his wristwatch.

Ada wasn't enthused. "Goody. Another lower level. Let's go."

They loaded onto the cable car. Ada started it, and the car took off along the railway. Ada left the controls to go look at the railway map that was hanging up on the wall just to the side of the control panel. Wesker walked over to the control panel to look out through the windshield and see where the tunnel was taking them.

"What's this?" Wesker grunted.

Before Ada could look over at him, she was suddenly thrown forward, slamming into Wesker and making them both crash into the control panel. The computer was beeping at them in panic, and Ada felt the cable car shudder and lean forward.

"What the hell?" she hissed. "You could have killed us! What did you do that for?!" She then realized the front wheels were hanging off of a drop off that fell for hundreds of feet.

"Actually, I saved both of us," Wesker sighed. "The platform must have been called down already. We will have to find another way."

Ada brushed herself off after Wesker helped her to her feet. She walked over to the map once more, feeling her heart racing from the crash. She pointed to their location, and then slid her finger back up the tunnel.

"According to the map, there is an open section of the tunnel that has a door that will lead us down."

"Then let's go. We can walk back up the tunnel," Wesker stated, nodding at her.

They exited the hanging cable car, taking one last look over the edge to see the vast darkness hundreds of feet below. They started retracing their tracks back up the tunnel. They were quiet as they walked beside each other. Ada looked around as they walked, taking in the tunnel's structure. Massive cables and wires ran along the roof directly above them and the railway.

Wesker slowed his stride, which made Ada slow as well. She didn't like his body language as he came to a complete halt. On reflex and by experience, she drew her gun. Two gunshots went off, hitting right in front of their feet. Ada aimed her gun at the door that they were heading for. Through the threshold came Colonel Sergei Vladimir. He smirked as he aimed a Russian pistol at them, walking slowly towards them. Ada expected Wesker to aim his weapon, but he just stood there watching the Colonel closely.

"Comrade Wesker and lovely Ada. Welcome to my humble abode. I'm not surprised you were able to locate me."

"I see you are still resolved to go down with the ship…Colonel," Wesker said coolly, not flinching beside Ada. Ada kept her pistol aimed, eyes not leaving the silver haired Russian.

"Umbrella isn't going anywhere. It shall rise from the ashes. All of the pain, the punishment, and the difficulties will help to make Umbrella stronger," Sergei seethed. His cold, icy blue eyes glared directly at Wesker. "It's a shame you couldn't understand."

Ada cocked her gun. The sound echoed, but Sergei was quick to react by re-aiming the Russian pistol directly at her. As soon as the barrel of the gun came to point at Ada, Wesker pulled a silenced, black SIG P226 and aimed it directly at the Russian Colonel.

"Stand aside, Sergei," Wesker stated icily.

Sergei snorted. "What's wrong? Are you afraid that I am going to hurt her?"

"You might as well do as he says," Ada informed.

Sergei only chuckled to himself. "It still surprises me that you two are still together. But then again, you two have always worked so well together, even back before Raccoon City got blown to hell. Ada, do you not feel any guilt or shame towards John?"

"Don't change the subject, Sergei," Ada growled.

"Well, I cannot help it, but you two do make a lovely couple," the Colonel chuckled.

Hollow footsteps were suddenly echoing through the chamber. Ada saw a tall silhouette come forth from the same doorway. Sergei glanced back, not at all worried about Wesker and Ada.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here are a few of my old friends I'd like for you to introduce you to. But, if I remember correctly. You two already know Ivan, correct?"

"Charmed," Wesker snorted, even as a second man much similar to Ivan but with blue shields over his eyes came up behind them from out of nowhere. Wesker slightly turned his head to watch the other one, while Ada focused on Ivan. Both tyrants circled them like hungry wolves. Ada and Wesker kept their backs together, even as they were being stalked.

"I'd like you to meet Oleg, Ivan's brother. They are both equipment to match your abilities, comrade," Sergei explained, heading back towards the door to make his escape. He waved them off, like this was where they were going to part for good. "Russia is such a peaceful place, don't you two agree? A perfect place for your final resting spot."

With that the Russian Colonel slipped through the open doorway and was gone. Wesker and Ada was now left to deal with Ivan and Oleg. The two tyrants in white trench coats slowed to a stop circling them and now waited for their chance to lunge. Ada got her gun ready, knowing this was not going to be easy.

"I gather that it is too late to tell him that his two friends here are a couple, not a few," Wesker stated, watching their enemies.

Ada glared over her shoulder at him for a moment, their backs still together. "Okay, we are about to get attacked by two guys that can kill us, and all you can think about is correcting Sergei's grammar? I don't know about you sometimes."

"Do you want to make a bet?" Wesker asked, chuckling softly.

"No. I don't even want to hear what it is. Can we just kill them and go on?" she sighed.

"I suppose so. This would be easier if Nicholai and Krauser would get down here like they are ordered to."

"That sounds funny coming from your mouth," Ada snorted.

Ada knew they weren't going to have much room for fighting. The railway didn't widen much for the door, and so they only had a large square to give them their widest girth.

"Which one do you prefer to challenge?" Wesker asked.

Ada looked between the two. She remembered her run in with Ivan very well, but assumed that Oleg wouldn't be any different. Ivan nodded at Oleg, and the two tyrants started moving in slowly.

"Does it matter?"

Wesker didn't say anything. He suddenly moved from behind her, being a blur as he slammed into Oleg. Oleg went crashing into the concrete wall of the tunnel. With another movement of flashing speed, Wesker went at Ivan, who dodged with just as much speed.

And the fight was on between them. Ivan came straight for Wesker with inhuman speed and power. Ada couldn't watch them long, as Oleg was getting to his feet and dusting himself off. He took a moment to watch as his brother fought with Wesker before focusing on her. Ada aimed her handgun, positioning her legs to get ready to move.

"Okay, big guy. Show me what you got."

Oleg rushed her, getting his large fists ready to strike her down. Ada was quick to dodge, noticing that Oleg wasn't near as swift as Ivan. She fired off a few rounds. All of the bullets hit home in his chest. Blood was released, staining his white trench coat. Oleg didn't make any noise, not even a cry of pain or a growl of annoyance. He just turned his direction back towards her and rushed her again.

Ada went to move out of the way once more, but then saw Oleg get struck by a strong force. She realized that Ivan slammed into him, and both brothers crashed to the floor hard. Ada glared over at Wesker, saw him lower his hand from doing a palm thrust.

"Do you have to show off all the time?" she sighed.

"You are welcome," he answered, grinning darkly.

"Stop playing around!"

"Are you going to punish me if I do not?" Wesker asked, still grinning.

Ada heaved a sigh, realizing that she wasn't winning this against him. "Never mind."

Ivan and Oleg got to their feet, both thoroughly annoyed and it showed in their body language. Oleg sprinted for Ada within the second. On reflex, Ada did a backwards somersault to dodge. When she landed on her feet again, she aimed and fired multiple shots before Wesker came up and slammed him away from her once more. Ivan was quick to take Oleg's place and struck Wesker hard, making him stumble back.

Another hit and Wesker was knocked onto his back. He was quick to leap back onto his feet, but not without using his legs to kick at Ivan in the process. Oleg recovered and came up just as Ada aimed her gun. He grabbed her hard and slung her over his body, slamming her down onto the tracks. Ada yelled out, feeling pain strike her body. She kept a tight hold of Oleg's wrist as she hit the ground, and swept her legs around hard. Oleg was tripped and he almost fell on top of her. Oleg's counter was to try and get on top of her and choke her. Ada did the only thing she could do, since his inhuman strength far outmatched her own. She drew her sleek knife and drove it into one of Oleg's eyes, cracking the blue shield glasses that covered them. Her stab hit home, and Oleg collapsed on top of her dead.

Ada kicked the corpse off of her, catching her breath. Wincing at the pain, she reached for her gun. She aimed her gun, ready again to aid Wesker, but he looked as if he didn't need it. Ivan was slowly losing, blood spilling out along the tracks. Wesker brought the other tyrant down to his knees and then round kicked Ivan in the side of the skull. Ivan was slammed to the ground, where Wesker proceeded to lift his heel up high and then slam it down with all his strength. The force of the heel busted open Ivan's head, killing the tyrant instantly.

Ada sat there catching her breath. Wesker strolled over to her, taking his sunglasses off to clean them of the blood that was splattered on them. Ada looked from Oleg's still body to Ivan's.

"If you would have taken my bet, you would have won," Wesker stated, placing his sunglasses back on and pushing them up the bridge of his nose. He peered down at her almost curiously and proceeded to straighten his sleeve cuffs.

"What?" Ada growled.

"It was to see who could kill their opponent quicker."

"Are you purposely trying to annoy me tonight?" Ada sighed.

Wesker didn't answer, only smiled down at her. He held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it. Wesker pulled her to her feet. Ada dusted herself off. She reloaded her gun with ease.

Running footsteps were echoing along the tunnel, coming up quickly to their location. Ada and Wesker whirled, aiming their guns instinctively. Krauser and Nicholai brought up their machine guns at the same time. They all lowered their weapons, and that was when Nicholai motioned to the corpses of Ivan and Oleg. Nicholai and Krauser must have heard the gunshots from the battle.

"I guess we are getting close to Sergei."

"Yeah, he was just here. Left us to deal with his pets," Ada sighed.

"Dammit, Nicholai. It's your fault we missed all the fun," Krauser growled.

"Excuse me for following orders. At least I almost didn't get caught."

"Caught?" Wesker echoed, raising an eyebrow. He looked at Krauser. "Please elaborate, Krauser."

Krauser glared at his Russian partner. "Chris Redfield's followers."

"Of course," snorted Wesker. He dipped his head towards Ada. "Ada had her own little rendezvous with them."

Krauser sneered at her, but nothing else. Nicholai rubbed his hand along his buzz cut silver hair, taking in the area they were standing in, along with the crashed cable car up ahead of them.

"So what now?"

"Ada and I will go after Sergei. You two stay here and guard the area. When I shut the database and the Red Queen down, that will be your time to depart. Get back to the helicopter and wait for us," Wesker explained.

"Understood," Nicholai answered, nodding sharply.

"How boring," Krauser heaved.

With that they heard screeching cries coming up the tunnel. A pack of Hunters were rushing their way, claws gleaming in the overhead lights. Krauser smirked, bringing up his machine gun. Nicholai followed suit, looking through the scope.

"Keep them coming!" Krauser laughed.

Wesker nodded at Ada. The two of them headed through the open door to follow on behind Sergei Vladimir. The door led them to a sub tunnel. They followed it to another cargo elevator, which they took down. Once they were down into the lowest section, Wesker and Ada found their way to the main section. Wesker came to a sudden halt, looking down another hallway even though he was facing for another.

"What's wrong?" Ada asked, following his gaze for a moment.

"Chris and Jill came through here recently. That explains why all the traps were already undone," Wesker answered.

"I was hoping that was Sergei," Ada grumbled, folding her arms. "So which way?"

"This way."

Wesker continued on, letting Ada follow alongside him. Wesker read the Russian directions printed on the tunnel walls and led them for the right directions. Along the way they were routed by different types of BOWs, mainly Hunters. Ada and Wesker took care of the creatures and continued on.

They started up some stairs. Ada noticed a security camera armed with a turret following them. The gun did not fire, but it followed them curiously. Ada knew it was Sergei watching them. The large double doors at the top of the staircase slid open automatically. Ada and Wesker walked into a large, dim lit control room. They aimed their guns at Sergei, who had just turned to aim his Russian pistol at them. He had several camera views up on the screen before him, one being the stairs they just walked up. The largest screen was saved for a circular, sealed off room where Chris and Jill were fighting some kind of large BOW. Wesker and Ada stood their ground. Wesker peered over at the large, cylinder column that held the Red Queen. She watched them curiously, zooming in the eye of her lens to analyze them.

"So, you two got Ivan and Oleg? Not bad!" Sergei greeted with a grin. He motioned to the large BOW on screen where Chris and Jill were holding it off. "Codename Talos. A pinnacle of biological weaponry, all controlled by the Red Queen computer. The ultimate weapon."

"So this is it," Wesker stated, looking over to the red cylinder. Inside they could still see her watching them.

"Yes. She was activated that night at the mansion," Sergei answered, lowering his pistol. Ada found it odd that he would lower it against the two of them, especially since her and Wesker had theirs aimed.

"Yes, I remember. She revoked my access to the White Queen database," Wesker growled.

"I extracted her before Raccoon City became nothing more than a memory," the Russian Colonel added. He then smirked at the two of them. "She and I have a lot in common. She linked with Talos, desiring more information and more data."

Sergei stepped back from the control panel, taking a few steps toward them despite the guns that were aimed at him. On screen Talos fought in the circular chamber against Chris and Jill.

"She wanted to know the truth…no matter how painful that reality may be."

Wesker chuckled softly at Sergei's words, turning his head towards the watching Red Queen. Ada could see her eye glowing within the red cylinder, and the watch put an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "That thing is merely a tool. What it wants is something the user determines for it," Wesker snorted.

Sergei took a couple more steps towards them. Ada took a step toward him herself, gun aimed at the Colonel's chuckling face. "It's good that we can be honest with each other. That's a sign of a healthy relationship, comrade."

Sergei dropped his Russian pistol, slowly lifting his arms up in the air level with his chest. Ada felt that something was coming, and stayed where she was. Sergei was about to pull something. She was suddenly yanked backwards by Wesker. Surprised, she stumbled back, glaring up at him. Wesker stepped forth, aiming his silenced pistol once again.

"It's a shame that this friendship has to end," Sergei laughed. His laughs were suddenly cut off by painful groans and cries. Red tentacles were bursting out from his flesh, tearing through his uniform. Ada grunted, stepping back in surprise. She wouldn't have expected Sergei to sacrifice himself like this. Then again, he may have thought he would end up like Wesker.

The uniform was ripped away as Sergei grew, flesh turning bone white. Pink tentacles came out one side of his face, and both eyes were lost. A large tentacle came out the back of his skull, moving down to penetrate his lower backbone. His arms were fused together, creating a large, red whip. All the while, Sergei was screaming in pain, what was left of him anyway. His skull like face was stretched open as he opened his mouth, and a large red eyeball came out exposed, blinking rapidly. Sergei's screams were replaced with an animal cry. Ada saw movement in her peripheral vision and looked to see the Red Queen moving her eye to look with eager curiosity.

Wesker fired multiple silent shots at the monster. Sergei cried out angrily from the bullets, and he whipped his long whip arm around. Wesker and Ada ducked at the same time, barely missing the sweeping whip. Ada took her turn and fired multiple shots. The bullets' blast echoed loudly in the control room.

The tyrant moved much slower than they were expecting. The one thing they had to worry about was the whip arm. Wesker moved in, bored with using his gun to face Sergei at close quarters combat. Ada quickly reloaded her gun, wishing she had something bigger. It was then she noticed a grenade launcher sitting on the other side of the control room. She bolted for it, ignoring the Red Queen's eye as she passed the red cylinder. She snatched the gun up, checking it. It had only two explosive rounds in it, but it was better than nothing. Ada moved back around, seeing Wesker trying to take the large tyrant down. He was swift to dodge Sergei's attacks. Wesker shot Sergei in the face a few times and then would use his powerful limbs to knock Sergei back, screaming in pain.

"Fire in the hole!" Ada yelled, aiming the grenade launcher. She pulled the trigger, feeling the power of the weapon kick her back some. The grenade struck Sergei with a fiery explosion. Wesker had dodged the blast and was moving again. Sergei whipped his arm around, in which Wesker jumped over effortlessly like it was a jumping rope. However, Sergei brought the arm around with just as much speed. The large whip-like tentacle wrapped around Wesker's neck and thrashed him around. Sergei slammed Wesker into the concrete floor, roaring out in bloodlust.

Ada aimed and fired the final shot of the grenade launcher. Wesker leaped to his feet, the grenade flying by inches away from him. Another exploding hit and Sergei was knocked almost completely backwards. Wesker used this opportunity and rushed the white tyrant. Wesker thrust his hand straight through Sergei's chest, striking the vital heart and making blood gush out like a geyser. He immediately leaped back, evading Sergei's final attempt at an attack with his whip arm. The tyrant cried out in pain.

"No! We are not…done yet!" came Sergei's voice from within the tyrant. The white body seemed to start glowing, but it was from the heat of the body as he collapsed, more blood coming out. As quickly as he hit the floor, Sergei's tyrant body started melting away like wet ash.

Wesker watched it for a moment, and then turned his back like it was nothing and headed over to the Red Queen. Ada took a moment herself, watching as Sergei died. She looked back onto the screens. Chris and Jill were still fighting Talos. She couldn't tell who was winning, but Chris and Jill looked like they were starting to get exhausted. For a moment she felt compelled she should help them, but then quickly thought against it.

Instead, she walked over to join Wesker in front of the Red Queen. The supercomputer studied Wesker for a long moment, and Wesker did the same. Ada found it odd. It was as if they were sizing each other up. As if accepting her defeat to Wesker, the Red Queen opened a panel next to her. Wesker inserted a holographic Umbrella emblazoned disk into the slot. In a few seconds time, she popped it right back out. Her eye remained curiously on them.

"_Requested data transfer complete," _the Red Queen spoke softly.

Wesker reclaimed his disk, seeing the holographic design of the Umbrella symbol spin around to let him know it was full of information. He slightly smiled. "The summation of Umbrella on one disk. This should come in handy."

He stepped away. Ada looked at the Red Queen once more. She peered at her for only a moment, but her eye went straight back to Wesker. They saw that Chris and Jill had finally won the battle against Talos, and now the two partners were standing in front of the dead BOW catching their breath.

Wesker chuckled as he went over to the control panel directly in front of the Red Queen. "It looks as though you have finished what you came to do as well, Chris."

Ada watched him put in several codes. All the while, the Red Queen's lens wouldn't move from Wesker. After the last code was entered, Wesker looked up into the red cylinder, directly into the Red Queen's watchful eye. "Goodbye, fair lady." And he pressed the Enter Button.

"_Data format initialized. 50 seconds until completion."_

The power slowly started to go out, first shutting down lights, and then automatic doors. The emergency red lights came on. They saw Chris and Jill looked all around the chamber in surprise, and Ada could tell they knew something was up. The Umbrella on the screen spun around as they countdown was going. Wesker turned away, and they headed out. Just as the countdown finished, the Umbrella symbol broke away and disintegrated on screen.

"_All data erased."_

Wesker and Ada turned back for a moment, seeing the Red Queen's eye slowly turn black from death. She no longer watched them or anything else of this place. Just as they left the control room, all the normal power came back on, and all doors and systems were unlocked. Wesker led them to the quickest route that would lead them back to ground level.

They passed by the hallway that would lead to the chamber where Chris and Jill were still located and went forth. Wesker found a normal elevator, and they got on. Wesker input ground floor.

"What about Nicholai and Krauser?" Ada asked.

"They should already be heading back to the helicopter. Hopefully Chris's allies haven't found it, or we will have a dilemma."

The elevator rang and opened its doors. They left and headed through the hallways side by side. Ada kept her gun handy in case they did run into anymore BOWs or any of Chris's comrades. She noticed they were in an entirely different section of the Caucasus Base. Wesker led them outside of the base building. Ada was relieved to see that there was no more snow falling. And though it was still freezing outside, she felt some kind of warmth from seeing the sun start to rise in the distant east. The base building was surrounded by high walls for protection. Ada could not see any gate or door that would lead to an escape.

The alarm sounded, echoing across the vast mountain range and blaring down on the base itself. Wesker and Ada came to a halt, studying the high walls, along with the pipes and machines that kept close to the base building. Wesker must have seen something she couldn't, for she watched him aim his gun and fire a single silent shot. Before she could ask him what he was shooting at, he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist. A hook on a cable line was falling for them with great momentum. Wesker snatched it just as it came flying past, and they were taken off of the ground. Ada felt butterflies hit her stomach as they flew high into the air. Wesker let go at the highest point. They fell only a short distance to land on top of the wall. The sun was peeking through the mountains in the distance as it rose, revealing a snow covered wilderness before them. They could already see some of Chris's allies in the west. There were several soldiers, along with helicopters. Nicholai and Krauser would be located in the east, hopefully with no guests with them so they could make their escape without any hassle.

"Let's go, dear heart," Wesker sighed.

"What makes you different?"

Wesker scrunched his eyebrows together at her question. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you the only one that hasn't transformed into a monster after injecting a virus? William didn't make it…and Sergei didn't either. What makes you different from them?" Ada asked, feeling compelled to get the answer from him.

Mentioning William made Wesker clinch his jaw and look away. "It is because I have a rare genomic code, one that the original Progenitor virus accepts without destroying it first. William tried to bypass the Progenitor's original biological makeup to change it in order to get the virus to take any host. As you can see, he failed at doing that, and he was a fool to not test it before injecting into himself."

"I don't think he cared when he injected himself, it was either that or die," Ada stated coolly, keeping Wesker's eyes.

"As for Sergei, he isn't very intelligent to begin with, now is he? Can we move on?"

"How did you know for sure before you injected yourself?"

Wesker heaved a sigh. "I trusted William."

Ada could feel how hard it was for him to say that. She figured she should leave it at that, as Wesker was becoming annoyed. She sighed softly, putting her hand on his chest and rubbing gently.

"Alright. Let's go," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap, I am so sorry for the delay! I have been soooooo busy! First it was work, then it was horses, then it was concerts! Lol, I went to a Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, and Flyleaf concert. The internet at my fancy hotel did not work, and so I could not post this chapter even then! But finally, it is here! Okay, so there is only two chapters left of Cat and Mouse! Gasp! I don't want it to end, but it must! Don't worry, there will be a sequel! XD It is good to see that the Umbrella Chronicles, Dark Legacy stretch is now complete, and we can move on getting closer to the events in Spain. As this is an AU, the time period between this event here and the events of Spain will be much closer, shorter than six years anyways. Okay, thank you all for waiting patiently after I said again and again I was going to post this and then never got the chance! Please read and review! XD**


	33. Chapter 32: Change

**Chapter 32: Change**

Ada felt as though she had found heaven when she dipped her body down into the hot, steaming bath. She put the jets on in the tub, and started to feel her muscles relax and her aches go away. As exhausted as she was from their flight back from Russia, Ada felt as though she wouldn't be able to sleep until she had a bath. She was sure Nicholai and Krauser left to go do the same thing. Wesker, however, went straight to the control room to load the Red Queen data and save it.

She tried to let her mind relax and not think, but all she could do was recall the events in the Caucasus Facility. She felt her eyelids starting to droop, and she could really feel exhaustion befalling her. The next thing she knew, she was waking up to the door that led to her quarters from Wesker's quarters open and then close. Ada realized she had fallen asleep for almost half an hour in the tub. She had left the door to her bathroom open, and so heard the door easily. She knew it was Wesker, but was surprised to see him not enter into the bathroom like he usually did.

"Hey, be nice to me and bring me my robe," Ada called, letting out a small sigh afterwards. She felt as though she could sleep all night right there in the warm tub. Wesker came into her bathroom shirtless, carrying her favorite black robe. She was stepping out of the tub now, drying herself up with a towel. Wesker held out one hand that held the robe, while his other was to his nose. Ada realized Wesker was having another nose bleed.

"Who popped you in the nose?" Ada asked, feeling brave tonight.

Wesker glared darkly at her, making her instantly regret her words. He didn't speak a word. Ada slowly took the robe, slipping it on and covering her bare body. Wesker turned and left the bathroom. It was then that Ada realized how pale he was. She quickly followed on behind him, going straight into his room even after he shut the door in her face.

Wesker turned to face her when she followed him into his quarters. "I would prefer you to leave me alone?"

"If you wanted to be alone, then why did you come into my quarters in the first place?" Ada cracked, crossing her arms.

Wesker didn't answer her, just turned to head for his bathroom. Ada followed right behind him. "What is going on?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Wesker growled, changing to new tissue for the flowing blood. "I have no choice but to join with Roman Gionne so I can get into their files from Africa. I need to find some means in keeping this virus stable. William was the only other person who knew about Progenitor, and this is where this virus is derived from."

"What about Spencer?"

Wesker shrugged. "I doubt he could remember much these days. And I highly doubt he would have the data I require."

"So what are you going to do in the meantime until you can talk to Gionne about it?" Ada asked.

Wesker pulled away the new tissue, seeing now that the blood was slowly starting to stop flowing. He clenched his teeth a little, not looking at Ada. "Even if I contact him tomorrow, it will still be months before Rendell, Gionne and I will be able to come up with a serum. I need to come up with something fast before that…I think if I could find some antibodies to G or T that I could…"

Ada watched him as Wesker trailed off. There was this strange glint to his red and gold cat eyes, like a crazy, dark idea had just formed in his brilliant mind. He slowly smirked, looking down at her.

"What?" she grunted.

"Good night, dear heart," Wesker said, slipping past her to exit his quarters.

"What are you doing?" Ada persisted, following him.

"A little experiment," he answered, opening the door and then shutting it in her face.

Ada growled out loud. She couldn't follow him while just wearing her robe. She quickly went back to her own quarters to dress quickly and head out. She knew Wesker was heading down to the Sectors. Ada got off of the elevator and headed straight for Rendell's lab. She slipped right into his office, but not without bumping into the researcher. He blinked at her curiously, and then it must have dawned on him on why she was down here.

"I wouldn't interrupt him if I were you," Rendell stated.

"What is he doing?" Ada snapped.

"Now, that is none of your business is it?" Rendell scoffed. "I'm only trying to prevent you from making a mistake."

Ada had no idea what came over her, but she grabbed Rendell by the collar and slammed him backwards against the table. There was this uncomfortable feeling in her chest, something that made her worry for some reason. Though she had no idea what Wesker was planning, she felt down deep that it was something worse than usual.

"Answer me, Rendell."

Rendell remained calm, knowing that if he defended himself, she would be able to take him easily. The other factor for him was that he didn't want to hurt Ada and have to face Wesker for it.

"Sherry…he is going to experiment on Sherry," he muttered.

"Shit!" Ada cursed, dropping Rendell and leaving his laboratory. She knew it was something horrible. This was a new low for Wesker. Sherry was just a young girl. He could kill her easily with the experiments or make her conditions with her immune system even worse.

_And what are you going to do? Stop him? You have no chance in saving Sherry…_

***

"Leave us," Wesker ordered, his eyes remaining on the nervous girl.

Dr. Hillman looked as if he wanted to argue, but dared not speak. He gave one last, pitiful look back to Sherry, the girl he had taken care of for years. He loved her like his own daughter, and that made him worry on what Wesker wanted to speak to her…or do to her. He slowly left, but not without reassuring Sherry that he would be back.

Once Wesker and Sherry were alone, a dark silence filled the air. Sherry remained on her bed, legs against her chest and blue eyes worrying. Wesker twitched a smile, stepping forward a little closer to her. It was strange now that he noticed. She looked so much like William. And it was good to see that she also had his brain as well.

"You owe me a favor, Sherry."

"W-what? Why?" Sherry mumbled.

"I have taken care of you for a long while. I saved your life. Don't you think it is about time you return the favor?" Wesker chuckled.

"I didn't ask to be saved! I didn't ask that you take me away! I didn't want anything to do with you! It's your fault that Mommy and Daddy are dead!" Sherry snapped, growing a rare flare of bravery.

"It's their own fault that they are dead. You should know that it is hard for me to say that. Remember how close William and I were?"

"You aren't the same man I once knew," Sherry growled.

"Actually, I am quite the same. I have just opened up some of my darker colors to you, dear heart."

"I don't owe you anything," Sherry hissed.

"Well, of course you do. I hold your key to survival. Without me, you are as good as dead, Sherry. Do you want to die?"

"I would rather die than be imprisoned here by you!"

"I never said I was going to keep you here forever, Sherry. You are almost old enough. I will free you soon. You just have to do me one thing."

"How can I trust you?" Sherry sobbed.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter. You can come along with full cooperation, or I will drag you along myself. You decide."

Sherry sat there a moment, tears sliding down her face. Slowly she moved her legs from her chest, sitting them down on the floor. She got up, holding herself tightly and going to him. Wesker grinned down at her.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Her only response was a half-dead sigh. She walked to the door, waiting for him. Wesker and Sherry headed out. Sherry had no idea what Wesker was going to do to her, but it wasn't like she could fight him anyways.

They were just about to round a corner, when Ada appeared around it first. She saw Sherry, and her face paled. She glared at Wesker, who paused in his stroll. Sherry stayed next to him, still holding herself.

"What are you doing?" Ada snapped.

Wesker glared at her. "I could ask you the same question."

"You can't experiment on her and hope to get the antibodies you need!"

"Actually, I can. Sherry belongs to me, and as do you. Get back to your quarters, Ada."

"She doesn't belong to you!"

Ada saw Wesker grab his head, sharp pain clearly on his features. He yelled out in pain, and then suddenly struck out his arm and snatched her by the neck. Ada felt herself be slammed into the wall, her airway close to being shut off.

"I mean it, Ada," Wesker growled.

"Wesker, stop! I'm complying with your wishes! Let Ada go! Please!" Sherry cried. "She only wants to help me!"

It took Wesker a moment to get a handle on himself. He slowly let Ada go, and she choked to get her air back. Wesker clenched his jaw hard, feeling the pain pulse within his skull. He had to get his virus stable before anything got worse. He glared down at Sherry.

"Come," he sighed, walking past Ada.

Sherry meekly moved her feet, staring down at the recovering Ada. Ada watched her closely, and Sherry could only smile weakly at her. "Don't worry, Ada. I will be fine."

As she turned her back on Ada to follow Wesker, her smile faded, knowing that her words held no meaning at all. She had no idea what Wesker was going to do to her, or whether she was going to be okay or not.

***

Ada slowly made her way back up towards her quarters. She still felt pain from where Wesker slammed her against the wall, and her throat was tender as well. She was so angry with Wesker, but also herself. Who was she to think that she could stop Wesker? She only hoped that Sherry would come out alright in the end. She could definitely tell that Wesker was unstable, and that worried her beyond all reason. Now she understood the tenacious effects of Wesker's fits. But it all seemed that it was getting worse.

She bumped into Nicholai on her way to her quarters. He seemed to notice her appearance, and the Russian started to look like he was worried. "Ada, what happened?"

"Wesker slammed me into the wall," Ada growled. "He is going to experiment on Sherry to get antibodies from her."

"For his virus?" the Russian asked, and then slightly shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I'm just pissed."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

Ada eased a smile. "Thanks, Nicholai, but I am fine. Just make sure you don't get in Wesker's way."

She slipped past him to head to her quarters. Nicholai sighed at her words, and went on his own way, still worrying about her. Ada was relieved she didn't run into Krauser. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She just made her way back to her quarters, dressed into her night clothes and went to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy. All she could do was worry for Sherry. Ada tried to force herself into thinking that it was none of her business, that she was becoming too soft. She could only sigh afterwards though, and hoped that everything would turn back to normal.

***

Luis Sera could not believe what he had found. After only months of being in the little town in Spain, had he finally come across its secret. He had gained Saddler's trust easily, and this was what Luis wanted. He finally came across Las Plagas. Now as a top researcher within Saddler's cult, the Spaniard got to examine them head on. All the while though, he was keeping tabs on everything and reporting it to Wesker. In about a month, everything would be ready. He was sure of it. If memory served him, Wesker already had the full plan set. Something about kidnapping the President's daughter and bringing her here as a way to negotiate with Saddler. Luis wasn't complaining. He would be getting his glory and money for his work.

_Not bad at all, Luis…Not bad at all…_

***

"Well, I am off. I won't be missing you guys, I promise you that," Krauser chuckled.

Ada and Nicholai looked up, obviously confused by the German-American's words. He heaved a sigh, shaking his head at them. "Wesker sent me on a trip to go get a job done that only I can do."

"Oh goodness, what could that be? Do you have to go fishing for idiots?" Ada retorted, smiling up at him.

Krauser glared down at her. "Watch your tongue. I am going to kidnap the President's daughter."

"Wow, that's low," Ada sighed.

"It's what he wants," Krauser informed her. "I am supposed to kidnap her and take her to Saddler in Spain where Sera is."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Nicholai said, focusing back on cleaning the rifle in his lap.

"Has it already been a month since Luis called us?" Ada asked. "Damn, time flies."

"Well, don't you worry. In a week you will be flying out to join me. I will be looking forward to your company, Ada," Krauser chuckled.

"Oh goodie."

"Well, I better head off. Got me a brat I have to kidnap."

"I hope she is direly annoying so you can suffer," Ada replied, slightly smiling and going back to cleaning her handgun.

"How much trouble can a seventeen year old be?" Krauser scoffed, and then turned to head out.

Not long after Krauser leave did Wesker enter into the satellite room. Nicholai and Ada looked up. Ada swallowed hard, making sure she focused hard on the gun in front of her. Since that night that Wesker had taken Sherry to experiment on, she and Wesker hardly spoke. Sherry had come out fine physically from the experiments, but she no longer spoke to anyone, only very little to Dr. Hillman. It must have been extremely painful for Sherry, and it almost broke her mentally. Wesker was able to get his antibodies from her. He and Rendell created a temporary serum until they could get together with Tricell for a better one.

She knew Wesker did not like his actions that night towards her, but he was too proud to apologize to her. It hardly mattered to Ada anymore. She knew that this was her way out of here. She could no longer trust the man she loved, and she needed to escape him. She wanted so desperately to take Sherry with her, but knew it would end up killing the girl. Sherry needed treatments that only Wesker was in charge of. If she didn't get them, the girl would likely die. So, Ada made the hard decision to call John's brother from the Organization. David agreed to help her, but she had to do something for him in return. The Las Plagas sample she would be going in to steal from Saddler in Spain…he wanted it. If she got him that, he promised her freedom from Wesker.

Of course, Ada wasn't gullible. She knew she couldn't trust David. She decided that she could use him in return to lose Wesker before he could find her. Wesker wouldn't let her just leave willingly, she knew that from the start. But if she betrayed him, he would kill her, if he loved her or not. But if Ada could use David and the Organization to throw him off, then Ada would have a great way to escape without ever fearing to be caught by Wesker.

"Leave us, Nicholai," Wesker suddenly said, bringing Ada out of her reverie.

Nicholai glanced towards her, giving her an apologetic look as if he could help the situation. He left his rifle on the table, getting to his feet and leaving the control room. Ada sat in silence, head lowered. She slowly put the gun on the table.

"What does the President's daughter have to do with anything?" she asked, glaring up at him.

Wesker shrugged. "Saddler wanted her. If I want Krauser to get close within the cult so we could better get our plan situated, then I am going to get her for him. It's all about negotiation right now."

"Of course it is," Ada sighed, getting to her feet. "Can I be excused now?"

She started heading for the automatic doors. She only got a few feet before Wesker appeared in front of her, eyes slightly glowing in the dim lit room. Ada immediately started to take steps back.

"Relax for a moment, dear heart."

"Not while I am around you."

Wesker looked away, clenching his jaw for a moment. He heaved a sigh, as if the words he was about to say were the hardest he would ever have to speak. "Look, Ada…I apologize for my actions that night. To both you and Sherry. It is hard to keep in control when the virus is unstable like that. I especially didn't mean to do that to you."

Ada was quiet for a moment, taking in his words. Part of her wanted to forgive him, but she knew she had to keep focused on her plan. It hurt her so bad to leave Wesker, betray him really, after so many years together, but Ada knew it was the only right choice she could make. Wesker was not going to stop. Not until someone killed him. But it relieved her to hear his words of apology, and the tone with it. Ada decided she should make her time with Wesker back to normal, because once she left for Spain, she was not turning back. At least now, she could have one last week with him normally.

Ada slowly nodded, smiling. "See? That wasn't that hard now, was it?"

Wesker walked over to her, kissing her on the forehead. "You are such a complicated woman."

"I thought that was what you liked about me?"

Wesker smirked down at her. "It is."

***

The week crept by slowly. Ada found that it was getting harder and harder to realize that her time with Wesker was coming to an end. She had spent so many years with him, she felt as if she would be lost without him. She had to constantly remind her that the virus within Wesker was getting worse, and that Wesker himself was getting worse. She had to play her cards right with Wesker and David, if she was going to get out of Spain in one piece. Not only that, but she couldn't have Krauser find out either. Or Nicholai. The two men were loyal to Wesker, just as she should have been.

_You have been in this line of work for far too long, don't you think? It's time to lay low for awhile after Spain…make a change…a change for the better…_

Trying to reassure herself wasn't working too well. Only until she realized that she would be heading out tomorrow did she find it difficult to breathe in. Wesker came to her later in the night.

No words were spoken between them. What could be said anyway? Ada let him seduce her, not that she fought at all. She found herself wanting this last night together with Wesker, even though he had no idea what she was planning for her trip to Spain. They made love that night to both Ada's pleasure and pain.

That early morning, she left Wesker to get on the Harrier jet with Nicholai. She glanced back one last time to him. Wesker stood just as tall as he had always had, intelligent eyes watching her closely, as if he could sense something deep within her. She smiled at him, turning to get into the cockpit with her Russian comrade. Nicholai would fly her to Madrid, but from there, she would need to get to the hidden village on her own. Ada knew the exact location of the town. She had her phone on her with all the details, and knew Wesker would be calling her to guide her through the mission.

As the Harrier lifted off of the ground, Ada closed her eyes and sighed. This was it. She had no choice but to betray Wesker. It hurt her to do so, but knew she was doing it for the better. She felt that she could feel a better change coming already as the jet took off. She had no idea what to expect in her mission in Spain, but knew that her life was going to change dramatically either way. What she didn't know, however, was that something inside her very womb was changing…

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: OMG....This is the final chapter???? Bwahahahahahaha!!!! *sobs all over clothes and then gets a drink of her cherry vanila Dr. Pepper* This sucks....but on a lighter note, this will have a sequel! Yay! XD Poor Ada, but she may just be making the right decision...the question is...will she get away with it? And did any of you guys get the last paragraph? Well, all answers will be answered in the sequel that shall be posted soon! :) I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and reviewed it, you guys are the best! I feel so alone writing WeskerxAda stories...I so wish there were more! :( Anywho, the sequel is called Into the Fire, unless I decide to change it, lol. I will also be posting a short parody of this story called Wesker and Ada's Day Off. That should be funny...I hope...So now this ended where RE4 is about to begin! I hope all of you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


End file.
